Roses In The Dark
by Mistyflower68
Summary: Rosekit is ThunderClan's largest trouble-maker. Always finding away to sneak out of camp and watch the life of her Clanmates unfold. With WindClan's bloodthirsty leader, Adderstar, rising in power, Rosekit assumes that those events are the source of ThunderClan leader, Oakstar's fear. But she soon discovers that their leader does not fear WindClan, he fears her.
1. The Prophecy

**Hi there! I'm **_**Mistyflower68**_**, and this is my first multi-chapter story that I've posted on fanfiction. This chapter contains the Prologue, and the Allegiances at the end of the chapter. Here's the full summary, enjoy and please review! I'll admit that now I have finished this story and am revising it, the first few chapters are horrible… I apologize for this and hope that you'll stick with it until you reach the better chapters.**

**Full Summary**

Rosekit is ThunderClan's largest trouble-maker. Always finding away to sneak out of camp and watch the life of her Clanmates unfold. With WindClan's bloodthirsty leader, Adderstar, rising in power, Rosekit assumes that those events are the source of ThunderClan leader, Oakstar's fear. But she soon discovers that their leader does not fear WindClan, he fears her.

**Roses in the Dark**

**Prologue**

The quarter moon hung heavy in the sky. At this time in the dead of night, all bright stars were visible, shining brightly in the sky like the moon's faithful companions. The land by a large lake was silent.

A pale brown tabby tom broke out of a small cave. His green eyes were large and he breathed heavily. He looked around in confusion. _Where is Doveflight? _He wondered desperately. Then caught the eye of the ThunderClan medicine cat; watching him curiously from outside her den.

"Oakstar." The gray she-cat greeted him with a dip of her head as he drew near. "What are you doing awake so late in the night?" she asked.

Oakstar eyed her curiously. "I could ask you the same." He meowed. Doveflight nodded in agreement.

"Of course," she meowed, lifting her nose in response.

Oakstar sat down, giving his ruffled brown fur a few licks to settle it down before speaking to Doveflight. However she beat him to it. "I received a message from StarClan tonight." She whispered. "That is why I am up."

"What was your dream?" Oakstar asked urgently.

Doveflight drew in a deep breath. "If I interpreted it correctly, then I would say that StarClan sent me the message today when Graypaw showed up at my den, a thorn embedded in his paw."

Oakstar regarded her curiously. "So?" he asked. "All cats get a thorn in their paw from time to time." Doveflight gazed at him with irritation prickling at her pelt.

"You didn't let me finish." She meowed before continuing. "The thorn was bright red." She meowed. "At first I figured it was from all the blood, but I realized it was naturally that color. I also figured out it was a rose's thorn."

Oakstar felt impatience grasp him. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

Doveflight looked at him. "You see." She meowed. "This is why leaders don't interpret messages from StarClan."

Oakstar's fur bristled. "I would figure it out eventually, but I didn't have the time." He responded shortly. Doveflight sighed.

"Anyways," she meowed. "I figured out the prophecy that StarClan was trying to send me." She paused. "You see the rose represents… well I haven't quite figured out what the rose signals for, possibly our Clan. And Graypaw's foot represents the enemy."

"Like the thorn from a rose, she will stop the wind from blowing further into darkness."

Oakstar blinked in confusion. "So does it mean that we will stop whoever our enemies may be from, well being our enemies?"

Doveflight shook her head. "I do not know yet Oakstar. I only just received it."

"Oh yes of course." He meowed. "I am sure we have plenty of time before we need to stop 'the wind from blowing further into darkness.'" He noticed Doveflight's pelt fluff out. He and the medicine cat had never gotten along the best.

"So, you didn't tell me why you were up at this time." She meowed to him. Oakstar shook his head, trying to push away the memories of his nightmare.

"It was nothing." He meowed. "I just felt the need to awaken." He lied.

Doveflight glared at him but didn't push any further. "Very well." She mewed curtly. "Goodnight then, Oakstar." With that she turned away and walked into the den she shared with her apprentice, Iceblossom.

He hated to admit it, being a leader, but he looked forward to when Iceblossom would be the one he could consult with. He thought Doveflight was far too calm and patient, even though those traits normally marked that of a great cat, he couldn't imply it the same way to Doveflight, even though she was highly respected by all of the Clan.

With a sigh, Oakstar turned and walked back to his den.

"Attack!" The brown tabby's head whipped around at the sight of unidentified warriors plowing through their thorn barrier.

"ThunderClan!" Oakstar screeched. "Wake up! We are under attack!"

He ran through the camp before leaping onto a large black tom, he drew in the scent and quickly discovered it was WindClan who had invaded. But why? They had no quarrel with WindClan lately.

He raked his claws down the black tom's back then dove underneath him to scratch his belly. The tom leaned down and grabbed Oakstar by the scruff, flinging him away. Oakstar, had the wind knocked out of him as he landed, but quickly leapt back into the battle, giving the tom a good slicing against his back to send him running away.

The ThunderClan leader looked around his Clan. He was pleased to see his deputy, Birchclaw escorting the elders into the nursery with plenty of large warriors guarding it. Oakstar looked to the battle again, sliding his claws out. He growled and jumped into the great battle.

He found himself nose to nose with the large tabby tom Adderstorm, also the WindClan deputy. Adderstorm struck out a paw, his claws unsheathed at Oakstar. Swiftly, Oakstar ducked out of the way.

"Why are you attacking now?" he hissed. "It's in the middle of green-leaf! Are your warriors really starving?" he asked.

Adderstorm smirked. "Sorry to inform you of this Oakstar," The tabby paused, his thorn sharp claws lashing out to spill open Oakstar's nose. Oakstar cringed at the sudden blood squirming down his face.

"But WindClan is under new management."

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

_Leader _**Oakstar **– Pale brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

_Deputy _**Stormwhisper – **dark gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Medicine Cat _**Iceblossom **– white she-cat with pale gray paws and ears**  
>Apprentice; Petalpaw<strong>

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Leafsparrow – **Brown and white long-furred tabby she-cat with light green eyes**  
>Apprentice; Featherpaw<strong>

**Darkfoot – **Silver tabby tom with black paws and tail tip

**Thornbird – **Golden tabby tom with green eyes  
><strong> Apprentice; Firepaw<strong>

**Hailwhisker – **Gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Grayblaze – **Long-furred gray tom with a white stripe running down his face**  
>Apprentice; Swanpaw<strong>

**Lilyfrost – **Cream-colored she-cat with brown ears and blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice; Forestpaw<strong>

**Rockheart – **Dark gray tabby tom

**Blacktail **– Black tom with blazing blue eyes

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Petalpaw **– Pretty white she-cat with light brown patches; medicine cat apprentice

**Featherpaw – **long-furred silver tabby she-cat

**Firepaw **– Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Swanpaw **– Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Forestpaw** – Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Morningfeather – **Dark brown and white tabby she-cat; Mother to Grayblaze's kits, Rosekit (long-furred light brown she-kit), Brightkit (Ginger she-cat), Shinekit (silver and white she-cat), and Lionkit (dark ginger tom)

**Bluedove **– Blueish-gray she-cat; Mother to Dawnkit (cream and ginger she-cat), and Stonekit (gray tabby tom)

**Flightbreeze **– Light ginger she-cat; Mother to Thornbird's kits, Flamekit (bright ginger tom)

_**Elders (Former warriors, now retired)**_

**Squirrelfang **– Light brown she-cat

**Troutclaw – **Dark gray (almost black) tom

**ShadowClan**

_Leader _**Clawstar – **Tabby tom

_Deputy _**Heatherfur **– Golden she-cat

_Medicine Cat _**Goldwhisker **– Light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

_Leader _**Adderstar **– Huge tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy _**Foxpelt – **Reddish tabby and white she-cat

_Medicine Cat _**Bramblebreeze – **Black and white tom

**RiverClan**

_Leader _**Streamstar** – Silver tom with green eyes

_Deputy _**Boulderstorm – **Dark gray tom

_Medicine Cat _**Minnowbreath – **Sleek tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	2. The Wonders of Being a Kit

** Okay, so nobody reviewed this story, but I really like writing it, so I am gonna go ahead and keep writing it, if you do read it, please do review! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: The Wonders of Being a Kit**

"Please? Oh please can we go outside Morningfeather, I am _begging_ you!" Morningfeather sighed and rolled her emerald eyes.

"Yes Rosekit, of course, but only after your littermates wake up."

Rosekit blinked up at her mother. "But Morningfeather, I could get some of the other kits to come with!"

"Flightbreeze's were born yesterday." Morningfeather argued. Rosekit just sighed and looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"The kit needs to see the camp sometime, Morningfeather." Flightbreeze, another queen who was lying drowsily in the corner pointed out.

_Yes! _Rosekit thought. _Flightbreeze is on my side! _She noticed her mother's brown and white fur bristled after Flightbreeze's comment. "Okay Rosekit."

"Yes!"

"But don't bother any of the warriors." She said sternly. Rosekit rolled her eyes.

"I won't!" she meowed as she raced out of the nursery.

The wind almost blew her back into the nursery when she got out. She slid out her tiny claws and tried to dig them into the ground. "Help!" she yelped, flinging her head back into the sky. She noticed a brown tabby tom turn toward her. His fur blowing in the breeze as well.

"Are you okay there?" he asked, giving her a curious look.

_Oh no! I am making a terrible image of myself to the Clan! _She blinked at him before straightening herself and giving her creamy brown chest fur a few embarrassed licks. "Yeah I am fine." She squeaked.

The tom still looked at her puzzled. "Okay." He meowed. "I am Forestpaw by the way; I take your one of Morningfeather's kits?" Rosekit nodded.

"Yeah I am Rosekit." She mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Oh, is this your first time outside of the nursery?"

_Why does he have to ask so many questions? _She wondered. _I just wanna explore! _"Yes it is." She meowed quickly. "Now if you don't mind," she said casually. "I have got to go see… my father!" With that she raced away into a large barrage of bushes. She peered out to see Forestpaw look after her for a heartbeat before turning away.

"What are you doing in here?"

Rosekit turned around and smiled. "Grayblaze!"

"Hush, Rosekit. You need to be quiet, this is the warriors den, you already woke me up, let's try and keep it that way."

"Sorry." Rosekit apologized shortly.

"Where is your mother?" Grayblaze asked, raising his furry gray hair to look around for her.

"She is in the nursery with Brightkit, Shinekit, and Lionkit." Rosekit explained.

"You are out here all by yourself?" Grayblaze inquired.

"She said I could!"

"Well, look what you did being out here alone?"

"Well… I woke you up but that's okay because you're my father!" Grayblaze cast a hard glance at her. Rosekit boldly returned the gaze.

"Let's get you back to Morningfeather; you are too much trouble out here alone.

Rosekit nodded. "Okay, but I gotta go make dirt!" She didn't really know what that expression meant, but she had heard her mother use it before, and had seen the place where she went off to when she had.

"But Rosekit- Rosekit drowned him out as she entered the dirtplace.

She wrinkled her nose. "Yuck!" she hissed. She saw her father patiently waiting for her outside. _I gotta find a way out of here! _She found a small crack in the barrier and slipped through it. _Phew! _

"Another kit?" a snappy voice meowed. Rosekit froze. Who was it _now?_ She met the eyes of a dark gray tom lying on a perfectly arranged nest. Rosekit just nodded silently. "Well come here than." The tom hissed, flicking his tail for her to come over.

Reluctantly, Rosekit walked over to the cranky tom. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"What's your name kit?" he mumbled.

"I am Rosekit, daughter of Morningfeather and Grayblaze." She said, straightening up at her heritage.

"I don't care about who your parents are." The cat growled. "That's not how I judge a cat."

"Oh." Rosekit mewed, sitting down. "Then how do you judge one?" The tom's cloudy eyes glinted. "I judge a cat from their actions and words."

"How have you judged me so far?"

"Too soon to tell." The cat grumbled.

"So who are you?" Rosekit asked, twitching her tail at this interesting cat.

"I'm Troutclaw." He meowed. "I was deputy after Birchclaw died in the Battle with WindClan."

Rosekit's eyes widened with interest. "What battle of WindClan? How come you aren't deputy anymore?" she asked, her kitten-blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well you see I retired from being a deputy, I was too old for the role, so now I am an elder with Squirrelfang."

He flicked his tail over to a light brown she-cat sleeping in the corner of the den. She didn't hold Rosekit's attention long. "So tell me about the battle!" she meowed. She had heard of battles before, where cats fought eachother for glory, or territory…

"Well WindClan invaded us in the dead of the night. They brought their whole Clan, they did."

"The kits too?" Rosekit asked hopefully.

Troutclaw shook his head vigorously. "Of course not! That is against the warrior code!" he meowed.

"What's the warrior code?" Rosekit mewed.

Troutclaw sighed. "Maybe I should wait to tell you this story for another day young one." He said.

"Why?" Rosekit asked, leaping to her paws. "I want to hear about the battle and Birchclaw!"

Troutclaw shook his head. "You are too young, it will give you nightmares."

"No it won't!" Rosekit protested.

Troutclaw shook his head. "Go back to the nursery, Rosekit, I am tired myself."

"Please tell me Troutclaw!" Troutclaw shook harder this time.

"No is no." he meowed. "Now go back, I need to catch up on my sleep." With a sigh, Rosekit turned away and walked out of the Elder's Den.

"Rosekit!" she flashed her head up to see her mother racing towards her. Before Rosekit had time to react, Morningfeather scooped her up in her jaws.

"Morningfeather, stop, this is embarrassing!"

"Where have you been?" Morningfeather hissed with clear motherly rage.

"I went to visit the elders!"

"That is no reason to ditch your father! You are staying in the nursery for another week before I let you out again!"

"No! Morningfeather! That's not fair!"

"It is perfectly fair Rosekit!" With that, her mother plopped her down on the ground. "Bluedove will keep an eye on you while I go and watch your littermates while they play outside!"

Rosekit hissed in frustration as her mother stormed out of the nursery. _I didn't do anything wrong! It's natural for a kit to explore, isn't it? _She thought angrily.

"Are you okay?" Rosekit whipped around to see a big gray tabby kit looking at her with bright, leaf-green eyes filled with curiosity.

"I am fine…" she meowed, noticing her light brown fur was fluffed up she licked it down. "I just have to be in here for a whole week!" she hissed.

The gray tom blinked. "Who are you." He asked.

"I am Rosekit, my mother is Morningfeather and my father is Grayblaze."

The tom nodded. "I'm Stonekit." He meowed. "My mom is Bluedove… but my dad…" Rosekit cocked her head curiously.

"Who is your dad?" she asked.

"My dad… is Birchclaw." He meowed.

_He doesn't think I know who Birchclaw is. _Rosekit observed, seeing that he held his head high, his green eyes giving nothing away.

"Oh Birchclaw." Rosekit nodded casually. _Now wouldn't be a good time to tell him what I know. I just met him. _She figured. "I wish I could go outside." Rosekit mewed, looking longingly at her littermates, playing with eachother.

"I'm a big WindClan warrior!" Shinekit squeaked, her silver and white pelt glimmering as she rose onto her back paws to crash down on Lionkit.

Stonekit nodded silently. "You know…" he murmured quietly. "I know a place where you can escape the nursery."

Rosekit's eyes widened. "You do?" she asked.

Stonekit nodded. "Yeah, it's in the back corner underneath the brambles." He meowed. "Promise not to tell anyone though, I have been sneaking out every night and going into the forest."

"The forest?" That was a whole new level! "Oh can I come Stonekit! Please!"

Stonekit shrank back a little. "I don't know Rosekit, it's kind of dangerous."

"Just let me come along! You'll barely know I am there!"

"I… I will think about it." He meowed.

_Think yes!_ Rosekit begged but just nodded in agreement. "Okay." She meowed.

"Oakstar, have you met my kits yet?" Rosekit turned at the voice of her mother to see the brown and white tabby queen speaking with a pale brown tabby tom.

_That's Oakstar! _She thought in bewilderment.

Oakstar shook his head to Morningfeather's question. "Not yet I haven't." he meowed. His green eyes sparked with delight as he looked over them. "What are their names?" he asked.

"Well, this ginger tom is my son Lionkit." She meowed, laying her tail briefly on Lionkit's head. "The little silver and white she-cat is Shinekit, and then the light ginger one is Brightkit."

Oakstar nodded. "Wonderful names," he commented. "But is that all of them? Grayblaze told me you had four kits." _Morningfeather must _really _hate me. _Rosekit thought desperately as she watched.

"Oh yes." Morningfeather answered. "That long-furred light brown she-cat with the red tipped ears and tail is Rosekit."

Oakstar's eyes darkened.

"Rosekit."

He took off for Iceblossom's den.

** A Cliffy for you guys! I hope maybe somebody will read this! Hope you like it! The next chapter will come out as soon as possible! By the way, I will answer any questions or comment on any reviews if you guys **_**would **_**review. But thanks anyway! BYE!**


	3. The Forest

** Hooray I got some reviews! **

**Galefire****: Thank you for the compliments! And you write your fanfictions on something like Microsoft Office Word (That's what I use) and then at your profile you click on Publish, Under publish it will have something like Upload Document, and that's where you can transfer your story from your documents to the fanfiction site, afterwards you go to New Story, and select the fanfiction that you uploaded for your story! Sorry that sounded really complicated coming from me, but I hope it helped!**

**Pengirl****: First of all, thank you sooo much! And in this chapter you'll find out about Oakstar and Rosekit well sort of, hope you like it**

**zestia240: ****Thanks! And here is the next chapter!**

** Alright here is Chapter 3! By the way, this story takes place at the Lake Territory. I was going to make it in the Old Forest, but then I would have to make it before Firestar showed up, and eventually it would have to lead up to that, so it takes place several moons after the battle Between the Dark Forest and the Clans, but anyways! Here is the Chapter: **

**Chapter 3: The Forest**

Rosekit watched in horror as he ran to Iceblossom. "Oakstar?" Morningfeather looked after him before following slowly. _I have to see what they're doing! _Rosekit thought. She looked behind her to see Bluedove licking her kit, Dawnkit, intently. _I can get out!_

Quietly, she slid out of the nursery. "Rosekit, what are you doing? You aren't allowed out of the nursery?" her sister, Brightkit asked loudly. "Quiet!" Rosekit hissed, flicking her reddish tail in irritation. "Okay, Great StarClan Rosekit, calm down!"

"I have to see what they're talking about!" Rosekit explained. "You can't let Morningfeather or Bluedove know I'm out here, okay?" "Sure thing Rosekit." Shinekit meowed, watching her with interest. "How do you plan on getting in the medicine cat den?" Lionkit asked.

"I don't know… I'll sneak in, I'll think of something, just leave me be!" Rosekit snapped, speaking harsher than she intended to. With that, she raced across the clearing, to stand by the edge of the medicine cat den. "There is something about her." Oakstar was saying to Iceblossom and Morningfeather.

_I've got to get closer! I can't hear well enough! _Rosekit crouched down; her light brown coat would blend in with the dusty ground of the medicine cat den. Pressing herself to the floor, she crawled forward, into the den.

"There is something terribly familiar about her." Oakstar meowed. "Something terribly familiar of her name…" "How dare you call my daughter's name terrible!" Morningfeather hissed at the elderly leader of ThunderClan. _Morningfeather must have some courage to stand up against Oakstar._

"Morningfeather, relax, I'm sure Oakstar has a perfectly good explanation for this." Iceblossom meowed, resting her tail on Morningfeather's shoulder and glaring with her icy blue gaze. "I… I really don't." Oakstar confessed. "But she seems dreadfully familiar." Morningfeather hissed again.

Oakstar's eyes lifted from his paws and out of the den. Rosekit's heart beat rapidly. _Does he see me? _But she relaxed when she saw his gaze flicker to a dark gray tabby she-cat. "Stormwhisper!" he called to her. The she-cat looked at him and padded over.

"Yes Oakstar?" she asked, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. Oakstar's voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke to her. "I want you to keep an eye on the Rosekit, from Morningfeather and Grayblaze's litter."

Stormwhisper looked confused but just nodded. "Of course Oakstar." But Rosekit knew it wasn't a question, it was an order. She felt fear prickle her pelt. Why didn't Oakstar like her? Would he make her an apprentice? Worry filled her.

"Stormwhisper, there is really no need to watch after my kit." Morningfeather meowed apologetically to her. "I will keep a fine eye over her." "I am sorry Morningfeather." Stormwhisper meowed. "But it's my duty."

"Is it that serious to have the deputy of ThunderClan watch over my defenseless kit?" Morningfeather meowed, her voice almost rising to a yowl. _That's our deputy? _Rosekit thought, her eyes widening in amazement. _I must _really _be a threat if the deputy has to watch me! _Rosekit thought proudly.

"I don't know Morningfeather." Oakstar continued to conversation. "For now, yes. You need to keep an eye on her." "She already got herself stuck in the nursery." Morningfeather meowed. "So it really won't be difficult."

Rosekit frowned at the reminder of her punishment. _Oh no! Bluedove can't still be cleaning Dawnkit! _Rosekit slowly rose to her paws and crept out, going unseen to them. She headed to the nursery, passing by her siblings again.

"How did it go?" Brightkit asked. "The deputy of ThunderClan has to keep an eye on me." Rosekit meowed. "Wow, you must really be dangerous! I bet you still can't be me in a fight thought!" Lionkit meowed, dropping to a crouch, his tail wavering.

"I would fight you." Rosekit meowed. "But I am stuck in the nursery. Speaking of which I better go there now! Seeya!" "Bye Rosekit." Shinekit meowed with a sigh. Rosekit took off for the nursery. She walked inside to see Bluedove playing with her kits gently.

_Good, she didn't notice that our left. _Rosekit thought, walking over to her mother's nest to curl up. She quickly fell sound asleep.

*****************

Rosekit blinked open her light blue eyes. Her mother and her siblings were in the nursery with her now, fast asleep. She peered outside to see only darkness; it was in the mist of night. She looked around the nursery, seeing Bluedove, Dawnkit, and Stonekit sleeping, as well as Flightbreeze with her young kit, a long-haired ginger tom named Flamekit.

Everything was silent. Mostly. A gray shadow rose up from Bluedove's sleeping form. "Stonekit!" Rosekit mewed, leaping up to her paws, and making a lot more noise than intended. _Oops._

Stonekit whipped around to face her; she could practically hear his heart beating in fear of being discovered. "It's okay Stonekit," Rosekit whispered padding silently up to him. "It's just me." Stonekit's fur lay flatter on his shoulders.

"Oh," he meowed. "But I didn't say that you could come!" "I know," Rosekit meowed, shamefully looking down at her paws. Her eyes glinted. "But you can't stop me now." "Yes I could." Stonekit argued. "I could go tell Morningfeather what you are doing."

"And I could tell Bluedove the same." Rosekit countered. Stonekit sighed. "I guess you're right." He mewed. "Let's go then." He led Rosekit over to a tiny hole in the corner of the nursery. "We can get out here." He explained. Rosekit nodded. "Okay, you first."

Stonekit dove under the brambles and disappeared from sight. _I can't go back on it now. _Rosekit thought, looking skeptically down the hole. "Are you coming?" Stonekit whispered from the other side. "Yeah, on my way."

Rosekit crawled under the hole to stand beside Stonekit in the dense of the forest. "Wow." Rosekit murmured, looking around. The trees raised high above her and spread out with glimmering green leaves. The quarter moon hung above the woods, it sparkled white and glowed in the midst of the utter blackness.

"This is amazing!" Rosekit cried, leaping into a pile of leaves on the ground. "Careful Rosekit." Stonekit warned. "We aren't far out of camp yet." "Oh, sorry." She whispered, clamping her mouth shut. "Follow me." Stonekit mewed, leading her farther away.

"So how often to do you go out into the forest?" Rosekit asked. Stonekit's whiskers twitched. "Every night." He admitted. "That's why I am always tired during the day; I spend all night out here." His green eyes gleamed with excitement. "I want to be the best warrior ever." He meowed.

"Not if I can help it!" Rosekit yowled, tackling Stonekit to the ground. "Ha!" Rosekit scoffed. She wavered her tail playfully. "Let's see you do better!" Stonekit smiled and crouched down, diving at her paws.

Rosekit tumbled over him, leaping back to her paws immediately and turned around to give a battle cry as she leapt herself on top of him again. Raking her paws down his back, claws sheathed. Stonekit laughed, bowling into her.

The wind knocked out of her, Rosekit was an easy target for Stonekit now as he advanced on her. Rosekit jumped up, whacking him with her paws to keep him back. _This is more fun than I've had in moons! _Rosekit thought as she leapt out of the way. _But then again I am only a moon old. _

Stonekit huffed in exhaustion. "Okay, you can be the best warrior ever." He meowed, lying down on his side. Rosekit breathed heavy too. "Come on Stonekit!" she meowed. "Now that we're done fighting you at least have to show me around!"

"Fine." Stonekit mewed, getting up. "We'll start with WindClan." He meowed. "How do you know which Clan is which?" Rosekit asked. "I don't really." He answered. "But I've heard stories about how WindClan lives on the moor. And I know where the moor is on the edge of our territory, so I'm just assuming." He meowed as they walked downward.

Rosekit sucked her breath in when she saw the lake. The moon glimmered on it perfectly reflecting its image in the black waves. "Water!" Rosekit meowed. "I've never actually seen a puddle of water before, can we go see it?" Rosekit asked.

Stonekit nodded "Sure, but be careful, I've heard that cats have drowned in there." Rosekit rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine." She meowed. "I'll race you!" she meowed, taking off. The wind buffeted her fur back; it felt good on her face.

Stonekit raced after her, nearly catching up. Rosekit put on another burst of speed, but Stonekit was already past her. He came to a rough halt at the water's edge. "Beat you!" He boasted. "Okay," Rosekit meowed. "You can be the WindClan cat."

"So this is the lake?" Rosekit asked. Stonekit nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Have you ever swam in it?"

"No, I'm the _WindClan _cat remember? Not RiverClan?"

"Fine, then I'll be RiverClan."

Rosekit put a paw into the water. She liked the way it waded around her paw. Rosekit smiled. "You're not actually going to swim in it are you?" Stonekit asked. "Hey," Rosekit mewed. "The best warriors, are very well rounded, are you going to come with?"

"I don't know Rosekit, it could be dangerous." Stonekit warned. Rosekit shrugged. "We won't find out unless we try!"She encouraged him. _If he doesn't come, I'll do it by myself anyways. _Rosekit thought. _But it'd be more fun if he came. _

"Fine." Stonekit sighed. "Let's go." He took a few paw steps into the water, Rosekit saw his fur fluff out in bewilderment. "Yeah! Let's go!" Rosekit bounded in. until it was up to her neck. "This isn't so bad." She meowed, twitching her whiskers.

"Okay…" Stonekit stepped a bit further in. So did Rosekit. "Look Stonekit! No paws!" Rosekit meowed, wading in the water as best as she could. Stonekit's eyes sparked in excitement. "I dare you to go swim to that island."

"Sure thing!" Rosekit meowed, trying as hard as she could; she pushed her paws through the water. She felt her paws slide through the water without catching anything to keep herself afloat. _Oh no! _

She scrabbled her paws harder as she tried to keep her head above the water. "Stonekit! Help!" She cried as her head went under. She kept trying as hard as she could, but she knew it was pointless. Suddenly something grabbed her scruff. She let out a squeak of surprise as she was brought above the water.

She tried to turn around to see what had grabbed her, but it was useless. She looked on the shore to see that Stonekit was gone. _So much for helping me out. _She thought. Whatever grabbed her swam to the shore and spat her on the ground.

Rosekit whipped around to see a sleek tabby she-cat towering over her. Her blue eyes shown in anger and worry. "What are you doing out here kit?" she meowed softly. "I… I…" Rosekit coughed out some water. "Never mind that, you are coming with me for now." The cat grabbed her by the scruff again but this time Rosekit protested.

"Let me go!" she hissed, swinging her tiny claws at the she-cat. "You know it is against the warrior code to attack a medicine cat." The she-cat growled. Rosekit's eyes widened. "You're the medicine cat?"

"Yes," the cat answered. "But not of ThunderClan, I am Minnowbreath, medicine cat of RiverClan." Rosekit froze for a moment. Then began to try and wriggle out of her grip again. "That doesn't give you an excuse to kidnap me!"

"I am not kidnapping you! I just rescued you from drowning!" she hissed. "Not to mention, you are on RiverClan territory." Rosekit looked around. "Oh," she mewed. "We what are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"I am going to bring you back to my den and make sure you are well." Minnowbreath answered. "What were you doing out in the middle of the night though?" Rosekit asked. "Gathering herbs." Minnowbreath answered nervously. "Now we are going."

Rosekit was brought to RiverClan camp, met by a few cats peering out of their dens at her. "A ThunderClan kit?" A ginger queen meowed, looking at her nervously. Minnowbreath nodded, setting Rosekit down. "Yes, I found her drowning in the lake."

"ThunderClan cats trying to swim," a brown tabby scoffed. "Does ThunderClan have bees in their brains?" "No!" Rosekit spat, feeling defensive over her Clan. "This one has a temper." The tabby hissed again, glaring at her.

"No she doesn't Splashingfire." The ginger queen came to Rosekit's defense. "She's just scared." "I'm not scared!" Rosekit meowed in the bravest voice she could. "I… I can look after myself." To her surprise the ginger queen's eyes glowed in amusement. "Of course little warrior." She meowed.

Splashingfire snorted and headed off to what Rosekit guessed was the warrior's den. "What are you planning to do with her?" the ginger she-cat asked Minnowbreath. "I don't know quite yet Flutterfur." Minnowbreath meowed.

"I still need to consult it with Streamstar." Flutterfur nodded. "Of course." She meowed. "But is she staying for the night?" Minnowbreath nodded. "Yes she is." "Oh okay." Flutterfur meowed, before turning away and heading into the nursery.

"Come on kit." Minnowbreath meowed, flicking her tail for Rosekit to follow. "I have a name you know!" Rosekit hissed. "Oh what would that be?" Minnowbreath asked. "My name is Rosekit, my father is Grayblaze and my mother is Morningfeather."

"Morningfeather?" Minnowbreath meowed flicking her tail in thought. "She was a good friend of mine when we were apprentices." "Why aren't you anymore?" Minnowbreath sighed. "War takes everything away from you Rosekit, now let's go."

She led Rosekit to the medicine cat den and flicked her tail to an old nest. "You can sleep there for the night." She meowed before curling up in her own nest. _Who knew I'd end up in RiverClan tonight? _She wondered as she lay down and fell asleep

**Galefire****: Thank you for the compliments! And you write your fanfictions on something like Microsoft Office Word (That's what I use) and then at your profile you click on Publish, Under publish it will have something like Upload Document, and that's where you can transfer your story from your documents to the fanfiction site, afterwards you go to New Story, and select the fanfiction that you uploaded for your story! Sorry that sounded really complicated coming from me, but I hope it helped!**

**Pengirl****: First of all, thank you sooo much! And in this chapter you found out why Oakstar doesn't like Rosekit, well sort of.**

**zestia240: ****Thanks! And here is the next chapter!**

** Okay that's all for now! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon! By the way, in case you didn't realize yet, this story takes place at the Lake, many many moons after the Great battle of the Dark Forest against the Clans. **


	4. Trouble Stirs

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Trouble Stirs**

Rosekit opened her eyes to the light of dawn. "Morningfeather, can I please go outside?" she murmured, even though she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Rosekit? Your mother isn't here."

Rosekit blinked a few times. "Oh… oh yeah…"

She got to her paws to see Minnowbreath crouched over a tortoiseshell warrior. "Please watch where you're going from now on?" She sighed.

"Of course Minnowbreath." The tortoiseshell meowed, getting up and walking out of the den.

"What was that?" Rosekit asked.

Minnowbreath looked over. "Oh Rosekit you are awake."

Rosekit nodded. _Obviously. _"So what was that warrior's problem?"

"Oh." Minnowbreath sighed. "Well, you shouldn't tell your Clan this,"

Rosekit nodded eagerly. "We are on the line of battle between ShadowClan, that tortoiseshell you just saw was on a patrol that ran into ShadowClan cats. ShadowClan attacked our warriors. I think Streamstar might take it a step further to battle ShadowClan.

Rosekit's eyes gleamed in excitement. A battle! A real battle! Maybe RiverClan would let her take part in it! "Now don't get any ideas." Minnowbreath snapped. "Hopefully you won't be here long." Rosekit nodded in agreement. She wanted to go home.

"When am I going to go home?" she asked her eyes glinting excitedly.

"I am going to speak with Streamstar now." Minnowbreath meowed. "You'll go to the nursery to be watched by Flutterfur, okay?"

Rosekit nodded. "Okay." She mumbled disappointedly.

Minnowbreath guided her to the nursery where the ginger queen sat waiting, kits tumbling at her paws. Rosekit sighed as she walked in and Minnowbreath headed for the leader's den. "Hello Rosekit." Flutterfur meowed.

"These are my kits, Rockkit, Twistkit, and Larchkit." Flutterfur laid her tail across a black kit, a tortoiseshell and white kit, and a golden tabby kit. "Their father is Boulderstorm, the Clan deputy."

"Oh." Rosekit mewed. "Well hi."

The black kit snarled at her. "Get off of our territory ThunderClan!" he hissed, wavering his tail back and forth in fury.

"Rockkit!" Flutterfur hissed. "You will be respectful to this kit."

"But why?" Rockkit argued. "She's a kit!"

"So are you." Flutterfur meowed.

"Barely." Rockkit mewed. "We are five moons old, almost six!"

"All the more reason to be more respectful." Flutterfur cuffed him over the ear.

"Sorry for the rude introduction Rosekit." Flutterfur mewed. "How old are you?"

"I'm about two moons old." Rosekit mewed in a small voice. Flutterfur nodded. "Well, here comes Minnowbreath." She meowed turning her head to the medicine cat.

"Rosekit," Minnowbreath called, sitting down and flicking her tail for Rosekit to come.

"Bye," Rosekit murmured to Flutterfur and her kits before racing off to Minnowbreath. "Can I go home yet?" Rosekit asked, practically begging.

"Well, Streamstar figured that when your Clan sent a patrol here to claim you, he would consult them."

"But my Clan doesn't know where I am! For all they know I am dead!" Rosekit cried, digging her claws into the ground in aggravation.

Minnowbreath nodded. "I know little one, which is why _I _have decided to send a patrol over to your Clan to speak with them.

"Wow," Rosekit murmured, feeling down-hearted. "Streamstar must really hate me, like Oakstar does."

Minnowbreath gave her a quizzical look but didn't say any more. "Alright, Boulderstorm, Whiteflame, Sorrelfeather, and Beetlepaw will bring you to your Clan." Rosekit gave a small nod of excitement as a few warriors walked towards her.

"Alright, kit." A tabby she-cat meowed. "Let's go." With that, Rosekit followed the patrol of cats to ThunderClan territory.

"RiverClan is attacking!" Rosekit's eyes widened in alarm as she saw a creamy she-cat who was sharing a mouse with a black tom jump to her paws.

"Lilyfrost, relax." The black tom brushed his tail against the other warrior to silence. "It's just a patrol."

Rosekit saw Morningfeather race out of the nursery, followed by all the queens and kits in the nursery. "And they have my kit!" Morningfeather cried, clawing the ground angrily with her claws. Oakstar walked out of his den and walked forward to meet the RiverClan patrol.

"Welcome RiverClan." He said with an edge to his voice. "Can you explain what you are doing here with a kit of ThunderClan?"

"Minnowbreath rescued her from drowning in the lake." Boulderstorm meowed, Rosekit saw Stonekit cringe.

"We wish to return her to you, but only with some conditioning."

"Conditioning?" Oakstar spat, his fur rising. "What kind of conditioning?"

"These are Streamstar's words, Oakstar, not my own." Boulderstorm meowed warily.

"He wishes to invade ShadowClan today, and he wants your assistance."

"A battle for a kit?" Oakstar grunted. "I'm not sure if it's worth it."

"What!" Morningfeather hissed. Iceblossom slid out of the medicine cat den and up to Oakstar. Rosekit had to strain her ears to listen.

"Oakstar, you said yourself that this kit was important." Iceblossom whispered.

"I know what I said Iceblossom, but is it important enough to risk our warriors' lives and be at war with ShadowClan? Things are already thick enough with WindClan."

"Just pick your choice wisely Oakstar. You can be getting yourself into a lot more trouble than it's worth. If you think it through, if we disagree to Streamstar's proposal, things will probably be tense between us."

"But we could ally with ShadowClan." Oakstar meowed.

"ShadowClan is rather cold hearted; it is more of a decision for who we want on our side, RiverClan or ShadowClan." With that, the medicine cat left, sliding back to stand by her bewildered Clanmates.

Oakstar looked Boulderstorm in the eye. "We will side with you and battle ShadowClan." He meowed. Gasps spread throughout the Clan.

_Do they not care for me at all?_ Rosekit wondered helplessly as she curled her tail around her paws.

Boulderstorm nodded. "Very well, you can have the kit then." He meowed, nudging Rosekit forward. "We will see you at our border at Sunhigh." Boulderstorm meowed with a small nod, then and the patrol turned around and headed back to their Clan.

Rosekit sat there, feeling all the eyes of her Clan staring at her. She glanced around nervously. "Rosekit, what do you think you were doing out of the camp at night?" Morningfeather meowed sternly

"I… um well you see…." _Foxdung! What am I supposed to tell them!_ "I was angry because you made me stay in the nursery so I snuck out…" she murmured. She saw Stonekit's shoulders drop with relief. She shot a glare at him.

"But why were you in the lake?" Morningfeather asked.

"I thought if I caught a fish you'd forgive me." Rosekit lied.

"Rosekit you are not a RiverClan cat!"

"I know, I know." Rosekit sighed. "Can I at least be allowed in the clearing? I promise that I won't go out into the forest again!" she begged.

Morningfeather sighed. "Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye on you.

_No you won't, that's Stormwhisper's job. _Rosekit had to restrain herself from saying.

"Now if you don't mind mother, I am going to go visit the Elders." Rosekit meowed. Morningfeather's eyes lit with pride at the thought of her daughter doing something good.

"Oh very well Rosekit, bring them some fresh-kill would you?"

"Of course Morningfeather." Rosekit sighed.

She walked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse for Squirrelfang and a shrew for Troutclaw. She wheeled around and headed for the Elder's Den, stopped by Stonekit stepping in her way.

"Stonekit." Rosekit murmured in greeting, but with her mouse stuffed with fresh-kill, it sounded a little strange.

Stonekit blinked. "Um hi Rosekit, where are you going there?"

Rosekit set down the prey. "Elder's Den." She meowed. "Do you want to come?" Stonekit nodded nervously and grabbed the mouse to take to them.

They entered the den to see Troutclaw and Squirrelfang sharing tongues. Rosekit walked over and dropped the shrew at Troutclaw's paws. "There you are." She meowed. "Will you tell me about the battle yet?" she asked.

Troutclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I said I'd tell you when you were older and ready to hear about battle, not when you got me some fresh-kill." He said looking at the shrew.

"I am technically older, a whole day older." Rosekit meowed.

"I meant by the time you were an apprentice or even older than that."

"Aw but that is four moons from now! That's way too long!" Rosekit meowed.

"Besides, she started a battle today." Stonekit added.

Rosekit flashed her head toward Stonekit with threatening eyes. _What's Troutclaw going to think of that! Now he'll _never _tell me that story!_

"Oh yes, I've heard, got yourself into quite a bit of trouble there young one didn't you?"

"I guess…" Rosekit murmured. "But you should still tell me that story!" she meowed.

"What's the story of?" Stonekit asked.

"It's of some battle between us and WindClan." Rosekit meowed happily. Stonekit froze, his green eyes appeared petrified. Squirrelfang looked sympathetically over at Stonekit.

"There there." She meowed. "He lives on in our hearts." She murmured, laying her tail across Stonekit's shoulder.

_On no! I forgot! Stonekit's father died in the battle with WindClan! _She immediately felt guilty and glanced down at her paws. "Stonekit, come here for a second." She meowed, walking over to the edge of the Elder's Den.

Stonekit nodded and walked over. Rosekit sighed. "Sorry about your dad." She mumbled. "I decided that I can't let any more cats die in this battle with ShadowClan."

"How do you plan on stopping that?" Stonekit asked, looking at her skeptically.

"I'm gonna fight with them."

** One of my shorter chapters but a lot happens in it, plus the next one will be pretty long! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	5. The Battle

** So this chapter wasn't as long as I had intended it to be, but I really needed to end it and make Rosekit and her friends apprentices so that they could do more things without getting in trouble (not that that'll stop them, Rosekit will find a way to get in trouble again). Also this Chapter is really drama-filled, so brace yourself!**

** Okay, here we go, Chapter 5, this chapter is mainly the battle between ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: The Battle**

"I will be taking Stormwhisper, Darkfoot, Leafsparrow, Featherpaw, Thornbird, Firepaw, Grayblaze, Swanpaw, and Blacktail with me to the battle. I can't leave our camp unguarded while WindClan still stands as a threat." Oakstar stood on the highrock as he concluded the meeting.

The light brown tabby jumped down from the highrock and flicked his tail for the cats he summoned to follow. Rosekit waved her tail in excitement. "Are you ready Stonekit?" she whispered, falling back to stand beside him.

"I don't think we should do this Rosekit." He admitted.

"You're not going to make me go alone, are you?" Rosekit asked, her eyes dimming.

"Do what alone?" Rosekit nearly jumped when she heard the voice of Stonekit's sister, Dawnkit.

She turned to face the ginger and cream she-cat. "Okay don't tell anyone." Rosekit murmured. "But we are going to fight in the battle with ShadowClan!" she whispered in excitement.

"Can I come?" Dawnkit asked, her tail flickering with anxiety.

"Its gonna be dangerous." Stonekit warned. "I am not sure if it's a good idea." He added.

"Then only Dawnkit and I will go." Rosekit suggested.

"I… I guess that could work." Stonekit meowed. "But don't get beat up out there, and you better hurry, their leaving!"

Rosekit nodded. "Alright come on Dawnkit, let's go!" The two kits snuck out with ease, most of the warriors left behind were relaxing, sharing tongues. Rosekit ran down towards the RiverClan border.

"Do you know the way?" Dawnkit asked.

"Yeah, RiverClan brought me this way after they rescued me." Rosekit saw ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors at their border, pelts bristling as they prepared to raid ShadowClan. "Hide!" Rosekit hissed, tackling Dawnkit behind a bush as they got close enough to see.

"Let us go then Streamstar." Oakstar was meowing, dipping his head to the silver she-cat. Streamstar nodded.

"RiverClan!" her voice rose. "Attack!" the RiverClan cats gave battle cries and ThunderClan joined in, together, they raced past ShadowClan territory.

"We need to follow!" Dawnkit meowed. Rosekit nodded in agreement. They ran into ShadowClan territory. When they caught up with the warriors, who were in a cold battle with ShadowClan. Fur and blood splattered the ground.

Rosekit's eyes widened in horror. _Is this what all battles are like? _

"Look," Rosekit was broke from her thoughts at Dawnkit's voice. The ginger and cream she-cat was pointing her tail at a dark tabby ShadowClan apprentice who watched Leafsparrow and a ShadowClan warrior battling ferociously. The apprentice seemed to be contemplating whether or not to join the fight.

"Let's team up on that apprentice." Dawnkit meowed. Rosekit nodded in agreement. She dropped down low and crouched forward quietly. The apprentice didn't hear her amidst the shouts and yowls of the battle.

With a cry of triumph, Rosekit launched herself forward and onto the apprentice's back, her tiny claws tearing down his side. Dawnkit followed her, taking a bite of the enemy's back. The apprentice gave a squeal of surprise and pain.

He shook his coat, making Dawnkit fall to the ground, but Rosekit hung on tight with her needle sharp claws. "You look like kits!" The apprentice snarled, whacking towards Dawnkit.

"We a_re_ kits!" Rosekit meowed proudly, swinging in front of his face and clawing down his muzzle.

"What?" The apprentice froze, mid leap towards Rosekit. "You are kits?" Dawnkit nodded happily.

"Yes! We wanted to help our Clan in the battle!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" the apprentice meowed, his voice hinting in amusement, but more prominently in irritation.

Rosekit snarled. "We have beaten you up!"

The apprentice's eyes darkened. "You haven't seen anything yet little kit." He growled, crouching down low, his tail wavering threateningly back and forth.

**Stormwhisper's POV**

Stormwhisper fought valiantly against two ShadowClan warriors, a RiverClan warrior helping her. Stormwhisper tackled into a ShadowClan warrior, knocking him down onto the ground. She tore into his stomach mercilessly, wincing at all the blood drawn.

The ShadowClan warrior cried in pain and anguish. It struggled underneath Stormwhisper's grip and she released him. The warrior got to his paws immediately before rushing into battle again. _ShadowClan. Are they always this battle-hungry?_

The warrior launched himself at her again, Stormwhisper side-stepped him, grabbing his scruff in her jaws as he leapt past. Blood tore from the gash she made. The warrior hissed and yowled in pain. He turned away and ran.

_That should teach him a lesson. _She thought triumphantly. She looked around. RiverClan and ThunderClan were easily beating ShadowClan, driving them far back to their camp. Then something caught Stormwhisper's eye.

_Kits! _She saw Dawnkit and Rosekit fighting off a ShadowClan apprentice. What were they doing there? They were kits! Oakstar would be infuriated her if he found out! She raced over to them and bowled into the apprentice.

"Hey! We were taking them!" Rosekit protested loudly.

"No you aren't. You are going back to the camp immediately!" she hissed, gripping them by their scruffs and running back onto ThunderClan territory.

"Let us go! We were doing fine!" Dawnkit mewed.

Stormwhisper let out an irritated hiss. "What were you thinking?" she meowed. "Sneaking out of camp, fighting in a battle! This is serious Rosekit!" she felt surprise that her lecturing was aimed towards Rosekit.

Rosekit's ears shrank back. "What did I do?"

"You have been a trouble maker ever since you got out of that nursery." Stormwhisper scolded. "Could you please follow the Warrior Code for once? If it weren't for you going out and drowning, Blacktail wouldn't be dead!"

**Rosekit's POV**

Rosekit couldn't believe it. Blacktail was dead and it was _her _fault, entirely. She felt her heart collapse in her chest. _What have I done? _She thought, her blue eyes growing huge. She felt limp in Stormwhisper tight grip on her scruff. _Oakstar will never make me an apprentice._

"Rosekit?" Stormwhisper's gaze softened as she looked down at the kit. "I… I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way." Rosekit felt anger compel over her.

"Of course you did!" she spat. She wriggled free of Stormwhisper's grasp and raced away into the woods.

She dove into the bush to escape Stormwhisper's hard gaze. Rosekit peered through the dark foliage to see Stormwhisper looking after her for a heartbeat, but then just shaking her head slowly, she continued on the trail to camp.

Rosekit watched her go. _What have I done? _She repeated in her head, again and again. _What have I done? StarClan forgive me! _Blacktail _forgive me! _She gave out a cry of self-pity and curled up into a tight ball, her reddish tail covering her little pink nose as she slept.

**Yes kind of a sad chapter… But you know what will make me happy? Reviews! They always make my day even if they are bad reviews; it just reminds me someone took the time to read my story! **


	6. WindClan's Mercy

** And time for Chapter 6, things start looking down for Rosekit! Hope you like it, Review please!**

**Chapter 6: WindClan's Mercy**

Rosekit trudged through the thicket of the forest. It had been a day since she had ran away from her Clan, the shame of Blacktail's death weighed down on her shoulders like the whole of ThunderClan was pushing down on her, scorning her for what she had done.

She let out a sigh, sitting down and looking around. Her stomach growled. She was awfully hungry. She ate soft meat lately and it didn't upset her stomach too much. But how was she supposed to get any food out in the wild all by herself?

She scented the air with her delicate pink nose, smelling something familiar. _That scent has to be of something that Morningfeather has eaten before._ She thought. She silently followed the prey. She felt small amidst the tall trees without Stonekit to stand beside her.

She sighed as she tracked the prey, her small paws hurt from so much travel, but eventually, the scent led her near the lake that started all this madness. _If I could just learn to swim, then I wouldn't have to worry about drowning anymore._ She figured. _That would be one more worry put behind me._

She stared into the deep lake, sitting at its edge, her creamy brown fur blowing in the slight breeze. _But now is not the time. _She crouched down and lapped up some water. It wasn't as good as her mother's milk, but it quenched her thirst.

She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling it brought to her. She had not rested in quite awhile, living in the fear of a larger creature coming to attack her. _What if a badger came? Or a fox? I'd be crowfood! _She gave her pelt a shake and headed off towards a small creek flowing into the water.

She padded up to it and took in the scent. She crinkled her nose. Whatever it was, it didn't smell good. It was probably another Clan. WindClan. She already knew where RiverClan and ShadowClan were so WindClan was the only candidate remaining.

"Hey, you!" Rosekit's head flashed up, her blue eyes wide in fear when she found herself staring into the dark amber eyes of a WindClan warrior. "What do you think you are doing on our territory!" he hissed, crouching low, his ivory claws slipping out.

Rosekit's pelt fluffed out in fur. "I'm not on your territory!" she squeaked, her own little claws unsheathed.

The WindClan warrior snorted. "You think you could possibly take me in a fight?" he growled.

"Easy Clawpelt." A tortoiseshell she-cat rested her tail on his flank, her eyes softened. "She is merely a kit; you know what Adderstar what prefer that we do." Clawpelt gave a dangerous grin.

"Of course." He murmured.

"You are coming with us, kit." The tortoiseshell snapped, her eyes turning hard as stone when they fixed upon Rosekit.

Rosekit recoiled. "No!" she scoffed.

Clawpelt snickered. "You don't have much choice do you?" he asked.

Rosekit froze to the spot. He was right. There was no escape. She could not outrun these cats, or hide. They were experience warriors. She looked forlornly over at the lake. _Mousedung! _She thought. _If I had just taught myself to swim, I could get out of this mess!_

"Well what is your answer kit?" Clawpelt spat. "Come with us?"

"Or die!" the tortoiseshell hissed, her long claws digging into the ground eagerly.

_StarClan forbid these cats. _Rosekit thought. "I will come with you." Rosekit mewed.

Clawpelt grinned, his mouth filled with long sharp teeth. "Go get her Turtleblood." He murmured.

_Turtleblood? _Rosekit looked at the she-cat in horror. _What a horrible name! I hope my name won't be Roseblood!_

Turtleblood swooped down and grabbed Rosekit by the scruff. Rosekit didn't fight it. These cats would tear her to pieces if she so much as struggled in the tortoiseshell's grasp. Turtleblood shook her head, sending Rosekit swooping in the air.

Rosekit held her tongue. "A light one we have here." Turtleblood meowed. Clawpelt glared at her skeptically.

"I'm sure Adderstar will still find good use of her." He meowed, though Rosekit could tell by the hint of a growl in his voice, that he didn't really think it.

The WindClan cats carried Rosekit to a scoop in the moor. _This must be their camp. _She thought, looking at the cats tearing into the fresh-kill pile.

"Go get Adderstar." Turtleblood grumbled, flicking Clawpelt away with her tail. Clawpelt nodded and took off.

Turtleblood spat out Rosekit. "Don't even think of going anywhere kit." She snarled. Rosekit cocked her head with interest.

"How would you know if I was thinking that?"

Turtleblood hissed. "It's a figure of speech mouse-brain." She growled.

Rosekit wrapped her tail around her paws. She didn't like this place. "Why is your name Turtleblood?" she asked.

Turtleblood cast her a deadly glare. "I…" she froze, her eyes relaxed slightly. "I guess I don't know. It's up for Adderstar to decide I suppose."

Rosekit nodded. "My name is Rosekit." She meowed, trying to sound cheerful. Turtleblood just answered with a small nod, her eyes drifting away from Rosekit. "My mother is a queen named Morningfeather, my father is Grayblaze. Have you ever met them? I was at RiverClan camp once and their medicine cat knew my-

She broke off when she heard a snicker. "So this is the kit you found? Chatting Turtleblood's ears off?" Rosekit turned around to see an enormous tabby tom with long fangs like daggers. Clawpelt walked behind him. "Yes." He meowed. "She was on our territory."

"No I wasn't." Rosekit mewed. Clawpelt glared at her.

"Yes she was." He growled.

"No I wasn't. You can go smell for yourself sir." Rosekit meowed, blinking up at the newcomer. His dark green eyes glowered down at her.

"Bring her to the nursery." He snapped. "Clawpelt, start training her tomorrow." He ordered. Rosekit cocked her head in confusion.

"But I am only two moons old." She meowed.

"The perfect age to start." The tabby replied.

"Okay," Rosekit mewed, surprised by the harshness in his meow.

"I'll take her." Turtleblood volunteered. Clawpelt nodded, turning away with the tabby. "Get going kit," Turtleblood breathed, nudging Rosekit forward.

"Who was that dark tabby?" Rosekit asked.

"Our leader," Turtleblood answered. "Adderstar."

"Oh," Rosekit murmured, walking forward, being guided into a small cove. The cove was covered sloppily by brambles. "Ouch," Rosekit murmured. "Don't the kits get hurt when they play in here?" she asked.

Turtleblood's eyes grew distant. "I suppose so Rosekit." She murmured.

"And where are all the queens and kits?" Rosekit asked, looking around at the empty nursery.

"Out training most likely." Turtleblood answered. "You'll stay in here until tomorrow. Clawpelt will come wake you up to begin training then."

The tortoiseshell began to turn away. "But wait," Rosekit mewed. Turtleblood turned back around, no sign of irritation or impatience in her gaze.

"What is it Rosekit?" she asked.

"How come your kits train? Aren't they too young?"

Turtleblood seemed to contemplate for a moment. "They are Rosekit," Turtleblood mewed, laying her tail gently over the kit with a sigh. "They are." Rosekit looked into her eyes for a moment. Turtleblood seemed lost in memories.

"What do you think of this place?"

"I… I don't know Rosekit."

"Or course you know, just tell me."

"I don't know what to think."

"Well you have to have an opinion, what is it?"

"I hate it here."

"Oh..."

Rosekit blinked at her for a moment but then turned away. "Okay, well what will you do when my Clan comes looking for me?'" she asked.

"Are you sure they'll come?" Turtleblood asked.

"Oakstar and Stormwhisper may not like me, but my mother does. She'll make sure I get home safe." Turtleblood sighed, turning away.

"I hope you do."

"Wake up you filthy flea-pelt!" Rosekit's eyes flashed open as a hard paw thwacked her.

"Ouch!" she squealed, leaping to her paws. "What was that for!" she hissed, whipping around to look into the intimidating amber eyes of Clawpelt.

"It's time for training." Clawpelt growled. "Follow me."

"Okay." Rosekit mewed, reluctantly trotting after him and out of the camp. "Where are we going?" Rosekit asked.

"To battle-train." Clawpelt answered smugly.

"Oh fun!" Rosekit mewed.

"Yes it will be fun." Clawpelt smirked.

_What is this Clan going to do to me?_ Rosekit wondered as she followed. _Everything is wrong about them. Their leader looks battle hungry, Clawpelt looks like he wishes to kill me. But Turtleblood seemed nice._

"Here we are." Clawpelt meowed, turning around to face her. "Okay, now, attack me." He meowed. His claws crept out.

"You are supposed to have your claws sheathed when you battle-train." Rosekit pointed out, flicking her tail lazily at his paws.

"Never mind that!" Clawpelt snarled. "Now attack me!" he hissed. Fear washed over Rosekit.

"Okay." She murmured, her own little claws coming out. _It's the only way to defend myself. _She leapt at Clawpelt, claws first.

He swatted her down like a fly from the air, his claws making long diagonal wounds across her ribs. "Ouch!" Rosekit cried. But she jumped back onto her paws, hooking his paws from underneath him. But that didn't faze him.

He jumped up and landed on her. Pain overwhelmed the little kit as he crushed her. "Let me go!" she screeched as his claws dug into her sides, blood oozing out of the pinpoints he made.

"Does WindClan have no mercy!"

"No, we don't."

** It broke my heart to write this chapter. I have grown pretty attached to my characters when I write this. And you guys will just have to keep reading to find out who dies and who lives, because it's coming up soon! Review please!**


	7. The Rescue

** Hooray! I got 10 reviews! Well actually 12 now! It's not my ultimate goal (which is WAY higher) but it really brought my hopes up! My next goal is 20 (I go by tens) Thanks a bunch reviewers!**

**Starbomb: ****Ok, you had three reviews! So here it goes:  
>1) Happy you like it!<br>2) Well Morningfeather doesn't necessary hate Rosekit, but she thinks she is a bad example for her littermates.  
>3) There isn't a Stormkit in this story, but if you're referring to Rosekit's friend, Stonekit, then I am happy to report he is doing good! He actually is a main character in this chapter.<strong>

**zestia240: ****I agree! WindClan is evil! And Rosekit, well you know she may never stop getting into trouble! **

**Pengirl: ****Thanks for calling my story awesome! It makes me really happy! And I am sure your story will be good! Tell me as soon as it comes out, I'd like to read it!**

** Have you ever heard of Nickelback? They are awesome! If there are any Nickelback fans out there, tell me if you notice a quote from one of their songs! Here we go!**

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**

Rosekit stuttered back to WindClan, blood soaking from her fluffy light brown pelt. _WindClan has no mercy. _She hacked up some blood. _Lesson learned. _She looked up at Clawpelt gazing down at her, no sign of pity in his gaze.

"Might as well head over to the Medicine Cat Den." He growled, flicking his tail to a cozy little den."No need to have another warrior dead before six moons old." His words shook Rosekit to the core. She gave a tentative nod and stumbled over to the den. She peered inside before entering, seeing a small black and white tom, surrounded by bleeding cats. Rosekit gasped in horror. Warriors, apprentices, and kits made this way from their own Clanmates.

"Oh, hello there, young one, come on in, I'll look at your wounds in a few." The medicine cat, an elderly tom meowed, his eyes flickering with worry and fear. Rosekit nodded, padding over to sit down near another kit and lick the blood from her pelt.

"Now what happened here?" the tom asked.

"Battle-training." Rosekit murmured. The medicine cat blinked at her with curiosity.

"You're not from here are you?" he asked. Rosekit shook her head.

"No, I am from ThunderClan." She answered. The tom shook his head in shame.

"Terrible isn't it?" the tom meowed solemnly. Rosekit nodded, her heart feeling heavy in her chest.

"Yes, it is." She meowed, looking at him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Bramblebreeze." He answered, plastering her long scratch with cobwebs after rubbing a poultice on it. Rosekit nodded in acknowledgement.

"How many patients do you have?" she asked, looking around, the number of cats coming in and leaving seeming endless. _How do they expect to grow stronger when so few of them are healthy? _She wondered. Bramblebreeze shook his head at Rosekit's question.

"I don't know Rosekit, I try not to keep track." He murmured, his head lowered to his paws. Rosekit felt a stab of sympathy for the black and white tom.

_His job as a medicine cat never takes a break. _She thought. "Can I leave now?" Rosekit asked, anticipation pricking her paws. Bramblebreeze nodded, turning away to treat another cat. Rosekit got up and walked out of the den. The smell of death immediately hit her nose. _What's going on?_ She saw a reddish tabby and white she-cat lying in the center of camp.

"Foxpelt has left us." Adderstar was saying, his tortoiseshell coat shimmering with blood.

_I suppose he must have just returned for 'training'. _Rosekit thought. She noticed Clawpelt standing near the she-cat, but it was not sorrow that shown in his eyes, but joy.

"We do not know what killed her." Clawpelt added. Rosekit felt horrified at the grin on his face. Adderstar ignored Clawpelt's comment.

"I will now appoint the next deputy." He meowed, looking over the crowd of cats gathering below him. "Clawpelt will be the new deputy." The amber eyes of Clawpelt shone with valiance and triumph.

_What a fox-hearted mouse-brain! _Rosekit's claws came out, wishing she could rake that look off his face. Her eyes were drawn to his claws, bloodied. _He killed her!_

"Mother," Rosekit's eyes flashed up to see Turtleblood crouched over the red tabby, her green eyes huge with sorrow and grief. Fear and pity snapped through Rosekit.

_What if that was Morningfeather? _She thought, thinking of her own mother.

"What have you done?" Turtleblood's grief-stricken face turned to Clawpelt. The tom regarded her calmly.

"I have done nothing wrong, now I expect you will welcome me kindly as your new deputy." Clawpelt growled smugly. Rosekit was furious. How could a warrior kill in such cold blood?

Turtleblood hissed at Clawpelt, revealing her sharp fangs. Clawpelt suddenly whacked his paw across her face, his claws unsheathed. "No!" Rosekit cried, dashing across to the dark new deputy. "Why would you kill your own deputy?" she growled.

Much to her surprise, no cats seemed surprised at her accusation. They just twitched their whiskers as though they had heard it a thousand times. "I killed no one." Clawpelt replied indignantly.

"Of course you did!" Rosekit growled. "WindClan is nothing more than fox-hearted piles of mouse-dung!"

Pain seared through her face. She flew across the clearing, knocked onto her side; she staggered to get back up again. It took her awhile to realize what had happened. Clawpelt had smacked her, sending her flying with fresh blood springing from her face.

Rosekit lumbered back towards him. "Nothing you can do to me will ever change that."

"Do-

"Rosekit." The cream she-kit turned to see Turtleblood butting in before Clawpelt could snarl at her again. "Go to the nursery," Turtleblood meowed.

"I will," Rosekit murmured, hurrying away to the nursery.

She curled up in the old moss nest and licked her bloodied wounds. What had this Clan done to her? If she had just listened to her mother, she would have never gotten into this mess. The moon hung in the sky. With a sigh, Rosekit settled down and closed her eyes.

"Rosekit? Rosekit, wake up."

A gentle paw poked her in the side. Rosekit's eyes stretched open. "I…" she broke off, seeing a gray tom kit looking at her. "Stonekit!" she meowed in amazement. "What are you doing here?"

Stonekit looked at his paws in embarrassment. "Well, the Clan was looking for you, and they followed your scent to the WindClan border. They decided they would send in a patrol tomorrow to claim you, but they thought it would most likely end in battle." He meowed. "So I decided to just come and get you so that there wouldn't be need of a battle."

"Stonekit that's amazing! I can't believe you were brave enough to come into a WindClan camp all by yourself. The cats here are brutal!" Stonekit twitched his whiskers.

"You know I'll always come for you."

Rosekit smiled. "Alright, now we had better get out of here. How did you even get in?"

"I snuck past the guard." He answered. My pelt blends in pretty well with night."

"But how will I get out?" Rosekit asked.

"I'm still stuck on that part." Stonekit admitted.

"Okay, well let's just give it a shot." Rosekit meowed.

Stonekit nodded. "Follow me." He meowed, crouching low and speeding out of the nursery. Rosekit followed her body low to blend in with the terrain below her.

Stonekit snuck past the WindClan guard with ease. _I can do the same. _Rosekit tried to reassure herself. She raced across as fast as she could to join Stonekit out of the hollow. _I did it!_

"Great job!" Stonekit meowed encouragingly.

"It's a clear shot to our territory now." Stonekit murmured his pace a trot. "We did it."

Rosekit nodded. "Of course we did!"

"You better start staying out of trouble now." Stonekit meowed.

"I'll try." Rosekit murmured.

She looked across the moor. She froze when she saw the shadows of several cats set against eachother. "Stonekit, stop." She whispered urgently.

"What is it?" Stonekit asked. Rosekit flicked her tail towards the cats.

"There are WindClan cats training." She meowed.

Stonekit nodded. "Well spotted." He meowed. "I bet we can sneak past them though."

"I hope so." Rosekit mewed. Stonekit led the way, crouching low as they neared. Rosekit's heart fell when she saw Turtleblood fighting Clawpelt, her claws extended and claws, blood running from her scratches.

"Do you hear something?" Rosekit froze when she heard Clawpelt's meow. Turtleblood's eyes met Rosekit's.

"Nothing at all." She meowed. "Why, do you?" she asked.

Clawpelt nodded. "I do, let's go check it out."

"Run Stonekit!" Rosekit whispered as Clawpelt drew near.

"Kits!" Clawpelt roared, racing towards them and grabbing them in his mouth by their scruff.

"Let us go!" Stonekit hissed. Turtleblood neared, fear in her eyes for them.

The other training cats walked towards them as well. "That mouse-brained ThunderClan kit again!" a ginger warrior growled. "This time she has a friend." Clawpelt grumbled, eyeing Stonekit. Turtleblood looked frozen to the ground.

"Let's take them back." Clawpelt meowed to the crowd, heading off towards camp with Stonekit and Rosekit hanging from his jaws. Rosekit felt useless. Her spirit broken in two as she hung in shame. She glanced at Stonekit.

"I am sorry I got you into this mess."

Stonekit cast a sympathetic look at her. "Don't worry." He meowed. "ThunderClan will come for us tomorrow. We have nothing to worry about." He meowed. Rosekit sighed.

"You don't understand. It's brutal here. Have you seen my wounds?"

With a loud thump, Rosekit and Stonekit were dropped to the ground. What happened? Rosekit flashed around to see Turtleblood tearing into Clawpelt with unmatched ferocity. Blood spilled against the grass.

"That is for those kits! Thatis for the horrendous things that you put this Clan through! And _this _is for my mother!" she leaned for his throat, her jaws wide open, her razor sharp teeth digging into it. Clawpelt thrashed around her, trying to get her to secure her grip.

But it was too late. His eyes shadowed over, his body fell limp in Turtleblood's jaws. Rosekit stood watching in amazement. The glory of it all was unmatched. Turtleblood released him and he crumpled to the ground. "Turtleblood! You saved us!" Rosekit gave a cry of triumph.

Turtleblood smiled. But then a pile of WindClan cats dove onto her, tearing her tortoiseshell fur to pieces. "Turtleblood! No!" Rosekit screeched, running forward to claw some of the warrior's ears. She could hear Turtleblood's terrified, unholy screams from the midst of the pile. "Turtleblood!" Rosekit cried.

Stonekit looked at Rosekit. "We have to go." He meowed firmly.

"No! I won't let them kill Turtleblood!" Rosekit objected.

"Rosekit!" Stonekit snapped, his eyes showing a new kind of protection and anger. "We _have _to go!"

"No!" Rosekit argued. Stonekit grabbed onto Rosekit's scruff.

"Listen to me Rosekit! You know that we have to go! Think!"

Rosekit felt a wave of sadness brush over her. "No," she murmured dejectedly. "We can't!" Rosekit said exasperated.

"Rosekit…" Stonekit gazed into her eyes and Rosekit knew he was right. She couldn't bear hearing Turtleblood's screams as they crept away. Not even after they were silenced.

"We have to bring her body back." Rosekit murmured. Stonekit looked at her with uncertainty, but only nodded.

"You're right, she was a brave good-hearted cat." He meowed. "Let's wait until the warriors have cleared though.

After what seemed like ages, the WindClan warriors left Turtleblood, going to Clawpelt's body and carrying it away as if he was the noble warrior whose death met him too early.

"Let's go." Rosekit murmured as soon as they were out of sight. Stonekit nodded and they raced to where Turtleblood lay.

Rosekit settled down beside Turtleblood, licking her bloodied fur to look clean, with the help of Stonekit, they made her look as if she was only sleeping. "What was her name?" Stonekit asked, his eyes filled with sorrow even though he never had met her.

"It _was _Turtleblood." Rosekit meowed. "However, that was a terrible name." she continued. "So, as her body lies beneath Silverpelt, I will rename her as Leopardheart." Stonekit nodded.

"You sound like a leader." He commented. Rosekit smiled.

"Let's bring her back to camp where she can have a proper burial."

It took until sunrise to drag Leopardheart's body all the way back to ThunderClan camp. They were greeted by the surprised looking Hailwhisker. Her blue eyes widened as she showed up. "What happened?" she meowed thickly.

Rosekit shared a glance with Stonekit before returning to speak with Hailwhisker. "It's a long story." She meowed. "But we need to speak with Oakstar. Immediately. And also, prepare this cat for burial." Rosekit meowed. "Her name was Leopardheart.

Hailwhisker nodded, grabbing the deceased she-cat and padding to the center of camp where he lay her down gently. He then rushed into Oakstar's den.

Rosekit and Stonekit walked down, Rosekit pressed her nose into Leopardheart's fur. "You were a great cat." She murmured. "I hope you rest well in StarClan, the place that you deserve to go." She gave the tortoiseshell she-cat a long hard look. "I'll sit vigil with you tonight." She meowed.

"So will I." Stonekit added.

"Oakstar will talk to you know," Hailwhisker meowed, stepping outside of the leader's den. Rosekit nodded.

"Let's go Stonekit." She meowed. The two kits headed into the Leader's den, ready to share the story they had.

** Okay, what do you think? This one was pretty long; I hope it made up for the last few that were pretty short. This chapter made me sad, Turtleblood (Leopardheart now) died and I really liked her but you know, she was just one of those characters destined to die! Okay, you should review now! Seeya next time!**


	8. Apprentices

** Wow, Chapter 9 already and this story isn't close to over! You can probably guess what will happen in this chapter referring to the title. Also, I realized that Rosekit's littermates didn't really have much personality, so there are more of them in this chapter. It's a really short chapter though! But that's because that just because they only become apprentices. There will be plenty more in the next chapter, trust me. I am also including updated Allegiances at the end of this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Apprentices**

Rosekit shrank at the pressure of her mother's tongue against her pelt. "Morningfeather! Stop, I am sure I look clean enough!" "Rosepaw!" Morningfeather meowed in shock. "It is your apprentice ceremony! You will look pleasant whether you like it or not!"

Rosekit rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. It had four moons since she returned to camp with Leopardheart and Stonekit. She had to admit, it was good to be back with her parents, but they still got on her nerves anyway.

Since the four moons had passed, all the apprentices (except for Petalpaw, the medicine cat apprentice) had received their warrior names. Forestclaw, Swanwhisker, Firestripe, and Featherfoot were full warriors of ThunderClan now, meaning ThunderClan had not working apprentices.

_They'll have plenty with my siblings and me. _Rosekit thought as another lick pressed her down. She noticed Grayblaze watching in amusement. "Do something!" Rosekit mewed. Her father purred. "Morningfeather, I think that's enough dear."

Morningfeather looked up at him, her green eyes frantic. "Are you sure?" she asked. Grayblaze padded up to her and gave her a lick on the cheek. "All of them are, I am positive." He meowed. _Yuck! _Rosekit thought, slipping away from their mother while there was still time.

She padded over to her siblings, who were as groomed as she was. "Are you guys excited?" She asked. Lionkit nodded. "Of course!" he squeaked. "I wonder who my mentor will be." He meowed, looking around at the warriors.

"Me too," Shinekit added. "I hope I get a good one!" "It doesn't matter that much." Brightkit meowed, her ginger tail flicking. "We'll all turn out to be good warriors." "A good mentor sure does help a lot though." Rosekit meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a Clan meeting!" That set Morningfeather off. "Oh no!" she cried. "Do they look good enough?" she meowed, rushing over to her kits. "They're fine Morningfeather!" Grayblaze meowed, resting his tail on her. "Just sit down and relax.

Rosekit felt excitement course through her. She was finally going to be an apprentice! She joined Stonekit and Dawnkit beneath the high ledge. Stonekit's eyes shown with excitement equal to her own. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." Rosekit mewed. Stonekit just laughed. _He looks pretty nervous. _She noted.

"Stonekit, Dawnkit, Rosekit, Shinekit, Brightkit, and Lionkit, please step forward." Rosekit stepped towards Oakstar, her fur prickling. "You have reached the age of six moons." Oakstar meowed. "And are ready to become apprentices of ThunderClan."

"Stonekit, from now until you've reached your warrior name you will be called Stonepaw." He meowed. "Rockheart," Oakstar addressed the dark gray tabby. "You will mentor Stonepaw." Stonepaw stepped forward to touch noses with Rockheart, his eyes gleaming.

"Rosekit," Rosekit walked forward as bravely as she could. Her blue eyes shimmered, her whole body trembled. Oakstar sighed. _Why did he sigh! Am I not becoming an apprentice?_ Rosekit opened her jaws to speak, but Oakstar beat her to it.

"You have been through more than our newest warriors have." He meowed. "And your only six moons old. "I hope to StarClan that you will continue to be brave, cunning, and forgiving as you have up until right now." Rosekit gasped. She couldn't believe it! Oakstar had actually complimented her!

"From this moment until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw," Rosepaw felt a new satisfaction shiver through her. _I am actually an apprentice. I am Rose_paw _now! _"Hailwhisker," Rosepaw saw a gray she-cat with white patches look up through the crowd.

"I trust you to mentor Rosepaw well," he meowed. Rosepaw stepped to Hailwhisker, pressing her little nose to Hailwhisker's own. She couldn't believe it! It was unbelievable! She was an apprentice! This was amazing!

Rosepaw watched as her littermates and Stonepaw's were made apprentices. Dawnpaw had Firestripe as a mentor, Shinepaw had Featherfoot, Brightpaw got Forestclaw, and Lionpaw received Darkfoot.

"Rosepaw! Brightpaw! Shinepaw! Lionpaw! Dawnpaw!" The Clan called out, smiling widely. Rosepaw smiled. Finally she would be able to go hunting and go out of camp without getting in trouble! She ran over to Stonepaw.

"Hey Stonepaw!" she mewed happily, batting his ears with her paws playfully. Stonepaw hissed, bowling into her. "We're gonna be the best warriors ever, remember!" he meowed, his eyes glinting. "Yeah!" Rosepaw meowed cheerfully. "We'll get to go battle-training together and hunting too!"

She dropped down to the ground, wavering her tail in excitement. "What do you think of your mentor?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet." He meowed, sitting down. "He sounds good though, he is a senior warrior after all, and Firestripe and Swanwhisker's father."

Rosepaw nodded. "And my mentor is their mother," Rosepaw added. She turned her head to see Hailwhisker and Rockheart walking over. Rosepaw smiled. "So what do we do first?" Rosepaw asked. "Well, first we'll explore the territory." Hailwhisker meowed.

Rosepaw's tail drooped. "I've already seen the territory though." She mewed. Rosepaw could see Hailwhisker's pelt grow hot with embarrassment. "Oh, right sorry, I forgot." She murmured. Rockheart laid his tail on his mate's flank.

"Why don't I take Stonepaw and explore the territory while you take Rosepaw to practice hunting. Rosepaw's eyes lit up. "That sounds great! I want to go hunting!" Hailwhisker smiled. "Good idea Rockheart." She meowed.

Rosepaw smiled. "Okay come with me, Rosepaw," Hailwhisker meowed, flicking her gray tail as for Rosepaw to follow. "See you later Stonepaw," Rosepaw meowed as she followed her mentor out of the thorny barrier for the first time without going against the laws set by the Clans.

**Yeah, super short, I know! Here are the Allegiances though! Also including warriors in other Clans!**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

_Leader _**Oakstar **– Pale brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

_Deputy _**Stormwhisper – **dark gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Medicine Cat _**Iceblossom **– white she-cat with pale gray paws and ears**  
>Apprentice; Petalpaw<strong>

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Leafsparrow – **Brown and white long-furred tabby she-cat with light green eyes

**Darkfoot – **Silver tabby tom with black paws and tail tip  
><strong>Apprentice; Lionpaw<strong>

**Thornbird – **Golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Hailwhisker – **Gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice; Rosepaw<strong>

**Grayblaze – **Long-furred gray tom with a white stripe running down his face

**Lilyfrost – **Cream-colored she-cat with brown ears and blue eyes

**Rockheart – **Dark gray tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Stonepaw<strong>

**Forestclaw** – Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice; Brightpaw<strong>

**Swanwhisker **– Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Firestripe – **Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice; Dawnpaw<strong>

**Featherfoot **– Long furred silver tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice; Shinepaw<strong>

**Morningfeather – **Dark brown and white tabby she-cat

**Bluedove **– Blueish-gray she-cat

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Petalpaw **– Pretty white she-cat with light brown patches; medicine cat apprentice

**Rosepaw – **Long-furred light brown she-cat with light blue eyes and a red tail, ears, and paws

**Brightpaw – **Ginger she-cat

**Shinepaw – **Silver and white she-cat

**Lionpaw – **Dark ginger tom

**Stonepaw – **Gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Dawnpaw – **Cream and ginger she-cat

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Flightbreeze **– Light ginger she-cat; Mother to Thornbird's kits, **Flamekit** (bright ginger tom)

_**Elders (Former warriors, now retired)**_

**Squirrelfang **– Light brown she-cat

**Troutclaw – **Dark gray (almost black) tom

**ShadowClan**

_Leader _**Clawstar **– Tabby tom

_Deputy _**Heatherfur **– Golden she-cat

_Medicine Cat _**Goldwhisker **– Light brown tabby she-cat

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Pineclaw **– Brown tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Blackpaw<strong>

**Volefall – **Dark brown tom

**Heavyfang – **Gray and white tom

**Silverfur – **Silver tabby she-cat

**Yellowblossom – **Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice; Whiskerpaw<strong>

**Ridgewhisker **– Pure black tom

**Firestream – **Dark ginger tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Antpaw<strong>

_**Apprentices (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Blackpaw – **Black tom

**Whiskerpaw **– Black and white she-cat

**Antpaw – **Light brown tabby tom

_**Queens (she-cat, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Rowanflower **– Ginger and white she-cat; mother of Clawstar's kits: **Mousekit** (little brown she-kit), and **Darkkit **(dark tabby tom with burning amber eyes)

**Whitewind **– tawny she-cat with white paws; expecting Firestream's kits

_**Elders (former warriors or queens now retired)**_

**Amberclaw – **Ginger she-cat

**Tawnyfang – **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**WindClan**

_Leader_ **Adderstar – **Huge tortoiseshell tom with long claws and amber eyes

_Deputy _**Talonfox – **Golden tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat _**Bramblebreeze – **Black and white tom

_**Warriors (toms and she-cat without kits)**_

**Eveningbreeze **– tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice; Sparrowpaw<strong>

**Bloodwhisker – **reddish tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Littlepaw<strong>

**Blazepool – **ginger tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Leafpaw<strong>

**Streamfang – **Gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Ravenpaw<strong>

**Gorgethorn – **Dark tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Bluepaw<strong>

**Fallowclaw – **Golden she-cat

**Burningheart – **tortoiseshell and white tom

**Rushtail **– Black she-cat

**Moorbelly – **Light brown tom

**Deadwhisker **– dark brown tabby tom

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Sparrowpaw – **Dark brown tom

**Littlepaw **– Small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Leafpaw **– Light brown tabby she-cat

**Ravenpaw **– Black tom with white paws

**Bluepaw – **Blue-gray tabby she-cat

_**Queens (she-cats with or without kits)**_

**Brightblood – **White she-cat with reddish patches; expecting Blazepool's kits

**Lakefeather – **Dark gray she-cat; mother to Deadwhisker's kits: Troutkit (tabby tom) and Flowerkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Grassfur – **Pale gray she-cat with long-fur; mother to Moorbelly's kit: Brownkit (Brown tabby tom)

**Milkwhisker – **Scarred cream she-cat; expecting Gorgethorn's kits

_**Elders (warriors and queens now retired)**_

**Poppybloom – **Light brown tabby and white she-cat

**RiverClan**

_Leader _**Streamstar – **Silver she-cat with green eyes

_Deputy _**Boulderstorm – **Dark gray tom

_Medicine Cat _**Minnowbreath – **Sleek tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Splashingfire – **Ginger tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Rockpaw<strong>

**Whiteflame – **Large white tom with amber eyes

**Sorrelfeather **– Tortoiseshell, black, and white she-cat

**Willowfur – **Pale gray she-cat  
><strong> Apprentice; Twistpaw<strong>

**Beetleclaw – **Dark brown tabby tom

**Owlpelt **– Pale gray and white tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Larchpaw<strong>

**Jaythorn – **Dark gray tom

**Birchfrost – **Tabby tom

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Rockpaw – **Black tom

**Twistpaw **– Ginger tabby she-cat

**Larchpaw – **Golden she-cat

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Flutterfur – **Ginger queen

**Gazeflight – **Gray and white tabby she-cat; mother to Jaythorn's kits: **Birdkit **(gray and cream she-cat), **Badgerkit** (black and white tom), **Sparkkit** (ginger tom)

_**Elders (warriors and queens now retired)**_

**Doveflower – **Gray tabby she-cat

**Oakfall – **Brown tabby tom


	9. Live and Let Go

**Woohoo! I reached 20! Next up, 30 (I know that's asking for a lot, sorry!) I apologize that I didn't answer reviews last time, I will now:**

**Starbomb****: Well sadly, in my story WindClan is mean, but they were made that way by Adderstar. And yes, isn't Rosepaw fearless? And Leopardheart will be missed. **

**zestia240: **** I liked Turtleblood too; glad to hear Rosepaw is popular and not hated.**

**Pengirl: ****Well I'd prefer if you didn't post a whole two chapters on the review part, sorry, but it's sort of just for the reviews, but I was wondering, why don't you just publish it yourself? Do you have an account? Also, I think your story sounds really good! But can you explain a little more on the dragons?**

**hi1000000: ****Oh hi hi1000000! Welcome to my story, glad to hear you've liked it so far!**

** Onward! This one is kind of dramatic, and sad, and it made me sad… what's with all the depressing chapters you ask? Because Rosepaw needs to experience the treachery of the prophecy. StarClan isn't too kind to her.**

**Chapter 9: Live and Let Go**

Rosepaw trotted happily after he mentor. "So where are we going?" She asked. Hailwhisker cast a glance back at her. "To the Sky Oak." She meowed. "It's a big oak tree down by the lake." "Why are we going there?" Rosepaw was determined to learn. She wanted to be the best warrior ever!

"Leaf-bare is here." Hailwhisker meowed. "All the prey has gone into the warmth of the undergrowth. I want to train you how to stalk there. The snow is coming soon as well." Rosepaw cocked her head curiously.

"How do we hunt in snow?" Rosepaw asked. "For another day, Rosepaw," The gray and white she-cat answered, coming to a stop. Rosepaw walked to her, tilting her head back to see the giant tree. _The Sky Oak. _She thought. _Suiting name. _

"So how do I learn the famous ThunderClan stalk?" Rosepaw asked, dropping low and wavering her tail in excitement. Hailwhisker m_rro_wed in amusement. "Not quite, watch me," she meowed. Rosepaw turned to her mentor and studied her carefully.

Hailwhisker's gray and white body was very low, her belly fur not quite brushing against the frozen grass. Her tail was as straight as a stick, pointing out behind her, not rustling any ferns. She began to slink forward, her paw steps too quiet for Rosepaw to hear.

"That's amazing!" Rosepaw squeaked. Hailwhisker sat up quickly. "Thanks Rosepaw, but could you _please _be quieter, you're going to wake up all the prey in the forest." "Oh, yeah sure thing," Rosepaw meowed, her voice quieting.

"So what do I get to stalk?" she asked. Hailwhisker sat before her, as if expecting this question. _Has she had an apprentice before? _Rosepaw wondered. "Tell me what you smell." Hailwhisker meowed. Rosepaw twitched her ears and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"There is a mouse." She murmured, taking another breath. "A squirrel too." She meowed brightly. "Up in that tree." She flicked her tail up the Sky Oak. "I bet that would feed three warriors." She meowed.

Hailwhisker nodded in agreement. "But you have to think, Rosepaw." She meowed. "You could risk your life going up that tree to chase a squirrel." "I'm not scared!" Rosepaw insisted. Hailwhisker blinked at her. "You have to take precautions seriously." She meowed. "You could risk your life for a squirrel that would last a day."

Rosepaw nodded in grudging agreement. "So I'll go after the mouse then?" Rosepaw asked. Hailwhisker gave her an encouraging nod. "Go ahead." She meowed, flicking her tail to the ferns where the mouse hid.

Rosepaw drew in a sharp breath. She stepped lightly on her paws, creeping over to it. Her blue eyes pin-pointed on a large mouse scuffling in the fallen, dried up leaves. _I can do this. _She thought. She felt her paws itch to jump. _No! Not yet, just a little longer._

The mouse walked closer to her. Rosepaw launched off her forelegs, sending her flying into the mouse. She hooked it up in her paws and tucked around it, killing it with the sharp stabs in it she had made with her claws.

"Good job Rosepaw!" Hailwhisker cried in triumph, racing over to her apprentice. "Thanks!" Rosepaw meowed, feeling her creamy brown pelt grow hot with embarrassment. "Now," Hailwhisker returned to mentoring her.

"What do we do if we want to gather more prey?" she asked. "We bury it." Rosepaw answered, dropping the mouse at her paws. Hailwhisker nodded. "Very good, but I think that this mouse will do for now, let's bring it back."

Rosepaw nodded in agreement, scooping it up in her jaws. "Let's go!" she meowed. Hailwhisker purred in amusement. "All right," she meowed. "Lead the way!" Rosepaw nodded, racing towards camp. She and Hailwhisker reached their shortly and headed in.

_I can't wait to see what my Clanmates think of my first catch! _She thought as she walked in. She was surprised to see her brother, Lionpaw, surrounded by ThunderClan cats. She padded closer to see him standing triumphantly over a fat pigeon.

Morningfeather sat right next to him, smiling widely. "I can't believe you caught this on your first try Lionpaw!" she meowed, pride filled in her eyes. Lionpaw just smiled. Rosepaw dropped of her mouse before pushing her way through the crowd to stand by her mother.

"Oh, Rosepaw, your back!" Morningfeather meowed. "So, what did you catch?" she asked. Rosepaw struggled to hide her embarrassment in herself. "A mouse." She meowed. Rosepaw could catch Morningfeather effort to hide her disappointment in her mew. "Well good catch dear." She meowed.

Rosepaw nodded glumly, casting a glance over to her brother, who just stood there smiling, taking in all the admiration. _He deserves it. _She thought, trying to sound upbeat for her brother as she walked over to her mentor.

"Why did we hunt in the roots where the little prey goes?" Rosepaw asked. Hailwhisker turned her icy blue gaze on her. "Because Rosepaw, I figured you needed to learn how to hunt for when it got colder outside and all the big prey is gone."

"But why?" Rosepaw asked. "I could have caught that squirrel in the Sky Oak." Hailwhisker's eyes darkened. "No Rosepaw, you know that would have been very dangerous. And think of it this way. With me getting you started on hunting in leaf-bare, you have an advantage when the snow comes.

Rosepaw nodded trying to sound cheerful, but she couldn't help but think back to that squirrel. She caught herself quickly. _What would I be thinking? I can't even climb yet! _She picked up her mouse and headed for the Elder's Den.

She ducked her head inside to see Squirrelfang dozing off in a corner and Troutclaw grooming himself in his nest. "Troutclaw!" Rosepaw mewed, padding over to the dark gray tom. Troutclaw looked up at her. "Hello Rosepaw." He murmured.

"Congratulations on your apprentice ceremony." He murmured. "Thanks," Rosepaw mumbled. "Here," she meowed, dropping the mouse at his paws. "I caught this today. Hailwhisker taught me to catch it from the roots of the Sky Oak."

"Ah," Troutclaw said nodding his head. "I remember the Sky Oak, all high and mighty." He tilted his head as though thinking back to it. "Thank you for the mouse." He meowed, settling into it. "Will you tell me about the battle yet?"

Troutclaw froze. "The battle." He repeated and sighed. "I suppose you are old enough now, aren't you." Rosepaw nodded eagerly. "Well, I was a warrior at the time. WindClan-

"Help!"

"Did you hear that?" Rosepaw asked, her eyes widening with fright. Troutclaw nodded. "Go check it out now." He meowed. Rosepaw raced out of the Elder's Den to see cats gathering where Dawnpaw stood, bloody and bruised.

"Dawnpaw!" Rosepaw gasped, pushing in front. "Badger!" she breathed. "Near the abandoned two-leg nest! I was with Brightpaw and our mentors, they're still there, help!"

Rosepaw didn't need to hear anymore. She slid past Dawnpaw and raced full out to the two-leg nest. The wind buffeted her fur back. She wasn't going to let this badger hurt her sister! She felt like there was thunder on her paws. She froze when she heard yowling.

She quickly located the black and white beast, thwacking Forestclaw aside. She saw Firestripe standing side by side with Brightpaw, clawing at the badger. Rosepaw raced forward to help. "Leave them alone!" she hissed, leaping onto its face.

She clawed at it and heard her sister gasp. The badger gave its head a tremendous shake, sending Rosepaw flying off of it. She hit the ground hard as the badger advanced on her. Its shiny black eyes shown in hatred and rage.

Rosepaw didn't feel any fear though, she felt exhilarated at the battle. That was until it struck her. She gave a cry of pain as it tore her leg. Forestclaw was lying on the ground a ways away, and Firestripe had gone to his side.

Luckily Brightpaw was there. Or rather, unluckily. The ginger she-cat ran into the badger as it was about to claw Rosepaw again. The badger roared in fury as Brightpaw leapt for its face, clawing into its beady little eyes.

Rosepaw got to her paws again, although one was bleeding profusely. Then horror struck. It struck hard and fast that Rosepaw barley got a word in. The badger, now a bloody mess, whacked Brightpaw to the ground and tore into her. Brightpaw screeched in pain.

"No! Firestripe, help!"Rosepaw yowled. Firestripe looked up from his friend and ran over knocking into the badger. Brightpaw's breathing came heavy and fast. Rosepaw knelt over her sister, grabbing a leaf to press into the worst wound to try and sustain the bleeding. "Hang in there Brightpaw." She murmured, through fear was striking her heart.

Firestripe was driving the badger back and Rosepaw rushed to help him. Together they chased it off. Just as the patrol of cats showed up. _What took them so long!_ Rosepaw thought as she hurried over to her sister. The patrol consisted of warriors, Stormwhisper, Iceblossom and Petalpaw.

"Go see Forestclaw," Iceblossom directed her apprentice. "His conditions are worse than those of Brightpaw. The white she-cat bent over Brightpaw, unwrapping herbs from the leaf package she had carried.

Grayblaze ran over to stand next to Rosepaw. His eyes were first at Brightpaw, but then flickered to Rosepaw. "Rosepaw, you're hurt!" he exclaimed, looking at her leg. Rosepaw looked down at it. It looked mangled and torn. She hadn't noticed it much before. "It's nothing." Rosepaw said passively, her view turning to Brightpaw again.

Her sister's breaths were jagged as the blood seeped from her stomach. Then her eyes clouded and she stopped breathing.

Rosepaw froze. It couldn't be true. No. It couldn't. "Brightpaw!" Rosepaw cried, rushing past Iceblossom to push her nose into her sister's fur. No. This couldn't be happening. It _couldn't. _She could hear her father's cried from behind her.

Sadness clung to her pelt like a burr. Brightpaw, she had always been funny and cheerful. She couldn't die! IT wasn't fair! First it was Leopardheart, and now her own sister, Brightpaw! She gave a cry of anguish.

"Rosepaw, let go, we need to take her back to camp." "No!" Rosepaw choked, her paws felt heavy as stones. She would never get to be a warrior. Never run through the forests again. "Why StarClan!" she wailed as she stepped back.

Grayblaze wrapped his tail around her, resting his head on her chin protectively. "It'll be okay Rosepaw." He murmured. Rosepaw shook her head slowly. "It can't happen… This can't happen!" Grayblaze closed his eyes as Rosepaw was swallowed in a pool of grief.

**Aw sad chappie. Lots of those lately aren't there? I need to add a little more drama in the story instead of constant action and death; I'll add some juicy stuff in the next one. Hope you liked it, review please!**


	10. Living With Regrets

** Holy cow! Chapter 10 already, this particular chapter is pretty happy in general. We are still going through Rosepaw's depression over Brightpaw at first though. Poor Brightpaw. This chapter is pretty much Rosepaw trying to get over Brightpaw. This chapter and the next aren't too depressing, but there is no say for Chapter 12…**

**Pengirl:**** Oh, well try and think of a way to contact me, maybe put your two chapters under the reviews for my fanfic Mistyflower's Story. Nobody looks at it, so I think that would be good. I will give you full credit for your story. **

**zestia240:**** Haha you pretty much summed it up there!**

**Starbomb: ****Yes, Rosepaw has got a very tragic life. But this chapter is a happy one, I figured we needed a break from the suspense and death going on.**

_**Story Time!**_

**Chapter 10: Living with Regrets**

Rosepaw's eyes met the morning sun as it rose. It bled in red and gold, beautifully. However, the beauty of the sun did not match Rosepaw's mood. Not at all. She felt like a mouse. A cold wet mouse killed by a cat, eaten, and then hacked up to be left for the foxes.

She looked down to see the body of Brightpaw stretched out below her. She was sitting vigil for her along with Morningfeather, Grayblaze, Shinepaw, and Lionpaw. She cast a glance at her family. Their eyes were closed, but she knew they had gone through the whole vigil.

She sighed and looked at Brightpaw again. All of her wounds were cleaned and her eyes closed to make her look just asleep. I didn't match the brutality of her death. Her ginger fur would never ruffle in the breeze again. Her paws would never move, her tail never twitch. But what hurt the most was that her eyes would never open.

Rosepaw felt her soul collapse in her heart again. Was this another death because of her? Blacktail wouldn't have died if she hadn't started the battle with ShadowClan; Leopardheart wouldn't have died if she hadn't of tried to escape WindClan. And Brightpaw wouldn't have died if Rosepaw hadn't rushed in to save her.

"The vigil is over." Rosepaw looked up to see Oakstar watching them before Brightpaw. Morningfeather nodded her eyes as dull as a pool in the shadows. Grayblaze laid his tail on her flank, and they walked off to the warrior's den.

Rosepaw looked over at her remaining littermates. Shinepaw and Lionpaw looked as hollow and depressed as she was. She noticed Troutclaw and Squirrelfang walked out of the Elder's Den. _They're going to take her away. _Rosepaw thought. _And then I'll never see her again… ever._

Troutclaw gave Rosepaw a sympathetic glance. Rosepaw dipped her head to him before pressing her nose into Brightpaw's fur again. _You'll be forever missed Brightpaw. Your death shouldn't have happened. If I ever see another badger I can promise you, it will be crow-food! I'll always remember you for the way you always managed to cheer our Clanmates up. You were nothing but a good and brave soul. Rest in peace._

Rosepaw raised her muzzle. Lionpaw and Shinepaw were heading for the apprentice den; Shinepaw flicked her tail for Rosepaw to follow. Rosepaw got up and walked to them. Looking back at Brightpaw for one last time before she entered the den.

She looked up to see all the apprentices sitting in a circle. Even Petalpaw, the medicine cat apprentice was there. "What's going on?" Rosepaw asked. "We figured we needed a way to cheer you, Shinepaw, and Lionpaw up!" Dawnpaw meowed

"How do you plan on doing that?" "We're going to have contests tonight." Stonepaw meowed. "Like for racing, fighting, hunting, it'll be fun!" "Sounds great!" Lionpaw yowled. "But how will we sneak out?" Shinepaw asked, looking a little uncertain. "We're a little stuck on that part." Petalpaw admitted, giving her white and brown pelt a few embarrassed licks.

Rosepaw looked at Stonepaw. "You know how to get out." Rosepaw meowed to him. Stonepaw looked around nervously. "Well, there is one in the nursery. But we are a lot bigger now, I don't know if we'd be able to sneak through."

"Only Flightbreeze and Flamekit are there." Shinepaw meowed. "It wouldn't be too hard." "Actually," Petalpaw broke in. "Today Iceblossom and I diagnosed Swanwhisker expecting Forestclaw's kits." She mewed. "She is a moon in, so she needs to stay in the nursery as well."

"Only one more cat!" Lionpaw mewed. "We can do it! It will be fun." "Okay," Shinepaw meowed, though looking a little nervous. "I'm in." "Me too." Rosepaw meowed. "Great!" Dawnpaw's eyes shone.

"Great!" She flicked her tail at Rosepaw, Lionpaw, and Shinepaw. "You guys had better get some sleep, you were up all night sitting vigil for you sister." Rosepaw shook her head. "I'm fine." She meowed, though exhaustion pushed her down, she didn't want to seem weak to her Clan.

Stonepaw blinked at her sympathetically. "No cat will think of you less for resting." He meowed, but Rosepaw shook her head. "No, I have to help my Clan, it's leaf-bare. First snow is expected soon." She explained. Lionpaw gazed at her and shrugged. "Suit yourself!" he meowed, settling in his own nest. Rosepaw headed out of the apprentice den with Stonepaw, to be met by Hailwhisker and Rockheart.

"Good to see you're awake." Rockheart meowed. "We're going to take you hunting again today." Hailwhisker meowed. "Up by the old two-leg nest." Rosepaw felt something stab her heart. _The old two-leg nest. _She tensed. _That's where Brightpaw was killed. _Hailwhisker seemed to notice her hostility.

"Or we could go hunting by the WindClan border?" she suggested. Rosepaw nodded. "Sounds good." She meowed. Hailwhisker nodded. "Right then," she mewed. "Thornbird and Lilyfrost will come with us." Rockheart added, looking over to the bramble entrance where the two cats waited.

The patrol walked to them. Rosepaw felt another stab in her heart when she saw Lilyfrost. Her mate had been Blacktail. It was her fault Blacktail was dead. That Petalpaw and Featherfoot's father would never come home from the battle.

Stonepaw glanced at her, seeing her bristle and laid his tail comfortingly on her flank. Rosepaw sighed, looking down at her paws. "Alright," Thornbird meowed. "Let's go." The patrol headed out of the camp, Rosepaw was surprised at the chill that bit at her pelt.

"It's a little cold isn't it?" Lilyfrost mewed with a laugh, her own cream fur buffeted back by the wind. Rosepaw nodded blankly. The grass was yellow and frosted beneath her paws. A few dried leaves left after leaf-fall. The small sun was hidden by large white clouds. Rosepaw noticed darker clouds coming in after them. _Maybe it will snow later. _

She followed Hailwhisker and Rockheart walking along side Stonepaw. "Sure is cold out." He meowed, fluffing his fur out. Rosepaw laughed, unlike most cats that, when they fluffed out their fur, made them look braver, Stonepaw made him look like a fluffy gray cloud.

"What's funny?" Stonepaw's pelt grew hot with embarrassment. _Stonepaw? Embarrassed? I must be guessing wrong. _Rosepaw just shook her head in response. "Nothing," she mewed. They padded down to the lake to walk alongside its shoreline.

"So," Hailwhisker turned around to face the apprentices. "What do you two smell?" Rosepaw inhaled deeply. "A rabbit," she mewed, flicking her tail near the WindClan border. "Good," Hailwhisker praised. "What else?"

"A shrew and a mouse." Rosepaw answered. "There is a blue jay too, up in that tree." Stonepaw added, looking up at the bird. "Stonepaw, go after the jay, Rosepaw get the rabbit, Thornbird, the mouse, Lilyfrost; shrew." Rockheart gave out the orders easily, and Rosepaw felt obliged to follow them. The dark gray tabby tom seemed like the calm, kind cat who you would want to have with you.

Lilyfrost and Thornbird split out in different directions while Stonepaw and Rockheart headed for the tree that the bird was resting on. Rosepaw padded up to her mentor. "So, how do you catch a rabbit?" she asked. "Well, you still want to use the stalking technique, as well as pouncing. Though, rabbits will most likely hear you coming and run, which is the tricky part, you have to run after them."

Rosepaw smiled, excited for the exhilaration of the chase. "Alright." She meowed. "Let me see your crouch." Hailwhisker meowed. Rosepaw was surprised at how authoritative Hailwhisker sounded, like a master of this. Rosepaw crouched down, ensuring to keep on her toes so that her paws were light. Her belly fur nearly brushing the grass.

Hailwhisker inspected her skeptically. "You actually look great." She meowed. "Good form, now go bring us back a rabbit." Rosepaw grinned. She crept forward, her eyes soon fixing on the gray and brown rabbit before her.

Rosepaw leapt for it. Of course, the rabbit noticed her and ran. Rosepaw raced after it, her paws like lightning as she neared. Just a step further. One more. Was she close enough? She would just have to risk it. Summoning all the strength in her hind quarters she jumped again.

Her paws hit the rabbit hard, smashing it against the ground. Rosepaw's feet flew underneath her, sending her into a tumbling ball of fur forward. Rosepaw hissed in frustration as she hit a rock with her leg. The pain returned to it. The leg that the badger had mangled. Rosepaw had refused to let Iceblossom inspect it.

She opened her jaws to screech in pain as the blood pooled out again. She came to a stop, the rabbit still in her paws. She looked up to peer into a small rabbit hole by the lake-side. The pain in her leg subsided for a moment. _We could inspect this burrow tonight. _She thought.

"Rosepaw!" The creamy brown she-cat glanced up to see Hailwhisker bounding towards her. "Are you okay?" She asked, eyeing her bleeding leg. Rosepaw nodded. "I'm fine," she meowed, though she was gritting her teeth to keep from letting her voice change show her pain.

"You better go see Iceblossom!" Hailwhisker fretted. Rosepaw smiled. "I caught the rabbit though." She meowed. Hailwhisker rolled her eyes. "Come on, can you get up well." "I can get up just fine." Rosepaw meowed, feeling a little defensive over her injury.

"Alright then," Hailwhisker meowed, taking the rabbit from Rosepaw's jaws. "Let's go," Rosepaw nodded, rising to her paws, ensuring to keep of off her leg. She limped after Hailwhisker as the she-cat returned to where the patrol had split apart.

Everybody else was waiting for them there. Stonepaw sat triumphantly over his blue jay. Thornbird had returned with two mice, Lilyfrost with a shrew and a thrush. Hailwhisker dropped the rabbit at Rockheart's paws. "Take this rabbit with you when you go back to camp." She meowed. "Rosepaw's wound reopened.

Rosepaw looked at her paws in embarrassment. She noted Stonepaw looking at her with worry in his eyes. Rockheart nodded. "We will." He meowed. Hailwhisker nodded, walking back towards camp with Rosepaw limping behind her.

_I hate not being able to use all of my legs! _Rosepaw thought angrily, looking back at her torn and bloody leg. _I just need to help my Clan! After Brightpaw's death all of us are shaken. All the more reason that I need to help out my Clan more! _

They arrived at camp shortly. It seemed to be a very lazy day for ThunderClan. Forestclaw and Swanwhisker were sharing tongues near the nursery. Flamekit was playing with a ball of moss under his mother's watchful eye. And Firestripe and Featherfoot supervised Dawnpaw and Shinepaw cleaned out the Elder's den.

"Let's go." Hailwhisker meowed, heading towards the medicine cat den, her gray and white fur blowing in the breeze within the camp. Rosepaw limped after her, only to be stopped by Flamekit.

"How did you do that?" Flamekit asked, staring wide-eyed at her leg with his fiery amber eyes. "A badger." Rosepaw answered plainly. "Will I ever see a badger? I'll be an apprentice in just two more moons!" he meowed eagerly. Rosepaw purred in amusement. "You'll get there soon enough." She meowed. "But for now, the best thing you can do is brighten everyone's day."

"How do I do that?" Flamekit asked, cocking his head. "Don't think too much on it." Rosepaw meowed. "You already brightened mine." "Rosepaw! Come on!" Rosepaw looked up to see Hailwhisker flicking her tail impatiently for Rosepaw.

The brown apprentice sighed and padded over. Iceblossom walked out of her den, closely followed by Petalpaw. "Inspect it for me," the white she-cat asked her apprentice. Petalpaw nodded. "Sure," she meowed.

She walked up to Rosepaw's leg, giving it a sniff and examining it with her eyes. "First we need to clean it up." She meowed. Rosepaw nodded, stretching to clean the blood from her leg. "Good," Petalpaw meowed. "Then we need a poultice to plaster on it to keep from infection." Iceblossom nodded. "Very good Petalpaw." She meowed.

"Why don't you go make the poultice while I speak with Rosepaw?" Petalpaw nodded. "Okay," she meowed, her white and brown pelt disappearing into the medicine cat den. "Now Rosepaw," Iceblossom began. "I will refrain you from doing anything serious."

_Oh great! How am I supposed to go on my night out? _"No battle-training for sure." Iceblossom meowed. "I'd prefer if you stuck to pounce-and-kill prey, and border patrols." "Okay Iceblossom." Rosepaw meowed.

Petalpaw reappeared with a poultice. She splattered it on Rosepaw's leg. Rosepaw winced. The pain was excruciating. Iceblossom brought out several cobwebs, plastering them on Rosepaw. "Now why don't you get some sleep?" Iceblossom suggested. Rosepaw nodded gratefully.

She walked to the apprentice's den and padded inside. She noticed that Lionpaw and Shinepaw were still curled up in their own nests. Rosepaw sighed, sadness stung her heart again. How could she live with all the mistakes she had made? She regretted them for sure.

She curled up in her messy nest, covering her nose with her long fluffy tail to fall into a deep, relaxing sleep.

** Okay, sort of a boring chapter, but the next one has a little more action. Thanks for the reviews everyone! And if you read this please do review! Seeya next time!**


	11. An Apprentice's Night

** Okay, so this chapter is Rosepaw and the other apprentices going out at night, this is more of a character building chapter. Hope you like it! Review Answers!**

**Starbomb: ****Oh, well it's good to know you like those kind of chapters, cause here is another one! Hope you like it!**

**zestia240: ****Yeah, Rosepaw doesn't have the best luck, but she's got good friends! Not that those last forever though… don't worry! No one dies in this chapter! **

**Pengirl: **** Thanks for the compliments! Post your story on Mistyflower's story and I will upload it ASAP! In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: An Apprentice's Night**

Rosepaw found herself in a beautiful forest. It wasn't ThunderClan territory. She couldn't tell whose territory it was. _Where am I? _She wondered. She cast a nervous glance at her leg to find that it was fully healed, as strong and sleek as the other three.

She found the oak and pine trees glowering over her. Their mighty branches were spread out widely; glimmering green leaves clung to them. The sun shown high in the sky, floating across the cloud-less sky.

Rosepaw breathed in deeply, enjoying the warmth of sunshine on her pelt. It wasn't leaf-bare where she was. But then again, she was in a dream. She flickered her whiskers, looking around for prey. She opened her jaws. There was a rabbit! She had to catch it and not get hurt this time!

Her eyes pinned onto a small rabbit sniffing the ground. _Perfect. _Rosepaw crouched down low, she advanced on the rabbit. Just a little closer and she would jump. The rabbit was completely unaware. She crawled a little closer. Almost there.

Suddenly, a shadow of tortoiseshell fur leapt in front of her and onto the rabbit. The rabbit was killed instantly. Pleasure filled the cat's eyes. He flung it up into the air, batting it back down with his sharp claws, digging into it as if it were a toy.

Rosepaw watched in horror. How could he do that? Fresh-kill was meant to be eaten, not played with to take away all the prey's dignity. The rabbit was a bloody mess in the tortoiseshell's claws. Satisfaction was clear in his eyes.

"Don't become the rabbit." Rosepaw's heart beat loudly as she heard a familiar voice. She whipped around to see Brightpaw sitting behind her. Stars were entwined in her white and ginger patched fur.

"Brightpaw!" Rosepaw spread her jaws in joy. How great it was to see her sister again! "How are you? I am so sorry for what I did! Can't StarClan give you a second chance?" Rosepaw found questions pouring out of her mouth.

Brightpaw only flicked her tail for silence. "Don't take my warning lightly Rosepaw." She meowed. Rosepaw blinked in confusion. "The 'Don't become the rabbit' thing?" she asked. Brightpaw nodded. "Don't you recognize who that cat is?" she asked, pointing with her tail towards the tortoiseshell.

Rosepaw took a moment to inspect him and then nodded solemnly. "I do." She mewed. "It's Adderstar." "WindClan is powerful." Brightpaw meowed. "They show no mercy." "Yeah," Rosepaw agreed. "I learned that the hard way." Brightpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, but her eyes soon reclaimed her dead seriousness.

"Stay strong Rosepaw, the fate of ThunderClan just might rest in your paws. If you don't rise up to meet the challenge, then you _will_ become that rabbit." Rosepaw felt her fur prickle at the ominous words spoken by her sister.

With that, Brightpaw vanished. Rosepaw stared after her with longing in her eyes. Couldn't she come back? Rosepaw felt the twinge of regret sting her again. How she missed her sister so. The world would never be the same without her.

"Rosepaw," The world around the apprentice dissolved to black. "Rosepaw, wake up," Rosepaw's blue eyes opened to see Stonepaw peering down at her. Rosepaw got to her paws, giving her long pelt a shake to wake her up. "Is it time to go?" she asked. Stonepaw nodded, his green eyes shining. Rosepaw looked at her cobweb covered leg. "I hope this doesn't slow me down." She meowed, wavering it slightly.

Stonepaw nodded, though he looked worried. Rosepaw cuffed him lightly over the ears. "Don't worry fur-ball I'll be fine." Stonepaw laughed. Rosepaw sat back and looked around. Lionpaw, Shinepaw, Dawnpaw, and Petalpaw sat together, discussing something in a whisper.

Stonepaw and Rosepaw walked over to them. "Ready?" Rosepaw asked them, feeling excitement build up inside of her. Lionpaw nodded his tail lashing back and forth in excitement. "Let's go!" he meowed.

Stonepaw led them out of the apprentice den. Rosepaw noticed Firestripe standing guard at the camp's entrance. He didn't seem to notice them exiting their den. Rosepaw crawled ahead of Stonepaw and peered into the nursery. Flightbreeze was sound asleep with her tail wrapped protectively around Flamekit. Swanwhisker lay a little further away with her belly full of kits.

Rosepaw glanced back at her friends. "They're all asleep." She whispered. Stonepaw nodded to her. "Good." He meowed. He stepped in front of Rosepaw, quietly leading them all into the nursery. Rosepaw felt as if every move she made would make one of the queens eyes jump open. However, they made it to the corner of the nursery.

Stonepaw's gaze met Rosepaw's own and she felt warmth that she hadn't before. Stonepaw only nodded to her and swept his tail towards the hidden exit, motioning for her to go first. Rosepaw padded up to it, dipping her head under the brambles, she pushed her way out to meet the midnight moon.

She was soon joined by Dawnpaw, Shinepaw, Petalpaw, Lionpaw, and finally Stonepaw. Rosepaw took in a deep breath, enjoying the cool crisp air of the night. When she looked up, she saw the moon mostly covered by dark gray clouds.

"So, what will we do first?" Petalpaw asked. "Oh!" Rosepaw mewed, remembering the rabbit hole she had found. "I found a rabbit's hole when I was out hunting today." Rosepaw meowed. "It looked big enough for a cat to squeeze into; I thought we could go explore it."

Petalpaw nodded. "Good idea Rosepaw," she meowed. "Show us where it's at." Rosepaw smiled, taking off down the hill, her paws meeting the cool grass quietly. She felt alive tonight, her leg not slowing her down at all.

She made it to the lake-side quickly, stumbling to a halt in front of the rabbit hole. She turned around, flicking her tail to it. "This is it." She mewed. The other cats stared at her with curiosity. Rosepaw sighed. "I'll go first." She meowed.

She walked closer to the rabbit hole. She lowered her head and pushed it inside, welcomed by the strong scent of rabbit. She pushed harder and eventually squeezed inside. She crawled forward until she came to an intersection.

She turned her head around to see all the other apprentices following behind her. "Which way?" she asked. Stonepaw blinked curiously. "Let's go left." He suggested. Rosepaw nodded, crawling forward and switching her body to the left.

She peered down the new tunnel that she had entered. She peered down it. Was that the glisten of water at the end? She crept forward as fast as she could. Dirt and rubble brushed against her leg, some managing to pinpoint it exactly where it hurt. Rosepaw winced but didn't whine. She couldn't let the others down because of this stupid injury.

When she reached the end of the tunnel, she was surprised to find the roof higher, enough for her to stand easily. She rose to her paws, stretching her nimble legs with comfort. She looked around. There was a crack in the ceiling that allowed the moon to shine it's light inside. The moon glimmered onto a small pool of water in the center of the room.

Rosepaw smiled, stepping away from the entrance, allowing the other cats to step in. Petalpaw's eyes widened as she walked in. She gasped. "It looks like the moonpool!" She breathed, trotting over to the shallow waters.

"The moonpool?" Rosepaw murmured. Petalpaw nodded. "You have heard of it, haven't you? It's where we connect with StarClan." "Oh, yeah of course." Rosepaw nodded. She had wished to see the moonpool since she was a kit. It sounded amazing.

"How deep is that water?" Shinepaw's mew broke her thoughts as the silver she-cat padded over to the small pool of water. Stonepaw winced. "Be careful Shinepaw." Rosepaw could tell he was thinking of Rosepaw's encounter with the lake.

"I will." Shinepaw murmured. She padded over to a small stick in the corner and walked back over. She held the stick by one side of her mouth and poked the other end into the water. Shinepaw spat out the stick. "Oh yeah, that's shallow." She mewed.

Rosepaw smiled. "This would be perfect to learn how to swim!" she meowed. Stonepaw glanced at her. "Rosepaw, you know how that went last time." "How could I forget?" Rosepaw meowed in amusement. "But this isn't near as deep! It would be a good start!"

Stonepaw nodded, though Rosepaw could tell he was still thinking it over. Rosepaw stepped into the water. "Why would you want to learn how to swim?" Lionpaw scoffed. Rosepaw looked over at her brother as she lowered herself into the cool water. "It might just save your life one day."

** Yeah, short chapter, I know, there has been a lot of those lately. The next chapter is the Gathering, Rosepaw's first, which is also, pretty calm and character building. But the next one will have a little more action.**

** Also! I was wondering if my reviewers would describe the personality of some characters, just so I know I am giving them the character that I want them to have. Thanks & Review!**


	12. The Gathering

** Thanks for helping me reach 30 guys! Starting it off:**

**Pengirl:**** Thank you so much for saying I am your favorite author! You don't know how much that means to me! I am ready to post your story but I am a little confused on what the title of the story is? Please tell me and I will post it right away, keep an eye out for it!**

**Starbomb:**** Haha, isn't that the truth? Those words of the last one were a little future seeing! **

**zestia240:**** Yeah, kind of boring right? This one is more exciting though, and the next one is very exciting. Enjoy!**

**All right! Here we are with Chapter 12; we finally got some action in! Well more suspense building here, but the next one it action… and sadness… and… many emotions! But for now, enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 12: The Gathering**

Rosepaw padded into camp with a shrew and a mouse in her jaws. Her tail wavered in the chilled air; she was followed by Hailwhisker, whose jaws were stuffed with prey as well. Rosepaw daintily trotted through the snow to the fresh-kill pile where she dropped off her prey.

"Good job hunting there Rosepaw." Hailwhisker's mew of praise cheered Rosepaw up. She was already having a good day today, and it just kept getting better. She didn't think anything could ruin it at all. "Thanks!" Rosepaw mewed, turning around to face her gray and white mentor. "You too!"

Hailwhisker nodded a warm smile on her face. Rosepaw watched her trot over to Rockheart who awaited her near the warrior's den with a thrush. Rosepaw glanced around; she caught the eye of Stonepaw who was sharing tongues with Dawnpaw.

Rosepaw trotted over to the littermates. "Hi!" she mewed. Dawnpaw cast a glance at her. "Someone's cheerful today," she commented. Rosepaw nodded eagerly, wrapping her tail around her paws as she sat down.

"I sure wonder who." She joked in response. "What's got you so upbeat?" Stonepaw asked. Rosepaw shrugged. "Just having a good day today, plus there is a Gathering tonight, I sure hope Oakstar will let me go!" Stonepaw looked at Rosepaw sympathetically. He knew her fears that Oakstar didn't like her.

"Don't get your hopes up too high Rosepaw," he meowed quietly. Rosepaw nodded with a sigh. "I know, I'm having my doubts about it." Dawnpaw rose to her paws. "Don't worry," she meowed. "Maybe going on a border patrol will get your mind off of it?" "Okay," Rosepaw mewed. She felt a twinge in her heart as she would much rather go battle-training, but her leg was still lacking her from doing it. She had to stick to gentle hunting and border patrols, but she still tried to get out whenever she could.

"Okay, good," Dawnpaw meowed, swiping her tongue across her muzzle. "I'll go see if I can get some warriors to come with us." With that, the cream and ginger apprentice bounded off. "Are you going to come?" Rosepaw asked Stonepaw. The gray apprentice nodded. "Sure," he mewed, rising to his paws.

Rosepaw gasped when she saw him fully. His eyes were dull, his coat tangled and matted. Worst of all, Rosepaw could easily count his ribs, and more bones on him if need be. He was unbearably thin. "Stonepaw!" Rosepaw cried.

Stonepaw looked at her, startled. "What is it?" he asked. "Have you seen yourself?" Rosepaw asked, rushing over to his side to try and groom his tangled fur. "Not for awhile." Stonepaw meowed. "You look terrible! You are awfully thin, you might be sick!"

Stonepaw shook his head in denial. "I'm not sick." He meowed solidly. "I just haven't had much to eat lately." Rosepaw snorted. "Whatever." She mewed. "You aren't coming with us on the patrol." She meowed, feeling protective over her friend.

Stonepaw rolled his eyes in amusement. Rosepaw twitched her whiskers irritably. Why did he think this was funny! He was obviously sick! "Rosepaw, I'm coming with you." He meowed. "No you're not!" Rosepaw mewed. She flicked her tail to the medicine cat den. "You are going there." Stonepaw shook his head. "What are you my mother?"

"You want me to go get her?" Rosepaw challenged. She felt surprised at Stonepaw sudden silence. "No, no that's okay, I'm going." Rosepaw purred in amusement. "Be careful out there though Rosepaw, you know you're leg isn't completely better yet." "Whatever Stonepaw, get going." Stonepaw sighed and trotted into the medicine cat den.

"Alright Rosepaw, all set!" Rosepaw turned to Dawnpaw, seeing Stormwhisper, Firestripe, Darkfoot and Leafsparrow following behind her. "Let's go!"

The patrol seemed to lag on forever for Rosepaw, she really just wanted it to be the Gathering already. She wanted to see Minnowbreath again; she had been friendly when Rosepaw had met her before. Maybe Flutterfur's kits would be there too. They had to be apprentices by this time.

She hoped Stonepaw was okay, maybe he would be able to go to the Gathering. "Rosepaw, watch where you're going!" Rosepaw caught herself just in time before tripping over a log at her paws. "Sorry," she murmured. Leafsparrow rolled her eyes. "Apprentices these days." Darkfoot padded over to his mate. "Oh, we're not _that _old are we?"

Rosepaw purred in amusement as she watched the couple pad away. Would she ever have a mate? Dawnpaw nudged her. "Come on Rosepaw, get going, you've been half-asleep since we left ShadowClan border."

"I know; sorry." Rosepaw murmured, lowering her ears in embarrassment. "It's okay," Dawnpaw mewed. "Know just pay attention, let's get going." Rosepaw nodded, padding after her friend as they reached the WindClan border. Rosepaw opened her jaws as she neared and froze. "They've been crossing our border!"

Stormwhisper looked at her, trotting up to the apprentices and tasting the air for herself. Stormwhisper nodded. "They have," she meowed. "Rosepaw, why don't you go look for some more evidence if you know what I mean."Rosepaw nodded, bounding away, following the scent.

She followed it, investigating every paw step. Then she noticed some feathers and blood along with a flurry of paw steps. _They've been hunting on our territory! _The creamy brown and red apprentice raced back to the WindClan border. Stormwhisper padded up to her. "Anything?" she asked. Rosepaw nodded. "Yeah, there were bird feathers and blood with their scent. Stormwhisper nodded. "I'll tell Oakstar to bring it up with Adderstar tonight." She meowed. "Now let's back."

"I will be taking Thornbird, Hailwhisker, Grayblaze, Lilyfrost, Forestclaw, Firestripe, Bluedove, Featherfoot, Rosepaw, Shinepaw, Lionpaw, and Dawnpaw to the Gathering." Oakstar meowed as Rosepaw's patrol entered the camp.

Rosepaw felt disappointment strike her heart when she didn't hear Stonepaw's name with them. _I wonder how he is. _She started to head to the medicine cat den when she felt her father's tail on her flank. "Rosepaw, we are leaving now, there is no time to stop by for a visit." He meowed. Rosepaw nodded.

"Follow me," Grayblaze meowed. Rosepaw frowned. She wanted to walk with her friends. "Actually Grayblaze." She meowed. "I'm going to go with Shinepaw and Lionpaw, okay?" Grayblaze purred in amusement. "Of course Rosepaw." Rosepaw trotted ahead to them.

The ThunderClan cats reached the WindClan border quickly. Rosepaw noticed Stormwhisper murmuring something in Oakstar's ear. The leader of ThunderClan nodded as if in agreement before he sped up the pace of the patrol again.

Rosepaw shuddered when she looked across WindClan territory. The open moor only reminded her of the brutality and pain that the Clan had put her through. She felt a sadness stab her heart when she thought of Leopardheart and the terrible name Adderstar had given her formerly; Turtleblood.

Soon enough, however, they were past WindClan territory. Rosepaw felt excitement tingle her whiskers when she saw the island in the distance. "Are you excited?" Shinepaw whispered. Rosepaw nodded to her sister. "Of course! It's too bad Stonepaw couldn't come though." "Yeah," Shinepaw agreed. "He would have liked it."

Hailwhisker padded up to Rosepaw as Oakstar and Stormwhisper headed across the log. "Be careful." She mewed. The log is very slippery in leaf-bare. Rosepaw nodded, looking into the churning black waters below. It would be freezing to end up in one.

Rosepaw climbed onto the log. She extracted her claws and gripped them to either side of the log, her hind paws flailed uselessly, but her claws hung on strong. She slowly made her way across the log to join her littermates.

"Wow," Dawnpaw breathed as she looked around. "The island is amazing!"She mewed. Rosepaw nodded in agreement. She looked up at the full moon shining in the sky. There were no clouds in view. Hopefully tonight would go well.

"Let's go meet some more apprentices." Lionpaw suggested. Only ThunderClan and RiverClan had arrived so far. Dawnpaw nodded in agreement. "Sure," she meowed, following Lionpaw and Shinepaw. Rosepaw stayed behind. "I'll join you in a bit." She mewed, excusing herself from their group.

She padded over to where the medicine cats sat, discussing things quietly. Minnowbreath sat next to Iceblossom. "Hey Minnowbreath!" Rosepaw meowed. The sleek tabby she-cat looked up at Rosepaw. "Hello Rosekit! Well, I suppose it must be Rose_paw _now." Rosepaw nodded, smiling at her friend.

"How have you been? Haven't been swimming anymore have you?" "No," Rosepaw lied, feeling her fur stick to her sides. "But I've been good! My mentor is Hailwhisker." She meowed. Minnowbreath nodded. "Very good." She purred. "I'd better go see my friends, bye Minnowbreath." Rosepaw mewed. "Goodbye Rosepaw."

Rosepaw padded away to where her friends were talking to a ginger tabby she-cat, a gold she-cat and a black tom. Lionpaw was just introducing himself. "I am Lionpaw," he meowed, raising his golden head a little higher as if he were in charge. "That's my sister Shinepaw and our friend Dawnpaw." He cast a glance over at Rosepaw. "Oh, and Rosepaw is my other sister."

The black tom looked over at Rosepaw. "Hey I remember you." He meowed. "You're Flutterfur's kits aren't you?" Rosepaw asked. The ginger she-cat nodded. "Yeah, we are." She meowed. "I'm Twistpaw, that is my sister Larchpaw." She flicked her tail to the golden she-cat. "And our brother Rockpaw."

Lionpaw nodded. "Nice to meet you." He meowed. Rosepaw noticed as ShadowClan entered, keeping to themselves in one area of the island. And then finally WindClan arrived. Rockpaw looked after WindClan. "Wow," he meowed. "You'd think they'd brought their whole Clan." He scoffed. Rosepaw looked at WindClan skeptically. "You'd be surprised." She found herself nearly growling. Not at Rockpaw, but at rage for these WindClan cats.

She knew that they hadn't brought their whole Clan. Not even close. WindClan was a huge Clan. Rosepaw wondered how they had managed to grow so big. _Adderstar must be taking in rogues and loners. _She guessed.

Adderstar leapt onto the branch, yowling out loudly. Rosepaw sat down, watching him. "WindClan will began." He hissed. "We have three new warriors." He growled. Rosepaw was surprised at how low and deep him voice was. "Fallowclaw, Burningheart, and Rushtail."

"But they were never apprentices!" Some cat called out opposing. Adderstar snarled at the speaker. "Of course they were!" he yowled. "You dare judge my authority?" _They should judge his authority. He just welcomed in some rogues and made them warriors._

"That is all the news WindClan has." Adderstar nodded to Oakstar. The old ThunderClan leader stepped forward. "ThunderClan has been running well." He meowed. "We have a few new apprentices: Welcome Rosepaw, Lionpaw, Shinepaw, Dawnpaw, and Stonepaw!" Rosepaw smiled as the Clans called out their names. _Too bad Stonepaw wasn't here to see this. _Her heart faltered. _Or Brightpaw._

"Things have been running well in ThunderClan." He meowed. "Except, we have found that WindClan has been hunting on our territory." Hisses and yowls of protest erupted from the WindClan cats. "We have done no such thing!" Adderstar growled, his hackles rising in anger.

"Relax Adderstar." Oakstar meowed calmly. "It was only a warning; if we find you on our territory again, we will attack." Adderstar glared at him for a few heartbeats before nodding and sitting back down to give his paws a lick and swiftly run it over his ears. "Very well Oakstar, suit yourself."

Rosepaw gasped. She had just realized something.

Something very terrible.

"Get Oakstar to send his warriors back and quick." Rosepaw hissed in Shinepaw's ear.

She didn't wait for Shinepaw's response; she just raced off the island, heading back towards camp, the screeches of cats in her ears.

**Oh another cliffhanger. Hope you like this chapter. If you read, PLEASE review! Until next time!**


	13. The Invasion

** Flames make me depressed… I know they shouldn't but they do, I got my first flame on this story, well my first flame ever actually… oh well, on with the story!**

**Lion799: ****Okay, well, first of all, I am not going to change the names for one person's sake. Also, the names are important to the prophecy told in the beginning. And have you ever heard not to judge a book by its cover? My characters are more than just their namesake. Sorry if you don't read this story anymore cause of my mean response. I'll try to make my names more creative later on. **

**Zestia240: ****Glad to hear it! Things get even more intense in this chapter! Prepare yourself!**

**Starbomb:**** Haha, doesn't he? Adderstar is a little… defensive**

**Misthaze:**** Hey! I am so happy to hear you like my story! Ask me any question on this story if you want and I'll answer as I have here, enjoy!**

**Pengirl:**** Ok, the first chapter of your story is out!**

_**Here we go!**_

**Chapter 13: The Invasion **

Rosepaw's heart beat loudly in her chest. She felt as if her paws couldn't move her fast enough. Not near fast enough. It hadn't taken her long to put it all together, WindClan having few warriors (out of their many at least) at the Gathering, Adderstar nearly starting a fight with Oakstar, he had seemed very defensive about them being accused of trespassing onto ThunderClan territory.

WindClan was attacking.

Rosepaw raced along the lakeside, she just passed into WindClan territory. She pricked her ears for any sounds coming from their camp. There was only silence. _I wish I had better ears! _She shook her head, pushing side thoughts away. She needed to focus on helping her Clan now. She shuddered as she neared the creek between ThunderClan and WindClan territory. There was an eerily strong scent of WindClan.

Rosepaw felt worry crash down on her shoulders. What if Stonepaw was hurt? He was sick already, and what of her own mother Morningfeather? Oakstar had left the Clan very unguarded. They would be no match for the waves of warriors that WindClan had.

She bolted from the creek she was at, her paws seeming to become invisible underneath her they moved so fast. She felt the cool wind of the night blow her fur back. She cast a glance up at the moon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. _The Gathering must be going well. They don't know about the invasion though._

The sudden sound of screeches reached Rosepaw's ears. She cringed for a moment. _They need me now, they won't be expecting me. _She thought. A sudden power surged through her as she raced to the bramble entrance, pushing her way through quickly she skidded to a stop to see a gruesome scene.

WindClan warriors were everywhere. The cats who Oakstar had left behind, Morningfeather, Darkfoot, Leafsparrow, Rockheart and Stonepaw fought with all their might, forming a circle around Flightbreeze, Flamekit, and Squirrelfang. Rosepaw felt a twinge in her heart when she saw Troutclaw fighting among the warriors.

Silently, Rosepaw crept up behind a cat in the back. It's ruffled tabby fur was stuck out before her. Without making a sound, Rosepaw launched herself onto the cat's back. She overtook it easily. It had to only be an apprentice, if that.

Rosepaw dug her claws into its neck before swatting it on the head. The WindClan cat didn't make a sound, it was knocked out cold. Rosepaw felt satisfied with her first one down, but she couldn't possibly continue doing that among all these merciless WindClan warriors.

_What if I make it seem as if there are more of me? _The idea popped into her head. Rosepaw smiled slinking away into the brush. She gave out a battle cry, repeating it again and again, making sure to never yowl in the same place more than once.

A few cats turned towards the bushes, tilting their heads in curiosity. Rosepaw crept by one of the outermost warriors. She dove for it quietly. This one was a warrior. A black she-cat. Rosepaw caught the warrior off-guard, the she-cat fell onto her side. Quickly, Rosepaw grabbed the cat's paw in her jaws, dragging it back to the bush.

But there was where the she-cat caught up with what was happening. With a screech of fury, the black warrior leapt into Rosepaw, tearing into her long brown fur with ferocious yowls of triumph. Rosepaw cried out, desperately trying to belly rake the warrior off of her.

She heard the bushes bristle and looked up to see more WindClan warriors gathering around, watching her with a look of pleasure on her face. Her plan hadn't gone exactly as planned. Not at all. But she did distract them. Rosepaw struggled to hold in her screeches of pain. If she went to StarClan, she didn't want to go as a crying little she-kit.

Rosepaw saw a flash of gray fur above her. The black warrior was off of her. Rosepaw struggled to her paws, gasping for breath. She turned to see that the cats watching her be killed were now tackled by the remaining warriors in ThunderClan. She Squirrelfang sitting back with Flamekit while Flightbreeze tore into a dark tabby in protection of her kit.

Rosepaw looked over to where the black she-cat lay on the ground. Suddenly, she recognized the cat who had saved her. _Troutclaw! Why in StarClan is he fighting! _The black she-cat lay nearly motionless on the bloody ground, but Rosepaw noticed her flank slowly rising and falling.

"I should let you die," Troutclaw hissed, crouched near the she-cat's ear. The black she-cat still struggled to breath and didn't say a word. "But I will let you live." He murmured. "Every cat deserves a second chance." Rosepaw didn't hear very well, but she swore to StarClan that she heard the black cat grumble out "Thank you,"

Troutclaw looked up from the black cat. His eyes met Rosepaw's. "Lets go." He meowed, trotting over to her. "We have not won this battle yet." "But you shouldn't be fighting!" Rosepaw blurted out. Troutclaw cast her a glance. "Neither should you with those wounds." He meowed. Rosepaw glanced down at the pool of blood that formed below her.

"I'm still going to fight," she mewed defiantly. Troutclaw smiled, a light glistening in his eyes. "As will I." he meowed. "Now, comes, let's go." Rosepaw looked over to see cats battling under the moonlight. Stonepaw fought with as much ferocity as he could manage against a dark brown tom, an apprentice.

The tom put up a good fight, especially since Stonepaw was weakened by his unidentified illness. "I'll go help Stonepaw," Rosepaw mewed. Troutclaw nodded to her. "I'll go help with Flightbreeze, those WindClan cats seemed determined to get Flamekit. Rosepaw nodded glumly, looking over to see the kit trying to hide between Squirrelfang's legs, pure terror in his eyes.

Rosepaw rushed over to Stonepaw. His oppose was playing with him, jumping out of the way whenever Stonepaw attempted to strike. Rosepaw saw dullness she hadn't seen before. Stonepaw let out a weary cough, stumbling to the side as the brown apprentice whacked him again.

Rosepaw charged up, full speed, she bowled into the cocky apprentice, knocking him right off his paws. The brown tom drew in a quick breath in surprise. Rosepaw hissed at him, clawing into his pelt. Stonepaw, walked over to her. "Rosepaw… you should be at the Gathering." He mumbled. "And what good would I be there?" Rosepaw asked.

The apprentice underneath Rosepaw screeched in pain, squirming out and racing away to stand by a tortoiseshell she-cat. The tortoiseshell looked around nervously. Her eyes flittered uncomfortably. She knew the position that WindClan was in. Many of her warriors were struck down. "Retreat WindClan!" she cried as she raced off without a look back.

The brown tom raced after her as well as many others. Rosepaw noticed the black warrior limping away, fear and pain hiding in her eyes. _Why didn't Oakstar show up! _Rosepaw thought angrily, flexing her claws. She looked around at her Clanmates.

Stonepaw was badly injured, and his sickness was taking a toll on him as he wavered near the ground, hunched over it. Troutclaw appeared surprisingly unscathed, except for a small scratch on his flank. Flightbreeze was covered with many small but deep wounds from protecting her kit with the ferocity of a fox. Leafsparrow, Darkfoot, Morningfeather, and Rockheart's conditions were bad, they had been the cats mainly in the battle, fighting off the WindClan cats while Rosepaw and the others picked them off slowly.

Rosepaw took in a deep breath. The moonlight lit up the blood the splattered all over the ground. "Good job Rosepaw," Rosepaw felt surprised to look up at Darkfoot complimenting her. "Oh, thanks, but I didn't really do anything." She mewed, her fur sticking to her with embarrassment.

Darkfoot twitched his whiskers. "How could you say that?" he asked. "Of course you did something! You made us win this battle." He meowed. "Don't answer back to this, because I know it will only be criticism that you don't deserve towards yourself." With that he padded away, leaving Rosepaw in awe.

She looked over her Clanmates. "Okay, everybody, lick your wounds, I am sure Oakstar and the others will be here soon." She was right, after awhile of cleaning up the bloody mess of herself, Oakstar appeared through the bramble entrance.

Horror appeared clear on the leader of ThunderClan's face. "What happened here?" he demanded, his voice wavering slightly in bewilderment.

Boy did they have a story to tell.

**Alright that is all for now! If someone could tell me which is worse, whitecough or greencough, that would be fantastic! See you soon!**


	14. Half Moon

**Wow, 40 reviews on that last one! Guess I'd better raise my little goals to every 20, so next goal, 60 (Holy crap that is a lot of reviews!) Here are the answers! This chapter seemed to drag on a bit… I don't know why exactly but it does… Hope you like it anyway!**

**Galefire:**** Actually that helped a lot! Thank you!**

**Pengirl:**** Thank you so much Pengirl! I got Chapter 1 of your story up now!**

**Zestia240:**** Thanks for the info! And well no, Darkfoot's mate is Leafsparrow and they are the parents of Forestclaw. It was just to show that Rosepaw was getting her Clanmates respect. Not that that'll last, haha!**

**Starbomb:**** Haha! Thanks!**

**Nalasleafheart:**** Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! And here is the next chapter for you! Hope you like it!**

_**Here we go with Chapter 14**_

**Chapter 14: Half-Moon**

Rosepaw drew in a sharp breath. The chilly air bit at her fur, but it still felt good. She stood in mountains of snow, facing Hailwhisker. The gray and white she-cat smiled at her apprentice. Rosepaw's muscles tensed as she stood there. She watched for any movement of Hailwhisker. Suddenly, she lashed out.

Rosepaw was ready. She leapt out of the way, taking advantage of Hailwhisker's momentarily confusion; she bowled into the larger she-cat, knocking her off her paws. Hailwhisker's warrior senses kicked in when she fell on her back. The gray and white she-cat jumped up swatting Rosepaw, claws sheathed to the ground and leaping on-top of her.

Rosepaw squirmed to get out of the way from Hailwhisker's blows. Hailwhisker frowned at her apprentice. _Oh yeah! Belly rake! _Rosepaw realized. She kicked the she-cats belly hard. Hailwhisker smiled for a moment, stepping off of her apprentice. Rosepaw got to her paws, shaking her wet pelt.

"Good fighting Rosepaw." Hailwhisker meowed, giving her paw a tentative lick. "However, not remembering that belly rake was a bad." Rosepaw sighed.

"I know." She murmured.

"In a real battle, you would have been crow-food." Hailwhisker meowed haughtily. Rosepaw's fur bristled a bit. She had already been in two battles, and in one she nearly had died. _If it weren't for Troutclaw, I _would _be dead. _She shuddered.

"Let's head back." Hailwhisker meowed.

Rosepaw nodded. "Okay," she mewed, padding through the tall white snow. _It sure is cold. _She thought. _I hope Stonepaw is okay. _Stonepaw had been diagnosed with whitecough the day after WindClan's invasion. So far he and Lilyfrost were the only victims, but it didn't look too serious. Petalpaw and Iceblossom were worried about finding catmint. They were out of stock.

They reached camp quickly. Rosepaw headed for the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a plump mouse and trotted over to the medicine cat den. She peered inside, the smell of sickness reaching her nose.

She saw Lilyfrost chatting with her daughter, Petalpaw, in one corner, and Stonepaw sleeping in the other. Rosepaw padded inside. She caught a part of Petalpaw and Lilyfrost's conversation. "Iceblossom says I will become a full medicine cat soon." Petalpaw was meowing excitedly. Lilyfrost's eyes shown with pride for her daughter.

"Perhaps it will happen tonight, with the full moon and all." Lilyfrost answered. Petalpaw's eyes brightened immensely. "Really? That would be amazing!" Petalpaw mewed, sounding like a kit again in her own excitement. Lilyfrost purred in amusement.

Petalpaw turned around, noticing Rosepaw. "Oh, hey Rosepaw! What have you come here for?" She asked, padding over to the creamy brown apprentice, her own tail flicking back and forth in clear happiness.

"I was just wondering if I could see Stonepaw." Rosepaw mumbled around the mouse that hung limply from her jaws.

"Oh yeah, of course." Petalpaw purred. _I bet she does become a full medicine cat today. _Rosepaw thought as she followed Petalpaw into the medicine cat den. _It sure would be cool to see the Moonpool. _She thought to the pool of water in the rabbit hole that she had found. _That's the closest I've ever come to it. I sure wish I could see the real thing!_

"Here he is." Petalpaw flicked her brown and white tail to Stonepaw. The gray tom sat in his nest. He looked up at Rosepaw and smiled, though he was soon met by a loud and shaking cough. Stonepaw gave his chest fur a few licks in embarrassment.

"Hey Stonepaw." Rosepaw meowed, sitting down next to the other apprentice, dropping the mouse at his paws.

"Hi Rosepaw," Stonepaw answered, keeping his voice low to stop from coughing again.

"I brought you a mouse." Rosepaw meowed, nudging the mouse with her paw towards him.

Stonepaw purred in amusement. "I see that." He meowed. He ambled forward to grasp the mouse in his jaws and pull it back towards him. "I hope I get better soon." He meowed. "I've missed actually being an apprentice."

Rosepaw nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure you have." She meowed. "And don't worry; I'm sure we'll get some catmint soon to cure you and Lilyfrost." Stonepaw nodded with a smile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rosepaw's ears perked at Oakstar's familiar call.

"Gotta go," she mewed briefly to Stonepaw before she padded out of the medicine cat den. All cats were starting to gather around. Rosepaw trotted over to Dawnpaw and sat next to her. "What's this all about?" she asked her cream and ginger friend.

"Flamekit's apprentice ceremony." Dawnpaw answered. Rosepaw saw a light shining in her brown eyes. "Isn't it exciting? A new apprentice." She mewed. "But then of course we will have no kits in the nursery."

"Swanwhisker's kits are due soon aren't they?" Rosepaw asked. Dawnpaw nodded. Rosepaw glanced over to the nursery where the brown and white she-cat who was watching in amusement as Flightbreeze struggled to lick down Flamekit's long ginger fur.

Rosepaw purred in amusement. _I remember when that was me. _She thought. _It doesn't seem like that was only a moon ago though. _

"We are gathered for a very important ceremony in Clan life." Oakstar meowed, looking over at Flamekit who had escaped his mother's grasp and now stood underneath the Highledge, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Flamekit," Oakstar meowed, joining the bright ginger tom. "You have reached the age of six moons old and it is time for you to become an apprentice of ThunderClan." Oakstar's green eyes shone. Rosepaw figured he must enjoy being able to perform these duties.

"From this day forward, until you've earned you're warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw." Flamepaw smiled at his new name, parting his jaws in happiness. "Leafsparrow." Oakstar meowed, looking over to the brown and white tabby she-cat who said beside her mate, Darkfoot.

"You are ready for your next apprentice. You will mentor Flamepaw." Leafsparrow trotted over to touch noses with her new apprentice.

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" The Clan cheered. Rosepaw shouted loudly, happy for her new den mate.

"I'm going to go congratulate him." Dawnpaw meowed, rising to her paws.

"Alright," Rosepaw meowed. "But Dawnpaw, I need to talk to you later." Dawnpaw cast her a confused glance but nodded before dashing away to Flamepaw. Rosepaw smiled. She had an idea. Hopefully Dawnpaw would like it.

"Okay Dawnpaw, come in here, I don't want anyone to hear us." Rosepaw meowed. She stood by the apprentice den and flicked her tail for Dawnpaw to come inside. It was sun down, soon it would be night. Soon the medicine cats would be leaving.

"What is it Rosepaw?" Dawnpaw asked a pure look of confusion on her face.

"I want to go see the Moonpool." Rosepaw murmured, flicking her tail in excitement.

"The Moonpool?" Dawnpaw repeated. Rosepaw nodded.

"Yeah!" she meowed. "Don't you think it would be cool to see? And the medicine cats are going tonight so we'd have no problem finding it." Rosepaw smiled, her plan was sounding as it would work the more she thought of it.

"But the medicine cats might see us!" Dawnpaw hissed. Rosepaw nodded.

"I've thought about that, but I figured it wouldn't be too hard. We are trained not to be seen when medicine cats aren't trained any of that."

"I don't know Rosepaw…" Dawnpaw murmured, looking unsure.

"Come on Dawnpaw! You're starting to sound like Stonepaw!"

Dawnpaw laughed. "Alright, I'll come with." She meowed. "I guess it might be fun to see the moonpool." Rosepaw nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course!" she mewed. "I mean we'll never see it if we don't sneak away now, unless one of us became leader or something." She meowed. "Even then, we only would get to see it once, so let's go already!"

"Alright." Dawnpaw murmured, watching the sky. The sun had disappeared already, making it incredibly cold outside. Rosepaw fluffed out her fur against the gentle leaf-bare breeze.

"I figure we can still fit through that hole in the nursery." Rosepaw meowed. Dawnpaw nodded.

"Yeah, that works." Rosepaw watched as Lionpaw and Shinepaw padded inside. Lionpaw's ginger tail drooped with exhaustion.

"Great StarClan Darkfoot is tough." He sighed, sitting down to groom his mangled fur. "I had battle-training today and that fur-ball would not give up!"

Dawnpaw laughed, her tail flicking in amusement. "Better watch what you're saying there. If Darkfoot knew you were calling him a fur-ball…"

Lionpaw snorted. "Then maybe he would watch what he says a little more."

Shinepaw's blue eyes glittered with tiredness as well. "Aren't you guys going to get to bed? It's getting late." She meowed. Rosepaw nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we will soon." She meowed. Shinepaw nodded, going over to her own nest to curl up, her silver tail wrapped around her small pink nose. Lionpaw settled into his nest with a huge sigh, closing his green eyes.

Rosepaw was surprised to see another ginger pelt walk into the den. _It's Flamepaw. _She thought, watching the big new apprentice glance around with a confused look on his face. _I forgot he'll be staying here now. _

"Oh, hey Flamepaw!" Rosepaw looked over at Dawnpaw rushing over to greet the ginger apprentice. Rosepaw caught her brown eyes brightening when she saw the tom.

"Hey Dawnpaw." Flamepaw mewed.

"I made you a nest." Dawnpaw meowed nervously, flicking her cream tail over to a nest near her own. "Welcome to the apprentice's den!" She meowed with a smile. Flamepaw nodded, grinning at her.

"Thanks Dawnpaw!" With that he padded over to his nest to fall asleep. Rosepaw felt amusement boil inside of her. She glanced at Dawnpaw, but the she-cat refused to meet her eye.

"Well, let's go then." Rosepaw meowed. Dawnpaw nodded. Rosepaw crept near the exit of the den and peered out. Rockheart stood guard at the camp entrance, standing as still as stone except for the occasional flick of his tail.

Rosepaw crouched down lower, pressing herself against the ground and creeping out of the apprentice den. She could feel Dawnpaw's slow steady breathing on her flank. Rosepaw sprinted over to the nursery, silently pushing herself inside.

She saw the only queen, Swanwhisker, was curled up in her own nest, her belly plum full of kits. _They must be due any day now. _Rosepaw thought as she crawled past her and to the corner with the small gap. Rosepaw took a deep breath and shoved her head through the opening.

She was met by the looming trees overhead and the half-moon glittering in the sky. She soon felt Dawnpaw's presence with her own. Rosepaw turned to her friend.

"Let's go." She mewed. "We had better travel fast if we are going to catch them so they can lead us to the Moonpool." Dawnpaw nodded.

"Good idea, we'd better go."

It didn't take long to catch up with the medicine cats. Rosepaw and Dawnpaw had tracked them up the stream from the WindClan and ThunderClan border. They hid in the brush, the medicine cats completely unaware.

Iceblossom and Petalpaw were speaking with an older light brown tabby she-cat. Rosepaw parted her jaws. It was the ShadowClan medicine cat, Goldwhisker. After sharing words for awhile, the trio headed further upstream. Rosepaw and Dawnpaw followed.

The cats stopped when they reached a small den. All of them sitting down and speaking once more, though their mews were too low for Rosepaw to hear. _I wonder what they're waiting for. That must be the entrance to the Moonpool._

Finally, Rosepaw noticed Minnowbreath trudging up the hill, her sleek tabby form blending in well with the shadows. Rosepaw crept further up, enough to hear their conversation.

"Ah, Minnowbreath, you've arrived." Goldwhisker meowed. Minnowbreath nodded, giving her tabby fur a few embarrassed licks before speaking.

"Sorry I was late." She mewed apologetically. "Whiteflame had come down with a fever." The other medicine cats just nodded to her in understanding. Minnowbreath's eyes flickered nervously around. "I suppose Bramblebreeze won't be joining us again."

Iceblossom nodded with a sigh. "Adderstar holds him prisoner there, keeps him to heal the wounds his Clanmates have brought upon himself." She meowed solemnly, her blue eyes dull with grief.

"Somebody has to stop him!" Petalpaw meowed in anger, lashing out her brown and white tail. "How would StarClan ever grant him nine lives?"

"Adderstar wasn't always bad." Goldwhisker meowed. "He was a very good deputy back when he was a cat called Adderflame."

"So what happened?" Petalpaw asked.

Goldwhisker shrugged. "I suppose when he became leader he let power get to his head."

The cats remained quiet for a few more heartbeats. "I suppose we should get going then?" Minnowbreath piped in.

Iceblossom nodded in agreement. "Yes we should, let's go." The white she-cat turned and entered the den, followed by the rest of the medicine cats.

"Let's follow them." Rosepaw whispered to Dawnpaw. "We're going to have to be really quiet though." Dawnpaw nodded in agreement, her brown eyes shining through the darkness.

"Yeah, let's go." She meowed. She ruffled up her ginger and cream fur. "Hopefully it's warmer in there then out here."

Rosepaw gave a slight laugh before racing uphill to the den. She crept inside to find complete darkness passing over, though the snow hadn't reached inside of the cave.

It took awhile for Rosepaw's eyes to adjust to the darkness, though soon they were accustomed. She saw the medicine cats standing by a pool of water. Rosepaw in-took a sharp breath. It was beautiful. There was a small gap in the ceiling that allowed the moon to shine its light through and reflect on the water.

"Before we start." Iceblossom meowed, casting a glance at Petalpaw. "I have an announcement to make." Rosepaw felt excitement stir inside of her body. How rare was it to experience this? "Petalpaw, you are ready to become a full medicine cat."

The other medicine cats murmured in approval and happiness for the apprentice. Petalpaw's eyes shone in the light of the moon with eagerness and desperation to prove herself.

"Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Petalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Petalwind."

"Petalwind! Petalwind! Petalwind!" The medicine cats called joyfully. Petalwind sat happily, her tail wrapped around her paws.

"It is time we share tongues with StarClan." Goldwhisker meowed, leaning down to lap up some water and then curling up and falling asleep. The other cats followed her actions; soon all of them were fast asleep.

"Wow!" Rosepaw murmured trotting out from where she hid in the shadows. "That water must taste really good if they fall asleep that fast from it!"

Dawnpaw laughed with amusement. "No mouse-brain, it's-

"I know Dawnpaw!" Rosepaw purred. "But I sure do wonder how it tastes." Rosepaw gazed down at the pool of water as she knelt down.

"Rosepaw… I don't know about this." But it was too late. Rosepaw lapped up the water and fell into a deep sleep.

Rosepaw awoke in a beautiful forest. "Wow," Rosepaw breathed. It was truly beautiful wherever she was. The sun flitted through the tall elegant trees. The long grasses were grown bountiful with beautiful flowers blossoming from in-between them with a gorgeous variety of colors.

"Rosepaw!" Rosepaw spun around at the sound of her name. She was overjoyed at what she saw. Standing before her was a beautiful slim tortoiseshell she-cat whose eyes shown bright green. Her fur was short and glossy.

"Leopardheart!" Rosepaw purred, racing over to her long-lost friend. Leopardheart purred, looking down at her fondly.

"Rosepaw, how great it is to see you." She murmured, her eyes were bright and loving.

"I should share tongues with StarClan more often!" Rosepaw meowed cheerfully. Leopardheart shook her head.

"Actually Rosepaw… you really shouldn't be doing this."

"But you came to me." Rosepaw protested.

"Ah, Rosepaw, that is because something important has come up." Leopardheart meowed, a tinge of sadness in her mew.

"What is it?" Rosepaw asked with concern.

"_Like a thorn from a rose, she will stop the cold breezes from blowing further into darkness."_

Rosepaw blinked at Leopardheart in confusion. "Leopardheart, I really don't see what this has to do with anything…"

Leopardheart only purred in amusement. "Goodbye my dear. I have to go now." With that, the tortoiseshell vanished. Rosepaw felt grief tug at her heart.

"Leopardheart, wait! Come back!"

Her vision went black for moments before she opened her eyes to find four medicine cats staring down at her. Great StarClan she was going to be in trouble.

**Okay, all done. Sorry this one took me so long to update, it was a pretty long chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	15. The Sickness Worsens

**Galefire:**** Thanks! And well… you'll find out more about Stonepaw in this chapter…**

**Pengirl:**** Thank you!**

**No-name:**** Thanks! Please leave a name when you review though!**

**Zestia240:**** Haha, doesn't she?**

**Starbomb: ****Yep, she is in some trouble here! **

**Chapter 15: The Sickness Worsens**

**Shinepaw's POV**

Shinepaw's eyes darted open at the sound of a screech. She groggily got to her paws and walked out of her den. It was still night. The half-moon shown willingly in the cold black sky. There was a slight breeze.

"It's alright Swanwhisker, it will all be okay!" Shinepaw's eyes pinned on Forestclaw who ran frantically around the nursery entrance.

_Swanwhisker must be kitting! _Shinepaw felt a twinge of envy at the queen. She had liked Forestclaw since she was five moons old. And here he was having kits of his own already. With another she-cat.

Shinepaw padded up to the nursery entrance to see Stormwhisper inside, trying to soothe the queen. She saw her own mother, Morningfeather sitting in there as well, lecturing Swanwhisker on kitting. Shinepaw pushed her way inside quietly, taking place beside her mother.

Morningfeather gave a stressed sigh. "I sure hope those medicine cats get back soon." She murmured. "What could be holding them up for so long?"

_Rosepaw. _Shinepaw thought. She knew her trouble-making sister had always wished to see the Moonpool. And this time she took action in doing so, taking Dawnpaw with her. Both apprentices were gone from the nursery. They had to be there.

But instead, Shinepaw just shook her head. "I don't know Morningfeather. But don't you know some herbs that would help her out?" Morningfeather sat, thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Oh yes, I do Shinepaw. Will you go get some borage for after the kitting? They are star shaped flowers, they shouldn't be hard to find." Shinepaw nodded, slipping out of the nursery. Forestclaw saw her exiting and rushed over to her.

"Is Swanwhisker okay?" he asked quickly, twitching his tail tip back and forth with impatience. Shinepaw felt her heart drop. This was the first time he had spoken to her since he chose Swanwhisker as his mate.

"Yeah… she is okay." She murmured, pushing her way past him and into the medicine cat den. She looked through all the stocks in the den. It didn't take long to find the star shaped leaves of borage. She picked them up in her jaws when she heard a loud cough.

Shinepaw whipped around to see Stonepaw hacking. "It's alright Stonepaw." She mumbled around the edges of the leaf. "Hold in there. The medicine cats will be back soon, maybe they'll have catmint with them." Stonepaw just glanced at her, his eyes shiny.

Shinepaw turned around and padded back to the nursery. Hailwhisker, Rockheart, Forestclaw, Leafsparrow and Darkfoot sat around Swanwhisker. Who was now nursing three kits? Shinepaw padded over to her mother who was sitting a ways back and dropped the borage at her paws.

"What should their names be?" Forestclaw asked, gazing at his kits in adoration. "Let's call that one Leafkit." He murmured, resting his head on a brown tabby and white she-kit. Swanwhisker nodded in agreement.

"How about his name will be Ravenkit." Swanwhisker mewed, indicating to a black tom with white paws. Forestclaw nodded eagerly.

"And the last one Redkit." Forestclaw meowed. The last kit was a reddish tabby tom with a white chest.

"Perfect." Hailwhisker purred at her Grandkits. Forestclaw had a huge smile on his face, making Shinepaw's heart ache. She tried not to feel so envious, but she couldn't help it. First she lost her sister, now she lost the cat she had liked so dearly.

Morningfeather nudged the borage leaves towards Swanwhisker. "Eat these." She instructed. "It will bring you some more milk." Swanwhisker nodded in thanks and licked up the leaves. Shinepaw left the nursery with a sigh. She trudged back to the Apprentice's Den.

She was surprised to see the ginger and cream coat of Dawnpaw. But her sister wasn't there. "Dawnpaw?" she mewed. Dawnpaw's eyes met hers. "Where is Rosepaw?"

"They found her. She was sharing tongues with StarClan, but they awoke before she did."

"Oh no…"

**Rosepaw's POV**

"Rosepaw! What in the name of StarClan do you think you are doing?" Rosepaw cringed at Iceblossom's harsh voice, her eyes flashing in anger.

"I… well…" Rosepaw stuttered. What would they think if she told them she had snuck out of camp at night just to see the Moonpool? She had just wanted to taste the water, not share tongues with StarClan… but what would she tell them?

"Speak up Rosepaw," Minnowbreath meowed, disapproval in her eyes. Rosepaw flicked her tail in thought.

"I had a dream with StarClan!" She blurted, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"A dream?" Goldwhisker padded up to her, tilting her head curiously. "What was this dream of?" she mewed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws.

"This could just be ThunderClan's business Goldwhisker." Petalwind mewed, looking to her mentor for supported.

Iceblossom nodded thoughtfully. "It very well could." She meowed. "Come with us Rosepaw; tell us of your dream." Iceblossom flicked her tail for Rosepaw to follow her out of the den. Rosepaw followed hesitantly.

Petalwind and Iceblossom sat beside eachother in the snow, facing Rosepaw. "Okay, Rosepaw." Petalwind meowed. "Tell us about your dream?"

"Leopardheart was there." Rosepaw began, thinking back to the former WindClan warrior.

Petalwind glanced at her unsurely. "Who's Leopardheart?" she mewed.

"You'd don't remember her?" Rosepaw demanded, feeling venom on her tongue in protection of her friend.

Iceblossom nudge Petalwind for her to be quiet. "Continue Rosepaw." She meowed, turning her gaze expectantly on the apprentice.

"Well, she gave me a prophecy… I think." She mewed, thinking back to the ominous words Leopardheart had spoken. "She said: _Like a thorn from a rose, she will stop the cold breeze from blowing farther into darkness."_ Rosepaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment, looking up at the medicine cats expectantly.

Iceblossom was silent for a moment, but then slowly nodded. "That is a prophecy." She meowed. Rosepaw's fur shook with excitement. But why would they give it to her? Did she have something to do with the prophecy?

Iceblossom gave her head a vigorous shake. "We must report this to Oakstar immediately." She meowed, rising to her paws.

Rosepaw's whiskers twitched. She remembered back when she was a kit… She had snuck up on Oakstar, Stormwhisper, and Morningfeather speaking of something… Then it struck her. That's why Oakstar had wanted to keep an eye on her. He knew she was part of the prophecy.

"He already knows!" Rosepaw blurted.

Iceblossom looked at her with uncertainty in her gaze. "How do you know." She meowed, it wasn't a question.

"I…" Rosepaw shuffled her paws. "When I was a kit I snuck up on Stormwhisper and Oakstar talking about it." She admitted her ears down.

Iceblossom sighed. "What I expected… we should be going anyways." She meowed.

"Wait," Rosepaw meowed.

Iceblossom flicked her tail crossly. "What is it?" she asked.

"We need catmint don't we?" she asked.

Petalwind nodded. "We do." She meowed.

"Why don't we just ask the other medicine cats if they have catmint?" Rosepaw asked.

"It will let them know that we are weak." Iceblossom meowed gently.

Rosepaw lashed her tail angrily. But we wouldn't be if we just asked if they had any." She pointed out with a sharp mew.

"We can't let them know our weakness Rosepaw," Petalwind meowed, her fur starting to prickle with irritation.

Rosepaw sighed. "Alright them." She meowed. "Don't we have to be heading out then?" she asked.

Iceblossom nodded. "Of course, Oakstar must be informed."

"Yeah, let's go." Rosepaw meowed.

Petalwind led the way, padding with Iceblossom nearby. Rosepaw reluctantly followed them. _I have to go back to camp and face my consequences. _She thought sadly. She felt her paws drag on the ground below. Her heart fluttered with worry at Stonepaw. _What if it's really bad? _She thought glumly.

They walked in silence. Rosepaw noticed that the sun was already rising by the time they reached camp entrance. Rosepaw felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. _Why did I have to go see the Moonpool? _She wondered.

Iceblossom and Petalwind crawled inside, followed by Rosepaw. Most cats were awake by now. She noticed Dawnpaw and Shinepaw sharing a thrush. Their eyes flashed up as Rosepaw walked inside. Dawnpaw's eyes flew in alarm.

Rosepaw hung her head in shame as she followed Iceblossom and Petalwind to the medicine cat den. "Stay here." Iceblossom meowed. "I'm going to go speak with Oakstar." With that, the white she-cat slipped away.

Petalwind padded inside the medicine cat deeper, walking over to check on her mother who was having a coughing fit.

"Oh Lilyfrost, hold in there." Petalwind pleaded quietly, crouching beside her. The cream she-cat continued coughing, looking up at her daughter with hurt and pain in her eyes.

Rosepaw felt her fur quiver. How was Stonepaw? She padded inside, brushing past Petalwind to where the gray tom laid in his nest, asleep. Rosepaw cast a sad glance at his sleeping form. "I'll get you a cure." She whispered. "I promise."

She turned away from her friend to pad over to where Petalwind and Lilyfrost were. Lilyfrost had finally finished her bought of coughing. The she-cat smiled. "Did you hear?" she asked. "Swanwhisker's kits were born. Redkit, Leafkit, and Ravenkit."

Petalwind smiled. "I am sure they will be a great addition to the Clan." She meowed.

"Rosepaw!" Rosepaw froze when her name was called by Iceblossom. She looked over at the she-cat and nodded solemnly. She padded over to her and they exited to Oakstar's den.

Oakstar sat inside, his eyes looking over her skeptically.

"Rosepaw." He meowed, his voice low. "I heard what you've done."

Rosepaw ducked her head. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I just wanted to see the Moonpool!"

"That doesn't cut it!" Oakstar snapped. "I want you only cleaning the dens for seven sunrises." He meowed.

Rosepaw lowered her head even more so. "Of course Oakstar." She mumbled.

** Hey hope you liked it, I know this was like my shortest chapter… sorry about that, but, the next one is pretty exciting. Also, I have some ideas for Rosepaw's warrior name (even though she won't be a warrior too soon), but I wanted to see what you guys think of them, here they are:**

**Roseblossom**

**Rosefrost**

**Rosefire**

**Rosefeather**

**Rosewater**

**Rosewing**

** Tell me what you think!**


	16. Lionpaw's Secret

**This chapter is pretty drama-y, I have to say… but nonetheless, enjoy!**

**Starbomb:**** Ha, yea he is pretty harsh, and I think my favorite names for her are: Rosefeather, Rosewater, or Roseblossom… err it is hard to decide.**

**Willowlight:**** Did you just call me a mouse-brain? … Huh… interesting. Well, I think the name Rosethorn is too… I don't know… expected? Don't think I will use that one**

**Dawn-of-the-Wolf:**** I really like that name too! It might just have to be that!**

**Nalasleafheart:**** Haha, good to see that was you. And for some reason I just don't really like Rosethorn, I think it's too… expected. But thanks for your input!**

**SwatYawn123:**** I like those names! And, well here is your update! Hope I didn't take too long!**

**BailyXCody:**** Glad to hear it!**

_**Here we go!**_

**Chapter 16: Lionpaw's Secret**

Rosepaw raked her claws over the dirty moss that clung to the ground.

"Make sure you get nice, fresh moss." Squirrelfang meowed, trying to sound encouraging.

_Nothing could dampen my mood more. _Rosepaw thought sourly. She hated being stuck inside the camp. Where she should be was hunting and fighting with Hailwhisker, training to become a real warrior. Not just a den-cleaner.

Rosepaw just smiled at the elder. "Don't worry," she meowed sweetly. "I will." She sighed, brushing the moss into a big pile. Hailwhisker sat in the Elder's Den near Squirrelfang, watching with amusement glittering in her eyes.

_What is so funny about this! _Rosepaw heaved a sigh as she bunched all the moss into a pile. Hailwhisker got to her paws and padded over.

"I'll take that moss out of camp." She meowed. "Considering you're restricted. Now get started on the fresh moss." She flicked her gray and white tail to a pile of clean, shiny moss opposite of Rosepaw.

Rosepaw nodded glumly. "Of course Hailwhisker." She mumbled, padding over to the moss and beginning to spread it about.

It had been three sunrises since she returned from the Moonpool. Rosepaw swore that all the dens were the cleanest they had ever been before. Even her own nest was finely furnished, with feathers entwined in the moss as she had den with the others' nests.

But of course, she still had to continue cleaning out the Elder's Den. As well as the nursery, the medicine cat's and the warriors. It was all part of her punishment. Rosepaw noticed the sun beginning to set on the horizon. _I've been at this all day!_

She continued to spread the moss about until Hailwhisker returned. "That should be good for today." Her mentor meowed, looking over everything in approval. "Go ahead, take a rest."

Rosepaw nodded gratefully, but instead of heading to the Apprentice's den, she padded inside of the medicine cat den. She went ahead and welcomed herself in. She wasn't afraid of catching Stonepaw and Lilyfrost's illness.

It had been confirmed yesterday that both cats' conditions had worsened into Greencough. Rosepaw got more worried each day for her fellow Clanmates, and furious at the Medicine Cats for not taking more action of it. _We need catmint! Can't they see that?_

"Hey Rosepaw!" Rosepaw looked up to see Stonepaw sitting up in his nest, looking at her cheerfully. Though there was an uncontrollable crispiness in his mew.

"Hey Stonepaw." Rosepaw meowed, trotting over to her friend.

"How has your punishment been going?" Stonepaw asked, a hint of humor to it.

"It is definitely not funny!" Rosepaw hissed, but Stonepaw continued to gaze at her in humor.

"See." He meowed. "You need me to keep you from jumping head first into trouble!" he teased, wavering his tail playfully.

Rosepaw laughed. "Whatever! Maybe you should just teach your sister to do it."

"I suppose I 'ought to." He meowed. Rosepaw detected more of seriousness in his tone.

Rosepaw quieted. She looked outside of the den to see blackness. "I better go." She meowed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rosepaw padded over to the Apprentice's Den and lay down. She felt an eagerness to run in her limbs. She hadn't done it in for what seemed ages. She flicked her tail and looked around at the sleeping apprentices beside her. She wasn't tired. Not one bit. Maybe she could get out.

The light brown she-cat rose to her paws quietly. She couldn't take this anymore; she needed to get out of camp. She silently walked over to the exit of the apprentice's den and peered out. Leafsparrow stood guard at the entrance, her brown and white fur blowing blissfully in the slight wind.

Rosepaw held her breath as she slid out onto the ground. She sure was getting better at sneaking throughout this entire creeping out of camp. To her relief, Leafsparrow didn't seem to notice her, she continued to sit as still as a stone facing away.

Rosepaw slinked over to the nursery nearby, keeping a watchful eye on Leafsparrow. She poked her furry head into the nursery to look around. She saw Swanwhisker, the only queen, curled up with her kits. Her light brown fur blushed over them protectively.

Rosepaw walked inside, fearing that her paw steps would awaken the queen. Nonetheless, she advanced to the hole in the nursery. She leaned down beside it.

_Fox-dung! _Her paws itched. It was too small! How would she possibly get out now! Leafsparrow was guarding the entrance, and there was no other escape that she knew of.

Rosepaw padded to the nursery's exit again and peered outside. Leafsparrow was on her white paws now, her tail flicking lazily back and forth in the chilly night air._ What's she doing? _Rosepaw wondered, sitting on her haunches.

Leafsparrow padded away to the Warrior's Den, it stabbed Rosepaw like a thorn. She was changing shifts! Now would be the time to get out. Rosepaw crept forward, but a sudden scent hit her nose. _Lionpaw! What is he doing!_

She watched as her brother flashed out of the Apprentice's den, creeping to the camp entrance and pushing his way through the brambles to escape into the forest. Rosepaw dashed forward as well, following him out of the camp.

She emerged into the snow-bidden forest. She soon caught sight of Lionpaw's ginger pelt flashing under the moonlight. He headed down to the lake, completely unaware of Rosepaw following his shadow behind him.

Lionpaw padded to the shoreline. He turned towards WindClan when he reached it, walking alongside the lake-shore. _Where in the name of StarClan is he going?_ Rosepaw wondered in bewilderment as _he_ approached the river. He padded across it, onto WindClan territory.

Rosepaw watched him suspiciously, but followed without hesitance across the border. Lionpaw stayed very near to the lake, trotting along cautiously and casting a glance further up the moor. _He technically isn't crossing the border. _Rosepaw chided herself. _He is staying close enough to the border as is allowed to._

Lionpaw padded further, picking up the pace as he went along. He eventually crossed WindClan's next border, heading onto territory that belonged to no Clan. Rosepaw looked across the lake at the island. Was that where he was headed?

Lionpaw came to a halt at the log that led across to the island. Rosepaw stood and watched in silence. Lionpaw's golden coat gleamed in the sunlight as he made his way across it slowly. _What business could he possibly have here?_

Rosepaw crept slowly across the log after him, keeping her claws embedded sharply into the bark. Lionpaw trotted to a bush and sat down, his fur bristling, his eyes flashing in worry and nervousness.

Rosepaw quickly skidded across and dove into a bush. Luckily, Lionpaw seemed too caught up in his own thoughts to hear the rustling that she made when she crossed over into the brush. Her brother's tail flickered in impatience.

Suddenly, Rosepaw noticed a cat slipping out of the water and onto the island.

"Brr is that lake cold in leaf-bare!" the cat whispered padding closer to Lionpaw so Rosepaw could get a better view.

It was a pretty golden she-cat, an apprentice, a _RiverClan _apprentice. Rosepaw sniffed the air again. She knew her scent. Something was devastatingly familiar about it.

Lionpaw purred in response. "Don't worry." He meowed, his voice low and comforting. "I'll keep you warm." He pressed his ginger pelt against her golden one, their fur bristling in comfort.

Rosepaw felt enragement course throughout her body. Lionpaw was seeing a RiverClan apprentice! What is the name of StarClan was he thinking!

"I'm so glad you came." The she-cat murmured a sparkle of relief in her mew.

Lionpaw purred. "I'll always come Larchpaw."

_Larchpaw! _Rosepaw froze at the sound of her name. It was Larchpaw! Flutterfur's daughter! Rosepaw's fur ruffled. She felt an eagerness to go out there and hiss at them at what trouble they were going through just to see eachother.

_Does Lionpaw understand what will happen if he gets caught! _She wondered drastically, her heart dropping immensely. She couldn't bear to lose another beloved. Especially to something as mouse-brained as what Lionpaw was doing. _I have to stop him! _

She watched in silence and anger for the rest of Lionpaw and Larchpaw's night, filled with sharing stories, battling eachother, and basically having an amazing time together. Rosepaw felt her heart flutter. Was there a tom that she could feel _that _care-free around?

Eventually, Larchpaw bided her goodbyes with a lick on Lionpaw's forehead before she slipped back into the water and disappeared in the depths of the dying night.

Lionpaw turned away, profoundly cheerful. Rosepaw felt rage overpower her.

"Lionpaw!" she hissed.

Her brother froze, his fur bristling in fear. He didn't say anything, but stood there, as if hoping if he stood still enough, whatever threat was posing to him would go away.

"Lionpaw! I see you there!" Rosepaw growled, rising to her paws and padding out indignantly.

Lionpaw's eyes flashed for a moment, but then relaxed. "Oh," he murmured with a sigh, his tense muscles relaxing underneath his ginger pelt. "It's just you Rosepaw."

"Just me!" Rosepaw found herself hissing. "What are you thinking? Are you absolutely mouse-brained?"

Lionpaw met Rosepaw's eyes with protectiveness. "No I am not mouse-brained!" he grumbled.

Rosepaw sat down with a sigh, her tail twitching back and forth. "Then tell me, what are you thinking?" she asked in a calmer, gentler tone.

Lionpaw sighed, as if giving into her. "I don't know." He admitted, looking at his paws glumly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I…" Lionpaw stuttered, lost for words. "I just don't, okay? I… I like Larchpaw! I have to see her." He meowed, sounding ultimately defeated.

"Lionpaw…" Rosepaw murmured softly. "You know you can't do this." She meowed. "It's much more trouble than it's worth."

"How would you know?" Lionpaw snapped angrily.

"I can guess." Rosepaw murmured. "There are plenty of fine she-cats in our own Clan! Why have to do look for one in RiverClan!"

Lionpaw's eyes softened. "She's different Rosepaw!" He meowed, a twinge of sadness entwined with his mew.

Rosepaw looked at her brother. She couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. The cat he loved was from another Clan, their love was forbidden by the warrior code. Forbidden love didn't have its consequences lightly.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Lionpaw asked desperately, pleading shown clear in his eyes and voice.

Rosepaw took in a deep breath. "Of course not Lionpaw." She meowed. She noticed Lionpaw's shoulders relax. Rosepaw's mew sharpened. "But you shouldn't be doing this!"

Lionpaw slumped over. "I know Rosepaw… what I don't know is what to do…"

Rosepaw sighed and padded over to her brother. She gave him a lick on the forehead reassuringly. "Don't worry too much Lionpaw." She meowed. "We'll find a way around this." She said, trying to place confidence in her mew. "Now let's go home."

**Okay, that chapter was a bit exciting, right? It helps you get to know more of Lionpaw's personality. Well, 'till next time. Hopefully it won't be as long of a wait as this one was.**


	17. A Cure

** Wow! Two chapters in one day! I better get some extra reviews for that don't you think? Haha, well on another note…**

**Woohoo! 60 Reviews! This is really exciting! Next goal… wow… 80… I really doubt that's going to happen any time soon, haha. This Chapter is a little sad… But happy at the end! I'm going to skip a few moons pretty soon here, so that I can get to some more exciting subjects… But for now, enjoy!**

**Willowlight:**** Hm, I'm not sure about that, rogues seem a little off subject considering their feud is generally with WindClan. But thanks for the suggestion.**

**Galefire:**** I know, isn't forbidden love so intense? And I think I get why Rosepaw reminds you of Hollypaw. She finds her brother named Lionpaw seeing another she-cat? XD Completely coincidental! Haha, I really didn't notice that until just now.**

**Zestia240:**** Ya! That's one of my favorites! Check out my poll on my profile**

**Starbomb:**** Haha, maybe not quite as much as Rosepaw though**

**Mrs. Fanfiction101:**** Hey! Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it!**

**Chapter 17: A Cure**

"No!" The grief-stricken cry hit Rosepaw's ears hard. It was a shriek in the dead of the night. A wail of sadness and regret. It was the voice of Leafsparrow.

Rosepaw jumped up from her nest when she heard her. Her punishment had been over now for a few sunrises, and Rosepaw was relieved to be out in the forest again, though she found it hard to hold her tongue when Lionpaw showed up for training and was exhausted.

Rosepaw slid out of the Apprentice's Den to find cats gathering around the medicine cat den. "What's going on?" Rosepaw asked, pushing her way to stand beside her mentor.

Hailwhisker looked at her, her eyes cloudy with sadness. "It's awful." She meowed. "Darkfoot has died."

Rosepaw felt a stab of sadness inside of her heart. Darkfoot had fallen ill with greencough, as well as Flightbreeze and Forestclaw. So far, there was no cure. Rosepaw felt desperate to find catmint. The first cat had fallen. Who would be next?

"That's terrible!" Rosepaw meowed to her mentor, watching in horror as Troutclaw and Squirrelfang dragged Darkfoot's body out of the den to lay it in the clearing. Leafsparrow clung to her mate like a tick. Both her mate and her son had fallen ill. One was dead. It must be hard for her.

Lionpaw watched in horror from where he sat in the entrance to the Apprentice's Den, his eyes hollow with the death of his mentor. Forestclaw peered out from the medicine cat den at his father. The Elders set down Darkfoot's body and cats rushed to pay their respects to him.

_This is terrible. _Rosepaw thought as she neared his cold body. _We need to find some catmint! Are the medicine cats that worried of Clans thinking their weak that they let cats die! _

Rosepaw finally reached Darkfoot's body. She pressed her nose into his cold fur. "Help me find the cure Darkfoot." She murmured so that no cat could hear. "Your death was unnecessary. Let me make sure no other cats perish the way you did."

She backed away from him to let other cats say their goodbyes.

Oakstar padded over, his tail hung low. "Lionpaw." He murmured quietly, flicking his tail for the ginger apprentice to come over. Lionpaw tilted his head in wonder but padded over to the ThunderClan leader.

Oakstar's gaze scoured the group. "Bluedove." He called. The she-cat trotted over.

"Yes Oakstar?" she asked.

"You will mentor Lionpaw now." Oakstar meowed.

Bluedove nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice. Lionpaw seemed a little hesitant, but eventually did the same.

Rosepaw looked around solemnly at all the grieving cats. She caught the eye of Stonepaw who stood in the Medicine Cat Den. _I need to find a cure. And soon._

"Rosepaw." Rosepaw looked up to see her mentor padding over to her. Hailwhisker twitched her ears as she approached her apprentice. "We're on a hunting patrol with Thornbird, Firestripe, and Dawnpaw.

Rosepaw nodded, following her mentor over to where a group of cats sat. "Ready?" Thornbird asked.

Rosepaw nodded. "Of course." She meowed.

Thornbird set them off at a fast pace. Rosepaw struggled along with Dawnpaw to keep up. "Flamepaw's got a tough father." Dawnpaw commented as she loped alongside Rosepaw. Rosepaw only nodded in response, her mind was on something much more important.

Thornbird led them near the ShadowClan border before he slowed down. "I figure we'll hunt here." He meowed, flicking his golden tail back and forth with anticipation.

Hailwhisker nodded, turning to Rosepaw. Rosepaw sat, looking up at her expectantly. "Why don't you go hunt down near the lake?" she inquired. "Take Dawnpaw with you." She meowed, turning to the apprentice to motion her tail to go with Rosepaw.

"Alright," Rosepaw mewed. "Dawnpaw, let's go." Rosepaw flicked her tail for Dawnpaw to follow. She turned around and headed off at a brisk pace to reach the lake sooner. She could her Dawnpaw's footsteps behind her. And it didn't take much time to reach the lake.

"Okay," Dawnpaw meowed. "I smell a thrush and a vole. I will take the thrush if you like?" she asked.

Rosepaw nodded, and Dawnpaw trotted away. _I'm not going hunting. _Rosepaw thought with a smirk. She turned towards the RiverClan border. _I need to get catmint. I need to cure the sick cats._

With determination, Rosepaw tentatively crossed the border. She padded alongside the beach ground. She walked curiously, not knowing exactly where the RiverClan camp was. The sun hung heavy in the sky. It was sun-high. She had plenty of time.

There was a slight breeze that blew up the soft snow, but more so, the sun warmed Rosepaw's long fur. It would originally be a nice day, if death hadn't been sprung on them.

Rosepaw let out a sigh of grief in remembrance of Darkfoot. He was a good warrior, one of the few that respected her. That didn't think of her as the apprentice that leaped, head-first into trouble. She had Stonepaw though. Of course she had Stonepaw and she always would.

Rosepaw froze. She heard something. She glanced around suspiciously. She scented the air, RiverClan cats were coming. Good. Then they could take her to their camp and she could speak with Minnowbreath.

"Who's there?" A hiss split the silence.

Rosepaw's muscles tensed as she looked around for the speaker. "My name is Rosepaw." She called loudly. "I am of ThunderClan."

A cry split the air in fury. Rosepaw's breath was knocked off of her as a large tom plowed into her. The tom hissed in anger as he sliced at her with unsheathed claws. Rosepaw cried out in pain. Her claws slid out.

_No… I can't harm them; otherwise they'll never let me speak with their medicine cat. _Rosepaw sheathed her claws and struggled to place her hind legs underneath the tom. With a grunt, she kicked with all her might.

The tom cried in surprise as he was flung off of her. He fell on the snow with a thud. He got to his paws immediately, flashing his ginger tail back and forth wildly. Rosepaw recognized him as Splashingfire.

Rosepaw heaved herself to her paws, leaving the snow beneath her red with blood. "I only come to speak with your medicine cat!" Rosepaw yowled, trying to stay calm. She licked the blood free of her wounds.

"Why would you want to see our medicine cat?" Splashingfire spat.

"Easy Splashingfire." A small white she-cat emerged from the brush, laying her tail on Splashingfire's flank. Splashingfire relaxed a bit, but still remained on edge.

Rosepaw gathered herself up confidently. "I need to speak with her." Rosepaw meowed. She could trust Minnowbreath with ThunderClan's secret illness, but there was no way that she could trust Splashingfire.

A black tom emerged from a bush. Rosepaw recognized him as Flutterfur's son, Rockpaw. With a jolt, Rosepaw also realized that this apprentice was Larchpaw's brother. Rosepaw felt herself tense around him. She forced herself to relax. He probably didn't know about Larchpaw and Lionpaw's forbidden love. She couldn't blame him.

"And what do you have to say to her that you can't say to us?" Splashingfire asked accusingly.

Rosepaw stuttered for a moment. "It's medicine cat business." She grumbled, gathering her tail close to her pelt.

"Oh and why wouldn't Iceblossom or Petalwind come?" He snarled again.

"They are busy." Rosepaw meowed, feeling her muscles bunch and her fur ruffle in irritation.

"Then why wouldn't Oakstar send an experienced warrior rather than a lone apprentice?" Rockpaw butt in, lashing his black tail in caution and curiosity.

"I don't know." Rosepaw felt terrible lying, but it had to be done. She couldn't let them know that she had snuck away to speak with their Clan's medicine cat. "Don't question his choices." She added, flicking her tail.

"Very well." The white she-cat said calmly.

"Whiteflame, you can't be so quick to trust her." Splashingfire meowed, addressing the white warrior. "This particular cat has a bad reputation for stirring trouble."

Rosepaw felt rage boil up inside of her. Seven and a half moons old and she'd already given herself an awful reputation within the Clans. She struggled to hide her anger.

"You must remember, Splashingfire. She is only an apprentice. I am pretty sure if she was up to anything that we could take her." Whiteflame meowed pointedly, flicking her tail.

Splashingfire nodded slowly. "I suppose your right." The ginger tom meowed grudgingly. "Very well." He meowed in a low voice. "Let's go."

Whiteflame took the lead with Rosepaw falling into pace behind her alongside Rockpaw. Splashingfire took up the rear. Rosepaw felt out of place walking with a patrol of RiverClan cats, but it was for the better of her Clan. She couldn't let anything bad happen to Stonepaw.

"Here we are." Whiteflame meowed. She led Rosepaw into what she remembered as their camp. Many cats looked up from where they were sharing tongues or fish. Rosepaw wrinkled her nose. She hadn't remembered fish smelling so awful.

Rosepaw's eyes immediately fixated on Larchpaw. The golden she-cat was lazily sharing a fish with a ginger tabby she-cat. Rosepaw recognized her as Twistpaw, Larchpaw's sister. Rosepaw couldn't help but feel hostile against the RiverClan apprentice.

Larchpaw cast her a wary glance, looking very nervous with Lionpaw's sister in her camp. Twistpaw followed her gaze, but didn't pay too much attention to the new enterer.

"Minnowbreath is in her den." Splashingfire grumbled, trotting away with Whiteflame while Rockpaw padded over to his sister to speak with them.

Rosepaw made her way to the RiverClan medicine cat den. She poked her head inside to be welcomed by seeing a sleek tabby she-cat inspecting a ginger one. "Great news Flutterfur!" Minnowbreath purred.

_Flutterfur. _It was Larchpaw's mother. Great StarClan, was every cat related to Larchpaw here? With a sting, Rosepaw remembered that Flutterfur was Boulderstorm's mate. Boulderstorm was the RiverClan deputy. Rosepaw felt increasingly worried for her brother.

"What's the news?" Flutterfur asked curiously.

"You're expecting more kits!" Minnowbreath meowed cheerfully.

Flutterfur purred happily. "What great news." She meowed. "I'll move back into the nursery immediately."

Minnowbreath nodded and Flutterfur turned to leave. The she-cat looked very surprise to turn around to look at the ThunderClan apprentice. "Oh." She meowed, looking shocked. "Why Rosepaw, what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with Minnowbreath." Rosepaw meowed promptly. She couldn't waste any time. Hailwhisker would come looking for her soon.

Flutterfur looked at her questioningly but the queen simply nodded her head. "Very well." The ginger cat meowed, padding out of the den with a wave of her tail goodbye.

"Rosepaw! What are you doing here?" Minnowbreath asked urgently.

"I… we have Greencough in ThunderClan."

That got Minnowbreath's attention. "What? Is everybody okay? Don't you have the herbs to treat it? How long has this illness been lingering in your Clan?" She asked eagerly, seeming very worried.

"Well…" Rosepaw took in a deep breath. "Darkfoot died this morning." She meowed.

Minnowbreath's eyes glowered for a moment with grief but she seemed to push it past her.

"And… Petalwind and Iceblossom refuse to ask another Clan for catmint. I don't know why. I guess they don't want any of the other Clans to know how weak we are. But that's not excuse to let cats die, is it?" Rosepaw asked a twinge of sadness to her meow.

Minnowbreath shook her head. "Of course not." She meowed. "Our Clan is very healthy at the moment." She padded back further in the den, searching around for awhile; she finally pulled out a plant. "Take this." She meowed. "It's catmint." She dropped the plant at Rosepaw's feet.

"My Clan won't need it. I can collect more in New-Leaf, we have a large supply."

Rosepaw dipped her head respectively. "Thank you so much." She meowed.

Minnowbreath nodded. "Anything to help."

Rosepaw bent over and grabbed the catmint. "Thank you Minnowbreath, you are surely by life savior." Rosepaw murmured, thinking back to when the medicine cat had rescued her from drowning.

Minnowbreath purred in amusement. "Of course Rosepaw." She mewed.

"Now go, heal your Clan, and let them see _you _as the savior you clearly are."

**Hey! What did you think? It was kind of short; I am trying to make all my chapters at least 2,000 words now. Hope you liked it! If you read this **_**please **_**review. It really helps a lot!**


	18. Death Rings

** Well, not very many reviews on that last one… I only got one review… kind of disappointing. Even if you guys don't like it then reviews, and tell me please. There is a bit of Stone & Rose fluff in this one… well for awhile anyways, things kind of take a turn for the worse later on. As you can probably tell by the title.**

** Also, go look at my poll on my profile; I need more votes for Rosepaw's name.**

**Starbomb:**** Yeah, Rosepaw's earned quite a name for herself throughout the Clans! Haha!**

**Chapter 18: Death Rings**

Rosepaw crouched in the rough green thicket. She made her paw steps nearly silently as only the occasional and slight crunch of something under her foot. She hid inside of a small bush, her sharp blue eyes fixated on a plump mouse that sniffed around on the brown soil. The sun warmed her red fur and gave her hope for catching this mouse.

After what had seemed like ages, the cruel leaf-bare had ended, and now New-Leaf was sprung upon the Clan. Rosepaw's life had turned for the better. Stonepaw had healed from Greencough, and now joined her on many occasions, including his first Gathering.

It had been four moons since Rosepaw's trip to see Minnowbreath. She had returned to her hunting patrol in time for them to think nothing was suspicious. However, she had told them straight up what she had done. At first, Iceblossom hadn't been too happy, but Petalwind accepted the catmint gratefully, using it to heal the ill cats.

Rosepaw snapped back into reality. The mouse was leaving. Rosepaw was becoming a senior apprentice, she couldn't return to Hailwhisker empty-pawed. They needed fresh-kill. Rosepaw bunched her muscles quickly. Quick as lightning, she snapped forward, killing the mouse on impact.

She snagged it up in her jaws. It felt good to have warmed grass underneath her paws. She padded to where she had buried a thrush. She quickly uncovered it and stuffed it in her jaws with the mouse.

"Rosepaw!" Rosepaw's head snapped up at Hailwhisker's voice. She quickly padded over to where her mentor sat with the rest of their patrol, Stormwhisper, and Leafsparrow. "We're going back to camp." Hailwhisker mewed.

Rosepaw nodded, following the patrol as they took off to camp.

They reached they shortly and Rosepaw enjoyed the happy scene that she took in. Swanwhisker's kits, Redkit, Ravenkit, and Leafkit were playing with Featherfoot's young and only kit. Her name was Silverkit, her father was Firestripe. Her siblings were stillborn.

Rosepaw smiled at the kits, she padded over and dropped off her prey in the fresh-kill pile. In return, she grabbed a shrew and padded over to the sunlight to eat it. She lay down, taking a bite into the shrew. Warmth flooded her mouth. She was finally gaining more weight from the harsh leaf-bare.

"Hey Rosepaw!" Rosepaw looked up from her feast to see Stonepaw gazing down at her cheerfully.

"Hi Stonepaw." Rosepaw mewed; she pushed the shrew towards him. "Do you want to share?" she asked him.

Stonepaw nodded eagerly. "Sure," he meowed, as he crouched down beside Rosepaw to share the shrew.

Rosepaw felt his short gray fur brushing against her own long fur. She could hear his breathing, feeling the muscles rippling underneath his pelt. He had grown a lot larger than her over the few moons, and his eyes were bright with joy.

Rosepaw let out her breath; she hadn't realized she had been holding it in while she had observed the changes he had made over the past course of moons.

Stonepaw finished the rest of the shrew shortly; he licked his jaws for a moment before turning to face Rosepaw and grooming her fur with long strokes. Rosepaw felt a flitter of emotions swirl inside of her. She leaned forward and groomed his gray fur. She felt as though she could hear her heart beat inside her chest, being so close to him.

"So how are things?" Stonepaw started up a conversation.

"Good." Rosepaw meowed calmly. A moment later she contemplated her answer. _Good? What was I thinking? He'll think I'm a mouse-brain! _"I… er…" Rosepaw stuttered, feeling his tongue rasp around her neck. "How are you?"

Stonepaw blinked. "Same old." He meowed.

Rosepaw nodded meekly and continued grooming him, feeling perfect calm inside of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flamepaw and Dawnpaw sitting near eachother, speaking. She also saw Lionpaw and Shinepaw just return from a patrol.

_Is Lionpaw still seeing Larchpaw? _Rosepaw wondered, pausing for a moment to stare after her ginger brother. He seemed in a good mood today, joking around with Shinepaw, his tail lashing back and forth in joy. Rosepaw couldn't determine it.

"Rosepaw! Stonepaw!" Rosepaw looked over near the fresh-kill pile where Stormwhisper gave out orders. The ThunderClan deputy padded over to the two apprentices. Her dark gray tabby fur glistened in the sunlight.

"You will both be joining me and Morningfeather on a border patrol." She meowed promptly.

"Right now?" Rosepaw asked.

Stormwhisper nodded curtly. "Of course." She mewed. "Come along, let's go."

Rosepaw got to her paws and followed the she-cat back to where her mother stood. Rosepaw felt a surge of determination flow through her. She wanted to show her mother what a good warrior she'd become, even if it meant just doing well on a border patrol.

Stormwhisper nodded to them, and the patrol headed off, starting at the land near the lake. Rosepaw pranced around near Stonepaw while her mother and Stormwhisper padded ahead, speaking quietly to one another.

Rosepaw fell in pace behind Stonepaw. The gray apprentice continued to pad along. With a smirk, Rosepaw leapt onto him. Stonepaw yowled in surprise, then seeing, who his attacker was, he rolled onto his back, kicking furiously at Rosepaw.

Rosepaw squealed leaping off of him. While the tom rose to his paws, Rosepaw charged into him again. Stonepaw gave a playful hiss, but didn't go down this time. He stood onto his hind legs, batting at Rosepaw with his big paws.

Rosepaw ducked down low and plowed into his belly. The two cats wrestled around, hissing and growling.

"Rosepaw!" Rosepaw froze and looked over to see her mother gazing at her horrified. Rosepaw felt embarrassment stick to her pelt like a burr.

"Sorry Morningfeather." She apologized. "We were just practicing our battle moves." Rosepaw ducked her head and trotted over to join Stormwhisper and her mother.

The patrol of cats headed on to the WindClan border. There was only a slight breeze, however, it was enough for Rosepaw to scent something. It was a kit. Rosepaw gave another sniff in uncertainty. A kit… what would a kit be doing?

Curious, she padded over closer to the WindClan border and perked her ears. She heard wailing. There definitely was a kit. She looked over across the yellow moor, squinting her eyes she noticed a tiny figure.

"What are you looking at?" Rosepaw was aware of Stonepaw's presence near hers. He was looking off in the direction she was, but didn't seem to be noticing anything.

"There's a kit." Rosepaw meowed, looking back to see Morningfeather and Stormwhisper join them.

"I don't see a kit anywhere." Morningfeather mumbled. The shape in the distance began to grow; the kit was getting closer now. Rosepaw could see it very clearly. It was a very light cream she-kit, appearing almost white, and it was yowling its head off.

Its head was thrown back and its mouth wide enough to see her little pink tongue inside. Her eyes were squinted as she mewled pitifully.

"Don't you see it?" Rosepaw meowed in frustration.

Stormwhisper nodded slowly. "I do see it." The deputy meowed. "I wonder what it could possibly be doing out of camp?"

Rosepaw shook her head slowly. "They train their kits." She murmured.

"They what?" Morningfeather meowed in disbelief as she stared at her daughter.

"They battle train their kits." Rosepaw repeated. "That's what they did to me when I was there anyways."

Stormwhisper let out a sigh. "To best wishes for that kit." She murmured, looking sympathetically after it.

"You can't possibly leave it there." Stonepaw meowed with an edge to his voice.

"It's off of our territory." Stormwhisper meowed back. "If we crossed it would only give WindClan a better reason to attack."

"You really aren't going to leave it there, are you?" Rosepaw meowed angrily. She knew what suffering the kits went through there. Their cats dying by the own claws of their Clanmates.

"What more can we do?" Stormwhisper asked, flicking her tail crossly.

"We can go over there and help it." Rosepaw hissed in return.

Stormwhisper blinked at her in surprise. "I won't have it." She meowed. "It would be too dangerous. WindClan has a very large amount of warriors there. Probably twice the amount that we have." She warned.

Rosepaw shook her head. "I don't care." She meowed. "We have to help it; we can't just leave it there!"

Stormwhisper held her breath for a moment. "Very well." She meowed. "Then go get it."

Rosepaw felt Stonepaw press his pelt against hers. "Be careful Rosepaw." He warned.

"I will." Rosepaw reassured him. With that, she pelted off onto WindClan territory. She glanced around warily. Something didn't feel right, but then again, it shouldn't feel like to intrude on WindClan's territory.

She reached the kit quickly. When it saw her, it quieted down. There was a pool of blood underneath it and fresh wounds all over its small body. Rosepaw's eyes softened when she saw it. She gave it a lick on its forehead.

"Don't worry young one." Rosepaw murmured gently. "I'll heal you right up." The kit seemed very young, maybe only half of a moon. Rosepaw grabbed it's scruff in her jaws. It didn't protest, just hung calmly. Rosepaw headed off back towards her territory.

A bloodcurdling scream made Rosepaw take off. She knew what was happening. They were after her. Rosepaw ran like her paws were on fire. She could feel the footsteps of other cats chasing after her, screaming in fury.

Stonepaw raced out to greet her. He tackled into a WindClan warrior. Rosepaw ran across the border, her mother and Stormwhisper fighting off the WindClan cats. Rosepaw set down the kit in some thicket. "Say here."

Rosepaw raced back into the battle. With a hiss, she launched herself into a thin tabby tom. The tom growled in fury. Rosepaw remained silent; she clawed against his body, releasing fresh blood. The tom screeched and plowed into Rosepaw, knocking her on her back.

Taking advantage of Rosepaw's exposed belly, he leapt on top of her, digging into her exposed flesh with clear satisfaction on his face. Rosepaw yowled and pushed him off with all her force. The tom stood there for a moment, stunned.

Rosepaw tackled into him, leaping on his back so that he was pinned on his stomach. Rosepaw clawed into his back, feeling a sharp protectiveness over the kit she had just rescued. She dug into him, his blood pooling out onto the grass. The tom screeched in pain and Rosepaw released her grip. He raced away.

Rosepaw looked around, assessing the situation. The ThunderClan cats were outnumbered. Rosepaw spotted her mother immediately. Morningfeather was pinned by a large WindClan tom. He tore into her with fury in his dark gaze.

Rosepaw gave a cry of fury and plowed into him. It only stunned the tom for one moment before he came at her full force. He plowed her over with ease. Rosepaw felt herself land on her back with a cry of pain. The cat leapt on top of her. He easily dwarfed her and he had a cold smile of satisfaction on his face.

Rosepaw felt blood curling beneath her. She felt the world going dark. _No! _She thought, struggling to be released from his grip.

Suddenly, the weight lifted off of her. Morningfeather had tackled him right off and was ripping into him mercilessly. "Stay away from my daughter!" she yowled, pure fury and hatred in her eyes.

Rosepaw struggled to get up, she still bled heavily. A shriek came from Morningfeather. Rosepaw flashed around to see the tom ripping her apart.

The light died in Morningfeather's eyes. _What? _Rosepaw felt frozen in fear. No. Her mother couldn't be… she just couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Rosepaw had already lost Brightpaw. Her mother was fine. She must be fine, she had to be fine.

The cat a top her looked up with satisfaction. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes. This tom would die. He would die a cold, hard death. He would die by her claw.

With a screech of fury, Rosepaw barreled into him, her wounds bled more profusely with her using so much energy. The tom fell down. Rosepaw didn't waste time. No time to waste. This cat _had _to die. He had no option. Silently, Rosepaw leapt on top of him and tore out his throat.

He died.

Rosepaw had _killed _a cat. She was too angry to think it over. She was glad he was dead. He deserved death. Rosepaw let him fall limp under her claws before racing over to crouch beside her mother.

A large gasp reached Rosepaw's ears. "Talonfox! He's been killed!" Rosepaw looked over to where the tom she had killed lay. There was a she-cat staring at him, her eyes wide. Rosepaw froze. Talonfox. That was the cat she'd killed's name. Talonfox, or the deputy of WindClan.

"Retreat! Retreat WindClan!" The she-cat cried, racing off and leaving Talonfox's body behind.

"Rosepaw!" Stonepaw raced over to his friend as the WindClan cats disappeared. Rosepaw remained crouched over her mother's body. Morningfeather was drenched in blood. Rosepaw knew her flank wouldn't rise again.

Her mother was dead.

"Oh StarClan Rosepaw! I'm so sorry!" Rosepaw heard Stormwhisper's cry but didn't respond to it. She just remained hunched over her mother. It was her fault she was dead. Everything was her fault. Every death was her fault. Blacktail's, Darkfoot's, Leopardheart, Brightpaw, Talonfox, even Clawpelt. It all came crashing down on her.

"I'll bring her body back." Stormwhisper meowed quietly. "Stonepaw, you go grab the kit."

Rosepaw felt a sudden anger smash into her. It was the kit… She had chosen the kit's life over her own mother's.

But now, Rosepaw felt nothing for the kit. The kit was useless to her.

Dead to her.


	19. No Glory

** I feel dead inside… my cat died on Monday… I feel broken, shattered, helpless, and weak. I wish he could come back, but he can't… I guess I'm a little more connected with Rosepaw now. Review. I feel too sad to really **_**beg**_** you guys to like I usually do. Oh well, thanks for all the reviews I got this time anyways.**

** This Chapter is pretty long, and you get to see the point of view from a cat in WindClan, remember the she-cat who nearly killed Rosepaw, but Rosepaw was saved by Troutclaw? Yeah that cat.**

**Bubbletail:**** Thanks! I'm glad to see you like it, and I know, it is kind of depressing, depending on the chapter it sort of reflects my mood.**

**Zestia240:**** Yeah, poor Rosepaw, she goes through a lot of suffering. I don't think I know that song? Who plays it?**

**Silvermoon:**** I do like the name Rosedawn and cool name for yourself by the way. **

**Starbomb:**** Ah, well sometimes, Rosepaw has a strange way of showing her emotions… I guess that's the way she'll be doing it. Poor little kit.**

**Pengirl:**** Hey Pengirl! Rosepaw does become a warrior very soon if I have to say! It's hard to believe next chapter will be Chapter 20! And I posted Chapter 5 of your story (counting the prologue). Feel free to post Chapter 6 on Mistyflower's Story any time! I'll try and update sooner this time. Sorry, I've just been through a lot.**

**Galefire:**** Oh, I don't care how long it takes you to review. Just reviewing is a good thing Thank you for the compliments! It really makes me happy! You should update Path to Purity soon! I really like that story. And I hope this next chapter is good!**

**Chapter 19: No Glory**

Rosepaw sat with her nose sank into her mother's fur. Her mother's long brown and white fur that would never blow in the breeze again. Rosepaw took in a shaky breath. How could she have let her mother die so mercilessly by the claws of Talonfox? And then Rosepaw herself had killed Morningfeather's slayer. But she felt nothing. No honor, no glory. Just failure. She had failed her mother after all. All just to save a kit.

Rosepaw looked over to where the cream kit sat, its wounds being treated carefully by Petalwind while Iceblossom spoke quietly with Oakstar inside of her den, her eyes flashing with worry and doubt.

Rosepaw couldn't raise herself from her mother's body. She felt useless.

"Come on Rosepaw." Rosepaw heard the soft voice of Shinepaw who nudged her sister gently. With a long sigh, Rosepaw got up. She looked down miserably at her mother's body. Morningfeather lay stretched out, her beautiful fur glossy and shining with the rising song. Her eyes were closed. Rosepaw heaved a sigh. She would never see her mother's eyes again.

Grayblaze looked as hollow as Rosepaw did, if not worse. His long fur was ragged and plastered around. His eyes were distant and clouded. Rosepaw felt a flash of sympathy course through her. _It's my fault. I've made him this way._

She barely noticed when a sudden warmth flowed over her. She slightly tilted her head to see Stonepaw pressed p against her comfortingly. "It's okay Rosepaw," he whispered. Rosepaw didn't turn to face him. "It will all be alright."

"How can you say that?" Rosepaw shouted, whipping around fiercely, her sadness melting into anger at the world. Stonepaw's eyes flashed in surprise and grief.

"Rosepaw… I didn't mean-

"Didn't mean what?" Rosepaw spat, emphasis on every word. He would never know how she felt. To lose Brightpaw, Morningfeather, Leopardheart, Darkfoot, and even though she didn't know him well, Blacktail. Grief crashed down on her.

Stonepaw stood, speechless before her, his jaws parted as if he longed to speak, but wasn't sure what to say.

"That's what I thought." Rosepaw hissed, her fur fluffing out in anger. "Next time, think before you speak!" she snarled. With that, she whipped around, heading out for the forest.

"Rosepaw, wait!" Shinepaw's gentle voice reached Rosepaw's ears. Rosepaw hesitated for a moment.

"What?" she asked her voice with a twinge of anger on it.

"Let Iceblossom and Petalwind look at your wounds." Her sister called out carefully.

Rosepaw thought for a moment. She took an embarrassed glance at her bloodied fur that hung in clumps. She looked back and saw the dried blood on the grass by Morningfeather by Rosepaw's own body.

"Rosepaw," Shinepaw spoke softly. "You must have them inspect you at the least."

Rosepaw held her breath. "Fine." She grumbled, releasing all of her breath in a low voice.

Shinepaw trotted forward, Rosepaw could feel her tail on her flank. Rosepaw noticed Stonepaw gazing after her, still dumbfounded from the spot she left him as Shinepaw led her to the medicine cat den. Rosepaw sighed. _Mouse-brained toms!_

Rosepaw stepped inside of the medicine cat den where she was met by Petalwind. The white and brown she-cat looked concerned at her friend's condition. "Rosepaw, why didn't you come see my earlier?" she scolded.

Rosepaw meekly shrugged, feeling helpless inside. Petalwind's eyes gazed over Rosepaw and she shook her head. "You are not in good health." She meowed.

_Way to state the obvious._

"Come along." Rosepaw left her sister's side and padded further inside of the medicine cat den. She saw Iceblossom looking at a small cream she-kit. For a moment, Rosepaw didn't know who that was. She parted her jaws to ask, but then a cold harshness of memory flood over her. It was the kit, whose life was spared for Morningfeather.

Rosepaw felt rage boil inside of her. She struggled to hold her anger inside of her. The kit was curled up in a tight ball, her small furry tail wrapped around her tiny pink nose.

"Do you think she will stay?" Petalwind asked her mentor.

Iceblossom looked up for a moment. "I am not sure yet. I will speak with Oakstar soon."

Petalwind nodded. "Of course." She flicked her tail over to a nest nearby. "Over there, Rosepaw." She meowed. Rosepaw nodded and trotted over to sit down on it. She breathed in slowly as Petalwind looked at her wounds. She cast a glance back over to the kit which now lay alone since Iceblossom had left to speak with Oakstar. The kit lay curled up, asleep, completely unaware of the loathing eyes that bore into her small body.

Rosepaw felt a sudden sting on her wounds and bit back a yowl. She turned to look at Petalwind finishing plastering a poultice on her large red wounds. The she-cat then turned around to scour through her supplies.

"Those were some wounds there Rosepaw." Petalwind murmured casually. Rosepaw's heart beat quickened. "Mind telling me how you got them?"

"A fight of course, you know that." Rosepaw answered bluntly.

Petalwind turned her gaze back to Rosepaw, her paws covered with cobwebs as she approached. "Any cat in particular?" Petalwind meowed, her voice sharpening ever so slightly.

Rosepaw shook her head quickly. "Nope."

"Rosepaw," Petalwind looked at her with disappointment as she wrapped the cobwebs on her wounds. "There is no use lying to your medicine cat."

_Apprentice. _Rosepaw thought angrily. She took in a deep breath. She didn't want another cat to know that she had killed Talonfox. It was against the warrior code, not to mention he _was _deputy. "It was Talonfox." She mumbled. "He killed Morningfeather. I don't know what happened. Some part of me just snapped I suppose. He had to die." Rosepaw gulped down the last words harshly.

Petalwind nodded. "Very well." She meowed. "I am not one to judge you Rosepaw." She added, flicking her tail with annoyance.

Rosepaw sighed. "I guess I should know better." She mewed. "But please, don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want to be known as the apprentice who killed the WindClan deputy."

Petalwind nodded slowly. "You've already earned quite a name for yourself throughout the Clans Rosepaw." She meowed lightly. Rosepaw's ears twitched. "But no, I won't tell anyone."

Rosepaw nodded. "Thank you Petalwind." She meowed quietly, looking down at her paws in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Rosepaw heard a cry from outside their den. Rosepaw peered out of the medicine cat den, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She held her breath when she saw Leafsparrow wrestling with a tabby WindClan warrior.

_No! Not again!_

**Rushfall's POV**

Rushfall froze. Every hair on her pelt tingled with nervousness as she stared up at her leader, Adderstar. The tom stood proudly as he announced to his Clan, his tail flicking with anger and chasing for revenge. Rushfall felt a wave of fear brush over her.

She used to respect this leader; after all, he had taken her in back when she was only a loner. At that moment, Rushfall felt very grateful, and very eager to please her new Clan, WindClan. She could see his eyes showed no mercy, even back then, and to please him, she had persuaded herself that she had to be equally merciless.

However, it wasn't who she was. Not at heart. She wasn't a cold-hearted killer like Adderstar. Somewhere beneath her dark pelt was something of kindness, care and pity. Or was there? Rushfall couldn't be too sure herself referring to what she had done.

Her black fur bristled as Adderstar spoke. Her eyes narrowed on the tortoiseshell. Her tail flicked uncertainly as his deep voice boomed against the hollow.

"WindClan!" he hissed. "As you may know by now, ThunderClan has stolen one of our kits!" he yowled. "Not, to mention, a mere apprentice killed our Clan's deputy!"

Rushfall's tail flicked. _They only took the kit because they saw it in pain because of what _you _did to it. _She snarled inside of her head, but remained quiet to the world. _And Talonfox was killed by the apprentice that I nearly killed. _She needed the ground in frustration. She looked around in surprise as infuriated meows rose from the gathered Clan.

"So, I have decided that, after I appoint the new deputy of the Clan, we shall attack ThunderClan! And get our kit back!"

Rushfall stiffened. _No! _She thought, her fur fluffed out.

"What are you scared Rushfall?" The ginger tabby tom named Blazepool snarled to her, bumping against her harshly.

Rushfall remained silent.

Blazepool snickered. "You've been a mouse-hearted coward ever since our first attack on ThunderClan! Did that apprentice rough you up too much?"

_No, that elder did. _Rushfall bit her lip. Saying that would earn her even more criticism than she received now. When the cheers died down from the Clan, Adderstar continued.

"Now, I appoint the new deputy to be Bloodwhisker." Adderstar meowed. Bloodwhisker looked up at him with a pride lit in his gaze. He had expected this. Murmurs of congratulations swept throughout the Clan, but Rushfall noticed that they were on edge, their muscles tense and their eyes shining in excitement for the battle to come.

"Now." Adderstar's gaze sharpened and the cats before him quieted immediately, out of fear and intimidation.

Rushfall's fur bristled. _Please. Don't bring me along._

"Bloodwhisker will be leading a patrol of Burningheart, Streamfang, Sparrowthorn, Rushfall, Ravenblood, Lakefeather, Brownpaw, Leaffall, Littleclaw, and Deadwhisker."

Rushfall cursed under her breath when she heard her name called. Why would Adderstar even give her another chance to prove her cold-bloodedness? She would not kill another cat. Not after a particular one had spared her.

"You will head out now." Adderstar demanded deeply, his eyes hollow stones of cold as he flicked his tail pointedly out of camp.

Bloodwhisker nodded to the patrol of cats who had gathered, motioning with his tail for them to follow. The reddish tom took off, and Rushfall was hesitant to follow, though eventually she did so, falling into pace beside Littleclaw and Streamfang.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Littleclaw whispered to Rushfall. Littleclaw was a newer warrior of WindClan, and didn't share her family's eagerness for cold fur beneath their claws. Rushfall could relate to her.

The black she-cat shook her head. "No, it's not a good idea. About that kit? Let them have it! They'll treat it better than we would. Maybe in ThunderClan it will actually have a good life." Rushfall grumbled.

"But, Rushfall, what if it was your own kit? Don't you suppose you would be worried like Milkwhisker is now? Snowkit's disappearance took us all by surprise."

"If it were my own kit." Rushfall meowed, her voice lowering to a grumble. "Then I wouldn't let any flea-bag touch it. If I were to come to know that I was expecting kits, I would leave our Clan immediately." Rushfall growled, lashing her tail in fury at her own Clan. The Clan she used to respect.

"You better quiet down." Rushfall her a soft hiss in her ear. She turned to look at Streamfang loping beside her.

"And what would you know?" Rushfall snapped.

"You're being much too loud." Streamfang grumbled. "Some other cat might here you." He added. "And there is no doubt that you would be punished."

Rushfall sighed and nodded. "Very well." She meowed more quietly. "I'll just express my hatred for our Clan in my head."

"If you really hate WindClan so much," Streamfang meowed. "Why don't you just leave?"

Rushfall shook her head slowly. "I can't just leave." She meowed. "Where would I go? I can expect most Clans wouldn't give a mouse tail for a worn down WindClan warrior like me."

"Ah, but you are a young warrior." Littleclaw piped in. "Your scars are not so many, and your history not so deep."

"They would know of my heritage though." Rushfall meowed, feeling stuck. "I will end up staying in WindClan until the day I die, which, judging by Adderstar's actions won't be too long."

Littleclaw and Streamfang didn't comment to her saying. _That must meant they agree with me. _Rushfall thought. _They must think that I will die soon. Perhaps by the claws of Adderstar if not in a close battle._

Rushfall had barely noticed as they neared the ThunderClan camp. So far they had gone completely undetected, hiding their scents well. Bloodwhisker crouched in front of patrol.

"Ready," he hissed. It wasn't a question. The WindClan warriors crouched low; awaiting Bloodwhisker's okay to go.

_Don't harm any cat. _Rushfall thought to herself. _I'll just slice through their fur and race off to the next cat, it can't be too bad. _

Bloodwhisker's tail twitched. The WindClan cats raced into the camp, Bloodwhisker giving a loud battle-cry as he launched himself at a nearby gray tom.

Rushfall drew in a sharp breath. Let it begin.

**Rosepaw's POV**

Rosepaw leapt to her paws. "A battle!" she cried.

Petalwind whipped around to face the dark cream she-cat. "No! Rosepaw, get down! You are not allowed to fight in this battle with wounds like those!"

"They've come for the kit." Rosepaw mumbled, ignoring Petalwind's commands. She swished her tail across the ground. "Morningfeather won't have died for nothing." She hissed. "She died for that kit's life, and I _will not _let it be taken by one of those mange-pelts!" Rosepaw's lip rose into a snarl.

"Rosepaw, no!" Petalwind cried.

Rosepaw tuned Petalwind out. She rushed outside of the medicine cat den, barreling into a silver tom. She lashed her claws out at him. He recoiled from her, but then plowed into her with his force.

Rosepaw leapt out of his way swiftly. She couldn't risk getting another injury; she would only have to play more offense. The tom continued to swipe at her, giving away hisses of frustration when Rosepaw dodged his well-aimed blows.

Movement caught Rosepaw's eyes. She noticed a light brown tabby she-cat slink away into the medicine cat den. _No! _Rosepaw thought, backing away from the tom. _You can't take that one!_ Rosepaw pulled away from the tom's flailing claws and raced into the medicine cat den.

She found Petalwind standing defensively in front of the kit. "No!" the medicine cat snarled. "Get away; you can't harm a medicine cat!"

She she-cat smiled smugly. "Try me." She hissed.

Rosepaw ran forward, without thinking too much on it, she simply grasped the WindClan warrior's tail in her jaws and yanked. The she-cat gave a yowl of surprise and whipped around, her claws long against the ground, her eyes hungry for killing.

Rosepaw crouched down. She smashed into the warrior. The she-cat, stunned for only a moment. This still gave Rosepaw enough time to slide underneath her and take Petalwind's place in front of the kit. Rosepaw batted at the tabby wildly, her claws snagging against their fur.

"Get out!" Rosepaw yowled. She fiercely clawed at her, feeling her instincts for Morningfeather dwell over her. The she-cat shrieked in pain, fleeing from the den.

Rosepaw stood, unscathed, panting with effort for simply thwacking a WindClan warrior until they turned tail and ran.

"Rosepaw!" Petalwind cheered. "You won!"

Rosepaw just turned to face the kit which sat up in the nest now, crying out in fear. Yet, Rosepaw felt no connection to this kit. Even now, standing before it like a hero. But Rosepaw felt nothing. No wonder, no honor.

No glory.

**All for now. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. I stayed up pretty late writing this one. Hope you like it. **

**Mistyflower**


	20. At Last

**Wow. Chapter 20 already. It feels like this story hasn't gone very far since Chapter 1… Oh well. This chapter is really short, and it includes an updated allegiances. Tell me if you can find any mistakes in them. This chapter is pretty happy. But you know, those never last.**

**And also, yes, I know ThunderClan is big, but they won't be for… too long. *Evil Grin***

**Galefire:**** Thanks for your sympathy, I am sorry about your dog too, my dog died over Summer, this hasn't been the best few years for me. And to make a poll, you go to you profile and click on the tab that says poll which will bring up the option between two things that are: Info/Guide and Polls. Click on Polls and it will bring you to a new screen. You enter the poll question (ex: Do you like dogs?) and the choices (ex: Yes [enter] No). Make sure poll status is open and then click on create poll.**

** After you do all that, a new poll should appear under my polls. Click on View/Edit for that poll. It will take you to a new screen, and at the top, right hand corner it will ask: Do you wish to display this poll on your profile page? Change it from 'no' to 'yes'**

** Hope that helped, tell me the results, sorry for rambling.**

**Pengirl:**** Your next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for your compliments and sympathy.**

**Starbomb:**** Oh, you'll see in time alright. Thanks for the sympathy, it mean a lot to me.**

**Zestia240:**** Okay, I listened to a little excerpt from that song on iTunes. It really did describe Rosepaw's situation and personality. Thanks for showing it to me.**

**Bailey:**** Thanks for the suggestion! But I already had to pick because… well you'll just have to see huh? Thanks for the compliments though! I really appreciate them! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: At Last**

Rosepaw huffed. Her fur was matted and bloody; several cats were sprawled across the clearing. With a small skip of worry in her heart, Rosepaw noticed Lionpaw among them. Hailwhisker was crouched beside Rosepaw. There were only two WindClan warriors that still stood in ThunderClan camp, their eyes flittering nervously, wondering if they should retreat like the rest of their Clanmates or stay and fight.

Rosepaw recognized the black she-cat, the very cat who had nearly killed her had it not been for Troutclaw. The she-cat was very bloody, obviously hanging onto consciousness like moss draping off a tree. Rosepaw noticed that her claws had no blood on them, only small tufts of fur in them.

The other cat with her was a reddish tom. His eyes shone with hatred, though he too was very beaten up. He cast an unwavering glance at the she-cat. "Rushfall," she spoke her name. "We must leave."

Rushfall didn't protest, only nodded. "Sure Bloodwhisker." She mumbled.

_Bloodwhisker! _Rosepaw thought. _What a foul name! At least Rushfall has decency to it! _

Bloodwhisker met the gaze of Stormwhisper. "You can keep the kit." He spat. "For now."

The kit was now peeking out of the medicine cat den, her eyes glaze with certain fear. For a heartbeat, Rosepaw felt piteous for this kit, but then, the recollection of her mother's death stung her again.

Bloodwhisker turned away. Rushfall looked back at the kit with sympathy… or was it pride? "Goodbye Snowkit." She murmured, before racing away to join Bloodwhisker on their long journey back home.

Oakstar stood by his deputy. His gaze burned as the WindClan warriors left. He turned to Petalwind. "You and Iceblossom check up on our cats." He meowed. "Their wounds don't appear too terrible." To Rosepaw's surprise, then he turned to her. "Good job Rosepaw." He murmured.

Rosepaw felt a flash of surprise. After all of the awful things she had done that broke the warrior code, Oakstar still felt some respect for her.

Rosepaw nodded to her leader. "Thank you." She mumbled. Oakstar dipped his head before padding into the leader's den, flicking his tail for Stormwhisper to join him.

Hailwhisker looked at Rosepaw. "Your wounds aren't very bad." She meowed. "Petalwind patched them up pretty good last time. Why don't you go ahead and get some rest?" She asked.

Rosepaw nodded, she padded into the apprentice's den, surprised to find that Stonepaw was already there. There was blood in his nest as he tossed and turned. Rosepaw looked at him quizzically. He had fought in the battle. Why was he asleep already? He should get those wounds checked out.

Rosepaw nudged him with her paw. "Stonepaw, wake up." She whispered as she prodded him.

Stonepaw lazily flickered his eyes open. "Oh," his eyes fixated on Rosepaw. "Hi Rosepaw." He meowed. His eyes were searching for something, but Rosepaw couldn't tell what for.

"You had better get your wounds inspected by Petalwind or Iceblossom." Rosepaw meowed.

Stonepaw looked at the bloody mess he made. "I really don't need to…" he murmured. "They'll heal in time."

Rosepaw shook her head. "No. Just get them looked at, please Stonepaw? It won't take long." She meowed, her heart going out to the gray tom. Rosepaw could tell that he was indeed in pain, and quite a lot of it.

Stonepaw sighed. "I guess I will." He meowed. Rosepaw smiled. "But only because you begged me to." He meowed playfully before racing away.

Rosepaw sighed. She went to her own nest and curled up to fall asleep.

"Rosepaw! Wake up!" The light brown she-cat's eyes danced open when she heard such urgently in the meow of her sister. She jumped to her paws and whipped around to face Shinepaw.

"What is it?" she asked, thinking the worse. Did WindClan attack again? Were Stonepaw's wounds very terrible? She felt worry flickering inside of her. She looked expectantly at Shinepaw to find that the she-cat's bright blue eyes were shining wildly.

"Well, Oakstar was very impressed with our battle moves when WindClan attacked." Shinepaw meowed.

Rosepaw nodded slowly. "Go on." She murmured.

"We're becoming warriors!"

Rosepaw let out a yowl of joy. Excitement and anxiety bubbled inside of her vigorously. She was becoming a warrior! A warrior! At last! "What about Lionpaw and Stonepaw's injuries?" She asked.

"They're well enough to attend." Shinepaw explained briefly. "Oh, StarClan I hope I look okay!" Shinepaw added, licking her paw nervously.

Rosepaw purred in amusement. "You look fine Shinepaw." She meowed to her sister, and saw her sister relax a bit.

"Sorry Rosepaw… I just wanted to look good for Forestclaw." She murmured.

Rosepaw felt a stab of pity for her dear sister. It must be hard to have the one you love not love you back. _Do I feel that way about anyone in particular?_ Rosepaw thought to herself curiously. "It's okay Shinepaw." Rosepaw meowed, trying to sound encouraging. "You'll find a good tom out there for you."

"But who?" Shinepaw asked worriedly.

"Well…." Rosepaw thought through all of the toms their age. "There is Flamepaw?" she suggested.

Shinepaw shook her head dejectedly. "No… I'm pretty sure Dawnpaw likes him." She murmured.

Rosepaw drew in a long breath.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Oakstar's joyous yowl echoed throughout camp.

"Let's go." Rosepaw meowed, leading her sister to the gathering cats. Rosepaw sat down next to Grayblaze. She looked at his eyes, expecting to see some sort of pride. She was surprised to find that his eyes held no accomplishment, no joy, and no happiness. Just sorrow, grief, anger all mixed together in just his eyes.

Rosepaw felt uncomfortable sitting with her father now. She hadn't spoken to him since Morningfeather's death. He looked… terrible, in one word. Rosepaw shuffled her paws unevenly. Her father's daunting gaze was on Oakstar.

Rosepaw inched closer to her sister, feeling safer beside her. She then peered ahead to notice the _kit, _Snowkit as she was known as in WindClan, sitting beneath the Highledge, a mixture of fear and uncertainty lit her gaze.

"Now, as you all know, ThunderClan has taken in a kit." Oakstar meowed, his tail swept over Snowkit. Rosepaw felt a stab of protest inside of her. Did this kit really have to become an official ThunderClan cat? Couldn't it at least go to RiverClan or ShadowClan? Or better yet, they could give it to a kittypet to raise.

"I have decided that this kit will become one of our Clanmates." Oakstar continued. "Her name is Snowkit. Featherfoot and Firestripe have agreed to foster her." He meowed. Rosepaw noticed Featherfoot and Firestripe sitting proudly beside eachother, Leafkit, Redkit, and Ravenkit struggling to sit still in front of them as the Clan chanted Snowkit's name. The Clan that was, except for Rosepaw.

"Also," Oakstar continued. Rosepaw felt an eager stab inside of her. This was it. She was becoming a_ warrior! _Earning the name that she would forever hold excited her beyond measure. She felt a sudden hurt inside of her though. Brightpaw should be here. So should Morningfeather. They didn't' deserve to be dead.

"I will appoint some new warriors to this Clan today." Rosepaw didn't like the way he worded that. It sounded too… how to put it? Formal? Rosepaw looked at his eyes and was surprised to see that they were filled with worry. Their Clan leader, worried? What did he have to be worried about at this time?

"Rosepaw, Shinepaw, Lionpaw, Dawnpaw, and Stonepaw. Please come forward." Oakstar meowed, his gaze sweeping over the apprentices. Rosepaw drew in a sharp breath and fell into pace beside Stonepaw as they walked to the Highledge. Rosepaw could feel all eyes on them.

"StarClan look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return." Oakstar turned to face the apprentices. Rosepaw could almost hear her heart beat inside of her chest.

"Dawnpaw, Stonepaw, Rosepaw, Shinepaw, Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Stonepaw meowed boldly.

"I do," Joined in Dawnpaw, her voice smooth.

"I do," Shinepaw was clearly nervous.

"I do," Lionpaw meowed tentatively.

_ He's already breaking that vow. _Rosepaw thought, lashing her tail.

"I do," Rosepaw chorused, she was surprised at how mature her voice sounded, even though she could hear her heart beat by this time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Oakstar's gaze fell on Dawnpaw. Rosepaw noticed the ginger and cream she-cat shuffle her paws nervously. "Dawnpaw," Oakstar meowed. "From now on, you will be known as Dawnpool. ThunderClan honors your hunting skills and caring personality."

Dawnpool's eyes shown as the Clan chanted her name. "Dawnpool! Dawnpool!" Rosepaw noticed Flamepaw chanting loudly. So Shinepaw had been right about them.

"Stonepaw." Oakstar turned to Rosepaw's best friend. The gray tom looked sturdy. Maybe it was because he was bigger than Oakstar and look down on him now. Rosepaw felt a twist of pride in her friend.

"From this moment on, I name you Stonefang. ThunderClan honors your wisdom and bravery."

"Stonefang! Stonefang!" Rosepaw chanted loudly, joy flooded inside of her. For a moment, she had forgotten Brightpaw and Morningfeather. But their memory soon clawed into her again.

"Lionpaw," Rosepaw looked to her brother, standing before the ThunderClan leader. His fur sticking to his pelt with nervousness that made him appear much smaller than he usually looked.

"You will now be called Lionfire. ThunderClan honors your honesty and battle-skills."

_What great traits to pick out there Oakstar. _Rosepaw thought sarcastically, feeling sympathetic for her brother who shrank in his pelt, even when the Clan chanted "Lionfire!"

"Shinepaw," Rosepaw watched as her sister stepped timidly towards the leader. The silver apprentice's coat looked very pretty; she had obviously been wishing to attract at least some attention from her former friend Forestclaw.

"From now on, you will be called Shinedove. ThunderClan honors your loving nature and level-headedness." Oakstar meowed.

"Shinedove! Shinedove!" Rosepaw noticed Shinedove's eyes scouring the Clan for Forestclaw. Then she saw her blue eyes lit up when she realized that Forestclaw was calling her name. On that note, Shinedove walked away to be with her denmates.

"Rosepaw."

The world seemed to stop for the light brown apprentice. This was it. She was becoming a warrior. A real warrior. Forever.

"Oh how you have given ThunderClan stories to tell."

Rosepaw felt a little surprised at Oakstar's change of formal lines of tradition.

"All the more reason that you should become a warrior of this Clan."

Rosepaw felt a pride burst inside of her. She cast a sideward glance at Stonefang who grinned at her immensely.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Rosewater. ThunderClan honors your unmatched courage and faithful persistency."

Rosewater felt Oakstar rest his chin on top of her head. Respectfully, she leaned forward and licked his shoulder before turning to face the Clan.

The howled her name in joy "Rosewater! Rosewater! Rosewater!"

But, as cheerful as Rosewater was, becoming a warrior, at long last, she felt down. Discarded that her mother and sister couldn't be here.

The she saw something.

Was it actually something or just a mirage?

She swore to StarClan that she saw the faint outlines of Morningfeather, her light brown and white fur gently buffeted by the wind.

She saw Brightpaw too, sitting with pride clear in her eyes.

And of course there was Leopardheart. Standing there and looking to Rosewater as if it were her own daughter.

As ThunderClan cried out: "Dawnpool! Stonefang! Lionfire! Shinedove! Rosewater!" Rosewater truly felt happy. She raced off to be with her friends, a pertinent smile on her face.

**So, how was it? Tell me what you think of their new names: Dawnpool, Stonefang, Lionfire, Shinedove and Rosewater. There was a tie between Rosewater and Rosefrost, but since I wanted to post this chapter sooner, I didn't wait for a tie breaker. Hope you approved of my choice**

**Mistyflower**

Allegiances 

**ThunderClan**

_Leader _**Oakstar **– Pale brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

_Deputy _**Stormwhisper – **dark gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Medicine Cat _**Iceblossom **– white she-cat with pale gray paws and ears**  
>Apprentice; Petalwind (White she-cat with light brown patches)<strong>

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Leafsparrow – **Brown and white long-furred tabby she-cat with light green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice; Flamepaw<strong>

**Thornbird – **Golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Hailwhisker – **Gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Grayblaze – **Long-furred gray tom with a white stripe running down his face

**Lilyfrost – **Cream-colored she-cat with brown ears and blue eyes

**Rockheart – **Dark gray tabby tom

**Forestclaw** – Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Firestripe – **Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Bluedove **– Blueish-gray she-cat

**Flightbreeze – **Light ginger she-cat

**Rosewater – **Long-furred light brown she-cat with red ears, tail and paws, light blue eyes

**Stonefang – **Large gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Shinedove** – Silver and white she-cat

**Lionfire – **Bright ginger tom with amber eyes

**Dawnpool – **Cream and Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Flamepaw – **Long-furred bright ginger and white tom with blazing green eyes

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Swanwhisker – **Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes; mother to Forestclaw's kits; **Leafkit** (Brown tabby and white she-cat), **Ravenkit** (Black tom with white paws), and **Redkit** (Reddish tabby tom) (4 Moons old)

**Featherfoot – **Long furred silver tabby she-cat; mother to Firestripe's kit: **Silverkit **(Silver she-cat), fostering **Snowkit **(Very light cream she-cat (almost white) with blue eyes, formerly of WindClan)

_**Elders (Former warriors, now retired)**_

**Squirrelfang **– Light brown she-cat

**Troutclaw – **Dark gray (almost black) tom

**ShadowClan**

_Leader _**Clawstar – **Tabby tom

_Deputy _**Heatherfur **– Blue-gray she-cat

_Medicine Cat _**Goldwhisker **– Light brown tabby she-cat__

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Pineclaw **– Brown tabby tom

**Volefall – **Dark brown tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Mousepaw<strong>

**Heavyfang – **Gray and white tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Runningpaw<strong>

**Yellowblossom – **Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Ridgewhisker **– Pure black tom  
><strong> Apprentice; Darkpaw<strong>

**Firestream – **Dark ginger tom

**Rowanflower **– Ginger and white she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice; Willowpaw<strong>

**Blackstorm – **Huge black tom

**Whiskerpool – **Black and white she-cat

**Antclaw – **Light brown tabby tom

**Whitewind – **Tawny she-cat with white paws

_**Apprentices (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Mousepaw – **Little brown she-cat with green eyes

**Darkpaw – **Dark tabby tom with burning amber eyes

**Runningpaw – **Brown tabby tom

**Willowpaw – **Pale gray she-cat

_**Queens (she-cat, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Silverfur – **Silver tabby she-cat; mother to Heavyfang's kits: **Moonkit** (White she-cat) and **Echokit **(Silver she-cat)

_**Elders (former warriors or queens now retired)**_

**Amberclaw – **Ginger she-cat

**Tawnyfang – **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**WindClan**

_Leader_ **Adderstar – **Huge tortoiseshell tom with long claws and amber eyes

_Deputy _**Bloodwhisker – **Reddish tabby tom

_Medicine Cat _**Bramblebreeze – **Black and white tom

_**Warriors (toms and she-cat without kits)**_

**Eveningbreeze **– tortoiseshell she-cat

**Blazepool – **ginger tabby tom

**Streamfang – **Gray tom

**Gorgethorn – **Dark tabby tom

**Fallowclaw – **Golden she-cat

**Burningheart – **tortoiseshell and white tom

**Rushfall **– Black she-cat

**Moorbelly – **Light brown tom

**Deadwhisker **– dark brown tabby tom

**Leaffall – **Light brown tabby she-cat

**Littleclaw – **Small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Sparrowthorn – **Dark brown tom

**Ravenblood – **Black tom with white paws

**Bluewhisker – **Blue-gray tabby she-cat 

**Grassfur – **Pale gray she-cat with long-fur

**Lakefeather – **Dark gray she-cat;

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Troutpaw – **Tabby tom

**Flowerpaw – **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Brownpaw – **Brown tabby tom

_**Queens (she-cats with or without kits)**_

**Brightblood – **White she-cat with reddish patches; mother of Blazepool's kit: **Graykit** (Gray tom)

**Milkwhisker – **Scarred cream she-cat; mother of Gorgethorn's kit: **Thornkit** (tabby she-cat)

_**Elders (warriors and queens now retired)**_

**Poppybloom – **Light brown tabby and white she-cat; retired early due to horrendous wounds

**RiverClan**

_Leader _**Streamstar – **Silver she-cat with green eyes

_Deputy _**Boulderstorm – **Dark gray tom

_Medicine Cat _**Minnowbreath – **Sleek tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Splashingfire – **Ginger tom  
><strong>Apprentice; Rockpaw<strong>

**Whiteflame – **Pretty white she-cat

**Sorrelfeather **– Tortoiseshell, black, and white she-cat

**Willowfur – **Pale gray she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice; Twistpaw<strong>

**Beetleclaw – **Dark brown tabby tom

**Owlpelt **– Pale gray and white tom

**Jaythorn – **Dark gray tom

**Birchfrost – **Tabby tom

**Larchwing – **Golden she-cat

**Rockthorn – **Black tom

**Twistwind – **Ginger tabby she-cat

**Gazeflight – **Gray and white tabby she-cat

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Birdpaw – **Gray and cream she-cat

**Badgerpaw - **Black and white tom

**Sparkpaw – **Ginger tom

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Flutterfur – **Ginger queen; mother of Boulderstorm's kits: **Wingkit **(Cream she-cat) and **Barkkit **(Brown tom)

_**Elders (warriors and queens now retired)**_

**Oakfall – **Brown tabby tom


	21. And As A Warrior

**Thanks for helping me reach 80 reviews! Okay, so this chapter is pretty dramatic. Also, I will be deleting several of my stories. I may start them up later and improve them. Tell me if you protest.**

**Inside the Tunnels: Hollyleaf's Story – Nobody has really read this one, it will be deleted**

**Way of The Wolves: Need to work on it a lot more I think, so it will be deleted but may be reposted later.**

**Mistyflower's Story – Again, one person read it… might repost it and improve it later. **

**Warriors Introduced to Music – this one is pretty popular, but I don't see it going anywhere really.**

**All for now, might delete more later, but I am making another story called 'Calm Before The Storm', please check it out!**

**Galefire:**** Thanks for the compliments on the names! Ah, its okay being stalked, it must mean your worth being stalked haha Update your stories soon too! I really want to see what happens in them!**

**Zestia240:**** Glad you like Rosewater's name! I got a lot of different input on it**

**Sunfur:**** Hey there! Thanks for reviewing, glad you like Rosewater! And I'm sorry for your cat would you like me to add a character in the story in honor of her?**

**Starbomb:**** Yeah, she did, they came for her warrior's ceremony. However, all that glory is gone in this one… be prepared!**

**Nalasleafheart:**** Thanks! Rosewater is kind of weird, but I think it sounds pretty.**

**Dawn-of-the-Wolf****: Sorry, I didn't see that you had a Dawnpool, I looked at your story and found her… is that okay? I will change her name if you like**

**On with the story, by the way, does anyone know how to check how many views you have? And wow that was a long author's note XD.**

**Chapter 21: And As A Warrior**

Rosewater blearily opened her thick eyelids. She felt a tail sweep across her fur. "Wake up Rosewater." She heard the familiar meow of Lilyfrost. The creamy she-cat slowly came into focus for Rosewater. "You're joining the sun-rise patrol with Flamethorn and Hailwhisker."

Rosewater nodded, getting up and following Lilyfrost out of the Warrior's Den. The _Warrior's _Den! She still couldn't believe it. Flamethorn had become a warrior a moon after Rosewater and her friends had, leaving ThunderClan with no apprentices. But the Clan couldn't complain much, they had grown immensely over the past seasons.

The light brown she-cat was met by Flamethorn and her former mentor, Hailwhisker. The gray and white she-cat greeted her warmly, obviously pleased with going on a patrol with her former apprentice. Rosewater felt an urge to prove herself.

"I figure we'll hunt around the old two-leg place." Lilyfrost suggested. Rosewater nodded in agreement, falling into step beside Hailwhisker.

They reached the two-leg place shortly. Lilyfrost, being the leader of the patrol, sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws, looking around at the other cats. "Hailwhisker, why don't you head that way." She meowed, flicking her tail towards the left. "Rosewater, head down near camp."

Rosewater nodded swiftly, padding away into the forest. She opened her mouth and tasted the air as she ran. How she loved the cool air with the faint taste of water in it. She enjoyed the wind blown into her fur, and the thundering of her paw steps.

The she-cat slowed to a stop shortly. The whiff of a bluebird passed her nose. Rosewater twitched her whiskers; her eyes flickered to the bird singing away in a tree. Rosewater had to admit, she loved the song of the bluebird, she wished she could lie around and listen to it all day. However, the song of the bird meant that prey was nearby, and Rosewater couldn't neglect her duty.

Rosewater crouched down. She would have to climb this tree quickly and silently. She bunched her muscles, and in an instant, a lapse of time between from being perfectly still to launching off in pursuit of her prey.

She glided up the tree, her claws snagging effortlessly at the bark to pull her way up, she did it quickly, and Rosewater herself was impressed at how easy she would have made that seem. However, Rosewater couldn't waste time. She used the tree as a springboard to bounce off to another limb where the bluebird perched. It had stopped singing.

Rosewater ran to it, keeping her balance only slightly at the speed she was going at. She came to a halt beside it and the bird took in the air. Rosewater cursed under her breath, but couldn't waste time. She lashed out a paw and clawed the bird's wing.

The bluebird let out a cry and stumbled in the air, falling down the tree with an eerie thump. Rosewater raced down the tree to claim her prize. It was a bit bloody, but most of it was internally from the fall, it was still good to eat.

"Nice catch!" Rosewater stiffened at the first sounding of the voice, but then let herself relax. She let a purr rise in her throat as she turned to see the big gray Stonefang.

"Thanks," she meowed, snatching it quickly.

"Do you want to go back to camp? I have a pile nearby to take."

"I'm with a hunting patrol now." Rosewater meowed.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Stonefang said, seemingly unfazed, but seemed as though pleading her.

Rosewater stifled a sigh. "I'll come Stonefang." She meowed, knocking herself into his bulky body playfully. She then followed him to his buried prey and the two headed for camp.

Rosewater felt as though something felt right about them. Just them, running together as though no worry in the world, new warriors, nothing shady covered their past. But Rosewater had faced many challenges and death, and no amount of happiness or… _love _could change them.

Stonefang pushed his way into ThunderClan camp with Rosewater following. The two dropped off their prey. Rosewater turned to Stonefang, a small mouse in her jaws. "Want to share?" she asked hopefully.

Stonefang gave her a hard stare. "Later." He meowed plainly. Rosewater was surprised at the harshness in his meow; even his green eyes were stony right now. "Go into the Apprentice's Den, we need to talk."

Rosewater blinked at him in confusion. _Who ruffled his fur? _She wondered. _And why the Apprentice's Den! I thought we left that thing behind! _Nonetheless, Rosewater nodded. "Sure," she meowed.

Stonefang nodded, turning off to the apprentice den. Rosewater followed casually. When they were inside, her voice broke out in a hiss. "What is this about?" she asked.

Stonefang's gaze softened. "It's Lionfire." He meowed.

Rosewater froze. "What of him?" _He couldn't know, could he? I don't think Lionfire is even seeing Larchpaw anymore. _She had noticed that since he became a warrior, he had seemed very focused on the job, and awake.

"He's been sneaking out." Stonefang meowed, his green eyes lit with concern for his friend's brother. "I can tell when he does, his nest is near mine. I can hear his paw steps when he leaves and his breathing is very sharp and short as if he knew he was up to no good."

"What are you accusing him of?" Rosewater asked. She had to play dumb. The more likely he would believe that Lionfire wasn't sneaking out if Rosewater remained calm.

"There is RiverClan scent on him."

Rosewater released a heavy sigh.

Stonefang's eyes narrowed. "You know what he's doing… don't you." He meowed deeply.

Rosewater nodded. "He's sneaking out to see a RiverClan cat, Larchpaw is her name." she meowed. She felt guilt weigh down on her for letting Lionfire's secret slip. Oh well, maybe its best that it come out, she couldn't keep it a secret from her best friend anyways.

Stonefang only looked down at his paws. "Oh," he murmured. His green eyes lifted to meet Rosewater's. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

Rosewater felt stuck. She couldn't do anything to stop it; Lionfire would always find a way to sneak out. She released a long awaiting sigh. "I really don't know…. I thought he'd stop seeing her by now."

"How long has he been seeing her?" Stonefang asked curiously.

Rosewater thought for a moment. "About a moon after we were apprenticed…" she murmured, looking down.

Stonefang reached forward and licked her cheek. "It's alright Rosewater." He murmured. "We'll find a way around this?"

"How though?" Rosewater asked desperately. "I can't let him do this! He is ruining his life!"

"He must be enjoying it though." Stonefang added. "He seems to be liking his life, doesn't he? If he is happy, I say that we leave him be." The tom meowed.

Rosewater nodded reluctantly. "I guess you're right… Thanks Stonefang." She murmured.

Stonefang dipped his head in response. Rosewater turned to leave, padding outside of the Apprentice's Den. She looked outside of it and saw cats lounging in the sun cheerfully, sharing tongues or sharing prey. Rosewater inhaled deeply. She padded out of it. She felt a sudden force against her leg along with 'oof"!

Rosewater whipped around in surprise. Her eyes met those of a kit and she stiffened. Her eyes met the light blue ones of a cream kit. But not just any kit. It was Snowkit. The kit that though indirectly, was the reason her mother was dead. Rosewater stiffened.

Snowkit backed away a little, seemingly frightened at Rosewater's gaze boring into her. Rosewater didn't care.

She felt another pelt brush against her, but Rosewater didn't turn to face it, she scented Stonefang beside her.

"Rosewater!" he meowed, pushing his way in between Rosewater and the kit. The light brown she-cat blinked her eyes.

"What?" she snapped at him, feeling her anger overcome her.

Stonefang's gray fur bristled. "Rosewater…" he murmured. "Why are you so hostile towards Snowkit?" he asked, his voice low. His tail brushed over the kit who looked very scared.

Rosewater's tail lashed in fury. "She killed my mother!" she growled. She felt more cats' gazes bear into her. She didn't care who stared.

"She didn't kill your mother!" Stonefang argued, standing more in front of Snowkit. Rosewater flexed her claws in frustration. Of course, they'd never understand! Not even her best friend! Stonefang continued. "Talonfox killed her! And he is dead now; you should have no desire for revenge!"

Rosewater couldn't help but feel a rush of relief when Stonefang said that she hadn't killed Talonfox. Hopefully, that secret would remain hidden forever. "But she is the reason all of this happened!" Rosewater cried. She felt helpless inside.

"No she's not." Stonefang meowed solidly. "_WindClan _is the reason."

Rosewater felt herself crumple inside. It was WindClan's fault, but how would she seek revenge on all of them? And not all of them were bad. Perhaps there were good cats in there as Leopardheart was. But she still couldn't help but feel angry towards the kit, and to herself. It had been her decision to save the kit… if only she hadn't been caught.

"Let it go." Stonefang murmured more gently, laying his tail on her shoulder.

Rosewater let out a cry. She turned and sprinted away. She needed time to think. There were too many worries in the world. Her mother's death, WindClan's rising threat, Lionfire's secret… Why couldn't she be a normal cat? Why did she have to deal with that _stupid _prophecy she had received so many moons ago?

She charged into the forest, she felt her Clanmates watching her leave. Did they doubt her sanity? Would she ever earn their respect? She shouldn't even have to earn their respect, she was born in ThunderClan. Why did she have to be such a curious kit?

Rosewater released a long sigh as she approached the Sky Oak. She curled up beside its roots, watching the sun begin to set on the horizon. She closed her eyes tightly. She just wanted to forget right now. Just right now.

A scent drifted across her nose. _Lionfire. _It was her brother. He was sneaking out to meet Larchpaw. For an instant, Rosewater forgot her worry. She narrowed on Lionfire's scent. She needed to solve her problems one at a time, and she'd start with him. Slowly, she rose to her paws and trailed silently after Lionfire.

**Pretty short chapter there if I have to say so myself. Sorry they aren't indented, my indent button wasn't working. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Is Rosewater really losing her sanity just because of all the problems in her life? Tell me what you think!**

**~ Mistyflower**


	22. A New Surprise

** This chapter is incredibly short, I know… but it is a very important chapter! Very important indeed!**

**Galefire:**** Haha, you said Rosepaw in there. Thanks for all the compliments, and I'll keep Warriors Discover Music for now! **

**Pengirl:**** Aww, sorry for your loss. Do you want me to add a character in this story in honor of her?**

**Zestia240:**** Ah, don't we all like romance? **

**Dawn-of-The-Wolf:**** Okay, thanks! And I think you'll be in for a surprise about Larchpaw and Lionfire…**

**Starbomb:**** Haha well said my friend, well said.**

**Chapter 22: A New Surprise**

Rosewater hid in the brush, her eyes intent on Lionfire's ginger pelt in the distance. It glazed across the darkening forest, moving simply and quickly. Rosewater could detect the fear scent coming off of him in waves. He didn't want to be caught.

Rosewater took in a deep breath. She advanced on her brother, her paw steps silent against the bristling grasses. He froze for a moment. Rosewater's heart beat quickened as he looked around with interest. Rosewater stood motionless. Did he know she was here? Relief flooded her when he continued along the trail.

Rosewater's gaze broke across to see the island in the distance. That's where Lionfire would be meeting Larchpaw. Maybe she could get there first. Rosewater's eyes flickered to the dark waves lapping hungrily at the shore. She _could _get there first. And then she could speak to Larchpaw alone for awhile.

Inhaling deeply, Rosewater approached the lake. The water brushed against her fur, wetting it down. _I'll feel like a RiverClan cat after this. _She thought but continued onward. The water was pretty calm today. Rosewater was able to easily slice her way through it with hard and long strokes, her dark red tail streaming behind her.

The Island neared her now. Rosewater cast a glance at the WindClan shore to see the ginger shadow of Lionfire bounding across it. She was ahead of him already. She squinted her eyes harder to see a figure sitting on the Island. _Larchpaw. _

Rosewater's legs felt tired but she continued to push them. She had to get there first. She had to tell Larchpaw to stay away from her brother for their greater good. She had to.

Her fur dragged her down a lot, it was soaking up the water and making it twice as heavy for her, but she pushed on. She was almost there. She could almost feel earth beneath her paws again, she could see Larchpaw's body clearly. The she-cat sat very erectly.

Finally, Rosewater's paws reached the land. She pulled herself out and gave her pelt a quick shake. That grabbed Larchpaw's attention. The golden she-cat whipped to face Rosewater. Rosewater could practically hear the she-cat's deep and fast breathing.

"Who's there!" Larchpaw cried out, unsheathing her claws in defense.

Rosewater slipped out of from the dark lake. "Put your claws away Larchpaw. It's me, Rosewater." She flicked her tail. "Lionfire's sister."

"Oh…" Larchpaw looked downcast for a moment before staring back at Rosewater. "And it's Larch_wing _now, as it has been for over a moon."

Rosewater shrugged. "Very well." She meowed, struggling to keep her cool. _How does Lionfire have feelings for this arrogant she-cat? _She wondered, flicking her tail in irritation.

"We need to talk." Rosewater meowed, lowering her head to glare into Larchwing's eyes. The golden she-cat refused to meet her gaze.

"Very well." She meowed. "Go on then, what is it?" she asked, lashing her tail.

"You need to stop seeing Lionfire. It's not good for him… or for you in that matter, or our _Clans. _What would they think if they found out what you two were doing?" Rosewater hissed.

Larchwing blinked for a moment. "But… I can't stop seeing him Rosewater… I… I love him!"

Rosewater only blinked in annoyance. "I'm well aware of that Larchwing." She meowed.

Larchwing looked down at her paws.

"What else is the reason?"

"I…"

"Spit it out then!" Rosewater growled.

"I'm expecting his kits."

"What!" Rosewater yowled. A new rage over came her. "How!" She snarled. "How could you do this to him!"

"I had no control over it!" Larchwing snapped back, her eyes shone in hurt but at the moment, Rosewater couldn't care.

"You could have stopped seeing him back when you were apprentices!" Rosewater yowled, flexing her claws.

"I couldn't! Haven't you ever been in love Rosewater! Do you know how it feels?" That caught Rosewater off guard for a moment.

"I… That's still no excuse!" Rosewater tried not to stutter. "What do you plan on doing now? For the kits!"

"Minnowbreath believed that they were Badgerstorm's." Larchwing admitted shyly. "He's liked me for many moons, but I know that these kits are Lionfire's." she added.

"So are you just going to lie to your Clan and pretend that they were Badgerstorm's?"

"I was planning on it." Larchwing muttered.

"You can't do that!" Rosewater cried. "It would take too much away from him."

"Then what should I plan on doing?" Larchwing asked sharply.

"I don't know!" Rosewater murmured. She sighed. "I honestly don't… I suppose ThunderClan could take one kit and RiverClan could take the other." She meowed.

"We don't know how many there will be." Larchwing responded shortly.

Rosewater bit back a sharp remark, her fur still bristling. What was her brother thinking! She needed time to think about all the events that had happened, it was too much to take in!

"Larchwing?" Rosewater froze when she heard the call of her brother.

"I'm here!" Larchwing called back more quietly.

Rosewater watched as Lionfire emerged from the brush, his ginger fur sleek in the moonlight. "Rosewater!" His gaze immediately flickered to his sister. "What are you doing here!" he yowled. "You haven't told anyone have you?"

Rosewater thought back to her conversation with Stonefang. She couldn't let Lionfire know. "I haven't." she replied to him coolly. "You're secret is safe." He eyes flickered to Larchwing. "It won't be for long now though." She meowed.

Lionfire's eyes switched between the two of them. "What is it Larchwing?" he asked, his gaze resting gently on hers.

Larchwing shuffled her paws nervously.

"Go ahead Larchwing." Rosewater couldn't help but feel no pity for the she-cat. Sure she may be her brother's mate, but she was the reason that he had broken the warrior code! Things like such didn't go down very lightly within the Clans.

Lionfire cast Rosewater an irritated look before turning back to Larchwing.

"I'm expecting your kits."

Rosewater was surprised at how calm Larchwing sounded saying it this time. She looked at her brother's face. The look on it was horrified. His eyes seemed scrunched up and his mouth twisted in a forced smile.

"That's great!" he tried to purr but nothing came out.

"Cut the act Lionfire." Rosewater didn't mean to sound harsh, but she was sick of lying and pretending. She knew her brother better than that anyway, and she knew that Larchwing did as well.

Lionfire seemed to crumble. "Oh Larchwing…" he muttered. "What do we do?" his voice was low with undoubted grief.

Larchwing only blinked at him as though he was un-comprehendible. Then she shook her head very slowly. "I have no idea Lionfire. We need help." Her gaze flickered to meet Rosewater's.

"You have my support." The warrior meowed to them quietly.

Lionfire suppressed a small smile. Rosewater only wrapped her tail around her paws. Then again, what support could she give them?

"If only we could ask StarClan what we should do." Larchwing murmured with a sigh. Rosewater stiffened.

"I know the way to the Moonpool." She meowed very quietly, she wasn't sure if the mates even heard her.

"What?" Lionfire asked.

"I know the way to the Moonpool. I could go there and ask for their advice." She murmured.

To her surprise, Larchwing shook her head. "No." the golden she-cat meowed. "We don't want StarClan to know that we've broken their code."

Rosewater flicked her tail. "They already know." She meowed. "Trust me."

Larchwing frowned for an instant. "Well… I suppose if you are willing to go share tongues with StarClan… be my guest I would really appreciate it."

Rosewater nodded to them, feeling excitement boil inside of her. She loved the Moonpool. She thought it was beautiful. "I'll go now." She meowed. "The night is still young, I can get there and back again before sunrise."

Larchwing smiled at Rosewater, but Lionfire interfered. "Wait, Rosewater." He meowed.

Rosewater's fur prickled. "What is it Lionfire?" she asked, giving her wet pelt another shake.

"I can't let you go off again. Knowing you, you'll get in trouble. _Somebody _will happen to find you and you'll be assigned apprentice duties again." He meowed to her.

Rosewater smiled at how protective he sounded but only rolled her eyes. "I think that I can live with that." She meowed. Lionfire just sat there beside Larchwing, seeming speechless. Rosewater dipped her head to them. "Very well then, I'll be heading out."

Without waiting for an answer, she raced off into the wilderness, heading for the Moonpool.

**Incredibly short… I know… but I hope the last one will be longer… sorry if its an empty promise which it probably will be. Thanks for reading it, please review!**


	23. What To Do

**Hey guys! Due to my surplus amount of laziness in updating my stories, I have a new order in which they will be updated in! It goes: Roses in the Dark, Calm before the Storm, and then A Scared She-Cat of the Ancient Clans. I will update my other stories maybe when Roses in the Dark is finished… Anyways… HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Yeah a little late… I know… and this chapter isn't very romantic. So consider the last chapter your Valentine's Day surprise! You know… Larchwing being expecting and all…. Anyways, onward with the story!**

**Galefire:**** Haha! Yes the kits will most likely look like Lionfire because Badgerstorm is black and white and both Larchwing and Lionfire are golden kitties! Here you are with the next chapter! A bit of a surprise guest in this one!**

**Pengirl:**** Actually, I had something very special in mind for Bailkit, sorry but would you please change the first part of her name? Sorry it's just that it's not like an object they would know considering a 'bail' is a legal paper. Again, sorry about that. Also, what does she look like? What's her personality? Thanks for reviewing buddy! Post ASSOTAC (did I get that right?) anytime!**

**Kittyluv:**** Thank you! Keep reviewing!**

**Starbomb:**** Haha why yes, yes she does **

**Chapter 23: What to Do**

Rosewater waded through the water. It reached up to her neck, but she could walk now. Why was she doing this? She couldn't be caught again at the Moonpool, sharing tongues with StarClan. Especially now since she was a _warrior. _She had to be more mature now or she'd loose everyone's respect.

Her paws fleeted across the ground swiftly. Thoughts splashed inside of her mind. She looked up at the moon, mostly covered by the dark clouds of a storm. _Great. _She thought. _Just what I need. Foul weather to match the fortune that tonight has brought. _

She couldn't help but not feel very joyous about Larchwing's recent news. Lionfire had seemed excited; after all he _was_ becoming a father. It's who he was becoming a father of's kits that really irritated Rosewater. A cat from another Clan. How great was that? Should she be proud of him? Or not?

With a sigh, Rosewater gave her chest fur a comforting lick. What would StarClan think of this? They would probably tell the Clans to banish Lionfire and Larchwing. It was against their code after all, and Rosewater couldn't blame them for being angry after all.

She thought back to the nursery stories she had heard as a kitten… back with her… mother. She quickly pushed the thought of Morningfeather to the back of her mind. She needed to focus now. The ancient tale told of Firestar's daughter, the medicine cat Leafpool who had (SPOILER!) had kits with a WindClan warrior. Leafpool hadn't been banished, only demoted from medicine cat as legend tells at. Not to mention, her kits, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf had turned out to be part of a prophecy that saved the forest. Maybe that would count for something… right?

Rosewater shook her head of the thought. StarClan would judge on what happened _now, _not what happened in the past. Who knows, maybe Lionfire and Larchwing's kits _would _be important to a prophecy of some sort.

Rosewater drew in a quick breath as she reached the small stream that lead to the Moonpool. She continued along it before casting a glance back at the island. It was too far away to tell if Larchwing and Lionfire were still there, but at the moment it didn't matter to her. She had a duty for them, or as she'd rather her _brother. _

The grass felt sharp against her paws and the gentle warm wind blew her light brown fur back. She blinked her light blue eyes as she saw the small cover nearing. She heard the soft trickle of water inside of it. She drew in a long breath and padded inside. Nobody would catch her this time. Nobody _could _catch her.

She walked inside, engulfed in darkness within a matter of seconds. She let her eyes adjust to it before walking onward, until she saw the reflection of the moon in the calm dark waters of the Moonpool. Rosewater smiled. Every time she came, she was overcome by its beauty.

She padded over to it and crouched down beside it. _I'm ready. _She thought. She opened her jaws and lapped up some of the water. Great StarClan it tasted so pure, it was after all, the water of their ancestors. She sat up from it, feeling a new exhaustion dab at her eyelids. Stifling a yawn, Rosewater padded over to curl up in a ball and drift asleep.

Rosewater stood in a grassy clearing, surrounded by thick, large, healthy and enchanting trees. Rosewater drew in a breath and was met with the cold crisp air, and of course the lovely smell of the pine. It was simply delectable. As much as Rosewater hated to admit it, visiting StarClan seemed a break from her current reality, it was so admirable and relaxing here, and Rosewater loved it.

However, she had to do something right now, for the greater good of her family and Clan. She flicked her tail and looked around, waiting for somebody to show up. A sudden scent caught her nose.

_Mother!_

Rosewater whipped around to be nose to nose with none other than Morningfeather. Pure joy emitted from her soul and she broke out into a loud purr. "Mother!" she cried.

Morningfeather smiled at her, her green eyes brightening as well. "Ah, my daughter, how good it is to see you." She meowed. "You have already seen me after my death though, haven't you?" she asked, lazily wavering her furry striped tail back and forth.

Rosewater thought for a moment. "Oh yes!" she meowed, remembering back to her warrior ceremony. "Of course!" she purred. She stepped back to get a better view of Morningfeather. The she-cat's brown tabby and white fur was long and luscious, floating with ease in the crisp air. Her green eyes were bright as the sun and small stars were entwined with her fur.

"Oh, but you didn't just come here to see me now did you?" Her mother asked.

Rosewater faltered for a moment. She didn't want to have to talk to her mother over Lionfire's current situation. "Well… no…" she murmured. "But it is so good to see you again!" she added, trying to lighten the mood that had just fell over you. "I've missed you so much! So have Shinedove and Lionfire! And Grayblaze of course!"

Rosewater felt surprised as she said that last name. Grayblaze. She hadn't spoken to her father much since Morningfeather's death. Rosewater had expected him to move on as had the others tried. Rosewater crinkled her nose to try and think to how he might be doing.

"I have missed you too my daughter. But we must discuss the current matter." Morningfeather meowed, clearly detectable seriousness in her meow.

As if on cue, Rosewater noticed a ginger pelt slip from the undergrowth. Rosewater parted her jaws in joy. "Brightpaw!" She exclaimed to her sister, and the ginger she-cat sat up beside her mother proudly.

"Yes, it's me, Rose_water_," she mewed, a joy and pride in her meow.

Rosewater felt her heart drop downward. She looked to the ground and reflected back to her thoughts the day of her warrior ceremony.

_Brightpaw should be here._

Rosewater looked at her sister. Brightpaw was stuck. Stuck forever with an apprentice's name, stuck forever without a love. Stuck forever without growing up strong. Stuck forever. Rosewater felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Brightpaw…" she murmured.

Brightpaw only smiled at her, much to her surprise. "I may never be able to grow and live life," she murmured. "But I can still grow wiser each day as you do as well."

Rosewater grinned weakly. "Right…" she mumbled, shuffling her paws in shame. It was her fault that Brightpaw had died. Nobody else could deny it.

"Now, Rosewater." Morningfeather's voice broke the uncomfortable silence. "About Lionfire."

Rosewater noticed Brightpaw's head cast down as if in disappointence in her brother. _We have a right to be disappointed in him. _Rosewater protected her sister. And it was true. Lionfire never should have fallen in love with a RiverClan cat.

"What do we do with the kits?" Rosewater asked softly, looking to her deceased family for help.

"I say they live in RiverClan with their mother, under the impression that Badgerstorm is the father forever." Morningfeather meowed confidently. "That would lead to the most normal lives they could possibly have, and as for Lionfire, well less interaction with them would result in him potentially becoming attached. Who knows? Perhaps he could find a good she-cat in ThunderClan for him."

Rosewater hated to admit it, but it seemed her mother had some logic in her theory. And then Brightpaw spoke up.

"And _I _say that you split the kits up." The ginger she-cat meowed. "Maybe, Lionfire can raise one and Larchwing the other. Tell the kits' who their family, but make them swear not to tell another soul." Brightpaw meowed.

"_However," _Morningfeather broke in, staring sharply at her ginger daughter. "Can you hold a kit to its word?"

"Look at me mother." Brightpaw meowed. "I was barely over a kit when I died. Shouldn't that tell you something?" Morningfeather was silent.

Rosewater glanced between them. "So… which one do you _both _agree on?" she asked desperately.

"Well," A voice echoed from inside the forest. Rosewater glanced at Brightpaw and Morningfeather to find them perfectly relaxed and calm. Rosewater shuffled her paws nervously.

"Um… guys… who was that?" she asked softly.

"_I _have my own idea of what you should do." The soft voice came again; it was obviously a she-cat. "And I have experience." Suddenly, a dark shadow emerged from the ferns. Rosewater looked over at the newcomer. It was a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, belly, paws, and tail-tip. Her eyes were a startling amber color and she stood with pride in her stance.

"Who are you?" Rosewater spoke, her voice loud and unwavering to the newcomer. She couldn't let her see her this weak right now.

"My dear," The she-cat murmured. "My name is Leafpool, daughter to Firestar and Sandstorm, mother to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf."

Rosewater drew in a quick breath. Was it really? The one cat whose name had gone down in history along with her families? Rosewater glanced at her family and noticed Morningfeather nod to her. So it was. "Go on then." Rosewater spoke. "What is your idea?"

"I say that you tell your leaders and medicine cats already." She meowed, slightly hastily. "Perhaps if I would have told my father he would have helped me through this."

"But the leader was your _father." _Rosewater pointed out. "I'm certain he would have helped you, for my case on the other hand, I'm pretty sure Oakstar hates me."

Leafpool shook her head vigorously. "Oakstar doesn't hate you my dear. He is only worried."

"Worried about _what?_" Rosewater asked, more harshly than intended.

Leafpool sighed. "Let's not speak of this now." She meowed. Her eyes clouded over for a moment. "Our time is shortening. We must get to the point!"

"Than what do we do?" Rosewater asked, kneading her claws in and out of the soft ground below in frustration and impatience.

"I told you," Leafpool meowed calmly. "Tell both Clans' leaders and medicine cats. Start with the medicine cats, they have a stronger sense for what is right." She looked to her paws. "Well… except for me of course."

Much to Rosewater's own surprise, she padded forward and pressed her nose comfortingly into the ancient cats' fur. "It' okay." She murmured. "You are very kind and helpful." She meowed. "Not to mention forgiving… but does StarClan approve of this? They have broken your code you realize?"

Leafpool nodded hastily. "Yes, they have, and for which they shall be punished, but not in ways that we may speak of now." She meowed. "For the meanwhile, tell your medicine cats okay Rosewater? Get help."

On that final note, Leafpool streaked away back into the forest. Rosewater turned back to her mother and sister. "So…" she murmured. "What do you think of her idea?"

"It should work." Brightpaw mewed cheerfully.

Morningfeather's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Rosewater, my daughter, you must awaken." She meowed urgency. "Goodbye my pride," she murmured. She turned to Brightpaw and together they glazed back from where they came.

"No!" Rosewater was surprised at the crack in her meow with grief. "Please! Don't leave me again! _Please!" _

Her world was suddenly engulfed in darkness. Rosewater felt something prodding against her side. A paw. Blearily she opened her eyes to look into the face of a slim black she-cat who smelt undoubtedly of WindClan.

**Oo Cliffy for ya! Hope you enjoyed this one. For some reason I had a really tough time getting inspired to write it, so I listened to a few songs and this came out of it! Also, Morningfeather's song to her daughter, Rosewater would be 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack, check it out! Thanks for reading! Who do you think the black WindClan kitty is? Review Please!**

**~Mistyflower~**


	24. The Truth

**Hey guys! So this new updating method of mine is actually working really well! Thanks for all the good reviews! A bit of a boring chapter, but there is some RoseXStone fluff.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who would you guys like to have a POV from? I haven't had a change in awhile.**

**Zestia240:**** Thanks! And I'm glad Rosewater is liked **

**Starbomb:**** Thank you for the compliment!**

**Pengirl:**** Ooo How would you like your Snowfeather to be the current Snowkit who Rosewater currently hates (not forever though! Don't worry, I wouldn't make you cat hated!) That is a major part too!**

**Spiritwind:**** Thanks! And well yes Stonefang has a huge crush on Rosewater but she doesn't really know. She doesn't pay attention to stuff like that Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 24: The Truth**

Rosewater muscles stiffened. Did she dare open her eyes? A WindClan cat was here. _WindClan. _They would feel quite welcome to kill her, she was sure. But what in the name of StarClan were they doing at the Moonpool?

Rosewater inhaled silently and opened her sky blue eyes to find herself looking at a sleek black WindClan she-cat with green eyes. Rosewater felt fury boil inside of her. This was the cat that had nearly killed her when she was an apprentice.

"You!" Rosewater snarled, instinctively dropping down into a crouch and wavering her tail. Her claws slid out as her eyes met the confused gaze of the WindClan cat. _What's her problem?_

"No! Please, Rosepaw. I'm a friend." The black cat meowed, nervousness flickering in her eyes.

"It's Rose_water _now." She snarled in response. "And how in the name of StarClan do you expect me to think of you as a friend? You nearly killed me if it weren't for Troutclaw!"

"I know." The she-cat meowed, looking down at her paws. "But I've changed! Troutclaw knows that as well, I told him when he attacked me."

"You really expect me to believe you that some _WindClan _scum that nearly killed an apprentice comes up to me and tells me that they're my friend! Give it up! You aren't Leopardheart!" Rosewater snarled, her heart drooping for a moment when she spoke Leopardheart's name.

The cat blinked. "Leopardheart?"

"Oh, right," Rosewater scoffed. "I forgot, your terrible leader had named her Turtleblood! What kind of a name did he give you?"

"My name's Rushfall." The black she-cat answered calmly, though her fur was fluffed out in fear.

Rosewater stepped back for a moment. "Very well." She meowed curtly. "And might I ask what you're doing here?"

Rushfall's whiskers twitched. "I could ask you the same." The meowed.

_StarClan don't let her know about Lionfire!_

"But, I really don't care. I came to speak with StarClan and ask them for help." Rushfall meowed, her eyes tinged with sadness. For a heartfelt second, Rosewater felt sorry for the she-cat, joining WindClan and in the process of trying to prove herself a good warrior, earning numerous scars and wounds.

"Help for what?" Rosewater asked softly.

"Help for my Clan." Rushfall answered boldly. "I can't let Adderstar continue leading; even if he dies then we'll be put under rule of his cruel deputy Bloodwhisker! I can't let that happen! There has to be some way of stopping this madness!"

Rosewater tucked her head for a moment. "I agree. I still have scars from when I was there as a cat." She meowed, thinking back to when WindClan had cruelly captured her and attempted to train her.

Rushfall cocked her head. "You were there as a kit?" she asked.

"Long story." Rosewater mumbled, looking down at her paws.

Rosewater could see Rushfall bite her lip but hold back a question. "Anyways back to the subject." She meowed hastily. "How do we stop Adderstar?"

Rosewater shook her head slowly. "I don't know… I really don't." she murmured.

"I have a deal for you." Rushfall meowed, sitting up. "After I share tongues with StarClan, how about you meet me back here a moon after and we can discuss what StarClan tells me." She proposed.

_Can I really trust this cat? _Rosewater wondered, feeling reluctant. Slowly she opened her jaws. "Okay," she meowed shortly. "Only if I can bring my friend with me." She meowed. She wasn't going alone!

"Who is this cat?" Rushfall asked her eyes narrow.

"My best friend. His name is Stonefang." Rosewater meowed, wrapping her tail tightly around her paws.

"Sure," Rushfall meowed. "If I can bring _my _friend Burningheart." She meowed, meeting Rosewater's gaze levelly.

_Burningheart! Hate to judge a cat by their name sake, but honest to StarClan, he sounds foul!_ She thought but nodded. As long as she could bring Stonefang it would be alright with her.

"Okay." Rushfall meowed. "Until next time, Rosewater."

Rosewater nodded. "Bye!" With that, she sprinted out of the Moonpool, her paws glazing across the ground near the stream. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She needed to get back to camp and bring Lionfire the news and then talk to Stonefang about their meeting they would be going to with Rushfall and Burningheart.

She reached ThunderClan territory quickly and opened her jaws. Lionfire's scent was splayed across the ground. Good, he was probably back already. She cast a glance at the sky. Morning light was seeping in through the cracks of the horizon. _Fox dung! I'd better hurry!_

She took off, her legs moving below her effortlessly. She turned uphill, camp wasn't far away now. Finally she reached the thorn barrier. She crouched down and pushed herself inside, met by the gazes of several different cats. _Mouse-dung!_

Lionfire's gaze met her first and they lit up with worry and apology. Then Oakstar's met hers. Rosewater walked forward sheepishly towards him. "Rosewater." He murmured. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I… I was…" Rosewater stuttered. She shouldn't lie anymore, she really shouldn't.

"She was out hunting with me, Oakstar." Rosewater felt surprise flitter inside of her when she looked up to meet the sturdy green gaze of Stonefang. His eyes scorned into hers. Rosewater could nearly hear his voice saying: "You'd _better_ have an explanation!"

Oakstar turned to Stonefang in surprise. "Oh really? Why were you already in camp then?"

"I wanted to bring back the prey that we had caught already while Rosewater looked for some more." His gaze met hers again and Rosewater could practically hear her heart beating quickly. "I see that you didn't catch anything more?" he inquired.

Rosewater shook her head quickly. "No… I didn't." she murmured. Dawnpool and Shinedove's eyes boring into her. What did they want?

"Very well." Oakstar meowed shortly before padding away into his den with Stormwhisper following.

Rosewater felt Stonefang's pelt press into her. "I'm leading a border patrol." He hissed in her ear. "I'm taking Shinedove, Dawnpool, and you. You'd better explain."

Rosewater nodded. "I will." She mewed softly. Stonefang stepped away from her, leaving her in awe. Was his coat always so warm and sturdy? Was his gaze always so friendly and strong? Her heart was practically beating out of her chest now.

She saw Stonefang flick his tail for Dawnpool and Shinedove to come. They quickly and willingly trotted over. She couldn't tell Shinedove and Dawnpool about it. Not yet. She'd have to find some way to speak with Stonefang alone.

Stonefang led them out of camp and Dawnpool and Shinedove fell into step beside her. Shinedove turned to Rosewater with excitement in her eyes. "So…" she murmured, acting as if she wasn't very interested in what she was going to say. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "What's with you and Stonefang?"

That nearly froze Rosewater's blood. "Me and Stonefang?" she murmured. "Oh… um nothing." She murmured. _I need a distraction! _She thought desperately.

"Oh please Rosewater." Dawnpool's voice broke in. "Don't act like there's nothing up with my brother and you."

_I want to change the subject! _Rosewater thought desperately. She cleared her throat. "Um… would about you and Flamewind?" she asked quickly.

Shinedove purred in amusement. "Don't change the subject Rosewater." She meowed. How was Stonefang not hearing them? Rosewater realized he was a ways in the lead. "Tell us more about you and Stonefang."

_Wait! I bet if I tell them that there is something up with me and Stonefang, they'll let me go off and talk to him alone. _Rosewater smiled. "Okay, you're right. There is something up with us." Rosewater couldn't help but feel that there was clear truth to it.

Dawnpool giggled. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You like him! Oh this is good!"

"But you can't tell anybody!" Rosewater blurted.

"Why not?" Shinedove asked.

"Well uh, because I want to talk to him first." She meowed. Yes! Her friends were so easy to manipulate!

Dawnpool purred. "Okay then, go talk to him." She meowed.

Rosewater could feel their eyes burning into her as she trotted up to the muscular gray tom. The sun reflected on his gray coat, turning it dazzling silver and his muscles rippled underneath his pelt as he walked, his bright green eyes intent on the job. _Great StarClan! I don't have feelings for him… do I?_

"Hey, Stonefang." She murmured. Her eyes met him.

"What is it Rosewater?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he meowed, his eyes lightening.

Rosewater led him away from Shinedove and Dawnpool deeper into the thicket. She took a deep breath. "Okay, Stonefang. Here's the thing." She flicked her tail nervously.

"What is it?" Stonefang asked with a cock of his head.

_"_So, you know that Lionfire's been seeing a RiverClan she-cat. Her name is Larchwing." Rosewater continued the story; feeling relieved to let all the things that had been tying her down, Stonefang was a good listener. He nodded occasionally and kept his eyes on her the whole time. When she finally finished, Rosewater looked up at him expectantly.

Stonefang drew in a deep breath. "So, you want me to go discuss about what we should do about Adderstar with two WindClan cats?"

Rosewater kneaded the ground. Would he agree to it? "Yes. That's what I was wondering that you'd do." She meowed.

Stonefang nodded. "Of course I will." When he leaned forward and gave Rosewater a lick on the ear it nearly took her breath away.

Rosewater smiled. "Thanks! After this patrol we need to get Lionfire and talk to Iceblossom about… well his situation."

Stonefang nodded with a little frown. "Yeah. Let's continue this patrol, and Rosewater." He paused. "Try and enjoy yourself okay?"

Rosewater nodded with a purr. "Okay, I will." She meowed. "Now let's go." Stonefang meowed, heading back to Dawnpool and Shinedove with Rosewater following.

When they returned to camp Rosewater found Lionfire eating a mouse in the long grass. He looked up when they came in and his green eyes narrowed. Rosewater's tail brushed Stonefang's flank, signaling for him to follow her as she approached her brother. She could feel the amused gazes of Dawnpool and Shinedove after them but she ignored it.

"Lionfire," Rosewater meowed when they reached him.

"Rosewater," Her brother said icily, eyeing Stonefang cautiously.

"It's alright." Rosewater mewed. He cast a glance at Stonefang. "He knows."

Lionfire frowned but didn't say anything. "Rosewater spoke with StarClan." Stonefang meowed in a quiet voice.

Lionfire looked to his sister expectantly. "Well, what did you find out?" he asked.

Rosewater took in a deep breath. "I spoke with Leafpool." She meowed. Lionfire's eyes widened immensely in surprise, but he stayed silent. "She recommended that we speak with the medicine cats about our situation." Rosewater continued.

"The medicine cats?" Lionfire repeated. "But how would they help? They know nothing of love!" he hissed in frustration.

"That may be true." Stonefang meowed gently. "But they are still very kind and eager to help." He added before sitting back again.

"Come on Lionfire, we aren't going to speak with Iceblossom without you." Rosewater mewed, flicking her tail for her brother to follow. Lionfire slowly heaved himself to his paws, his ginger pelt shining under the light.

Rosewater led the way to the medicine cat den and peeked inside. Good, only Iceblossom was there, sorting out herbs. "Hi Iceblossom," Rosewater meowed, trying to seem cheerfully as she padded inside.

"Hello Rosewater." Iceblossom meowed. "Stonefang, Lionfire." She didn't look up from her job.

Rosewater took a deep breath. "We need to talk about something serious."

Iceblossom froze for a moment but then continued along with her work. "What is it?" She asked slightly tentatively.

Rosewater held her breath in. That's it. She didn't need to be slow about the topic. She needed to be blunt. "Larchwing of RiverClan is expecting Lionfire's kits. We need help."

Iceblossom took a shaky breath in and sat up to look at them directly. "Young ones. This is a serious matter. No pretending." She scolded.

_She just doesn't want to face the truth. _Rosewater noted. "We're not joking Iceblossom. We aren't kits."

"It's real then, is it?" she asked, looking nervous.

"It is." Stonefang murmured. Lionfire just stayed silent, looking at his paws in shame and embarrassment.

Iceblossom shook her head slowly. "I will speak to Oakstar of it. He will be softer on you if he hears it from me." She meowed, looking more directly at Lionfire. "I believe the best thing that we can do is wait until after the kits are born." Rosewater noticed a flash of sadness on Lionfire's face. "And then we will send a patrol over to speak with RiverClan of it."

Lionfire nodded sheepishly. "Thanks Iceblossom." He murmured his voice dry.

Iceblossom didn't answer back to him. "Let this be a lesson to the lot of you." She growled. "These matters _can't _be taken lightly." She marched out of the medicine den, heading to the Leader's Den to deliver the news.

Lionfire exhaled deeply like he had been holding that breath in the whole time. "I really screwed up, didn't I?" he murmured.

Rosewater decided to be blunt. "Yep." She meowed with a quick nod of her head. She saw the downcast expression from Lionfire that came from that. "But don't worry. I'm your sister, I'm gonna be there to help you through this, and I'll stand up for you against the warrior code."

"Really?" Lionfire asked, raising his head.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because we're family. And that's what family does for eachother."

**There you go! I hope you liked it! And as for voting for whose POV it should be next, please vote between: Stonefang, Lionfire, Larchwing, Minnowbreath, Rushfall, Iceblossom, Shinedove, Dawnpool, or Badgerstorm! Thank you for your time! Please review!**

** ~ Mistyflower**


	25. Anger

**Oh my gosh! 100 REVIEWS! That is absolutely amazing! Thanks you so much! I seriously can't express this in words; but to sum it up: I love you guys! Thanks you! I really never thought that this story would reach 100 reviews! It absolutely dumbfounds me **_**every time **_**I say it! I could just have this whole chapter saying: Yippee! Hooray! I got 100 reviews! But what fun would that be? This is a really long author's note but… I'm excited! Also, to my 100****th**** reviewer (you know who you are!) You did not post a name when you put up your review which is kinda tough because I had a reward for whoever was my 100****th**** reviewer! I will tell them if I ever find out who it is, otherwise it will go to my 99****th**** reviewer. Thanks you guys! And for the POV change, it narrowed down to either Rushfall or Stonefang so please give me your input! Either would work for the chapter after this one! I'm in a good mood today also because there was a storm! And I LOVE storms! A character with the prefix 'Storm' or 'Rain' will probably be coming up here sometime… hehe… Despite my fabulous mood, this chapter is pretty dramatic and depressing… huh… well here we are!**

**ScrougeXScarlet:**** Ooo cool new name change; didn't take me long to figure out you are zestia, haha! And thanks, the new POV will be next chapter too **

**Starbomb:**** Haha yes, Rosewater is liking Stonefang she just hasn't admitted it yet**

**Brighttalon: ****Okay, I will, thanks!**

**Pengirl:**** Oh yes, Rosewater hates Snowkit :(, but it won't last forever! I wouldn't make your kitty hated! Thanks for reviewing! Post the next chapter for ASSOTAC as soon as you like! :3 I really wanna know what happens next in it though!**

**100****th**** Reviewer:**** Yes, you know who you are… but I don't! Thanks for the compliments, but please let me know who this is! Thanks again! **

_**Question of The Chapter**_**: Can anyone think of a better summary for Roses in The Dark? I don't think that my current one is very good. Appreciated if you can help **

**Chapter 25: Anger**

Rosewater gave a hiss of frustration as she felt a drop of water splash against her nose. She jumped back in surprise from it. She shook her soggy pelt and looked ahead of her. Mouse-dung. The vole got away. She looked up to see raindrops pouring out of the sky which was covered in long gray clouds that drifted drearily across it. She didn't know why they had to be hunting at the moment, under the conditions of very heavy rainfall, but she didn't have a say in it, and the Clan needed to be fed anyways.

It had been about a moon since she had first discussed the issue of Adderstar with Rushfall, and she felt nervous about the upcoming meaning. She had Stonefang to keep her safe though… not that she entirely needed him, it just felt good to have a friend with her.

She blinked. Was that all that Stonefang was to her right now? A friend? She had a feeling their relationship had been taken a little further, but she wasn't quite sure. She wasn't really good on the whole 'toms' subject, they were so confusing **(Boys say girls are confusing, girls say guys are… hehe, I agree with girls on this one!)**. She sighed. Maybe Shinedove could help her out a bit; she needed a bit of sisterly time anyways.

Another subject had come up to. Redkit, Ravenkit, Leafkit, and… _Snowkit. _Were ready for their apprentices' ceremony which would be later today. Rosewater was hoping that she could maybe mentor Ravenkit, Redkit, or Leafkit. She wanted to keep her hopes up on that. She felt that it was time for some experience on her part.

"Rosewater!" The light brown she-cat stiffened up at the sound of Hailwhisker's voice. She couldn't help but feel as though Hailwhisker, being her former mentor, would always have the authority to scold her over any other cat. Nonetheless, Rosewater felt attached to the gray and white she-cat as though she was her mother. Maybe just like a replacement.

"Yes?" Rosewater turned around to see Hailwhisker padding towards her.

The she-cat's whiskers twitched. "Did you catch anything?" she asked with a flick of her tail.

Rosewater ducked her head. "A mouse and a thrush." She mewed, pointing over to the small lump in the ground under which they were buried.

Hailwhisker shook her wet pelt and gave Rosewater a curt nod. "Very well." She mewed. "It's rather wet out here, I'm surprised that you turned up with that bird." She meowed.

Rosewater nodded. "Me too." She admitted. "It was hiding in the shade of the Sky Oak." She meowed. "I found the mouse just underneath it."

Hailwhisker smiled. "Good to see that you are putting my training into use, someday you'll make a fine mentor." She praised with a purr.

Rosewater sat up straighter in pride. "Thanks." She murmured. _This has got to get me some points on the chances of mentoring one of the kits. _She thought eagerly, flicking her tail. "Did the rest of the patrol catch anything?" she asked.

Hailwhisker gave a weak smile. "Well, me, Rockheart, you, and Forestclaw did." She meowed, as if trying to sound cheerful. Rosewater cocked her head. Why did the she-cat sound so nervous?

"What about my father?" she asked, remembering that Grayblaze had come on this hunting patrol as well.

Hailwhisker breathed in a deep sigh. "He didn't catch a thing." She meowed. "But you know how he's been… since your mother's death." Her voice dropped low and she glanced at her paws.

Rosewater frowned. She hadn't really spoken to Grayblaze since Morningfeather had died, which was sad considering it had been several moons. She had noticed him occasionally eating by himself or walking through the forest, alone. Her father truly looked as though he'd lost his last friend. _But he still has Shinedove, Lionfire and me! _She thought desperately.

"Let's head back." Hailwhisker meowed gently.

Rosewater nodded, padding over to her pile of prey and uncovering them to swiftly scoop them up in her jaws by their tails. She trotted after Hailwhisker quickly, eager to return to camp. She followed her to where the other cats waiting patiently. Her heart fell in her chest when she saw Grayblaze staring blankly down at the ground, his green eyes hazy.

Hailwhisker took lead with Rockheart flanking her and Forestclaw fell in behind. Rosewater fell into step beside Grayblaze. She took a cautious glance over to her father who looked ahead, his green gaze empty and meaningless, his long gray fur matted and tangled. _How have I let this happen to him? _Rosewater thought sadly. It was her fault. Maybe if she had comforted him when Morningfeather died than he wouldn't have gotten to this stage.

It didn't take too long for the patrol to clomp through the puddles of water and grass until they got to camp. Rosewater pushed in through the bramble entrance to be engulfed by the scents of her Clanmates. It was much drier in camp, thank StarClan. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and dropped off her catch.

"Hey Rosewater," Rosewater turned around to see Stonefang approaching her, his dark gray fur slimmed into his muscular body from the amount of water that clung to it. He gave his pelt a shake, spraying the clear droplets of water onto the creamy brown she-cat who stood before him.

"Hey!" Rosewater gaped, bouncing backwards from the tom, though her light blue eyes sparkled in amusement.

Stonefang purred at her and padded closer. "So, happy hunting?" He asked, tilting his head towards the thrush and mouse that had been recently dropped.

"Good enough." Rosewater grumbled.

Stonefang nudged her. "Lighten up!" he meowed, pressing his sturdy body against her smaller one.

Rosewater smiled weakly. "I'm worried about my father." She murmured to him.

Stonefang's eyes glistened with sadness. "Don't worry too much." He mumbled. "I've noticed that he's been more down lately, but it won't last." He gave her a reassuring lick to the ear. "All will turn out well."

"I wish," Rosewater scoffed, blinking her eyes. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "We have to meet Rushfall and Burningheart tomorrow night, Grayblaze is depressed over Morningfeather's death, Larchwing is expecting Lionfire's kits, and we still have the overall threat of WindClan looming over us." She hissed, her fur fluffing out.

She felt the rhythm of a tongue across her fur. "Stonefang! Whatever you do can't make it better!" Rosewater whimpered, her voice wavering. She noticed Stonefang back away in surprise. "This isn't a nursery story! WindClan could wipe us out! Lionfire could be banished! Rushfall and Burningheart could attack us! Our likeliness of having a 'happy ending' is very low."

She heard Stonefang heave a sigh but stayed tense. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Not at all. She felt a dark rage boil inside of her. Nothing would go well for them. How could it? How in the name of StarClan could it? "Rosewater, let me take you out tomorrow night, just like back when we were kits; remember? I was the WindClan warrior and you RiverClan?"

Rosewater just nodded her head feebly, making no attempt to take the words that Stonefang said to heart. She shouldn't be mad at him, not at all. All he had done was help her. But something had just snapped inside of her when she had looked at Grayblaze's condition.

"Okay then, it's a deal? After our meeting with Rushfall?" Stonefang asked his tone light but his eyes dead serious.

"Sure Stonefang." Rosewater grumbled.

Stonefang leaned over and gave her shoulder one last lick. "Don't worry too much Rosewater." He whispered. "Things will turn out alright." With that, he left her side. Rosewater suppressed a deep sigh. Things wouldn't get better. They'd get worse. She knew it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rosewater felt surprise enter her when she heard Oakstar's creaky yowl. She turned around to see the brown tom standing proudly. Rosewater's gaze drifted over to where Redkit, Ravenkit, Leafkit, and Snowkit sat, their different colored pelt glistening.

_Oh right. Apprentice ceremony. _Rosewater thought. She padded underneath the Highledge to sit beside Shinedove. Her sister watched in excitement.

"Isn't this great?" the silver tabby and white she-cat purred. "I just love ceremonies! Do you remember when we had our apprentice ceremony?" she asked, nudging Rosewater lightly. "Hey Rosewater… you okay?" she mumbled, turning her blue eyes on her sister expectantly.

"Yeah," Rosewater blinked. "I'm fine." She meowed dryly.

"By naming apprentices, we show StarClan that ThunderClan remains strong." Oakstar paused for a moment. "Redkit, Leafkit, Ravenkit, and Snowkit-"Rosewater cringed when she heard that last name. Was it Snowkit's fault as well that Grayblaze was so sad? "-have reached the age of six moons, and they will be commended as apprentices upon this." Oakstar was meowing deeply.

"Redkit, come forward."

Rosewater noticed the reddish tabby tom's eyes glisten in excitement as he padded up to his Clan leader proudly, carrying his small body upright with dignity.

"From this moment on until you've reached your warrior name you'll be known as Redpaw." Oakstar meowed. Redpaw smiled widely, his eyes scouring the cats underneath the Highledge. "Stonefang," Rosewater couldn't help but grin when she heard her best friend's name be called. How great! He was getting an apprentice! It lightened her mood slightly.

"You will mentor Redpaw. I trust you to pass down your wisdom and intelligence to him." Stonefang padded towards his new apprentice as ThunderClan chanted the red tom's name. The two touched noses, Redpaw blistering with excitement.

When the chants died down, Oakstar continued. "Leafkit," The brown tabby and white she-cat timidly stepped forward. "From this day until you reach your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw." Oakstar's eyes searched over his Clan. "Shinedove."

Rosewater could feel the surprise break out from her sister who sat next to her. She leaned over and touched the silver cat's ear. "Congratulations." She murmured.

"You will mentor Leafpaw." Oakstar called. The Clan chanted her name in happiness, as if putting all their worries and concerns beside them. If only Rosewater could do the same.

"Ravenkit," The leader meowed deeply. The black and white tom padded over to the leader. He stood confidently and proudly. "You will now be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor shall be Dawnpool. I trust her to pass her hunting-skills and understanding to you."

Rosewater could figure why Oakstar appointed Dawnpool as Ravenpaw's mentor. The black tom carried a bit too much cockiness in his stride. The Clan shouted out. That left one cat left. Snowkit. Looked like Rosewater wouldn't become a mentor after all.

The white she-cat sat nervously all by herself as her friends had gone to join their mentors. Her green eyes skittered across the Clan.

"Snowkit," Oakstar meowed. Snowkit rose to her paws and shyly advanced towards the ThunderClan leader. "From this moment until you've reached your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw."

Rosewater looked about her Clan, curious on who would be mentoring the former WindClan cat.

"Rosewater." Her blood froze when he said that name. He couldn't be serious. He _couldn't. _He knew Rosewater's feeling towards the white apprentice. He surely wasn't sane. This wouldn't end well. Rosewater and Snowpaw were fire and water to one another. They didn't get along nor would they ever.

"You will mentor Snowpaw."

_No._

"I trust you to pass down your fighting-skills and quick-thinking."

_No!_

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" All of ThunderClan chanted except for Rosewater. She numbly walked over to her new apprentice, struggling to hold her lip down to keep it from curling up into a snarl as she leaned down to the white she-cat. Snowpaw noticed her hesitation and Rosewater could smell fear-scent emitting from her. Nonetheless, she bravely stretched forward to touch noses with her new mentor.

This wouldn't end well.

**Yeah, sort of a sad ending. Thank you so much on helping me get 100 reviews! Again, if you are the 100****th**** reviewer, please say so, because I need to find out who you are Happy trails!**


	26. Almost There

** Hey guys! In this chapter it is pretty average and mild but nonetheless, I hope that you enjoy it! 2,180 words, which isn't my best but its okay! Thanks for all the good reviews you guys! I really do appreciate it! It makes my day whenever I get a new one! Thanks! And yes I know I am breaking my pattern by posting this, but I really wanted to write this today!**

**ScrougeXScarlet:**** Yes, she does need to get used to Snowpaw, hope they become friends! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hundredth Reviewer:**** Hi! Thanks for reviewing! So would you like to claim your prize which is: You get to chose Redpaw's warrior name, and enter a kit for any Clan? Or should I give it to the 99****th**** reviewer?**

**Kittyluv:**** Thank you for your time to review! And for sending in a nice review as well :)**

**Galefire: ****Oh you're fine for not reviewing :) I don't mind! Thanks for reviewing at all! And there is a little RoseXStone in this one; there will be a lot in the next one though! These next two chapters are pretty fluffy I have to say :)**

**Starbomb:**** She'll get there eventually :) Good idea for the summary too, maybe I'll post a poll about it :)**

**Echoflight66:**** Hi there! Thanks for all your compliments! And well… it's been awhile since Lionblaze and Jayfeather were here, not too long though. Look at it this way: The elder; Squirrelfang is the made-up daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart :)**

**Click Clock:**** Hi! Haha, thanks for calling it cute :) And don't worry; this story won't be over for awhile… I'm planning on maybe 31 chapters? I LOVE your story by the way!**

_**Question of the Chapter:**_** Does anyone know any good stories for me to check out? I could use a new one right now….**

**Chapter 26: Almost There**

Rosewater shuffled her paws nervously as she gazed off in the direction of the Apprentice's den. Her pelt itched with nervousness. Snowpaw was in there, her apprentice, but Rosewater felt no obligation to take her out. _Why couldn't I have gotten Leafpaw as my apprentice? I would be able to like her! _ She felt a warm sturdy body press against hers.

"You have to take her out sometime you know." The deep voice was unmistakably that of Stonefang.

"Why don't you take out Redpaw?" she suggested. "I'll take out Snowpaw some other time." She murmured lowly, her fur bristling.

"No Rosewater. I know that you've been through plenty of suffering lately, but that is no excuse to ignore Snowpaw." Stonefang's voice rose up to a challenge.

"Why don't I just catch up on my sleep?" Rosewater rambled, desperate to change the subject. "We're meeting Rushfall and Burningheart tonight, we'd better make sure we're wide awake." She saw perfect logic in her idea. Maybe she could get Stonefang off her tail.

"No Rosewater." Stonefang said more sternly. He gave an inward sigh. "You do know that she doesn't know of her past, right?"

"What?" Rosewater felt surprise flicker inside of her.

"Nope." Stonefang meowed. "Featherfoot and Firestripe let her believe that she was one of their own, and that she was simply the older sister of Silverkit." He explained briefly. "She has no idea why her mentor ignores her. What do you think Hailwhisker would think of you?" he challenged.

Rosewater sighed. "Hailwhisker would be disappointed." She whispered. "But she would understand. She knows that Snowpaw and I just don't get along." She heard a whine rise up in her mew but quickly pushed it back.

Stonefang frowned. "Look, Rosewater, you can come with Redpaw and me patrolling the territory if you bring Snowpaw along too." He meowed, his voice deep. "We could bring Flightbreeze and Thornbird with us too." He suggested.

Rosewater let her muscles relax for a moment. "Fine." She mumbled. "Go wake them up for me though, will you? I'll gather Thornbird and Flightbreeze and tell Stormwhisper where we're going."

Stonefang stayed solid for a moment but then gave a curt nod. "Fine." He meowed. "See you in a few." He meowed. He got to his gray paws and padded off towards the Apprentice's Den, his tail flicking swiftly.

Rosewater sighed and turned away from her view. She saw Stormwhisper and Oakstar lazily sharing tongues off in the distance. She quietly walked over to them. "Hey Stormwhisper?" she meowed.

Stormwhisper raised her dark gray head up to face the she-cat, her blue eyes dark. "Yes Rosewater?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Stonefang, Snowpaw, Redpaw, Thornbird, Flightbreeze and I could go on a patrol around the territory. Maybe catch a few fresh-kill too?" She asked, twitching her long-furred tail.

Stormwhisper nodded briefly. "Sure." She meowed.

Rosewater nodded slightly. "Okay," she mewed. "Thanks," She took a shaky breath and looked over to see Thornbird grooming himself in the shade. "Thornbird!" She called. He looked up at her. Rosewater flicked her tail, motioning for him to come and he bounded over.

"Patrol?" he asked.

"Hunting and border." Rosewater explained shortly. "Stonefang and I will bring out new apprentices." Thornbird smiled and nodded. "Stay here for a few; I need to go get Leafsparrow." She meowed.

Thornbird nodded. "I think she's still in the warrior's den." He put in briefly.

Rosewater nodded. "Okay, thanks." She mewed, trotting off for it. Her eyes glimpsed through the cracks of the apprentice den for a moment. She could see a flash of white fur and peered closer. It was Snowpaw… of course. Why couldn't Oakstar have given her a different apprentice? She just kept repeated it into her head. It brought back too many memories of Morningfeather…

"Rosewater? You've come to get me?" The voice of Flightbreeze broke Rosewater from her thoughts.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, a patrol." She meowed, watching the light ginger she-cat rise to her paws. She led her out to find Stonefang sitting with Redpaw and Snowpaw practically trembling with excitement at his paws. Rosewater padded over to them, her strides short.

"Hi Rosewater!" Snowpaw said loudly, flashing a giddy smile. "What are we doing today? I can't _wait _to go out! This will be my first time out of camp! I wish Silverkit could come with us though, I wish that she was an apprentice already!"

Rosewater inhaled deeply as Snowpaw blabbered her thoughts. She felt Stonefang shoulder against her. "She's just an apprentice." She murmured lightly.

Snowpaw's green eyes turned expectantly to her mentor. "So?" she piped. "What are we doing today?"

"Patrol to see the territory." Rosewater replied curtly.

Snowpaw's gaze shown in confusion for a moment. "Okay!" she mewed before barreling into Redpaw. Her attack caught the tabby apprentice off guard and sent him bowling off of his paws.

"Hey!" he squeaked, batting at her with his paws from where he lay on the ground.

"But you'll have to act like an apprentice." Rosewater's lecture was directed at Snowpaw. "Not kits."

"Lighten up." Stonefang's voice whispered into her ear.

Rosewater looked at him with exasperation. "I'm trying!" She hissed through closed teeth.

Stonefang leaned forward and licked her forehead. "I know." He murmured, his green eyes met hers for a heartbeat and Rosewater felt stuck in place. A ragged cough broke it.

"Excuse me," She looked over to see Thornbird speaking. "But are we going or not?" he asked shortly.

Rosewater nodded. "Yes, we're going." She meowed. "Follow me," She flicked her tail and exited camp. The feeble sunlight leaked through the shadowed leaves over the cats. The leaves seemed to drip the sun off of themselves and onto the ground, warming the fur of Rosewater. This was going to be a long day….

**Rushfall's POV**

Rushfall sat in the tall yellow grasses of a large; seemingly endless meadow. The grass barely toward over her but it acted as good cover for all WindClan cats. She leaned out over a small pool of water; the result of last night's silver rain. The puddle reflected the image of the sun on its surface, making it light up to a silvery-blue color.

Rushfall peered at herself over it. There she saw her reflection. A scrawny she-cat stared back at her, its liquid-blue eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Her midnight-black fur was dusted to a brown-gray color, holding no sheen to it at all.

Rushfall's stomach growled in hunger. She hadn't gotten any food for the past two sunrises. Adderstar insisted that they eat in an order now, first himself, next his deputy, then medicine cat. Then all the 'higher-class' warriors would eat, ensuring the most strong and large and generally cold-hearted would survive. This had resulted in many things.

Even though Rushfall had been appointed the apprentice; Thornpaw, she was not considered a 'high-ranking' warrior. She often ate just before the elders, queens and kits. Because of those groups eating last, WindClan had lost their only elder; Poppybloom, who happened to be the former deputy; Talonfox's mate, though she had to retire early due to horrendous wounds. They had also lost the queen Bluewhisker's two kits; Blackkit and Barkkit, leaving her daughter Dewkit an only child.

Rushfall could guess that there would be more deaths to come, although Adderstar was clearly thriving. At first glance he looked absolutely menacing, no other way to describe it. And it only got worse from there. He still trained kits which had killed Thornpaw's sister Shadekit. And her other sister; and her other sister; Snowkit had been rescued by a ThunderClan patrol, much to Rushfall's relief.

WindClan was, in short; a living hell (**I know cats don't really have that, but I just needed something really terrible to put in… and a 'living Dark Forest' didn't sound very good…)** Rushfall despised it here. She generally had no friends. However, the 'High-ranking' warrior; Burningheart seemed to care something for her.

She had first spoken to Burningheart when he had given her a rabbit while the high warriors were feasting. He said he couldn't stand to see other cats starving, so he had given her it to eat. Rushfall had thanked him quickly, not quick to trust him.

But over time, as he was chosen to lead patrols, he often picked Rushfall to accompany him, and they had become fast friends. Rushfall nearly regretted telling Rosewater that she would have Burningheart come with her. She had been unsure about how the ginger and white tom would react. She still hadn't confronted him, and it was nearly time to leave as the sun bled out onto the horizon.

Rushfall heaved a sigh, dripping her black paw into the pool to watch the mirror ripples blow off of the momentarily dimple that she had left in it.

"Hey Rushfall!" Rushfall drew in a sharp breath of surprise as the gentle and low voice of none other than Burningheart. Rushfall watched as his long orange tabby fur emerged from the long grass. His amber eyes met hers as he padded over to sit beside her, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Hi Burningheart." Rushfall meowed, her gaze flickering back down to her black paws.

"What are you doing out here?" Burningheart asked, clear concern tucked away in his meow.

Rushfall took in a deep breath. _I'd better tell him now before it's too late. _She thought. She looked over at him. He met her gaze cheerfully, his eyes bright. "Burningheart… you need to come with me to the Moonpool tonight." She said slowly.

Burningheart's tail wavered in surprise. "Oh?" he meowed. "Why's that?"

Rushfall tucked her tail over her paws and told him. Told him everything. Afterwards, she looked at him expectantly, searching his ginger face for an expression of some sort. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. What if he said no?

"Of course I'll come Rushfall." Burningheart meowed.

Rushfall let out the breath she'd been holding in. "Thank you." She whispered.

"We'd better head out now." Burningheart meowed, gazing at the sky. Streaks of pink, yellow, and orange were spread across it, tinting the clouds the same beautiful coloring. The sun had nearly disappeared behind the trees in the distance. "It's getting late." He observed.

Rushfall nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's go." She meowed, rising to her paws and giving her dusty pelt a shake. She noticed Burningheart glance at her sympathetically but brushed it off. She could take care of herself.

"I've never been to the Moonpool." Burningheart meowed, looking off uncertainly in the distance.

"Just follow me, Burningheart." Rushfall meowed, lightly brushing her tail against his flank. She took off in direction of the cave, excitement and fear boiling inside her like blood.

**Stonefang's POV**

Stonefang smiled as he crawled through the bramble entrance. Redpaw dragged along ahead of him. The reddish tabby tom was exhausted from the long walk around ThunderClan territory. Snowpaw walked alongside him.

"Wow," The white she-cat heaved. "That was fun!" she bounced over to where Rosewater sat, her long light brown fur blowing daintily in the breeze. _Great StarClan she is pretty! _Stonefang thought, absentmindedly. He couldn't help but love the fiery young warrior. There was just some part in him that wanted her to love him.

Rosewater's light blue eyes widened as her apprenticed bounded up to her. "Um…" She stuttered. She and Snowpaw hadn't spoken much on the border patrol, mostly avoiding eachother and never interacting along on. "We could go hunting?" She meowed, though it sounded like more of a question than a command.

"Great!" Snowpaw yowled. "Can Redpaw come with?" For the first time around Snowpaw, Stonefang noticed Rosewater smile slightly.

"No." she meowed gently. "But maybe Leafpaw or Ravenpaw can." She suggested.

"Okay!" Snowpaw meowed, padding over to Redpaw. "Let's share that mouse and then go to sleep." She meowed, flicking her tail over to a mouse lying in the fresh-kill pile.

Stonefang felt a stab of pity for the white cat. _Poor Snowpaw. _He thought. _She has no idea that she was actually a WindClan kit who was nearly killed… _He wondered when the time would be to tell her of her past, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he approached Rosewater. "Hey Rosewater," he began.

"Yes?" Rosewater tilted her head, turning it so that her blue eyes met his. Stonefang could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest with emotion.

"I told you that we'd go out into the forest before meeting Rushfall." He whispered, his tail flicking urgently.

"Oh," Rosewater murmured. "Yeah… that's right." She mewed. Her blue eyes flickered with an emotion that Stonefang couldn't name.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"Sure." Rosewater mewed.

Stonefang turned away from her, his pelt heating in embarrassment. "Alright." He murmured. "Follow me," he invited her warmly. Rosewater smiled at him and padded over to his side. They were so close that their fur was brushing. Stonefang could feel himself smiling widely inside. Maybe for just once he could give Rosewater a time that she would enjoy.


	27. A Night To Remember

** Sorry for such a late update guys… I've been really busy… and sad… but anyways, this chapter is very fluffy but I had some difficult reading it I must admit. Mainly Rosewater's POV. Anyways, please read and review, thanks.**

**Click Clock:**** Yeah, that chapter was mostly just filling. Thanks for the compliments too! Update your story soon too cause IT IS EPIC! **

**Starbomb:**** Hehe, yeah… he really does! And Lionfire isn't involved in Burningheart and Rushfall's relationship either. He's with Larchwing of RiverClan. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Hundredthreviewer:**** Cool name, a lot better than any of my ideas. And thanks for Springkit though she may not be in the story for quite awhile, I have an idea planned for her. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ScrougexScarlet:**** Well if you love romance you're in for a lot of it here! For some reason I find it difficult to write Stonefang's POV… hmm… maybe it's just toms' POV or something, I'll have to work on that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stunningfire:**** Cool name :) And yes, there will be more on Rushfall now, she is a main character now, and her and Burningheart are sort of together, not really like official or anything, but Rushfall does like him. Thanks for the review!**

_**Question of the Chapter:**_** Does anyone know how to check how many reviews you have?**

**Chapter 27: A Night to Remember**

"Rosewater… wake up, it's time we leave." Rosewater felt a hefty paw prodding gently at her side and the warm voice of Stonefang in the air. Rosewater blinked open her blue eyes to see weak moonlight seeping in through the cracks of the warrior's den. With a deep breath she rose up onto her paws.

"You lead the way." He whispered. "I think we're in for luck, Shinedove is guarding the exit tonight."

Rosewater gave a purr of amusement. Of course her sister would let her and Stonefang go out of camp together, she wouldn't begin to expect that they would actually be sneaking off to the Moonpool to speak with WindClan cats on how to defeat Adderstar.

"Good." She meowed to Stonefang. She gave her ruffled cream pelt a hard shake to rid it off the moss strung in with the fur. "Follow me then." She mewed, flicking her tail. She carefully stepped over Lionfire sleeping before her, then over Dawnpool as well. She could hear Stonefang's paw crushing against the dried leaves that had flown into the nest. She cringed, but heard nothing but the breathing of Stonefang behind her.

_Great StarClan my denmates are heavy sleepers! _She thought. She cast a hard glance back at Stonefang who met her gaze, his ears back apologetically and his tail swishing nervously. Rosewater couldn't help but cast a slight smile. She continued on, Stonefang being quieter this time until they were out of the warrior's den.

Rosewater saw the back of Shinedove's silver head. The white and gray tabby she-cat was facing outside of camp. Her sister's whiskers were twitching and her tail was slowly flickering. She felt Stonefang's fur brush hers as he padded up next to her. He began to prod forward but Rosewater quickly lashed her tail out in front of him.

"Hang on." She meowed. "Let me go first."

Stonefang looked at her quizzically for a moment but then just nodded and sat back. "Be my guest." He meowed, motioning with his head for her to go forward. Rosewater smiled and padded up quietly to her sister.

"Hey Shinedove," she meowed, sitting down beside her. Shinedove turned to look at Rosewater in confusion.

"Hey Rosewater." She meowed. "What're you doing up?" she asked, tilting her silver and white tabby head.

"Well, Shinedove." Her voice dropped into a whisper. "Stonefang and I wanted to go out hunting tonight… is that okay?" she asked. She noticed her sister's eyes light up. Rosewater rolled her eyes in her head. Oh well, as long as she bought it Rosewater could go through the silent humiliation.

"Why of course Rosewater." Shinedove meowed, her blue eyes sparkling. Rosewater smiled weakly at her.

"Okay then." She looked back at Stonefang and flicked her tail for him to come. Stonefang padded towards her. Shinedove watched with a brilliant look in her eyes as if she'd solved the most mind-boggling problem out there.

"Have fun," she purred, flicking her tail mischievously. Rosewater inwardly sighed.

"Come on Stonefang," she meowed. Stonefang nodded to her.

"Seeya Shinedove." Stonefang mewed as he pushed his way out of camp. Shinedove looked at Rosewater, her eyes bright. Rosewater sighed.

"We'll be back before sunrise." She meowed. _Hopefully. _She still wasn't sure if she could trust the cat that had almost killed her before, especially when she was bringing a warrior called _Burningheart _with her, just his name sounded very suspicious. She followed Stonefang out of the camp and underneath the dark black sky, littered with dozen of blistering stars that shone brightly through the darkness.

Rosewater breathed in slowly, savoring the crisp fresh air that engulfed her lungs. She loved nights like these, with the moonlight glistening off of her fur, turning it from its creamy brown to a silvery color, her blue eyes dappling through the darkness. "It's this way." She meowed, turning to Stonefang slightly.

The sturdy gray tom nodded to her. "You lead." He meowed, flicking his tail to her. Rosewater smiled weakly at him before continuing on. She turned towards the WindClan border and began to pad ahead. Suddenly, a swish of wind blew past her.

Rosewater's fur fluffed out in surprise. She looked ahead to see the gray form of Stonefang ahead of her. "Hey!" She cried, her legs spread to run and catch up with him. He looked back at her, a smug look on his face and amusement glittering in his eyes.

"I told you I'd give you a night out of playing around." He meowed. "Remember? Like back when we were kits?" he flicked his tail over her ear playfully when she caught up with him. "I was the WindClan cat because I was faster than you, think I still am?"

"Of course not!" Rosewater hissed playfully. "Bring it on Stonefang!" she purred, crouching at him.

"Hey! No attacking, this is a _race _not a fight!" He exclaimed.

Rosewater purred. "I know Stonefang." She meowed. "Let's start then."

"Okay… ready…. And go!" Stonefang took off ahead of Rosewater. The creamy brown she-cat propelled off the soft ground with her hard hind legs. Stonefang was just paces ahead of her; she could hear the thundering of his paw steps on the ground. "Need me to slow down?" The gray tom questioned, glancing back at her for a moment.

"No way!" Rosewater yowled. She pushed off a burst of speed, her legs spreading widely ahead to their full extent. Her breathing deepened and for once, she felt truly alive. Her fur blew back away from her face, bringing her eyes to water. _One more pace. _She pushed off with her hind legs and dove ahead of Stonefang.

Stonefang looked at her, his expression puzzled. "Wha- Hey no! That's not fair!" He yowled, making clear attempts to lengthen his strides.

Rosewater purred in amusement. "How is that not fair?" she asked. She felt a sudden weight plow her over. She let out a shriek of surprise as she was rolled onto her back. She let out a huff of effort as she tried to push her attacker off of her. Her eyes lashed open. _Stonefang? _She saw the gray tom standing over her, grinning at her in amusement.

"Get off of me, you great lump!" she hissed.

Stonefang purred. "Do I win now?"

"How in the name of StarClan would that have made you a winner?"

"… I don't know…. Effort?" Stonefang guessed.

Rosewater rolled her eyes. "Yes well good effort then, now _please _would you get _off _of me?" she whispered.

Stonefang let out a hearty laugh. "Alright." He meowed, stepping off of her. "We're too the WindClan border now, so you need to lead me to the Moonpool." Rosewater noticed his eyes shining. She smiled at him

"Of course." She meowed, rising to her paws and giving her tangled pelt a shake. She heard the light trickling of the stream. "Follow me."

"Wait," Rosewater froze at Stonefang's voice.

"What is it?" she asked, turning back to the gray tom.

"We don't have to _right _now do we?" Stonefang asked, his big green eyes nearly pleading.

"I told Rushfall we'd be there by moonhigh." Rosewater argued lightly.

Stonefang's head dipped up towards the darkened night sky. "It's not quite moonhigh." He protested. "And besides. I really need to talk to you."

Rosewater smiled at him lightly. _We really should be going… but I suppose talking can't take long. _She thought. "Very well. What is it?" she asked curtly.

Stonefang smiled to her. "Great! Follow me!" the gray tom turned away and flashed back into the woods.

_What is he doing? We can't talk right here? _Rosewater hesitated for a moment but continued off after Stonefang. "Where are we going?" she called out to him.

"Over here." The trees parted in Rosewater's view to see Stonefang sitting by the lake's water edge, his green eyes shimmering and his gray pelt turned silver underneath the gorgeous shine of moonlight that lay down across the ground. Rosewater padded over to him slowly.

"So, what would you like Stonefang?" she could feel her heart racing in her chest as she turned to meet his green eyes. Such a lovely shade they were, light and deep with such intent focus burned inside of them and a friendly loving notion to them.

"Rosewater…" Stonefang hesitated for a moment. Rosewater could feel her heart flittering. "…I have feelings for you."

Rosewater's heart burst in her chest. Her mind brimming with questions yet love seemingly to fly around in the air. Did he really mean what he'd just said? Could she be sure that she had heard him right? "…w-what?" Rosewater instantly regretted it as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She felt numb and weak-limbed all over.

"Rosewater… I think that I love you."

No way. This couldn't be right. Surely she didn't deserve him. She was just the angry, over-reacting hot-headed warrior. But suddenly something blossomed inside of her. Something more…

"Rosewater?"

She didn't notice Stonefang's gaze pouring into her. "I… I love you too." _Mouse-brain! _She scolded herself instantly. _He said I _think _I might love you, he's not sure! _"I… I'm sorry Stonefang."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" his question hit her by surprise.

"I just…" Rosewater stuttered. Had she always been this weak and soft? Surely she was still the tough little kit she used to be. She thought nothing like… love could faze her so much. She felt another pelt press against her and looked up into the kind face of Stonefang. A sudden purr broke from her throat.

"I love you Rosewater."

"I love you, Stonefang." Rosewater sighed in relief against his body. Just maybe she could leave all of her worries behind for now. Maybe she could relax and come to the comfort of Stonefang; who loved her. He loved her. Maybe this was how Lionfire had felt when he was with Larchwing?

She could feel Stonefang's rhythmic licks over her ears and purred. "Stonefang…" she murmured.

Stonefang paused for a moment. "Yes my sweet Rosewater?" he asked.

_S_o s_appy. _Rosewater thought, yet she loved it. She loved everything about him. But this moment had to end. "Maybe we should get going?" she suggested.

"I suppose." Stonefang murmured, looking disheartened.

Rosewater smiled. "Well, let me lead you to the Moonpool then." She mewed.

"Of course Rosewater. I'll always follow you."

**Rushfall's POV**

Rushfall sat with her scruffy black tail wrapped around her thin body. Burningheart sat beside her, she could hear his deep breathing and could sense the determination- yet nervousness waving off of the ginger and white tom.

"When will they be here?" his voice was hasty. Rushfall could tell that he didn't like to be meeting with cats of other Clans. She knew he was still in awe from the sight of the Moonpool though. The dark water that's rippling could scarcely be heard and the moon's reflection shining down onto the pool was very wondrous.

"Soon." Rushfall promised. She flicked her tail gently. They should be here by now. Why weren't they? Had they ditched them? Her black fur bristled uneasily. She felt Burningheart suddenly tense beside her.

"They're here." The tom meowed, his green eyes fixated towards the entrance. Sure enough, the shadowy figures of two cats stood in the entryway. Rushfall recognized the scent of Rosewater, the cat beside her must be Stonefang.

"Rosewater? Is that you?" Rushfall called out. The cats got closer.

"Yeah, it's me Rushfall." Rosewater stepped into the moonlight, her fur shading a silvery-brown color and her bright blue eyes shining through it. The cat beside her was huge. A muscular gray tom with vibrant green eyes. The tom was flicking his tail slowly, obviously very nervous about being here.

"Alright." Rushfall meowed. She stepped forward. "This is my friend Burningheart." She meowed, nudging toward her ginger and white friend who was very stiff at the moment.

"Oh… um hey there." Burningheart murmured to them.

Rosewater's eyes narrowed. "Ah well, I am Rosewater, and this is Stonefang." She flicked her tail to the big gray tom. "So Rushfall." She meowed. "Let's not hesitate… what dream did StarClan send you?"

Rushfall breathed in slowly. "A kit came to me." She meowed. "It was Sparrowkit, the sister of my apprentice Thornpaw. Sparrowkit died of starvation." She noticed Rosewater's eyes flicker in curiosity. Her eyes reached up to the ThunderClan cats'. "Sister of your Snowkit as well." She meowed dryly.

"Snowpaw?" Rosewater murmured with a slight tilt of my head. "My apprentice now… you mean you mentor her other sister Thornpaw?" she asked, her blue eyes glistening with interest.

"I believe so." Rushfall meowed, slowly raising her tail up and down. "But anyways, we need to get back to the subject." She meowed non-hastily. "I told Sparrowkit about Adderstar's issue, and she explained a little more about Adderstar's past." She meowed, her eyes narrowed.

Rosewater dipped her head to her. "And? Go on?" She meowed.

Rushfall drew in a quick breath and began to tell the story long forgotten.


	28. Adderstar's Story

** Very interesting chapter that we've got here if I do say so myself! Had some troubles writing it because it made me feel very sad :( Very very sad :( And it made me not want to do something that must be done… but… oh well… Very short, sorry but I got a lot of stories updated today!**

**Starbomb:**** Oh yes, you might feel a little sorry for him, honestly I do**

**ScourgeXScarlet:**** Hm I haven't read Rise of Scourge so honestly I wouldn't know; you'll have to tell me how similar it is :) Arg I keep spelling Scourge like Scrouge for some reason…**

**Stormfeather of IceClan:**** Hey there! Thanks so much for all your compliments! You wouldn't believe how much it makes my day to read these :) And well here is your long awaited (what a day?) Chapter! :)**

**Stunningfire:**** Thanks! Here is Adderstar's past!**

**Pengirl: ****Thank you! Post the next chapter of ASSOTAC soon! I really wanna know what happens next! :3**

_**Question of the Chapter:**_** Does anyone remember the cat that died in the battle with ShadowClan? Just wanna see whose paying attention :)**

**Chapter 28: Adderstar's Story**

**Adderstar's POV (Didn't see that coming did ya? Or rather Adderstorm's POV as it is when he's a warrior)**

"Adderstorm!" Adderstorm turned around and a smile erupted on his tortoiseshell face. He saw a flash of tawny fur bullet towards him and bowl him over. The huge tom let himself fall over loosely as the cat knocked into him.

He smiled and purred in amusement as the kit bounced around his paws. "Easy now, Bloomkit." He meowed, batting at her gently with his paws.

Bloomkit purred, still leaping around in joy. "Bloomkit," A familiar voice scolded. Adderstorm looked up into the face of his beloved mate, a light brown tabby she-cat named Heatherflower. "Bloomkit! Give it a rest!" Heatherflower purred, knocking the ginger kit off of Adderstorm gently.

Adderstorm got to his paws only to be knocked over by Bloomkit again. He couldn't help but smile and purr. "What a great warrior you'll be Bloomkit." He said to his daughter.

Bloomkit grinned. "I'll be an apprentice soon enough!" She squeaked, jumping off of her father and onto the ground.

Adderstorm purred. "Of course you will." He meowed, grinning down at her.

"Can you take me outside?" Bloomkit asked. "I'm really sick of being in camp all day! Please?"

Adderstorm gave a weak smile and exchanged a hopeless glance with Heatherflower. Then he shook his head. "Sorry Bloomkit, but you'll be an apprentice soon! Then we can go out whenever you like." He meowed.

Bloomkit glowered up at him, her amber eyes shining. "You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Adderstorm said solemnly.

Bloomkit smiled for a moment before whipping around and dashing off to pounce on Gorgekit. Adderstorm smiled as he heard a squeak of surprise from Gorgekit. Bloomkit was so energetic, so cheerful.

He looked over at Heatherflower who too gazed lovingly after her kit. She heaved a sigh. "I swear by StarClan that kit will be the death of me." She meowed.

Adderstorm purred and padded over, entwining tails with her and giving her a lick over the ear. "And I'll be right alongside you." He meowed.

Heatherflower smiled. "Adderstorm! Dawn patrol!" Adderstorm's head snapped up at the call of his name.

"See you later." He meowed to Heatherflower as he padded over to join the tabby, Grayclaw. Grayclaw had dark fur and burning eyes. In all truth, Adderstorm couldn't stand him, but he guessed he had too. _Only for one patrol. _He thought.

A few cats joined them and they headed off. Adderstorm breathed in slowly as the wind blew his fur back gently. He loved the wind, he wouldn't be able to stand being in ThunderClan or ShadowClan, he loved it too much.

Grayclaw strode ahead of Adderstorm, his stance high and proud. Adderstorm rolled his eyes. How cocky the deputy was. Adderstorm dreaded the thought of Grayclaw ever becoming leader if Yellowstar were to die. He shivered at the very thought.

Suddenly, Grayclaw's ears pricked up, his black nose twitching. Adderstorm parted his jaws to breathe in the familiar scent of a rabbit. Grayclaw suddenly took off, bolting in direction of the rabbit. Adderstorm rolled his eyes at Grayclaw. The deputy was so easily distracted as well. A senior warrior on the patrol, the ginger tom, Badgerflame nodded to Adderstorm.

"Go after him." Badgerflame meowed.

Adderstorm sighed and nodded to Badgerstorm. "I will." He meowed. What a burden. He padded off after the scent trail of Grayclaw, the rabbit's entwined in with his. He pushed himself to a trot, how far could Grayclaw have gone in such little time? He peered against the moor, finally catching the shadowy outline of two figures in the distance.

Adderstorm picked up the pace, forcing himself to a run. "Grayclaw?" he called out, his limbs stretching apart as he neared them. Now Grayclaw's figure was clear, and whatever was beside him was lying dead. Well at least Grayclaw had made him somewhat useful by catching the rabbit. But the closer Adderstorm got and the harder he looked, it seemed like there was another figure beside the rabbit. He twitched his nose. What could that be?

Then it was all clear to Adderstorm.

"No!" A sob emitted in his throat. The rabbit was not a rabbit. It was Bloomkit. Her ginger fur hung in clumps of still oozing blood. And behind her was the lifeless form of Heatherflower. How could that happen? What had Grayclaw done?

Grayclaw's eyes narrowed when they flashed over and met Adderstorm's eyes. His jaw dropped open and Adderstorm could smell the fear inside of the tom. Cold and hard fury boiled inside of Adderstorm. With a blood-curling battle cry, he launched himself forward. He didn't think of Bloomkit or Heatherflower at the time, just revenge.

He heard Grayclaw's cry of fear as his ivory claws slid into the gray coat of the tom and farther, farther still. He smiled in cold satisfaction as the blood pooled around his claws. With that symbol, he dragged his paw alongside of Grayclaw, deepening and widening.

Grayclaw cried. "No! Adderstorm!"

"What would you possibly want you flea-bag!" Adderstorm snarled, deepening his claws inside of him. Anger and cold rage was inside of him. He couldn't believe what had actually happened.

"I…" The light was dying in Grayclaw's eyes. "I… didn't… kill them," Grayclaw shuddered out one last breath and fell limp, dead at Adderstorm's paws.

Adderstorm stepped back, dazed. He'd just killed a cat. Grayblaze said that he didn't kill Heatherflower or Bloomkit… but could the deputy really be trusted? Wait… the _deputy. _Adderstorm hadn't just killed any cat but the deputy of his Clan.

He shuddered and shivered as he made his way over to Bloomkit's body. Her claws were feeble and flexible, her fur stiffening and her eyes clouded over. His daughter. His beloved daughter would never become Bloompaw. Never would they go out hunting even though he'd promised that they would. For the first time, he felt his gaze become foggy. He felt tears leak down from his face and drip onto his daughter's dead body.

No.

This couldn't be right.

He sobbed quietly beside her in regret, his voice crackling and choking.

"Adderstorm?" Adderstorm stiffened at the voice of Badgerflame. He barely tilted his head to meet the eyes of the warrior who looked absolutely terrified and horrified. "Adderstorm! What have you done?" Badgerflame whipped around.

_No! _He couldn't let him go back and tell the Clan! This wasn't Adderstorm's fault! Feeling a burst of anger he leapt at the black and white tom. Badgerflame gave a cry of surprise as the bigger tortoiseshell knocked into him.

"Let me go!" Badgerflame snarled, struggling under Adderstorm's grasp.

Adderstorm shook his head fiercely. "No! Badgerflame! You need to understand- this wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault!" Badgerflame spat. "Yeah right Adderstorm!" The warrior pushed at Adderstorm with his back legs and Adderstorm let himself fall off. But Badgerflame didn't face him; he turned around and sprinted towards camp.

_No! This can't be happening! _Adderstorm raced after Badgerflame. He couldn't show mercy this time. Badgerflame would never believe him. He was gaining on the older tom now. He took chances and leapt forward, his claws nearly missed Badgerflame's pelt. But luckily, they latched on.

Badgerflame gave a cry of surprise at the claws digging into his pelt. Adderstorm pushed Badgerflame down approaching to his throat. "I'm sorry Badgerflame." He choked, taking his claw and slicing the tom's throat. Badgerflame struggled for awhile after but then he fell limp.

Adderstorm felt the tears fall down his face. This was the second cat he killed today, and this one wasn't for revenge, this was out of cold blood.

What would he tell the Clans? _A badger and her cubs came along. _He suggested to himself. _And the others didn't make it. _That would work. He didn't bother licking the wounds that Badgerflame and Grayclaw had given him; he needed to look as pitiful as possible.

He padded back to Heatherflower and Bloomkit's bodies and lay by them once more. What had happened? He felt something missing in him and somehow it wasn't their presence. Was it revenge? Yes it must be. He must have revenge on this Clan that took his family from him.

"Adderstorm?" At the horrified voice of Yellowstar, Adderstorm smiled. Things would go just fine now. He could make up for Bloomkit and Heatherflower's absence for ambition. It would take his mind off of things. So he turned around and gave a weak smile.

"Yellowstar…" he made his voice sound devastated which in truth wasn't too hard. "I'm sorry."

**Rushfall's POV**

"So the Clan looked to him as a hero afterwards." Rushfall meowed. Her eyes shining in fear as she spoke in the darkened cave of the Moonpool. "Yellowstar appointed him the next deputy and…" she shivered. "He ended up killing her with no other cat knowing, not even all of StarClan knows, because they granted him his nine lives."

"Then who did know? Who told you? Surely Sparrowkit wouldn't know." Rosewater meowed. Her blue eyes glistened with curiosity and wondered, though Rushfall could smell the fear scent on her too as she crowded against Stonefang.

"The one cat who he wanted most to show up for him receiving his nine lives. His daughter, Bloomkit." Rushfall meowed. "She told me that she knew what Adderstar did but she didn't want to tell another cat. However, she did say something else which honestly made me cringe." Rushfall just cringed right now from the memory.

"Well? What was it?" Rosewater pressed.

"She told me that he must be stopped. And you, Rosewater must do it."


	29. Forgiveness

** Very calm chapter if I have to say not really any action at all, but still alright because like of course every chapter in this story, it is important! Haha :) Here we are! Thanks for all the good reviews! I keep forgetting the 'w' in Rosewater… so it keeps turning out Roseater… XD**

** There's a picture of Rosewater on my profile page too, check it out!**

** Here are some phrases from Warrior's that really stick in my mind… Tigerclaw's most epic lines:**

** "Keep your eyes open Fireheart, keep your ears pricked, keep looking behind you, because one day I'll be there, and then you'll be crowfood!"**

** What do you think Rosewater's most epic moment has been? Rushfall's? Stonefang's? Lionfire's? Etcetera? **

** REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**The Freak of Nature:**** Hey there! Haha, I'm a lazy butt too, there's a bunch of stories that I've read and haven't reviewed on! Thanks for your compliments! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**ScourgeXScarlet:**** Huh might have to read that book sometime! :)**

**Starbomb: ****Well how Heatherflower and Bloomkit died was: Heatherflower took Bloomkit out and the deputy killed her by accident, thinking she was the rabbit. Heatherflower then attacked him and he defended himself, ending up killing her. Thanks for the compliments! I really appreciate it :)**

**Stuck in a Mirror;**** Alright! Thanks for your input :)**

**Frostbliss:**** Haha, well here's your next chapter so don't let your magic death rainbow kill me! :O! Thanks for reviewing and for all the compliments :) Awesome name by the way!**

**Stormfeather: ****Hehe, hitting Adderstar with a thistle. Thanks! **

**WildCroconaw:**** Hey there! Thanks for the compliments! :)**

** On We GO!**

**Chapter 29: Forgiveness**

Rosewater galloped through the long grass that blew swiftly in the green-leaf wind. How long awaited green-leaf had been, Rosewater savored the warmth on her fur, even in the thick of the night, the full moon hanging freely in the cloudless sky. Rosewater drew in a slow breath. She felt extra warmth from Stonefang beside her. How good it was to have him by her side, forever.

It was Gathering tonight, Rosewater and Snowpaw had been chosen. In all truth, Rosewater hadn't taken Snowpaw out much. Somehow she managed to keep making up excuses for somebody else to take her. Rosewater could feel her apprentice's growing hatred for her. She couldn't blame her. What an awful mentor she'd been.

Snowpaw was racing alongside Leafpaw, them playfully batting eachother. Rosewater couldn't help but purr with amusement as she watched them running around with eachother.

"See? You don't hate her." Stonefang's warm breath was in her ear.

Rosewater cast him a puzzled look and released a sigh. "You still don't understand… do you?" she asked, her tail drooping.

Stonefang rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I try Rosewater, and I'll always try." He promised.

Rosewater looked at him gratefully. Her gaze suddenly flickered ahead as she saw Oakstar's tail swish as signal for them to cross the log onto the Island. She slid out her claws and padded onto it carefully. She pricked her claws into the soggy wood and made her way across it quickly.

She looked back to see Stonefang close behind her, Lionfire coming up. She noticed the way his eyes were flickering around nervously, though as if searching for something. _Larchwing. _Rosewater figured. _Doesn't he know that she isn't here? She's probably in the nursery with _his_ kits. _

She kept watching as her Clanmates crossed the log. She let out a sigh as she saw Leafpaw and Snowpaw chasing eachother across. She held her breath at how fast they ran. Leafpaw was in the lead, laughing back at her friend, she made it across in a few swift strides. Snowpaw followed after her more slowly, her green eyes laughing with pleasure. Rosewater found herself looking at her apprentice's paws.

Step, step step…. There it was. Slip. With a squeal of surprise, Snowpaw paw scrabbled the log uselessly. She was going too fast to stop herself. With a huge splash she fell into the lake. It didn't take Stonefang's words to let Rosewater know what to do next. Swift as lightning, Rosewater pushed off the wet ground. She bulleted forward, not hesitating to dive into the water. She ignored the shout from Hailwhisker as she was submerged under the blue water.

The water was cold; it bit as her skin harshly. She had to propel herself to remain underwater, holding in a big breath of air with the knowledge that she couldn't breathe in water. It took her own encouragement for her to open her blue eyes. The water was murky, very murky, but luckily, Snowpaw's white pelt stuck out like a burr in it. The apprentice was struggling in the water; her eyes wide and open as she attempted to paw her way back up uselessly.

Rosewater pushed herself through the water towards her apprentice. Snowpaw however didn't notice her and continued to thrash around wildly. Rosewater avoided the flailing limbs of the young cat and swam above her. She suddenly dived down and opened her jaws, a risky move. She snatched the apprentice in her jaws and propelled upward. She could feel the breath in her dying out from the extra effort it took to drag Snowpaw along with her. But after what seemed like forever, she saw the moon's light shining through the water.

She collapsed onto the dry land with a gasp, nudging Snowpaw's now motionless body further upward. She heard Firestripe yowl of surprise at his adoptive kit. The ginger tom was crouched by her side, Iceblossom and Petalwind close by. Cats from more Clans began to gather around.

"Saved by a swimming ThunderClan cat? That's not possible!" She heard a spat come from the black tom, Rockthorn, who also happened to be Larchwing's brother.

Rosewater dragged herself further onto land. "Rosewater!" She looked up to see the gray shadow of Stonefang looming over her, cleaning her fur in raspy licks. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I'm alright!" Rosewater coughed, hacking up only a spit of water. She shakily rose to her paws, her long fur clinging to her closely. She shivered, longing for the warmth of the wind once more. She made her way over to Snowpaw and crouched beside her. "Is she alright?" she asked hastily.

Petalwind looked at her. "Yes, she'll be fine. Just a bit shaken right now."

Rosewater looked down at her shaky apprentice. The white she-cat looked up to meet her mentor's eyes. "T-thank you." She whimpered. Rosewater couldn't help but smile as she padded away. Maybe she wasn't completely hated. She felt Stonefang's pelt push up against hers once again.

"You look cold." He meowed worriedly.

Rosewater purred in amusement. "I'm fine." She meowed.

She looked up as she heard a yowl coming from the leaders who all watched the cats skeptically. Rosewater shook her fur once more and sat down to watch. Her eyes flickered to the dark gray pelt of Boulderstorm standing in the leader's place. _He's RiverClan's deputy. What right does he have to speak for them now?_ She wondered. He spoke first.

"Cats of all Clans, I bring devastating news." He began. Rosewater knew what was coming. "Unfortunately, Streamstar lost his last life and has gone to the resting place of StarClan." He dipped his head and the Clans were respectively quiet for a moment. "I am now Boulderstar." He meowed.

_He didn't mention how Streamstar died. _Rosewater noted silently, chanting 'Boulderstar' along with the other cats.

"I have picked Jaythorn as my deputy." He announced, wavering his tail below him to where the gray and white tabby sat proudly. "Other than that, RiverClan is well." He meowed dryly. He flickered his tail to Adderstar, who returned with a hard, cold look in his eyes.

Rosewater felt her heart twist when she saw what he had become. Now that she knew that he used to be a good cat from viewing his past, it broke her heart. _Where's the Adderstorm that he used to be? The one who loved all? _

"WindClan is thriving." Adderstar yowled. "We welcome one new apprentice, Thornpaw." He meowed.

"Thornpaw! Thornpaw!" Rosewater chanted. She cast a glance at Snowpaw. She had no idea that the tabby sitting across from her was her sister. She felt her heart twist again at that, how oblivious Snowpaw was to it, calling out her sister's name with her friends as though she were any cat.

"All is fine in ShadowClan." Clawstar broke in curtly, his tabby fur blowing back gently.

_When do the Clans not announce that they are fine? Is rivalry too much to put in our real needs and thoughts? _Rosewater wondered, her fur bristling.

Oakstar was next. "ThunderClan is doing very well, we have four new apprentices, welcome Snowpaw, Redpaw, Leafpaw, and Ravenpaw." He announced, smiling. Rosewater looked back to her apprentice who ducked her head beside Redpaw and Leafpaw. Leafpaw was smiling slightly, Ravenpaw looked rather shy of it, but Redpaw held his head high in pride.

"How is she?"Rosewater froze at her brother's familiar voice. She looked at Stonefang to see if he noticed it but he kept calling out the apprentices' names. Rosewater's eyes fixated on Lionfire speaking lowly with a RiverClan she-cat, a ginger tabby. She crept closer.

"She's doing well. Her kits could come any day now." The she-cat answered quickly.

The light in Lionfire's eyes died. "I wish I could see them." He murmured.

"You will soon enough." The RiverClan cat promised. Rosewater slipped out of where she was hiding, padding out to her brother.

"Lionfire." She meowed, turning to the she-cat. "Who's this?"

The she-cat's eyes narrowed. "It's alright." Lionfire blurted. "She knows." He paused. "Rosewater, this is Larchwing's sister; Twistwind." He explained briefly. "Twistwind this is my sister." He meowed. Twistwind only nodded to Rosewater quickly before padding away.

Rosewater turned to her brother. "You need to be more silent about this stuff." She meowed quietly and urgently.

Lionfire's fur fluffed out. "Sorry." He meowed. "But I had to see how she was doing! Her kits are expected soon! _My _kits are expected soon!" he defended himself, fur bristling.

Rosewater sighed. "Just watch yourself… okay?" she meowed, giving him a harsh glare.

"I will Rosewater, don't worry, I won't let anyone else know." Lionfire mewed.

Rosewater nodded. "Good." She meowed. She turned away from him and whisked away towards Shinedove who was watching them wide-eyed. _How much as she seen? _Rosewater wondered as she approached her. "Hey Shinedove."

"Hi…" Shinedove meowed vaguely. "What's going on with Lionfire?" she asked.

"Hm?" Rosewater cocked her head for a moment. "Oh, nothing… he's fine." She reassured the silver tabby quickly.

Shinedove stared after her for a moment. "Alright…" she murmured.

"ThunderClan! To me!" Rosewater's head popped up at Oakstar's voice. "Guess we'd better get going." She meowed. Shinedove only nodded. Rosewater turned around and followed after her leader.

The dark cream she-cat wearily opened her icy blue eyes to look up into the roof of green tendrils hanging about and thick branches overhead. With a sigh, Rosewater pushed herself up and looked towards the exit. Sunlight blared inside lazily. Rosewater padded over and squeezed herself out.

"Rosewater!" She lifted her head at her name being called and looked up to meet the fiery blue eyes of Stormwhisper. "Why don't you and Snowpaw go out hunting together?" the deputy asked with a cock of her head.

"Oh! Um…" Rosewater shuffled her paws nervously. She had to get out of this somehow. "Actually, I just told Stonefang I'd go hunting with him." She excused herself lightly.

Stormwhisper didn't blink. "Stonefang's out on dawn patrol." She meowed with a hint of an edge to her voice.

"Oh! Did I say Stonefang? I meant-

"Rosewater, would you please just take Snowpaw out?"

Rosewater sighed, she knew she was defeated. "Alright Stormwhisper." She murmured. "I will." She meowed. She turned off to the apprentice den and poked her head inside tentively to see the white bundle of fur piled up in a corner, slowly rising and falling as she breathed.

Rosewater padded inside. She hadn't been here in awhile. She walked up to Snowpaw and prodded her gently. "Snowpaw…. Snowpaw wake up." When the small she-cat opened her eyes Rosewater felt powerful memories stab her in remembrance of her mother.

Snowpaw rolled around to face her mentor, blinking sleep from her bright green eyes. "Oh! Hi Rosewater." She squeaked cheerfully as she pushed herself up. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Hunting." Rosewater bit back a snarl as she exited the den, the bouncy Snowpaw tailing behind her.

"Oh! Great! Where are we going to? Sky Oak? WindClan border? Where!"

"I was thinking the old two-leg place." Rosewater answered blankly. Snowpaw tilted her head at her but didn't say anymore. Rosewater led the way out of camp until it was just her and Snowpaw out in the forest. She turned towards the old two-leg nest before turning to her apprentice.

Snowpaw was prancing among the leaves, her eyes glossy and laughing. Did she always act like every day was her best? Did she have nothing to worry about? How Rosewater wished she could just be like that. She heaved a sigh as they reached the nest. Snowpaw turned to look at her, her green eyes sparkling at her tail twitching as if expecting something.

Oh, that's right. She _was_ expecting something. Rosewater still hadn't gotten a hang of this 'mentor' thing. "Well… uh Snowpaw what did you smell?" she asked, trying to put on her best fake smile.

Rosewater watched as Snowpaw tipped her nose up into the air. Rosewater sniffed the air lightly herself. There was the older more faded scent of a mouse. She tilted her head slightly and looked up to see a bluebird perched on a branch silently. She cast another glance at Snowpaw who seemed to be pondering hard.

"There's a… a mouse." Snowpaw meowed.

Rosewater nodded. "Good. Where at?" she questioned.

"There's a scent just at my paws. It's fresher more towards the Two-leg nest though; I'm guessing it's hiding in all the cracks there." Snowpaw meowed.

_Very good. _Rosewater thought, but didn't speak the compliments. "Good." She meowed curtly. "Why don't you go investigate." She ordered. Snowpaw nodded and strode off valiantly. The white apprentice disappeared beyond the tall grass. Rosewater kept her ears prick and could still hear Snowpaw's fur bristling against the foliage. _Needs to be quieter. _

But it soon was silenced until the sudden squeal of the mouse sounded. Soon Snowpaw emerged through the brush with the dead mouse hanging limp in her jaws. _A good kill. _Rosewater observed. _Cleanly done, not many marks… Snowpaw could be a hunter yet. _Feeling inspired by her apprentice's performance, Rosewater purred. "Very well done. Now I want to show a new hunting technique."

"For what?" Snowpaw asked with a cock of her head.

"For birds." Rosewater replied with a smile. "Watch me." She meowed. She flicked her tail to the bird and then raced over to the tree, gathering the momentum, she silently ran up it, her claws easily slipping in and out of the bark. She pulled herself up to the branch that the bird sat on. It was now singing freely, unaware that danger lurked near. Rosewater crept forward. Then, suddenly, she lashed out a paw, her claw snagged the wing and the bird squawked in terror. Rosewater smiled as she hooked it and gave it the death bite.

"That was great!" Rosewater nearly jumped at her apprentice's enthusiastic voice.

"Thanks," Rosewater grumbled as she scored down the tree. She padded over to place it with Snowpaw's prey. Snowpaw suddenly froze. Rosewater could smell the fear scent radiating off of her apprentice. "What is it?" she asked quickly. She tried to smell the air but her mouth was covered in blood which masked all the other scents.

When she felt teeth enclose around her neck, Rosewater knew what it was. She froze. Fox. Fox. Fox. Fox. Rosewater gave a cry of terror as she felt herself being flung up into the air. She felt blood spraying from her neck and fogging her vision. She tried to catch herself as she fell onto the ground and fortunately landed squarely on the ground. She whipped around dizzily and tried to find Snowpaw among the chaos. Where was her apprentice?

She could now smell the horrible breath of the fox in her face. She hissed and clawed at it, shrinking back. The fox just snapped at her again.

Rosewater felt another mark of teeth over her face and the saliva of the fox mixed with her own blood. She felt her vision darken and she crumpled to the ground. She found herself thinking of Snowpaw and Morningfeather again and one thing came to mind.

Forgiveness.


	30. New Life

** Wow. Chapter 30! That's a lot! This story is coming to a close so I'm expecting about another 6 chapters or so. Guess what else? Today is my daddy's birthday! Happy birthday dad! :) Also, how many of you even read my babbling? Because I usually don't get very many answers from my questions… if you do, than the question of today is: Who do you think Rosewater's best friend is? (besides Stonefang), onward! Epic, dramatic, action-y long chapter! Enjoy! Please review! Deserve something special for me daddy? :)**

**Starbomb:**** Oh deaths always show up somehow don't they :) Enjoy!**

**Stormfeather:**** Thank you so much! You don't understand how much the things that people say about my story mean to me :)**

**ScourgeXScarlet:**** Oh she's getting there, slowly but surely. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ferretwolf:**** haha, I'm a pretty fast reader myself! Well here's a nice long one for ya! 2,456 words! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: New Life**

**Rushfall's POV**

Rushfall gasped for breath as blood trickled down her side. She stood shaking against the WindClan deputy, Bloodwhisker. She could feel the fear emitting from Thornpaw who stood off to the side, struggling to contain her horror. Rushfall looked up into her attacker's face. It was twisted and dark with a smug grin planted on it.

"Rushfall… are… are you okay?" Rushfall looked off to see Thornpaw gazing at her. This was Thornpaw's first training session, and Bloodwhisker had come to watch, Burningheart came with too. When Burningheart and Rushfall had faced off, Bloodwhisker was very disappointed to see Burningheart's claws were sheathed, and had stepped in to show him the proper way to do it.

"Yes…" Rushfall struggled between breaths. "I'm fine Thornpaw." She could feel the worry wavering off of Burningheart.

"Come on now Rushfall." Bloodwhisker sneered. "Let's see you teach that to your apprentice." He growled. Rushfall heard a gasp of terror echo off of Thornpaw. Rushfall looked up wearily to see Bloodwhisker nudging Thornpaw to his place. Thornpaw was trembling with fright and Bloodwhisker watched with satisfaction. "Go." Bloodwhisker ordered. "Now!"

Rushfall walked forward. She didn't unsheathe her claws but kept them tucked inside. She would not hurt this innocent cat. Thornpaw's green eyes flashed as she treaded towards Rushfall. Her claws too were sheathed. "Take them out!" Rushfall whispered urgently. "Now Thornpaw! You must hurt me!"

Thornpaw shook her tabby head. "I'm not going to hurt you!" she cried.

"What's this?" Rushfall shuddered at the booming voice of Adderstar. "Warriors who refuse to fight? An apprentice at most!" Rushfall only lowered her head. "That is not what I will have my warrior become! If this apprentice refuses to fight at this young age, then she'll be no use to me later on!"

What happened next was a blur. Rushfall felt her jaws part and cry out as Adderstar flung his tortoiseshell body at Thornpaw's miniscule one. Rushfall burst herself forward, her claws sliding out. She watched in terror as Adderstar's jaws enclosed around Thornpaw's throat. The tabby apprentice was thrashing wildly and crying out and blood seeped from it.

Burningheart got there before Rushfall did. "No!" He shouted as he flung himself at Adderstar. Adderstar, obviously surprised was knocked backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Thornpaw fell motionless to the ground. Rushfall crouched over her apprentice whose breathing came fast and hard.

"No Thornpaw! Hang on there!" She cried. She cast a helpless glance over at Burningheart.

The tom was fighting Adderstar feircly. Adderstar had numerous opened wounds all over his body that blood fluidly. Burningheart hissed at him with unmatched fury. But Bloodwhisker soon came to his leader's aid. Leaping ontop of Burningheart and sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

"Stop!" The shout came from Adderstar.

Bloodwhisker looked up at Adderstar, hunger in his eyes. "But Adderstar, why not finish him off. He is not loyal to us, what use would he come?" Bloodwhisker asked.

Adderstar shook his head. "He loves the black cat." He meowed, flicking his tail towards Rushfall. Burningheart and Rushfall shared a look, a look of longing. "He will suffer more to be banished. Rushfall's heart dropped. No! They couldn't take Burningheart away from her. "Burningheart, you are banished from the Clan this point on!" Adderstar snarled. "Bloodwhisker, chase him off of our land!"

Burningheart was too weak to fight him and went easily as Bloodwhisker snapped at his tail. Rushfall felt her heart die inside as she looked off after him. Adderstar confronted her next. "Rushfall." He snarled. "I see that you can't be trusted with an apprentice. No eating. Four sundowns starting tonight." He growled.

Rushfall just nodded, feeling a sob rise up in her throat. She was skinny enough already, surely she couldn't go four more days without eating? Would she even make it? She looked back down at her apprentice to see stillness. She felt her heart drop to her paws again. Thornpaw's lips were spread up in a permenant snarl, her claws feeble and loose, her tabby fur freshly covered with blood.

"No!" Rushfall just sat there and sobbed as Adderstar left. She had just lost everything. Everything to her in just a matter of seconds. She leaned over Thornpaw and cried. Cried her heart and soul out, she had nothing left. Nothing.

**Rosewater's POV**

Rosewater's eyes drifted open to expose a light-filled clearing. _Where am I? _She wondered a she looked around. Bright green trees loomed overhead. Rosewater opened her jaws to breath in the wondrous fresh air. "This is StarClan." She breathed, looking around. It suddenly fell down on her shoulders. The fox. Snowpaw. She must have died from that bite to her neck. She felt herself shudder.

"But how am I to kill Adderstar if I've died?" she cried out, hoping for an answers. StarClan wasn't usually so desolate. Wasn't someone supposed to come and get you when you died? A purr of amusement reached her ears. She flickered them. "Whose that!"

"Calm down now Rosewater. It's just me." Rosewater turned to see a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat emerge from the brush.

"Leopardheart!" Rosewater smiled, bounding over to her old friend. "I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed.

Leopardheart purred. "I know, I know. Great StarClan you've grown from the little Rosekit I once knew." She meowed with a smile.

"So, I guess I'll be staying here for the rest of time, won't I?" Rosewater asked. She felt her heart drop as she thought of Stonefang. Oh how she'd miss him! And Lionfire! Who would be there to comfort him? And Snowpaw even too, the happy-go-lucky apprentice.

Much to Rosewater's surprise, Leopardheart cocked her head at Rosewater's comment. "The rest of time? Oh no dear, I'm afraid this is a dream."

Rosewater felt her fur stick to her side in embarrassment, but a cold rush of relief wash over her. Thank StarClan! "Why have you come to me then?" Rosewater asked.

"It's about Snowpaw."

"What of her?"

"Her sister died today."

Rosewater felt her heart crumple in her chest as she saw another starry figure appear. A young apprentice, with shining tabby fur and bright green eyes. "Hello Rosewater." Thornpaw meowed, her tail slowly swishing back and forth. Rosewater dipped her head in reply to Thornpaw.

"How did you die? Surely Rushfall wouldn't…"

"No." Thornpaw argued with a gleam of determination in her eye. "It was Adderstar. Burningheart was banished for attacking Adderstar after my death.

"Burningheart…" Maybe Rushfall's friend was really good. Maybe he wasn't just spying them to see their plans

"I ask of something from you." Thornpaw continued, her fiery green eyes meeting Rosewater's blue ones.

"Of course." Rosewater replied cooly. "What is it?"

"Tell Snowpaw of her past."

Rosewater felt herself stiffen up. "I… I will." She promised.

Leopardheart purred. "Great Rosewater. It was wonderful talking to you, but you must wake up now." With that, the images faded into darkness. Rosewater pulled her eyes opened and blinked. The scene was foggy at first though after a few moment cleared up. She was in the medicine cat den, the smell of herbs rushed through her nose. Iceblossom sat with her back to Rosewater, speaking quietly with Petalwind.

"Hello?"

"Rosewater! You're awake!" Petalwind's eyes widened as she rushed over to Rosewater. "How do you feel?" she asked with a cock of her head.

Rosewater felt that her neck was tight and plastered with cobwebs. "I feel good." She answered cheerfully. She looked around. "Will you fetch Snowpaw for me? I need to speak with her?" Rosewater didn't want to waste any time.

Petalwind nodded. "Of course." She left with Iceblossom following behind. Rosewater let out a deep sigh. What would Snowpaw think of her past? She felt her fur fluffing out at the thought. What if she didn't like it here anymore? A few moments later, Rosewater saw Snowpaw's white pelt flash in the entryway.

"Rosewater? Are you in here?"

"Over here Snowpaw." Rosewater answered back. Snowpaw bounded over, her eyes shining joyously.

"Oh! Rosewater! I'm so glad you're alive! I was really worried! I ran off to get the Clan after the fox bit you! I hope that you're okay! How do you feel? Are you okay? Can we go hunting again do you think?"

Rosewater purred in amusement. "Maybe later, but I need to talk to you right now." Rosewater said solemly.

"What is it?"

Rosewater took in a deep sigh and told of Snowpaw's past. Through it, she could feel Snowpaw's fear, and her eyes shocked with disbelief. She felt terrible for telling her. Oh how she'd be fine to just let her believe that she was Featherfoot and Firestripe's kit. She'd be happier that way.

"So…" Snowpaw was sad. Rosewater could feel it and couldn't blame her.

"You were almost dead Snowpaw! I couldn't let you die!" Rosewater felt her voice rising.

"But… Featherfoot and Firestripe aren't my parents… they don't love me… my sister… both my sisters…. They're dead!" Snowpaw gave out a cry and Rosewater caught the glint of fresh tears of her apprentice's eyes. Suddenly, Snowpaw bolted from the brush.

"Snowpaw! No!" Rosewater jumped to her paws. She felt her head aching and blood squeeze out from behind the cobwebs as she bounded out. She looked around desperately to see Snowpaw's white tail disappearing behind the exit of camp.

Stonefang came rushing up to Rosewater. "What happened?" he demanded gently, his green eyes serious.

"Leopardheart told me to tell her of her past!" Rosewater explained quickly. "I must go after her!"

"No!" Stonefang protested. "You're hurt Rosewater! It's not safe for you!"

"I need to Stonefang! She's my apprentice!" Firestripe ginger pelt suddenly flashed up to them.

"What's going on?" the warrior demanded. "Where's my daughter."

Rosewater couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth when Firestripe referred to Snowpaw as his daughter. "She… she ran away." Rosewater whimpered.

"Rosewater, stay here, Firestripe and I will go and find Snowpaw." Stonefang meowed.

"No." Rosewater protested. "I'm going."

"And I'm coming too." Firestripe put in. "Don't worry Stonefang, I'll watch after her." Firestripe promised.

"You'd better." Stonefang grumbled.

"Let's go." Rosewater meowed, racing out of camp with Firestripe behind her. _Oh Snowpaw. Please come home!_

**Minnowbreath's POV**

Minnowbreath stood inside of her den, sorting out the herbs. _Tansy, catmint…_ She let out a sigh as she looked outside. _I really need an apprentice._ She thought.

"Minnowbreath! Come quick!" Minnowbreath's eyes flashed to see the black and white pelt of Badgerstorm standing close by. "Larchwing is kitting!"

Minnowbreath couldn't help but feel a stab of reluctance at Badgerstorm's worry. _They're not your kits! Mouse-brain! _She thought. Larchwing hadn't said, but Minnowbreath was sure that they were another tom's litter, she had seen the way that Larchwing slinked away when Badgerstorm was near. But she couldn't put her paw on whose kits they were.

She gathered some herbs and set them in a leaf to pick it up. "Alright Badgerstorm, I'm coming." She mumbled, picking up her pace to a trot. She headed for the nursery which was already crowded by other cats, including Boulderstar himself who peered inside with worry.

Minnowbreath pushed herself through the crowd easily to see the golden she-cat lying the center of the den, her mother Flutterfur crouched beside her. "It's alright my kit," Flutterfur soothed.

Minnowbreath padded over. She could feel Badgerstorm's eyes burn into her pelt. Minnowbreath put her paw on Larchwing's flank. "Push now Larchwing, you have several kits coming." She ordered gently.

Minnowbreath heard a grunt of effort from Larchwing and a kit slipped out. Quickly, Minnowbreath set to work on the kit, licking it's fur the wrong way before pushing it to Flutterfur to continue further. She looked back to Larchwing to see that another kit had come out. This birthing was going very well.

Minnowbreath struggled to ignore Larchwing's cries though. That was the only thing that got Minnowbreath when being a medicine cat. The cries of pain. How terrible she felt for them. She licked the next kit and pushed it reluctantly to Badgerstorm.

Another kit was out, Minnowbreath licked it before giving it to Boulderstar. She couldn't help but purr from amusement at the baffled look on his face. "Come on now Boulderstar, you've been through this before."

"Of course…" he murmured.

Minnowbreath turned to see a final kit. She took it into her care, gently licking its fur the wrong way until she heard a pitiful cry emerge from it's jaws. She looked back to Larchwing to see some blood, and another kit there too. Minnowbreath gasped as she padded over. Stillborn. She wrapped her tail around her paws. It was a lost kit, of course, though it never truly lived, so it wouldn't be sent to StarClan.

Knowing this was the last kit, she quickly set to work, plastering cobwebs over her body before setting the kit in the curve of her body. She padded over to Larchwing's face to drop a herb. "Eat these, it'll give you more milk." She meowed.

She padded back over to the stillborn kit and picked it up in her jaws, turning around she found herself face to face with her sister, Sorrelfeather. "Go bury this kit please." She asked of her.

Sorrelfeather nodded with understanding, grasping the kit in her jaws and silently slipping away. Minnowbreath turned back to Larchwing and smiled, seeing four healthy kits suckling. There were two she-kits and two toms. Minnowbreath's claws kneaded the ground. All kits were of a golden shade like Larchwing, looking as though they inherited no traits from Badgerstorm.

_Does he realize know that they aren't his kits?_ Minnowbreath wondered, casting a glance at the tom. He had a big grin on his face and his chest out in pride. _Not yet. _

"I'm going to name them now." Larchwing meowed to everyone, though Minnowbreath noticed a hint of edge as she looked at Badgerstorm. _She wants to name the kits, she doesn't want him to be a part of it. _

"I'd like to call this one Brightkit." Her tail placed on a golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly.

_Brightkit… in honor of… of Brightpaw… Rosewater's deceased sister… but also… Lionfire's sister! These kits are Lionfire's! _Minnowbreath's eyes widened. She knew it. She could tell by the bashful look in Larchwing's eyes. She knew her secret.

"And this one… Goldenkit." She motioned to a golden tabby tom. "Honeykit," a she-cat, her coat a pale shade of golden.

_They sure do take after their father. _Minnowbreath realized.

"And this one Sunkit." The last was a pale ginger tom.

Minnowbreath noticed Badgerstorm struggling to say something, though he remained quiet. She looked at the kits before leaning to Larchwing, her muzzle near her ear.

"I know your secret."


	31. Never Clear

** Alright! Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy… and sort of came to a writer's block with this chapter… not sure if it's over yet either… Just so you know I'm horrible at finishing stories, but I'm promise you guys that I'll finish this one! Anyways… My birthday's on the 30****th****! AND it's Spring Break! Hooray! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I need to get back into the rhythm again…**

**ScourgeXScarlet:**** Heh those are pretty good words to describe Snowpaw! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Starbomb:**** Yep yep yep! :) Thank you! Here we go again!**

**Galefire:**** Don't worry, you're fine not reviewing :) Speaking of which you'd better update your stories soon! I'm like dying here! :) Thank you so much for all your support!**

**Stunningfire:**** I think I'll have Lionfire's POV coming up here shortly! Thanks for the compliments, here we are!**

**Hi10000000:**** Goodness, did I get all the zeros there? :) Haha. And yeah, maybe ShadowClan was their aspiration**

**DahliaStarr: ****Hey there! Here's your next chapter! Thanks for the compliments! :)\**

**Chapter 31: Never Clear**

Rosewater blinked her eyes open wearily. Her head still ached, ached like crazy and she could feel the moisture pressed against her fur. She gave it an irritating shake. She looked around to find herself in the medicine cat den. StarClan, she hated it in here, hated the way that the den scented, hated the way she was treated like a kit. To make it worse, Snowpaw hadn't been found yet.

Stonefang and Firestripe had come back empty-pawed, alone and deflated. Rosewater gave a cry of defeat. She missed her apprentice. _Oh StarClan… where is she? _She wondered desperately, gazing outside of the den with longing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rosewater snapped her head to where Oakstar stood on the Highledge. She realized that he was a rather old cat now; his eyes didn't hold the same gleam they used to.

With a sigh, she heaved herself out of the medicine cat den and walked towards the group of gathering cats. She felt a tongue rasp over her ear and look up to find herself gazing into the loving eyes of Stonefang. "Good morning Rosewater." He meowed.

Rosewater nodded to him in response and sat beside him. "What are we gathered for?" she asked.

Stonefang flicked his tail where Firestripe and Featherfoot sat brimming with pride, Featherfoot leaning over and licking fiercely. Rosewater caught a glimpse of the silver pelt beneath her who didn't protest. She felt a stab at her heart. It was Silverkit's apprentice ceremony. And Snowpaw wasn't here to see it.

"It's alright Rosewater." For once, Rosewater didn't protest at Stonefang's sappy comfort. He wrapped his tail around her and Rosewater allowed herself to succumb to it. What happened to the headstrong cat she used to be? She'd never know. She looked over at the kit now who was sitting straight up, a huge grin on her face.

"We gather here to celebrate something cherished in all Clans." Oakstar began the traditional words, his green eyes sparking dimly. "I name a kit an apprentice. Silverkit, please come forward." He called; Rosewater watched his eyes narrow as they fixed on the kit.

Silverkit wriggled free of her mother's grasp. Rosewater could feel embarrassment waving off of her. The kit gracefully raced forward and towards Oakstar, bursting with excitement and struggling to sit still. Featherfoot however, looked after her sadly.

"Silverkit, upon this sunrise you reach the age of six moons. It is time for you to be apprenticed." Oakstar continued, looking down at the little kit. "Silverkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Silverpaw." He looked up. "Flamewind, you received great teaching from Leafsparrow. You will mentor Silverpaw."

Flamewind looked up in surprise as he padded over to touch noses with his new apprentice. Rosewater cast a glance at Dawnpool to see her friend bursting with pride and excitement. Silverpaw's green eyes were bright and her fur shining.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The Clan chanted loudly. Oakstar swiped his tail to signify the end of the Clan meeting. Rosewater looked over as Dawnpool bounded over to Flamewind to congratulate him.

Pain snapped like fire inside of Rosewater's head. Her blue eyes squinted at the sudden fire. "Rosewater…. Are you okay?" She heard Stonefang's voice dimly.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly. She staggered back over to the medicine cat den. She felt the pain growing. Why did that fox have to get to her? Then she would be able to help go look for her apprentice. Then at least she'd be helpful. "I just… excuse me for a moment."

She staggered away from Stonefang, aware of his worried gaze burning after her. She made her way to the medicine cat den to find it empty. With a sigh, she collapsed into her nest that had been made in there temporarily. At least she hoped it was temporary. She took a sigh and shut her eyes close hard.

Darkness succumbed her immediately. It blackened over her like a mask. _No! No! _Rosewater struggled with a blast of sharp breaths.

"It's all right young one."

Rosewater let out a shaky breath at Leopardheart's voice.

"It's just me."

Light streamed into Rosewater. She felt grass poking around her and flashed open her eyes. She looked up. She was on the moor. Starlight sparkled down on her fur. She blinked her eyes to meet the steady amber gaze of Leopardheart. Something in Rosewater tensed.

"Snowpaw…" she murmured.

Hurt sparked in the she-cat's eyes. "I… I had no idea she'd run." Leopardheart murmured, shuffling her paws.

Rosewater felt a stab of pity inside of her. She had never seen Leopardheart act so weak and vulnerable. "It's alright… I'm sure we'll find her." She meowed encouragingly

"I know you'll find her." A new voice filled the air and Rosewater turned to see a starlit tabby she-cat padding towards her, Snowpaw's sister Thornpaw.

"Are you so sure?" Rosewater asked, flicking her tail.

"I'm positive." Thornpaw meowed, her eyes hard. "Trust me, Rosewater. Right now, she's in good hands." She meowed.

Rosewater nodded. "But how am I to find her? Where do I start to even look? Her scent is well covered; I'd never be able to follow it."

"We'll guide you." Leopardheart meowed.

"But I'm not even well enough to leave camp." Rosewater felt a whine rising in her mew. _No! I need to be strong here! _Leopardheart leaned forward to press her muzzle against Rosewater's forehead comfortingly.

"It's alright. Don't worry."

"But…" Rosewater's voice faltered.

"Don't worry," Leopardheart soothed again. "Just follow the wind."

"Follow the wind?" Rosewater echoed. _Knowing StarClan and their prophecies, following the wind could mean follow WindClan… would they want me to turn evil and twisted like Adderstar? _Rosewater couldn't help but think.

Leopardheart gave her one last smile and everything faded to black.

Rosewater suddenly could feel warmth on her pelt and the fresh sharp tang of herbs in her nose. She was back. "Rosewater!" she opened her blue eyes quickly to the surprised voice of Petalwind. She found the medicine cat apprentice staring at her in surprise.

"Great StarClan! I thought we'd lost you there for awhile." Petalwind blew out a rush of air in relief.

"You thought I died?" Rosewater repeated, blinking. She didn't feel that much in pain, just a little light-headed.

"You lost an awful amount of blood Rosewater." Petalwind shuddered. "Honest, it was scary."

Rosewater purred with amusement. "Can I go now? I need to find my apprentice." She prompted, remembering Leopardheart and Thornpaw.

Petalwind's eyes grew huge in astonishment. "Go find Snowpaw? Of course not! You're hardly well enough to stand up!"

"Really Petalwind… I feel fine." Rosewater assured her.

"I won't have it!" The she-cat snapped in response. "You're staying right here strictly under our watch. I won't let you out of our sight, it's simply too dangerous." Petalwind meowed sternly.

Rosewater rolled her eyes. Petalwind was overreacting. She was fine. "Please Petalwind; Snowpaw could be in real danger out there by herself!"

Petalwind tensed. "You think I don't know that Rosewater? Poor Firestripe's been searching for her every chance he gets." She meowed quickly in return.

"There's no trace of her? _Anywhere?"_ Rosewater cried.

"I'm no warrior, but I know that she headed near the abandoned two-leg nest." Petalwind informed her gently.

"How can you tell that?"

"All the catmint growing there, trampled! Honestly, you think that she'd steer clear of it!" Petalwind sighed in exasperation, turning away from Rosewater to work at some poultice.

"How are you sure it's her?" Rosewater prompted.

"I found a strand of her fur. Nobody else in ThunderClan has white fur, and I'm positive it wasn't an intruder." Petalwind meowed.

"Speak for yourself." Rosewater scoffed, glaring at the she-cat. "You have white fur yourself!" Petalwind looked down at her fur as if in surprise to find herself white, dappled with large brown patches.

"I'd know if it were me." Petalwind defended herself quickly. "And I'll admit, there are a few cats in ThunderClan that have a few white furs, but not as much of white fur as I saw there." She meowed, turning back to face Rosewater.

"How much white fur was there? Any cat can dump off a few fur here and there."

"If a cat with only partial white fur shed so much white fur, they'd surely have a bare spot there." Petalwind countered. "Do you see any cats in ThunderClan with bare spots? No."

"Do you ever check?" Rosewater couldn't help but feel her whiskers twitch with amusement.

"No!" Petalwind gasped. "But I should know. I am their medicine cat after all, I would notice if something abnormal like that happened."

Rosewater sighed. "I guess you're right… but Snowpaw does have very short fur." She meowed quizzically.

"I know," Petalwind meowed. "Which is the only thing that throws me off. But if you were to inspect, I'd go there first." She said.

Rosewater nodded in agreement. That was it. She had to get out of here. How though? _I'll have to wait until night at least. I might be able to sneak out like I used to when I was a kit. _Satisfied enough with her idea, Rosewater lay her head back down in between her paws to rest.

It was moonhigh. A perfect time to leave. Rosewater's blue eyes snapped open like the jaws of a fox. Petalwind and Iceblossom's nests were in the corner of the medicine cat den. She should be able to get out of here easily, but it was a matter of who guarded the exit that really would determine it.

With a sigh of unease, Rosewater slowly got to her paws. She cast a skeptical look over at the Medicine Cats. They hadn't raised an ear. Perfect. With a silent breath, Rosewater padded out of the den, her paws barely skimming the dusty ground beneath her.

She poked her head out of the den and turned her gaze towards the exit. She could make out a ginger tabby pelt before her and peered her eyes. It was Firestripe. Rosewater took in a deep breath and padded openly over to him.

She saw Firestripe's eyes widen in surprise. "Rosewater? What are you doing up?" he asked rather cautiously, his tail flicking slowly.

Rosewater took a deep breath. She didn't need to lie. "I'm going out to look for your daughter." She said steadily. She raised her head to meet her icy blue eyes to his burning amber ones. They stayed like that for a heartbeat. Rosewater could tell that Firestripe wanted to let her go, but he would be disobeying his commands then.

"Firestripe. I need to do this." She meowed.

With a sigh, the ginger tom withdrew his gaze from hers. "Fine." In a flash, his eyes barked back up to hers again. "But you must be back before sunrise." He said. "Otherwise you could get me into trouble."

_How would I get Snowpaw in if I can't come back before sunrise? _Rosewater thought with a sigh. "Alright Firestripe, thanks for this."

Firestripe nodded. "Find my daughter." He meowed solidly.

Rosewater nodded to him. "I will." _Or I pray to StarClan that I will!_

Firestripe stepped aside from the exit and nodded his head to her. Rosewater took in a deep breath and squeezed out through the brambly entrance. She was met by a patch of moonlight on the grass before her. Where would she start? What was she thinking? Going out in the dead of the night?

She had felt a little light-headed as well. _No! I must find Snowpaw! _She gave her head a hard shake to clear it. _What was it that Leopardheart said? Follow the wind? But Petalwind said that she had gone past the Two-leg nest, I'd better start there._

Rosewater raced through the thicket. This was a night that she would originally enjoy, but she had more serious matters to attend to right now. She reached the nest quickly. Sure enough, there it was. Even with the gentle breeze, the white fur was strapped to trampled catmint.

Rosewater lowered her muzzle and opened her jaws. That was definitely Snowpaw. But also… another cat. Rosewater sniffed it in again. A tom, who seemed somehow very familiar. _Oh Snowpaw, who are you with now? _She wondered. Rosewater tried to track her apprentice's scent, but it disappeared after a few paces.

_Follow the wind. That's what Leopardheart told me to do. _Rosewater let her body stiffen. She could feel a slight night breeze buffet her fur forward ever so gently. _She went in unclaimed territory then. _Rosewater thought. _Might as well waste no time. _

She set off at a brisk pace as she came to the Clan border. _I don't want anyone tracking me out. _She thought. Tipping her nose to the air, Rosewater caught scent of mouse scat. _Disgusting but clever. May as well do it. _With a sigh, she padded over to it and crouched down to roll in it.

After she doused herself in that, she got back up to the border. _Now just to follow the wind. _She thought. It still blew gently away from Clan territory, so non-hesitantly, Rosewater followed. She paid attention to the slight curves and turns of direction the wind blew her fur towards.

She found herself in a meadow speckled with a few trees here and there. _Why in the name of StarClan would Snowpaw go this way? _She wondered as she carried on. She felt her stomach rumble. _I sure am hungry… _Unintentionally, she rose her muzzle to the air and opened her jaws.

There was a strong scent of mouse that waved in. But there was something off of it. The mouse was already dead. Following her nose, Rosewater was led to some yellow ferns that were crooked and hanging down. They were recently nested in. The wind blew strongly against Rosewater. _Alright! I get it! I'm just taking a break!_

She soon found the remains of a mouse. All the good meat had been scraped off of it, leaving it nothing more than a morsel of formerly good prey. Rosewater lowered her nose to it. _Snowpaw. _She sniffed and tensed. _Another cat was with her. _

With an irritated lash of her tail, Rosewater looked around some more. She felt so close. She padded a ways onward from the directions of the wind. She kept her jaws open for new scents, and froze when one reached her. _Dog. _

Rosewater's fur fluffed out and she looked warily around. She had no idea where it was coming from. It was everywhere. _Why hadn't I smelt this earlier? _She yowled at herself silently. _I need to find out where it is. _If StarClan was in her favor, it would just be a small dog, maybe sleeping.

Cautiously, Rosewater crept forward through the tall grass the wavered slightly overhead. She felt the scent growing stronger and peered ahead of the grass. There was a slight dent in it, where the grass bent down from recent resting.

With an inward sigh, Rosewater quietly walked over towards it. She poked her head through the ferns to be welcomed by a surprising scene. She saw the familiar pelt of Snowpaw. Her white fur marked with brown caked mud. A ways away from her was another curled up figure.

Rosewater recognized him in an instant. _Burningheart! What in the name of StarClan is he doing here! _She thought, bewildered. She could feel her eyes widen in surprise. Burningheart's eyes suddenly flashed open. His amber eyes glowed and narrowed. He knew she was here.

She saw his claws slid out and in an instant he was up on his ginger paws, facing her, his fur bristling, lips back into a snarl. "What are you doing here!" Rosewater felt her own fur fluff out. She saw immediate embarrassment take over his harsh eyes. His tail lowered and his claws went limp. "Oh! Rosewater! It's you…" his eyes dropped to the ground.

"Burningheart…" Rosewater murmured in acknowledgement. She flicked her tail. "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Burningheart nodded quickly, slipping out past Snowpaw and to Rosewater. "Rosewater!" he said in a hushed whisper. "It's good to see you again! What are you doing here?"

Rosewater tensed. "I can ask you the same!" she hissed. "What are you doing here past Clan territories with _my apprentice?"_ She felt anger rising in her and her long cream fur bristling.

Burningheart's amber eyes widened. "You're apprentice!" He said bewildered. "I had no idea that-

"Answer my first question." Rosewater growled. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in WindClan? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Rushfall?"

Burningheart looked down. "I was banished from WindClan."

Rosewater's eyes widened in horror. _"What?"_

"Adderstar killed Rushfall's apprentice." Burningheart meowed, with a look back at Snowpaw. "Snowpaw's sister. I couldn't hold myself any longer, and I attacked Adderstar. He banished me on the spot."

Rosewater felt herself drawing in breath. "But… why is Snowpaw here with you then."

"I found her wandering." Burningheart meowed. "She said that her life was a lie, and I asked her about it… after she told me, I told her that I knew Thornpaw, and she thought that we should travel together… I had no idea she was your apprentice Rosewater." He murmured.

Rosewater sighed. She sniffed. "You smell like dog." She accused, her tail flickering.

Burningheart nodded. "We found some shed dog fur and rolled in it to disguise our scent." He meowed. "Sorry for throwing you off."

"It doesn't matter." Rosewater meowed. "You're coming with me."

"Me?" Burningheart's mouth gaped open in surprise. "Rosewater, I don't think that me coming to your camp is a good idea." He murmured.

"Nonsense." Rosewater frowned. "I can't let you live out her by yourself not knowing if you'll be okay or not. You're coming with."

Burningheart sighed, but Rosewater could see exhaustion lingering in his eyes. "Fine." He gave up.

"You need to tell Snowpaw." Rosewater meowed. "Something tells me she'd be more eager to hear from you than me."

Burningheart nodded. He slipped back into the ferns for a moment. Rosewater felt herself on edge. She could hear quiet murmuring from Burningheart. Then a yowl from Snowpaw though Rosewater couldn't quite make out exactly what she was saying. She was silenced from more quiet words from Burningheart. Rosewater waited, impatiently shuffling her paws.

After what felt moons, Burningheart emerged again with Snowpaw lingering behind him. Rosewater felt a spark of excitement at sight of her apprentice. Snowpaw's head was down and ears flat in shame and humility.

"Let's go." Rosewater meowed flatly.

Rosewater reached camp with Snowpaw and Burningheart when she could see a small strand of light daring to fly out from the horizon. _It's not sunrise yet, we'll be okay._ She thought. It had been a long walk with awkward silences. Rosewater had explained to the other cats to pretend that Snowpaw had showed up with Burningheart.

"Alright, we're here." Rosewater announced. She didn't get a response from the others, so with a sigh she poked her head through. Firestripe however, wasn't there. His shift was over. The cat sitting there was none other than Oakstar himself.

_Fox-dung! _With a sigh, and no shame, Rosewater slipped out. "Oakstar." She meowed.

The brown tom jumped. "Rosewater!" he whipped around, his amber eyes narrow. "What are you doing out! You know very well you were to stay in the medicine cat den!" he hissed, his tail lashing violently.

Rosewater nodded, meeting her leader's gaze. "I know." She meowed. "But I've found someone."

She stepped away from the entrance, giving room for Snowpaw to push in. The white she-cat's head was still bent down and Rosewater felt a stab of pity. _Will I ever get that happy-go-lucky apprentice I used to have? _

Oakstar's jaw dropped in surprise. "Snowpaw?"

"And more…"

Burningheart came in. His amber eyes widened in alarm when he saw Oakstar, and his ears lay back, flustered. "What is a WindClan cat doing here!"

Oakstar's voice raised up into a yowl. Rosewater cringed. She saw a few cats poking their heads out of their dens to watch the scene. "Oakstar! Let me explain!" Rosewater jumped in front of the ginger and white tom.

Oakstar hissed in frustration. His claws were out menacingly. "Fine!" he snapped. "Explain now! And quickly." His tail flashed.

With a sigh, Rosewater explained Burningheart's banishment, and he and Snowpaw hiding together. "He's a good cat Oakstar. You won't need to worry. I'll watch him." She promised.

"Good." Oakstar growled. "Because that's all you'll be doing for the next moon. "I want all of your patrols to be with him. Keep and eye on him. I hope that I can trust you Rosewater." With that, Oakstar whipped away to his den.

Rosewater sighed and looked at her paws.

Here she was, in a mess. Once again.

**Please review! For my birthday?**


	32. Again

** Okay, chapter 32 up! With a lot action and dramatic which I felt we'd been lacking for awhile. Things are wrapping up! Only five more estimated chapters! Meanwhile, I'm back in the Roses in the Dark rhythm so there will be no further delay that I know about! That last chapter was just long and yucky. Thanks for all the birthday wishes :) AND there is a survey on my profile for if I should make a sequel or not. Please tell me your input. **

**Starbomb:**** Thank you so much! :)**

**Gentleheart:**** Hey there! Good kitty or bad kitty? **

**xXAquamentiXx:**** Hi! Thanks a lot! **

**AmberFlame:**** Hi! Thank you so much! And I actually don't read over my work when I'm done with it (cause I'm lazy… I know) so I'm lucky that this is legible hehe. Thank you again for all your compliments and everything, they mean the world to me!**

**ScourgeXScarlet:**** Hey there dear reader! Thanks! And well… who knows about Rosewater? :)**

**Pengirl:**** My birthday was the 30****th****, Thanks though! And I posted Chapter 10 of ASSOTAC, post the next SOON!**

**Stormfeather of IceClan:**** Hi again! Thanks a ton! **

**DahliaStarr:**** Course you can call me friend! Thanks so much! And yes hehe Stonefang is a gentle giant :) Good description of him there.**

**Blazingnight:**** Hi! Yep! Snowpaw is all found! And Rushfall and Burningheart… we'll have to see about that…**

**Frostbliss:**** *gets squishified by death rainbow hug* Thanks! Nice to hear all your thoughts on the story too :) Thank you again, here's your update!**

**Chapter 32: Again**

**Lionfire's POV**

Lionfire felt his paws itch as he walked along the lakeside. It was a cool and clear night for a Gathering, the full moon hanging lightly in the sky, floating so peacefully and watching with ever-seeing eyes. _Does StarClan bless tonight? _He wondered with a tilt of his head.

He continued along the familiar path, finding his mind wonder. _How is Larchwing doing? Has she had her kits yet? Are they good kits? Are they healthy? Is she still alive? Oh StarClan! Let her be alive and well! _

"Are you okay Lionfire? You're acting a bit jumpy." Lionfire turned to meet the eyes of Forestclaw, looking at him with concern.

Lionfire smiled at his friend. "I'm fine." He meowed.

"If you're sure." Forestclaw looked at him warily. "You know what you need Lionfire?" he asked, his green eyes brightening a little.

"What? "Lionfire asked with a sigh.

"A good mate."

_Of course. _Lionfire rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine as I am." He meowed to Forestclaw.

"Are you sure? My life got ten times better when I found Swanwhisker!" The tom enthused, his eyes lightening even more.

_Of course it did. _Lionfire felt his heart go out sympathetically to Shinedove. His sister had always loved the brown tabby, and was heartbroken when Oakstar had chosen her to mentor his daughter. Lionfire knew that it gave her an excuse to hang out more with the tabby, but it wasn't the same as love.

Lionfire sighed. Love. What a cruel and twisted thing it could be, but also the most wonderful feeling of all time. His thoughts went away to Larchwing once more. _Will she be at the Gathering? No! What am I thinking? She's expecting my kits! She can't come to a Gathering! It's much too dangerous for her!_

"Lionfire? Are you sure you're okay? You're sort of here and there." Forestclaw meowed, a befuddled expression on his face.

Lionfire nodded vigorously. "I told you, I'm fine." He meowed.

"If you're sure." Forestclaw meowed with a sigh. He padded away from the golden tabby to pad beside his son, Ravenpaw.

Lionfire sighed as he continued along. He couldn't help but have his thoughts transfer to Larchwing every once and awhile. He soon felt his paws treading across the familiar rough bark of the log leading to the island. He couldn't help but let his eyes scan across the Clans. Everyone else was already here.

_I wonder if Oakstar will bring up that we have Burningheart with us? _He wondered as he saw the ThunderClan leader glaring with hostility at Adderstar. With a sudden yowl, Lionfire turned his attention to the speaker, Clawstar of ShadowClan.

"ShadowClan is thriving." Clawstar meowed. "Mousefall has moved into the nursery, expecting Antclaw's kits." He meowed, looking rather pleased. Murmurs of congratulations passed through the Clans, Mousefall was a well respected warrior. He nodded his head to Adderstar to speak next.

"Cats of all Clans! There is a danger among us!" Adderstar called, his dark eyes glinting. Gasps arose from the cats and the leaders looked at him with suspicion. "I have banished a cat called Burningheart for unnecessary attack. I suspect that he killed the apprentice Thornpaw, and then attacked me after his murder."

"Fox-hearted liar!"

"_What?"_

Lionfire held his breath. Oakstar stood nose to nose with Adderstar. His fur making him appear twice his size, his eyes sparking angrily and his lips drawn back in a snarl. Adderstar had a similar appearance but hovered over the small old tom.

"You heard me! You're a filthy liar! Burningheart didn't kill Thornpaw!"

"Oh? Then if you know so much, who did?"

"You did."

"You call me the liar! How dare you accuse such things?" Adderstar's claws were sliding out. Lionfire slipped through the crowded cats who hissed angrily to find Shinedove.

"Shinedove." He murmured to his sister. "Come on, let's get back with ThunderClan."

Shinedove blinked her blue eyes distant. "But… this is awful. Fights aren't supposed to happen during Gatherings."

"StarClan hasn't blocked the moon yet however." Lionfire said thoughtfully, looking up to see the cloudless sky. "The Gathering will go on. Don't worry; it won't end in a fight." He led her back to where the ThunderClan cats were gathering, hissing and spitting insults at the WindClan warriors.

"I know! I let Burningheart into my Clan and he is an honest cat, I can tell, far more honest than the scrawny excuse of a leader that you are!" Oakstar snarled. Adderstar hissed, he leaned back and lashed out a claw, missing Oakstar's muzzle by a hair.

Oakstar yowled with fury. "ThunderClan! Attack!" Lionfire's blood turned to ice as a bulky WindClan warrior knocked into him. Lionfire gave a spat of fury. He kicked the tom off him with all the strength in his hind legs. Lionfire hadn't fought in moons. It sort of felt refreshing to him now.

The WindClan cat was back at him in a heartbeat, springing at him full force. Thinking quickly, Lionfire side-stepped out of the way. As the warrior landed in confusion, Lionfire raced over to him. He leapt in the air and used his hind legs to kick the warrior back again. The warrior hissed, blindly lashing out his ivory claws. One caught Lionfire on his nose, slicing open fresh blood.

Lionfire gave a battle cry and leapt onto the WindClan tom. With a yowl of fury he ripped open the tom, drawing fresh blood onto the grass.

"Everybody stop!"

At the cry, Lionfire stopped his paw from digging once more into the tom. His head flashed to the speaker, coming from the top of the tree. It was an extremely skinny WindClan she-cat. Every rib was protruding out at an awkward glance against her thin black fur. Her blue eyes held sorrow and misery, pain and regret.

"We don't need to do this!" the she-cat's voice was crackled and raspy as she looked over the Clans nervously. Her build was so fail it looked as though you could push her down with a whisker.

"Rushfall! What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?" In a heartbeat, Adderstar had jumped up there beside her, his tabby fur torn and bloodied. In an instant, he raised his paw, his long claws out. He thwacked Rushfall in the back.

The black she-cat gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground with a spine-tingling thump. She didn't move. "WindClan is leaving! Now!" Adderstar hissed. He leapt back down and grabbed Rushfall's motionless body by the scruff, his teeth digging unmercifully into her scruff.

_Is she dead? _Lionfire felt his heart beating quickly. Sure enough such a hard blow, long fall, and heart-breaking thud on the ground the skinny she-cat wouldn't be able to live. Or at least, it was very unlikely she would be able to.

The Clans watched in silence as WindClan stalked away, Rushfall leaving a trail of blood behind her. After they were gone it was silent.

"The moon still shows." Stormwhisper meowed in a hushed voice that sounded rather loud in the blood-curling silence.

"I suppose that means the Gathering should carry on." Jaythorn, deputy of RiverClan meowed.

"I'll go now." Boulderstar meowed quietly.

Lionfire sat down and licked his bloody spots as Boulderstar continued. He kept his ears pricked, listening carefully and thoughtfully to every word he said.

"One of our Queens, Larchwing, has given birth to four healthy kits." Lionfire stopped licking and froze in his spot. His kits. His kits were born. "Goldenkit, Honeykit, Brightkit, and Sunkit." Boulderstar announced before dipping his head to finish his announcements.

Lionfire burst with pride. Perfect names, absolutely perfect. How much he wished to go and see them. How much he wished to do so. Larchwing had even named one Brightkit, in honor of Brightpaw he presumed. He grinned widely and caught Oakstar's eyes. They had to go speak with them. He needed them to be in ThunderClan so he could see them every day.

"Alright… ThunderClan is thriving right now, with many warriors and apprentices, all healthy and well." Oakstar announced. "This Gathering has closed. ThunderClan, let's go home." He meowed. He leapt down from the tree with a sigh, falling into step beside Stormwhisper as he led the way across the log.

Lionfire followed. He felt nervousness flicker inside of him. He needed to meet his kits though, so he needed to do this. He padded beside the ThunderClan leader who twitched his ears in acknowledgement. "Oakstar…" he murmured his voice low. "What are we going to do about my kits?" he asked softly.

Oakstar snorted. "What I should do is banish you." He meowed. Lionfire felt his heart nearly stop in his chest. He couldn't be serious… could he?

"W-what?" he murmured, his golden eyes wide with fear.

"Calm down now, I said that I _should _banish you… it doesn't mean that I will."

Lionfire felt a rush of relief fly past him. _Thank you StarClan! I will never disobey the code again!_ "Thank you Oakstar."

"As you should be." Oakstar grumbled, his whiskers slightly twitching with amusement. Lionfire smiled weakly. "I'll send a patrol over tomorrow, of me, Iceblossom, and you, then you can meet your kits." He meowed.

Lionfire dipped his head in appreciation. "Thank you Oakstar." He meowed.

"Just _don't _let it happen again… understood?"

"Understood."

**Rosewater's POV**

"Quick! Prepare! WindClan is attacking!"

Rosewater felt her blood turn to ice. _WindClan!_ Her eyes flashed around the clearing frantically. She saw Lilyfrost as the camp entryway, her icy blue eyes wide as she announced the news. _Again they attack during the full moon! Weren't they gone to the Gathering?_

She saw Firestripe rushing Featherfoot into the nursery; the silver tabby she-cat had just recently announced that she was expecting his kits again. Firestripe then sat down at the entrance, his ears down and claws slid out protectively.

Rosewater's fur fluffed out. There were a few more warriors here this time, including herself, Burningheart, Flamewind, Dawnpool, Firestripe, Redpaw, Snowpaw, Lilyfrost, and Grayblaze. Something in her still felt missing without Stonefang here as well.

"Rosewater!" The creamy she-cat whipped around, her blue eyes fixated on Burningheart who met her gaze more relaxed.

"Burningheart!" Rosewater meowed. "Please, would you go watch the Elder's Den?"

Burningheart scrunched up his face. "I don't think that they trust me." He admitted.

"Tell Troutclaw that I sent you." Rosewater meowed. "Now go!" Burningheart nodded quickly, racing away to them. Rosewater looked around. "Redpaw!" she called, recognizing the flash of reddish fur past her. "Go watch the Elder's with Burningheart." She instructed. Redpaw's eyes darkened for a moment but he nodded and without hesitation, raced over to join Burningheart.

"They're here!"

Rosewater snapped her head to see Lilyfrost tackled by a WindClan warrior. With a yowl, more soon flooded in, one at a time through the thorny barrier. Rosewater saw Snowpaw wrestling with another apprentice. She admired the way her apprentice fought, though her eyes twinkled darkly.

"_You!"_

There was a blood curling yowl that sounded so dreadfully familiar. Rosewater snapped away from watching Snowpaw to be met by a mouthful of fur. The cry filled the air once more. Rosewater cringed in pain as claws poked and dug into her skin.

Rosewater yowled, pushing her attacker away for a heartbeat. With a quick gasp she scrambled to her paws again, her blue eyes wide as she met the dark ones of the cat before her. _Adderstar. _

"You deserve to be dead!" Adderstar screamed, launching himself over to her.

Rosewater was prepared this time. She flung herself onto her back as Adderstar sailed over her. He landed neatly on his paws and whipped around, face to face with Rosewater now. Rosewater wrinkled her nose at the smell of crow-food from his breath in her face.

Rosewater hissed, sitting back and rising up to her hind legs to bombard him with furious whacks from her claws. They embedded deep and scarlet blood pooled out. Adderstar yowled in pain. He twisted around and out of her grasp, whipping his tail into her eyes.

Rosewater growled and blinked away the fur to see Adderstar knocking her over with his shoulders again. Rosewater tumbled to the ground and Adderstar took advantage, staring at her exposed stomach. Rosewater screeched in pain, she squinted her eyes and struggled underneath.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her. "Haven't I told you before Adderstar? Stay away from her!" growled a low raspy voice.

Wearily, Rosewater climbed to her paws to see the tabby pelt of Troutclaw ripping into Adderstar. "Troutclaw! No!" Rosewater yowled. She raced forward, her eyes scanning the scene now. Blood was pooled all over their camp. She couldn't find Burningheart however. _He's supposed to be watching Troutclaw!_

Adderstar twisted and withered underneath Troutclaw's grasp. Suddenly, the tom bent forward. Troutclaw was too busy ripping into the tom to notice what was happening. Rosewater opened her jaws in alarm as Adderstar snapped open his own in a flash and enclosed them around Troutclaw's neck.

"No! No! StarClan no!" Rosewater screeched. Troutclaw's grip loosened in surprise as blood spilled from his open wound. Adderstar kicked the Elder off of him, snickering even though he was wavering on his paws from all the blood that was beneath him.

Rosewater pushed past Adderstar and crouched over Troutclaw whose breath came in fast and rapid. "Troutclaw… no… no Troutclaw! Hang on! The Clan will be here soon!"

Troutclaw just looked at her, his dark gray fur ruffling gently in the breeze; he smiled and then fell limp.

_No! StarClan how could you let this happen! How could you do this to me? Have I not suffered enough? Is that all you wish for me? To suffer all of my life? _She dug her claws into the ground with frustration and sorrow. She felt her eyes watering as she looked down at the lifeless form of her friend. Her dear friend who had known her since she was just a kit. Who had taught her life lessons, and never finished telling her that story. That story of_ WindClan. _

Cold laughter from behind broke her from her thoughts. _Adderstar. _With a heart-stopping battle cry, Rosewater whipped around to raise her paw and slice it down Adderstar's smug face, drawing immediate blood.

Adderstar seemed in confusion at the time. Rosewater bowled into him, knocking him back. She continued to claw at his ears and slice open his nose and scratch at his chest. Blood rushed from the huge tabby tom. He tried to fight back but Rosewater pinned down his paw. She pushed him aside strongly with her shoulder and then jumped. She landed neatly on his back even though Adderstar had hooked her foot with his claw, drawing fresh blood.

Adderstar crumpled to the ground underneath Rosewater's added weight. The she-cat slid her claws through his skin, feeling the blood well around it. She lowered her head to his ear.

"How _dare you _killed Troutclaw." She hissed. "Mark my words Adderstar. You will die by my claws. You will _die."_

"ThunderClan is here!" Rosewater raised her head at Snowpaw's call.

Adderstar suddenly bucked up to his paws. His fur was torn and bloody, mostly from Troutclaw's beating. He looked around quickly. "WindClan retreat!"

Rosewater hissed, lashing a claw out as the leader disappeared from her range. She felt warm fur suddenly press against her. "Rosewater! What happened? Are you okay? You'd _better _tell me everything! I'll kill whoever did this to you!"

Rosewater let out her breath in ragged waves. She buried her muzzle into the gray fur of Stonefang beside her. "Troutclaw… Troutclaw…" she felt sadness wash over her.

"Troutclaw?" Stonefang murmured.

"He's… he's dead."

A sudden screech made Rosewater look up.

Adderstar stood at the exit. He stood tall even though blood was everywhere on him and his fur was torn and his eyes tinted red.

"We will attack again ThunderClan." He snarled.

"Prepare yourselves for complete elimination."


	33. Decisions

**Goodness… I'm getting kinda sad because my story is almost over :( Fortunately, I have put up a poll on my profile that you can view which will ask you if you would like a sequel or not. I do have a sequel planned out if it is a yes that I get, so far, since none of you have voted, there will be no sequel to Roses in the Dark. You can still change that, but if you don't want to, I understand. Long chapter for you. Over 5,000 words! Oh and Happy Easter! :)**

**xXEnigmaxX: ****Thanks a bunch! It means a lot to me to hear from my viewers, thanks again!**

**ScourgeXScarlet:**** Hey there my loyal reviewer! Happy Easter! Oh if only cats could hug…**

**Stormfeather of IceClan:**** Thank you so very much! Hope you enjoy this one! It's my longest chapter by a long-shot! Hope I didn't overdue it!**

**Echoflight66: ****Thank you! Good to hear you like my battle scenes, honestly I thought that I wasn't very good at them :)**

**Amberflame:**** Hehe I hate it when cats die too! :( Yet I do it? What's wrong with me! Hm…. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Chapter 33: Decisions**

"Rosewater… you need to get up, I'm sorry… but we have our duties to do." The creamy brown she-cat's eyes were snapped shut as she pressed her muzzle into the dark gray tom's flank. Her red tail slowly swept back and forth. _No. _She couldn't leave Troutclaw, Troutclaw who was always there for her, always there with her.

"Rosewater, I know that you were close, but you must get going… something important has come up, Oakstar wants to speak with you." The familiar soft and gentle voice of Shinedove sounded.

Finally, the ThunderClan warrior raised her head blearily from where she had it buried in dark soft fur. She looked at her sister painfully, her blue eyes tossed and misunderstood. She blinked them and sigh as she looked back down at Troutclaw. "Tell him I'll be there in just awhile."

"Alright." Rosewater twitched her ears as she heard Shinedove's soft footsteps as she went away. She looked back at Troutclaw. The Elder who saved her, who wasn't just an elder, he was deputy once, he was a hero, a true hero. Unfortunately, he was evidently a mouse-brained hero, giving his life to save one as worthless as Rosewater.

"He's ready for his burial." Rosewater heard the dry and raspy voice of Squirrelfang. The elderly she-cat had sat hovering over her dead mate all night alongside Rosewater, Oakstar, Stormwhisper, and several others. Rosewater leaned over and licked Squirrelfang on the forehead.

"I'm sure you won't have to do it alone. Just ask Stormwhisper if she'll accompany you." She murmured.

Squirrelfang cast a painful glance back at Troutclaw. "Alright," she rasped, disappearing into the warrior's den, her head down and her tail low.

Rosewater sighed as she leaned down and pressed her nose once more into Troutclaw's fur. _Troutclaw. You were a respected warrior among all Clans and very close to me. How foolish you were to give your life for me. Didn't make sense to myself. Nonetheless, I'll miss you forever. There'll never be another cat like you, Troutclaw. _

With one last look at the dark gray tom that floated in her memories so vibrantly, she turned away and whisked herself to Oakstar's den. She sat down at the entrance. "Oakstar?" she called.

"Come in, Rosewater." The ThunderClan leader's voice sounded dry as well. Rosewater poked her head through and lead herself inside to sit in the corner. Oakstar lay in his nest, his eyes meeting hers.

"You called for me?" Rosewater inquired.

"Snowpaw." He meowed. "Is she ready?"

Rosewater felt puzzled. "Ready for what?" she asked.

"You know? To uh…" he stuttered. "To become a warrior." He finished briskly.

"Oh!" Rosewater smiled. Of course her apprentice deserved to be a warrior! Did Oakstar really expect her to say no? _Perhaps at the beginning of her training he would… _Rosewater cringed at herself. How cruel she had been to the perky young cat before. How much she wished she could take that time back.

"Of course she is!" Rosewater enthused, flicking her tail quickly. She noticed Oakstar's eyes brighten a bit. "She fought excellently when WindClan attacked, and is a fine hunter, her white fur doesn't stop her from disguising her pelt." Rosewater explained.

"Good… good." He murmured. "You may be excused now. Her warrior ceremony will be at sundown." The leader meowed.

Rosewater nodded to him in silence and turned away to exit the den. She held her head down thoughtfully. She wouldn't have an apprentice soon. She knew that she'd always share a bond with Snowpaw, her being her first apprentice. Rosewater had been Hailwhisker's first apprentice as well. Nonetheless, Rosewater looked forward to training more apprentices to help the Clan.

_I wonder if Stonefang's apprentice is becoming a warrior as well. _Rosewater thought. _Redpaw seems as though he's ready. _Rosewater looked around for her mate. _I'll ask him if Oakstar talked to him about it. _

"Hey Rosewater," The ThunderClan warrior looked up at the raspy voice of Burningheart. Her own heart went out to him. He looked shattered and lost, his ginger and white fur falling down in tangles, his amber eyes dull.

"Oh… hi Burningheart."

Burningheart just gave a weak smile.

"Missing Rushfall are you?"

"I think she's… dead."

"_What?"_ Rosewater's blood turned to ice. "Why? Why would you think that?" she asked her throat dry.

"Lionfire went to the Gathering… he said that Adderstar beat her and dragged her body away." Burningheart meowed, looking at his paws, yet Rosewater saw a burning rage underneath his dull sorrowful amber eyes. He flexed his claws. "Just wait until I get to Adderstar again. He'll die by my claws." He snarled.

Rosewater couldn't help but purr in amusement. "Sorry buddy, I already took that oath." Yet something stabbed at her. The idea of killing another cat. _Like Talonfox… I killed Talonfox… but that's okay because he killed my Mother… I was just avenging her death, right? So if I killed Adderstar, I'd just be avenging several, _numerous _deaths… so it's alright…?_

With her conflicted emotions, Rosewater looked at the ground. "They're gonna attack us by surprise again, you know that, right?" Burningheart asked.

"Well… I know they will, but surely not so soon, right?"

"I wouldn't put it past Adderstar," Burningheart scoffed. "He'll attack us while we're weak. You heard him; he said "complete elimination"."

"But he doesn't mean to wipe out all of ThunderClan, he can't… Oakstar would be more serious if he was."

"Oakstar was close to Troutclaw. I didn't know them personally, but I could tell. He's still probably living under the phase that Troutclaw will come back, when we both know, that he won't."

Rosewater cringed under hearing the truth. "That means somebody else will have to deal with this situation… I mean if Oakstar can't do it, somebody must."

"You're right." Burningheart meowed with a slight nod.

"But Stormwhisper will take on the responsibility, she's his deputy."

"And also his mate." Burningheart broke in. "Stormwhisper was also Troutclaw's friend. She'll spend her time comforting Oakstar."

"Right… then who would do it? Perhaps you? You seemed to figure this whole thing out." Rosewater meowed.

Burningheart shook his head. "No. These cats don't know me, let alone trust me. They'll need someone closer to them to take charge, even if it's not official."

"Than who?" Rosewater meowed challengingly. "Stonefang maybe? Or Hailwhisker?"

Much to her surprise, Burningheart shook his head again.

"Well if you're so sure than whom?" Rosewater said, getting agitated.

"Isn't it obvious?" Burningheart asked, giving her a quizzical look. "Stonefang's got too much heart. I know that he already doesn't like to fight, let alone kill. Hailwhisker is very respected, though she hasn't been through the horror of WindClan, she doesn't know what they do."

"Then please," Rosewater said with a flex of her claws. "Tell me who?"

"You."

"What! Not me you mouse-brain! Come on, be more serious."

Burningheart looked at her again with confusion. "What do you mean be more serious? I'm perfectly serious Rosewater, and you know it."

"But… but why not you? You know WindClan far more than I do!"

"I just want to find Rushfall and protect her." He looked weakly at the ground. "That is of course… if she's still alive."

Rosewater looked down as well, shuffling her paws in memory of the black she-cat. How bold and strong she had seemed at first, but Rosewater knew very well the she-cat was as thin a pine needle, scrawny as could be. "Well that still doesn't mean that I can do it! Oakstar doesn't trust me!"

"He must trust you enough to let you mentor Snowpaw." Burningheart pointed out. "And to let me in your Clan."

"Under my constant surveillance." Rosewater argued. "I don't think this is a good idea Burningheart. Oakstar's fine. He can do it."

Burningheart rolled his shoulders. "Whatever you say Rosewater, but I know, and you can't deny, that you are a leader at heart." His gaze scorched into her. Rosewater felt her fur bristle.

_What does Burningheart know though? Really? He's just fooling himself. _With a hard shake of her head, Rosewater turned away from him.

"Hey Rosewater!" Brightening up, the ThunderClan warrior looked up to find herself lost in the green orbs of Stonefang. His eyes were friendly and cheerful, like usual. Rosewater purred.

"Hi Stonefang." She meowed with a smile.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Stonefang asked.

Rosewater nodded. "Sure, that means Burningheart will have to come… who else are we bringing?" She asked.

"I was thinking Flamewind and Dawnpool." Stonefang meowed. Rosewater nodded eagerly. She hadn't talked to her friend, Stonefang's sister in awhile. She still thought back to the day that they had tried to fight ShadowClan… that only led to the disastrous death of Lilyfrost's mate, Blacktail.

"I'll go get them." Rosewater volunteered. Stonefang nodded and padded away to talk to Burningheart. Rosewater padded over to Warrior's den. She poked her head inside and saw Dawnpool curled up in a pile of cream and ginger fur. She padded over quietly and prodded her friend with her paw.

"Wake up Dawnpool; we're going on a hunting patrol." She meowed. Dawnpool groaned and rose to her paws groggily. She blinked blearily and stretched. Rosewater purred in amusement. "Why are you so tired? It's nearly sunhigh!"

Dawnpool looked at her. "I went out last night with Flamewind."

Rosewater purred again. "Somebody is in love." She mocked.

"Oh put a mouse in it Rosewater!" Dawnpool hissed playfully. "You've been in love since you were a kit!"

"No I haven't!" Rosewater protested.

"Oh right, well Stonefang has." Both she-cats purred.

"I guess I'll let you catch up on your sleep then, we can find some others to go with us."

Dawnpool cocked her head. "Who were you planning on?"

"You and Flamewind actually, but that doesn't seem like it'll happen, maybe we can find Snowpaw and Redpaw to come with." Rosewater answered.

"Snowpaw and Redpaw huh?"

"Yeah, Stonefang and I's apprentices."

"Have you noticed their pretty good friends?"

Rosewater purred. "You notice relationships that don't even exist Dawnpool!"

"No! Really Rosewater, are you blind to romance?" Dawnpool asked teasingly.

Rosewater rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll talk to you when you're in your right senses."

"See you later Rosewater," Dawnpool murmured as she curled up for sleep. Rosewater turned back around to pad out to Stonefang who was still speaking with Burningheart; the two toms had become good friends.

"Hey Stonefang, Dawnpool and Flamewind can't come, their too uh tired." She explained lousily.

Stonefang cast her a funny glance. "Alright… who else could we take?" he asked.

"I was thinking Snowpaw and Redpaw. Did you speak with Oakstar this morning?" she included curiously.

Stonefang nodded his head with a smile. "Being made a warrior today! Same with Snowpaw?" Rosewater nodded in response. "Nice!" he flashed a grin. "Redpaw can't come today; he's on the sunrise patrol with Leafsparrow, Lilyfrost, and Firestripe.

"Okay," Rosewater nodded thoughtfully. "We could bring Snowpaw and Shinedove then?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Stonefang meowed.

Rosewater looked over at Shinedove who was nibbling on a mouse. "Shinedove!" she called. Her sister lifted her silver tabby head.

"Yes Rosewater?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"Will you get Snowpaw and come with us on a hunting patrol?" Rosewater asked.

Her sister nodded. "Sure," she meowed, getting up and padding away.

Rosewater pushed her large cream colored head through the thicket to be exposed to ThunderClan camp. Her jaws hung heavy with prey. She felt herself burst with pride as she looked back at Snowpaw. The slender white she-cat held as much prey as her mentor did.

"Nice job Snowpaw." Rosewater meowed sincerely in her apprentice's ear. Snowpaw only met her eyes to nod in gratitude.

That was enough for Rosewater. She tilted her head up. The sun was squarely placed in the middle of the blue sky. It must be time for Snowpaw's warrior ceremony. She cast her blue gaze over near the Highledge where Oakstar sat under with Stormwhisper. He met Rosewater's eyes quickly and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Rosewater bent her head down to release her catches onto the pile when a familiar scratchy voice reached her ear.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bursting with pride, Rosewater looked over to see the baffled expression on Snowpaw's face. The she-cat quickly licked her straying fur down and cleaned some of the dried mud that clung to her. Rosewater turned away to pad over to the gathering cats. She took her usual spot beside Stonefang and this time Dawnpool.

Snowpaw was still grooming herself, more hurriedly now. She saw Redpaw rise to his feet. The large reddish tabby walked over to her, brushing his tail along her flank. Rosewater strained to hear him speak.

"Oh stop fretting so much Snowpaw.' He murmured playfully.

"How can I? My fur's a mess!"

"You look lovely." Redpaw purred.

Rosewater stiffened and cast a sideways glance at Dawnpool who met her gaze, her eyes laughing. "Told you." The cream and ginger cat scoffed, her tail tip twitching on the ground.

"Whatever." Rosewater muttered in response. Her attention turned back to Oakstar who stood over them expectantly, his eyes scouring the group of soon-to-be warriors. Redpaw sat high. His short, reddish tabby fur bristled gently in the breeze and his bright green eyes held confidence.

Leafpaw sat beside him. Her stance was more crouched and lower and she had her ears back, looking up as though embarrassed. Her brown tabby fur clung to her body tightly and glistened under the sunlight, her leafy green eyes were big.

Ravenpaw sat high though he was a straggly tom. He was very long-limbed and very clumsy, not that there was anything long with that. His black fur was slightly dusty yet his white underbelly seemed untouched by the dust.

And finally, there was Snowpaw. Rosewater's apprentice sat up as tall as she could, an undeniable grin spread across her face. Her cheery eyes shown lighter and brighter today as though more reflective from the sun. Her white fur was clean and pure, gently being blown forward. Rosewater hadn't seen her so happy in what felt like moons.

"We are gathered to celebrate four apprentices who have worked hard to become what they desire, warriors. And I am here to give them that gift. Snowpaw, Redpaw, Ravenpaw, Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the code even at the cost of your life?" Oakstar turned to the apprentices.

"I do." Redpaw meowed.

"I do," Leafpaw said more quietly.

"I do," Ravenpaw meowed, his voice un-wavered.

"I do." Snowpaw meowed, her voice as clear as ice.

Rosewater could hear her heart beating in her chest with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names!" Oakstar called, his head raised diligently.

"Redpaw, from this moment on, you will be named Redstreak. ThunderClan honors your bravery and optimism." Oakstar pressed his muzzle again Redstreak and the tom licked his shoulder in return.

"Redstreak! Redstreak!" Rosewater chanted with the rest of ThunderClan.

"Leafpaw." Oakstar meowed next. "From now on, you shall be called Leafshine. ThunderClan honors your cleverness and athleticism."

"Leafshine! Leafshine! Leafshine!"

"Ravenpaw. From now on, you will be named Ravenfire. ThunderClan honors your hunting talents and wittiness."

"Ravenfire! Ravenfire! Ravenfire!"

The three littermates sat with eachother now, whispering with one another in excitement, their eyes big and shining.

"Snowpaw." Rosewater lifted her head more. Her eyes fixated on that of her apprentice. Well… former apprentice now. _I guess that's what I'll have to call her… _She thought in disappointment. Snowpaw stepped towards the ThunderClan leader, Rosewater could nearly see her shaking underneath her pelt.

"From this moment on, you are a full member of ThunderClan. You will be called Snowfeather."

"Snowfeather! Snowfeather!" Rosewater chanted loudly, her mouth drying from the hot air, though she didn't care. She watched as Snowfeather leaned forward to lick Oakstar's shoulder respectively before turning to the Clan, her green eyes were lit up.

"Redstreak! Leafshine! Ravenfire! Snowfeather! Redstreak! Leafshine! Ravenfire! Snowfeather!"

The Clan chanted loudly. "You will start your vigil tonight." Oakstar announced. His waved his tail for dismissal and they all quieted, for a moment at least. Soon it was murmurs of excitement and buzzes of voice of "Congratulations" and "Well done!"

Rosewater pushed her way through the crowd until she made it to Snowfeather. Her _former _apprentice was standing near her "family". Featherfoot, Firestripe, and Silverpaw were surrounding her. Silverpaw was bouncing around, asking constant questions.

Rosewater slightly peered over. "Hey Rosewater!" Snowfeather called, her eyes gleaming.

"Congratulations, Snowfeather! You may be a warrior now, but you'll always be, my first apprentice."

**Lionfire's POV**

Lionfire shuffled his paws nervously. He was going to meet his kits today. For some reason, the thought shook him to the core. What would Larchwing think when she knew that he had told the leader about their relationship? What if he ruined her and the kits lives?

But he had to see his kits! He couldn't live with them not being there! But what about Larchwing? What if she got exiled? _No, that wouldn't happen. Her father is the leader of RiverClan, he wouldn't banish her. _He felt a little more weight off of his shoulders but couldn't help but keep stressing.

He flicked his tail out irritably as he watched his sister leave with Stonefang by her side. _Why can't my life be that simple? Why couldn't Larchwing have been born here in ThunderClan?_ He let out another sigh. His eyes flickered to focus on Oakstar's den. _When will we go?_ He asked himself.

The Warrior's Ceremony hadn't excited him too much. His thoughts were too centered on his kits. And Larchwing of course. What else did he have to think about? It wasn't like one of the new warrior's was his apprentice – his first apprentice.

"Hey Lionfire." The golden tom snapped his gaze away to land on the long ginger fur of Flamewind.

"Oh hi Flamewind." Lionfire meowed lightly, his tail lowering in slight relaxation.

"You seem really tense about something." The ginger tom observed.

Lionfire blinked his eyes, his muscles stiff. "Why would you think that?" he asked his voice tight and guarded.

Flamewind cast him a confused look. "You're really missing something in your life… you know that?" he inquired, his fluffy tail swishing in the breeze.

"Like what?" Lionfire asked dryly.

"A mate."

_Again with this? Why does everybody think that I need a mate? It's ridiculous! Larchwing is the only one for me! _Lionfire released an irritated hiss. "Everybody says that." He meowed.

"Well it's the truth." Flamewind meowed. "You really don't have someone to just talk to."

"And you're one to say that?" Lionfire challenged hopelessly. He was desperate to change the subject. "You and Dawnpool aren't officially mates yet." He argued.

Flamewind's whiskers twitched. "Now we are." He answered dryly.

Lionfire sighed. "Alright alright… you got me. But I really don't need a mate." He protested. "I can promise you." _I just need Larchwing! But he can't know that!_

Flamewind shook his large furry head. "Whatever Lionfire… you're very confusing."

"Or you're real mouse-brained." Lionfire interrupted.

Flamewind shot him a hard glare. He flicked his tail good-naturedly and got to his paws. "Okay. Well Dawnpool and I are going out hunting, are you just going to sit around camp or are you coming?" Flamewind asked his eyes hard.

"I'm on sun-down patrol." Lionfire lied quickly. Really Oakstar had informed him that he would be on the patrol to RiverClan.

Flamewind tilted his ginger head to the sky. "Isn't it about time then?" he asked.

Lionfire nodded. "Of course." He meowed. "I'll be dismissed from you then." He said dryly, turning away to the warrior's den. His heart hurt when, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Dawnpool rush up and rub muzzles with Flamewind.

He felt a rush of jealousy inside of him. _Why can't Larchwing be here? And our kits, oh our kits… what were they're names? Goldenkit, Sunkit, Honeykit… and Brightkit. Yes, Brightkit. How thoughtful of Larchwing, naming her after Brightpaw. _

Lionfire felt his paws itch impatiently as Flamewind and Dawnpool left. He cast a lonely glance to Oakstar's den. _When is he coming?_

As if on cue, Oakstar's broad head poked through the lichen, shortly followed by the rest of his body. Lionfire's ears perked up as he turned his head to meet Oakstar's eye. The brown tom frowned but sat down and waved his tail for the young tom to come.

Lionfire rose up and padded over. "We're leaving now." Oakstar meowed dryly.

Lionfire nodded. "Who else is coming?" he asked, his feet dancing with excitement and his golden tail constantly flexing back and forth in the cool air.

"I'm bringing Iceblossom and you only." Oakstar meowed, looking Lionfire sternly in the eye. "I'll go get here. Wait here. And if anyone asks, I expect you to tell them exactly what we're doing and e_xactly _what you did. I can't let this go by unnoticed. You must be punished." The old tom whipped around and stalked away towards the medicine cat den, his paw steps _thudding _lightly on the ground.

Lionfire gazed after him and sighed. What a mess he had gotten into. What an awful mess he was in now. Twisted with secrets was all his kits would grow up to be. _No! I'll give them a normal life! By StarClan, I swear by it! _He cast a wavering glance to the sky. _If they still watch over me. _

"Let's go!" Lionfire snapped his head up, surprised how deep in thought he had been. Iceblossom stood beside Oakstar, her eyes unmoving and expressionless. Lionfire nodded to Oakstar. The brown tom turned his head over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the clearing until they landed on Stormwhisper. "You're in charge." He called to her. Stormwhisper nodded, her eyes understanding.

Oakstar led the way out of camp. Lionfire felt sudden emotion fall onto him as he walked towards RiverClan territory. How did he not realize it? How he could be so very cheerful at his kits arrival. What could happen to Larchwing though? She was his true love. He hadn't met his kits yet but he loved them. Not as much as he loved Larchwing though.

_Larchwing. _A voice in his head murmured. _I'll keep you safe, Larchwing, I promise. _He gave a silent prayer to StarClan for the odds to go in her favor. He padded a fox-length away from Oakstar and Iceblossom. What would Oakstar do to him? Surely he wouldn't let him down so easy.

He was too absorbed in his rapid thoughts that he barely noticed the scenery changing around it. Before he knew it, he was on the edge of his territory. Oakstar looked back at him as he padded calmly onto the other territory. With a sigh, Lionfire stepped forward; he was ready to meet his kits. Maybe he could put the threat of WindClan and the death of Troutclaw behind him for just awhile.

"Let's wait for a patrol now." Iceblossom suggested as she sat down. Oakstar nodded in agreement. Lionfire stayed on his paws; it felt like they were on fire. He needed to keep moving to stomp it out.

After what felt like moons, the familiar fishy scent wavered past Lionfire's nose. "They're coming." He meowed shortly. Oakstar nodded in acknowledgement.

Soon they came into sight. Lionfire immediately recognized the gray tabby as Jaythorn, the RiverClan deputy. With him was a tortoiseshell, black, and white, she-cat, Sorrelfeather. The pale gray she-cat Willowfur was there as well.

"Greetings Jaythorn." Oakstar called.

Jaythorn's green eyes narrowed immediately when he saw the ThunderClan leader. "Oakstar." He meowed, his voice tight. "What are you doing?" He asked shortly as he approached them, he and his followers' tails fluffed out and claws extended.

"We come to speak with Boulderstar and Boulderstar only." Oakstar meowed calmly.

"Then why have you brought so many?" Jaythorn growled.

"Those reasons are between Boulderstar and us. We are no harm towards you, an elderly leader, a medicine cat, and one warrior. We have no quarrel with RiverClan, trust us." Oakstar meowed evenly. Lionfire admired his ease.

"Fine." Jaythorn meowed sternly, not letting his guard down. "Follow me," he nodded his head to his companions and Willowfur and Sorrelfeather took opposite sides against the group of cats. Jaythorn led the way down the unfamiliar path to RiverClan camp.

Lionfire's eyes scorched the crowding cats. _Where's Larchwing? _He wondered. Then his eye caught her familiar golden pelt. She was slender like all of the RiverClan cats around her, and her green eyes were full of love when they met Lionfire's. And maybe something else, like alarm.

By her feet, four kits teetered around, walking unsteadily and uncoordinatedly around eachother. They were beautiful. They were perfect. Lionfire longed to race over and speak with them, to play with them and caress them, but he had to resist.

Boulderstar padded out of his den, his eyes baffled. "Iceblossom and I will speak with him." Oakstar murmured in Lionfire's ear. "You can see your kits. You have permission by me." He meowed.

Lionfire nodded as Oakstar and Iceblossom disappeared to Boulderstar, they're voices low as they walked in his den. Lionfire padded over to sit beside the lichen. He cast a longing look over at his kits and was surprised when his mate padded over to him.

"Excuse me Lionfire, but the kits were dying to meet a ThunderClan warrior. Can they see you?" Larchwing asked, a special and secret meaning hidden in her eyes.

Lionfire purred. "Of course they may." He meowed.

"Wonderful." Larchwing smiled. She laid her tail on a golden tabby tom kit that was leaning towards his father, his muzzle stretched out to take in his scent. "This is Goldenkit." She meowed, her eyes sparkling.

"Why, nice to meet you Goldenkit." Lionfire purred as he bent beside his kit.

Goldenkit's eyes widened but he didn't back away. "Hi," he squeaked, sitting down and wrapping his small tail around his tiny paws.

"The ones hiding are Brightkit, Sunkit, and Honeykit." Larchwing explained quickly. The three other kits shared the same shade of golden and ginger; they're eyes all blue with their age. _They're beautiful… _Lionfire thought distantly as he gazed at his kits.

"Hello little ones." He murmured, lowering his head to his kits' eye level. Brightkit, Sunkit, and Honeykit stayed where they were, but Goldenkit stayed perked right up, his eyes bright with excitement and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Goldenkit asked.

Lionfire met Larchwing's gaze for a heartbeat. Her eyes were full of mixed emotions. _Oakstar told me to tell them… _"I'm Lionfire… a ThunderClan warrior." He meowed.

"A _ThunderClan _warrior?" Goldenkit repeated. "Where's that at?"

Suddenly, the overwhelming scent of Oakstar washed over Lionfire. The brown tabby emerged from behind him. Lionfire turned around to see Oakstar's eyes to be very expressionless, but maybe troubled. Boulderstar emerged behind him. His body language was unreadable.

The leader of RiverClan let out a raspy sigh and looked at Larchwing desperately. Larchwing met his gaze, her fur bristling with fear. Boulderstar dropped her gaze and stalked away, his tail low, he jumped onto an overhanging rock.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath me to hear what I have to say." He called out. His voice was strong though his posture was weak. The RiverClan cats left to swarm beneath him, their eyes wide and whispers became a hum of noise.

Lionfire padded alongside Oakstar and Iceblossom to the outskirts of the group. "What's going on?" Lionfire hissed in Oakstar's ear.

"You'll see." Oakstar murmured, not taking his eyes from Boulderstar.

"We have… devastating news." Boulderstar began quietly. "As it turns out, Brightkit, Sunkit, Honeykit, and Goldenkit are not full members of this Clan." He meowed.

_No! Don't tell everyone! It will ruin their lives!_

"They are half ThunderClan." Boulderstar paused. At this, all the cats gave outraged hisses and yowls loud with protest. Lionfire peered over them, trying to catch sight of his beloved Larchwing. "Their father is in fact, among us now. His name is Lionfire."

Lionfire felt all eyes turn to him. He cowered under the pressure of several angry eyes focused more intently on him than their leader. They hissed at him and growled, some of their claws slid out from their sheaths.

"Attention to me!" Boulderstar snarled, and immediately the cats whipped their heads back around to their leader. "Because of this…." Boulderstar faltered. "Oakstar and I agreed that it'd be fair if any of the four kits would like to go to ThunderClan." He meowed rather smugly.

_No! Of course none of them will want to come with me! They don't know who I am! _Lionfire's gaze dropped to his paws.

"So," Boulderstar continued. His gaze swept to the kits. "Do any of you wish to go to ThunderClan to live with your father?"

There was silence. Lionfire's heart slowly cracked in his chest.

"I will."

The small squeak of a kit was absolutely a melody from StarClan to Lionfire. He peered over to see that Goldenkit had stood up, his tail wavering in excitement.

"_Goldenkit?"_ Boulderstar sounded bewildered. Larchwing looked frightened, and his littermates were just silent. "Are… are you sure of this decision?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Goldenkit answered cheerfully.

Oakstar stood up. "We will gladly take him." He meowed.

Boulderstar dipped his head respectively. "Very well… Goldenkit, will you go stand beside your… your father?"

Goldenkit nodded, springing into a sprint towards the ThunderClan cats. Lionfire felt a smile break out in his face as Goldenkit sat down in front of him, his little tail wavering slowly with excitement.

"Now, we can't let Larchwing and um Lionfire's mistakes go down unpunished." Boulderstar continued. Lionfire's heart fell again. "Lionfire's punish will be up to Oakstar though I hope that it's suitable."

"If StarClan doesn't already." Lionfire's blood froze at Iceblossom's comment under her breath. He remained silent, refusing to look at the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"However, I being a new leader cannot show that RiverClan is weak. Which is why… which is why I must do something that I regret already."

_ What is he doing?_

"After she finishes nursing her kits…"

_No! No! StarClan no!_

"Larchwing will be banished."


	34. Together

**And here we are again. One of the last chapters of the book! And an interesting question here! Do you guys think that it's a big deal if a she-cat leader becomes pregnant? I personally think that it is a big no no because Bluestar couldn't have kits as a deputy, so why should she be able to as a leader when she has important leader duties to attend to? Mosskit shall not die in vain!**

** ALSO! You guys should check out the story: **_**Echoes of a Whisper**_** written by DahliaStarr! It's very very good! So go read it. Right now. And review it of course. Thank you!**

**Echoflight66:** **Thank you so much for your compliments! I've said it once and I'll say it a million times! :)**

**DahliaStarr:**** Hi! I read your book and now I am obsessive over it! Continue it like today please :3 Hehe just kidding though that would be nice… and thank you for what you say! They mean the world to me! **

**Click Clock:**** Oh don't worry, it's fine that you didn't review though it makes my day when I get reviews, I understand problems :) Sometimes hehe. And the finale is coming up… like the next few chapters are like the finale… be prepared!**

**Frostbliss:**** Hi! And I love Goldenkit already :) That doesn't sound too self-absorbed does it? Considering I made him up :3 Hehe oh well! I'm in a good mood today if you can't tell I'm just all over the place! (Especially the laptop lol) And Larchwing will leave RiverClan when her kits are apprenticed because otherwise nobody can look after them, just a reminder! And of course Larchwing and Lionfire are a cheesy couple! :) So are Stonefang and Rosewater… and Rushfall and Burningheart… okay so maybe I have a tendency for cheesiness right? Haha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Amberflame: ****Hey! Thanks for all the compliments! :) **

**Chapter 34: Together**

It took awhile for the fact to sink in that ThunderClan could be dead come tomorrow. WindClan doubled them in warriors, not to mention, even though Adderstar's warriors were not healthy, they were loyal and merciless, and as long as Adderstar was in charge, they'd kill any cat who threatened him.

Rosewater shuddered at the thought. How oblivious her Clan seemed to that fact. Perhaps Burningheart was right; maybe she needed to lead them out of the shadow that WindClan had laid over them. She looked around her Clan.

They seemed happy enough. Stormwhisper and Grayblaze chatted animatedly underneath the Highledge and Redstreak and Snowfeather shared tongues drowsily under the warm rays of the setting sun. Rosewater cast a glance at the camp entrance.

Lionfire wasn't back yet. He had left with Oakstar and Iceblossom to go negotiate about his kits. Rosewater was on edge waiting for him. What had happened? _Great StarClan I hope that everything is okay. _She thought her mind wandering.

"Hi Rosewater." Rosewater blinked, feeling a rush of warmth as she felt the familiar and sturdy pelt of Stonefang press against her. She let out a drowsy purr.

"Hey Stonefang." She murmured, leaning heavily against his side.

"Want to share a thrush with me?" he asked. Rosewater turned to him. His green eyes were shining brightly.

"Of course." She purred.

"Great." Stonefang murmured. Quickly he walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Rosewater admired his muscles rippling underneath his shining silver fur. He bent down and snatched up a plump thrush before turning tail and striding back over to Rosewater.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat all of that." Rosewater recoiled in fake horror, her eyes gleaming.

Stonefang purred. "Don't you of all know that I have the appetite of a badger?" he asked, his eyes shining with affection and playfulness.

Rosewater grinned. "So you're the reason why I starve during green-leaf?" She said accusingly, lashing her tail out.

Stonefang just purred and smiled at her before he laid down, Rosewater quickly joining his side. His short gray fur brushed against hers as she knelt her head down to bury her nose into the warm blood of the thrush.

_How I've missed times like this… _She let out a relaxed sigh as she sank her ivory fangs into the meat of the thrush. She chewed it up slowly before swallowing and leaning against Stonefang. He let out a lazy purr beside her, resting his chin on her back.

She scanned the clearing with her icy blue gaze to rest upon Snowfeather. Her former apprentice was batting Redstreak playfully. Rosewater tilted her head in wonder. _Perhaps Dawnpool notices more than I do… _She considered.

Her eyes caught those of Redstreak who almost recoiled in embarrassment as though what he was doing was wrong. Rosewater purred with amusement. Snowfeather seemed to notice his temporary distraction and took advantage of it. The slender white she-cat leapt up, angling towards Redstreak. Her paws placed neatly on his shoulders. Redstreak gave a yowl of surprise as he was bowled over.

Rosewater purred again, turning her head away to take another bite. Perhaps for today, she too could forget about WindClan's threat and Burningheart's decision for her to be a leader to her Clan since he had labeled Oakstar unable to.

_I'm sure that Oakstar can handle ThunderClan just fine! _She thought hotly with a frustrated lash of her tail. She felt a worried emotion wavering from Stonefang as he pressed against her. Rosewater let her muscles relax again. She got worked up too easily. She laid her head in her paws, nosing the thrush away.

_"RiverClan!"_ At the familiar cry of Snowfeather, Rosewater's head snapped up. Her blue eyes narrowed as she flashed her head towards the entrance to their camp. _RiverClan? Why would they be attacking when we are in our time of hardship with WindClan!_

"It's alright!" Rosewater blinked her eyes as Lionfire's large golden head poked out. He had his jaws parted in alarm though he had said otherwise. His ruffled tabby fur blew gently in the wind, bringing in more scents.

_RiverClan is definitely there… _Rosewater got up on her paws as she padded nearer to her brother, staying at a safer distance; she sat down, her tail curled around her paws.

Lionfire looked behind him. "It's alright young one. Come ahead." He murmured softly. Rosewater noticed his eyes softened as he padded away, his eyes still fixated on the entrance. Suddenly, a small brown nose poked out of it.

Rosewater held her breath. "Goldenkit. It's alright; this is your new family." Lionfire soothed. The body of the nose peeking out soon followed, revealing a small golden tabby kitten, his blue eyes wide with curiosity and fear. Rosewater's sharp gaze softened.

_Goldenkit… its Lionfire's son. _She realized as she watched in awe. The way Goldenkit moved was similar to his father, sort of lumbering around like a badger, and he had the large-frame as his father did. Goldenkit bolted to Lionfire's side, peeking out from his legs like a mouse hiding in leaf-bare.

Two more cats slid from the entrance, Oakstar and Iceblossom. Oakstar looked over his Clan, his eyes revealing him to be quite nervous. Iceblossom reached up beside him, her white pelt turning silver as the sun disappeared. She whispered something urgently in his ear. Oakstar looked at her, though his eyes were concerned, he gave a small nod.

"RiverClan!" Rosewater froze at the caterwauling sound of her father. Grayblaze pushed through the crowd and Rosewater cringed when she saw him.

Though it had been many moons since Morningfeather's death, Rosewater hadn't gotten a good look of what it had exactly done to her father. His once sleek gray fur was in clumps and tangles. His formerly gentle and knowledgeable eyes were hard as rocks now, blistering with anger.

"What is the meaning of a RiverClan kit in our camp?" Grayblaze hissed, leaning downs towards Lionfire's son. Much to Rosewater's surprise, Goldenkit didn't shy away. He met Grayblaze boldly in the eye.

"I'm here with my father."

"Oh? And who's that then? More RiverClan cats invading _our _home?" Grayblaze spat.

"No. My father's standing right beside me."

Grayblaze rose slowly, as if suddenly putting the pieces together. He spun around to face Lionfire. Rosewater felt a twinge of fear as Lionfire recoiled, his eyes unreadable. "Your son?" Grayblaze growled. "This _RiverClan disgrace _is your son?"

Rosewater bolted forward. There she went again. Acting before she thought. She pushed her way ahead of Goldenkit. "Excuse me father." She meowed, her voice louder and bolder than she'd imagined it to be. She met Grayblaze in his baffled and angry eyes.

"I can reassure you that this kit is no disgrace." Rosewater growled.

Grayblaze looked at her smugly. "Oh? And how's that?"

"Do you know a young kit that would leave the Clan he knew and loved to go join another Clan, where he'd surely be out-casted?" Rosewater met her father's eyes, hard. "Well now you do. And I suggest that you go back to your nest and dream of Morningfeather again because if you say another harsh word about this kit then I'll claw off both of your ears."

Grayblaze turned away in a flash of gray fur. He bolted back into the warrior's den, their Clan members remaining speechless.

Lionfire shuffled uncomfortably on his paws. Rosewater noticed him glance towards Oakstar who stood frozen in surprise. Rosewater didn't turn away from glaring after her father. He was bristling with unease. _How can he be so thick-minded? _She thought angrily.

She twitched her ears in acknowledgement at the thick thud of the pads of Oakstar as he leaped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he called.

Rosewater felt her muscles drop in slight relaxation. She looked at her Clanmates and stiffened once more at the cautious glares they gave Goldenkit. _He is just a kit! Leave him be! _She stiffly followed Lionfire and his son to the front of the rows forming. She tipped her head up at her leader afterwards.

"We have news." Oakstar started, casting a wary glance over his Clan. He suppressed a sigh. "Lionfire had kits with Larchwing of RiverClan." He didn't pause and give his Clanmates time to protest. "She gave birth to Goldenkit, Sunkit, Brightkit, and Honeykit in RiverClan. We went over there to negotiate with them, and Goldenkit wished to come with us." Oakstar stopped.

"But he is not one of us! He is half-Clan!" Rosewater froze in cold fury at the sound of Thornbird. She turned around to see the golden tom's eyes sparking with anger.

"And do you forget the Legends of Lionstar **(AKA Lionblaze, I think he'll be leader one day)**, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf? Or perhaps of Stormfur and Feathertail? Seems to me that many Half-Clanners do great things." Shinedove argued smugly.

"But what about Hawkfrost?" Thornbird scoffed. "He was nothing more than a scrape of crow-food!" he snarled.

"And his sister Mothwing? Sure she didn't believe in StarClan yet she was an undoubtedly a great medicine cat." Shinedove shot back, her own eyes blistering in defense of her brother's son. Thornbird revealed his fangs but sat back on his haunches.

There were murmurs of debate throughout the Clan. Rosewater pinned her ears back, trying to block them out. She focused her blue gaze on Goldenkit; the tabby tom sat next Oakstar, his ginger fur fluffed out twice its size and a mixture of fear and curiosity in his eyes.

Protests from ThunderClan started to get louder and louder. Rosewater noticed Thornbird coming back out of his recoil to shout out in protest. Grayblaze still was nowhere to be seen. Rosewater felt guilt tug at her heart. What happened to the sweet and gentle father she used to have?

She looked over at Lionfire to see his ears back as he lashed out hisses at his Clanmates who were opposing him. Rosewater looked at Oakstar to see the tabby tom huddled away, his eyes dim. _We should be uniting together against WindClan… not falling apart. _Rosewater thought desperately.

She sighed and gathered in a big breath to let out an ear-splitting yowl. Much to her plan, her Clanmates turned to face her, their ears drawn back in surprise, their eyes hard and angry, and their tails lashing out uncontrollably. Rosewater took in a steady breath.

"Enough!" Rosewater snarled, feeling her heart take control of her actions. She snapped her reddish brown tail out and let her icy eyes graze over the Clan. "Look at yourselves! We shouldn't let the coming of a new kit tear us apart when we are potentially days away from an attack!"

"Rosewater-

Rosewater snapped her tail up to cut off whatever Oakstar was about to say. She could feel the irritation flowing off of him but ignored it. She parted her jaws once more. "Goldenkit will be staying; he can be a valuable warrior to us, and who'd want to turn down one so strong of heart at such a young age? That only promises good things to come for him."

Rosewater smiled as she heard some murmurs of approval. She caught the amber eyes of Burningheart who dipped his head to her in approval. Feeling slightly more encouraged despite the irritated hisses coming from Oakstar, she continued.

"Featherfoot," he gaze rested on the long-furred silver tabby whose eyes snapped up when Rosewater called her name. The she-cat peeked out of the nursery with Firestripe sitting nearby, her belly growing with the upcoming birth of his kits. "Would you like to nurse Goldenkit?"

Featherfoot parted her jaws as she looked to Firestripe. The ginger tom nodded his head slowly at her, casting his own approval. Featherfoot turned back to look at Rosewater. "We'd be honored." She meowed.

Rosewater smiled. "Great." She purred. "Now we must unite, and prepare for the battle against WindClan! We shall be victorious!" she cried. Her spirits were uplifted as yowls of approval and encouragement waved off of her Clanmates.

"Rosewater! Rosewater! Rosewater!" Stonefang chanted. Rosewater's heart warmed as several other cats joined in. "Rosewater! Rosewater!"

"Rosewater." The dark cream she-cat froze at the voice of Oakstar.

"My Den. Now."


	35. Striking

** So just to make some things clear that you didn't comment on earlier. Rushfall died. When I wrote this chapter I was listening to "When We Stand Together" by Nickelback. One of the best songs of all time. 3 Chapters left after this… so I decided that I will make a sequel… So can you help me with the main character? Tom or she-cat? Thanks! And get ready for some drama and action… lots of it too… Beware!**

**ScourgeXScarlet:**** It's okay that you didn't review! :) And poor Larchwing… poor poor Larchwing *evil grin for future events that won't be revealed, only foreshadowing* hehe. **

**Amberflame:**** Hi! This story gets updated about every week, or two weeks, or if I'm in a good mood and have nothing else to do, then sometimes in like a day :) Thank you so very much for reviewing! **

**Pengirl:**** Hi! Sorry for being so late about ASSOTAC! I feel awful! I will update as soon as I can and hopefully not screw it up this time! Hehe I will make a sequel, thank you for your input and all the support you've given me through this :)**

**Foxbracken:**** Thanks! I like your story too! :)**

**Starbomb:**** Hehe yes he did! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Chapter 35: Striking**

Rosewater held her breath as she slowly followed her leader into his den. She pushed past the lichen that barraged down gracefully from the top of the cave until she entered a cozy dim-lit cave. The moss was soft on her paws. _Oakstar gets to sleep here every night? _She thought in near-disbelief.

"So Rosewater, would you care to explain what you were doing back there a moment ago?" Oakstar asked casually. His green eyes flickered in the darkness.

Rosewater could feel her heart beat up in uprising fear. _What if he doesn't let me fight in the battle? _"A moment ago? I was standing my ground." She said solidly.

Oakstar crinkled his nose. "You thought that I couldn't handle it." He accused with a small flick of his tail.

Rosewater sighed. "Look Oakstar, I know more about this whole WindClan thing than you do." She explained briefly.

"Do you Rosewater?" Oakstar meowed in a low voice.

"Of course I do!" Rosewater meowed. "I know everything that happens there! I know that they starve their warriors and kill their apprentices and kits! I know that even if they don't attack us soon then we must attack them and stop Adderstar!"

Oakstar's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And how do you know so much?" he asked.

Rosewater shuffled her paws. "I was there as a kit you know." She meowed dryly.

"A kit was a long time ago Rosewater." He sighed. "And so was it when I got a prophecy about you." He grumbled.

_A prophecy! I know that prophecy already. _Rosewater thought as she repeated it in her head. "Do you remember it?" she asked Oakstar gently.

Oakstar nodded his graying head. "Like a thorn from a rose, she will stop the wind from blowing further into darkness." He meowed, his eyes glazing over as he thought back. "I knew it was you from the moment I meant you, it had to be. With your courage and bravery I couldn't deny it, but I did." He meowed.

Rosewater sighed. "Tell me about it." She murmured.

Oakstar cracked a small smile but then snapped back. "Yes, sorry for how I used to act. In truth I was afraid of a misbehaving kit saving my Clan."

Rosewater grinned. "My misbehavior taught me some important life lessons." She said stiffly as she sat up a little straighter.

Oakstar rolled his eyes. "Back to business now Rosewater." He said his voice hard. He took in a deep breath. "I believe that you must stop WindClan from during their horrifying deeds. And I believe that the only way for you to do this is by killing Adderstar."

Those words caught in Rosewater's throat. "But… A real warrior doesn't need to kill to win his battles right?" she suggested. "You being leader of all should know that."

Oakstar met Rosewater's eyes, green fire blistering inside of them. "How else do you suggest we stop him?" he asked. "I've killed before. It was a merciless cat though, so it wasn't as difficult for me." He said tightly.

"I've killed once already though." Rosewater murmured her head dropping.

Oakstar's eyes widened in surprise. "Who?" he asked.

"Talonfox." Rosewater meowed. "The cat that killed my mother."

Oakstar parted his jaws, in clear awe. "You were only an apprentice then Rosewater! How in the name of StarClan did you manage to kill the WindClan deputy?" he asked.

"I… I was angry I suppose." Rosewater mumbled. "He had just killed Morningfeather after all." She added with a sigh.

"So perhaps you'll need that same rage." Oakstar suggested.

"It would be must easier for another cat to kill him, don't you think?" Rosewater asked desperately.

Oakstar met her gaze calmly. "Of course all will be trying." He meowed. "But you must try to and don't forget it."

"But I can't fight well… unless I'm angry."

"You hold plenty of resentment of Adderstar though, shouldn't that be enough?" Oakstar asked.

Rosewater shrugged. "I don't know myself as well as I'd like." She said lightly.

"He just killed Troutclaw you remember." Oakstar meowed, his voice cackling with grief. "And so many others."

"I know." Rosewater said with a sigh. "But… I feel like it needs to be in the heat of the moment." She meowed. "I tried to kill Adderstar with all my might when that happened, trust me, I did, but he got away." She meowed. "And I'm not letting any of my Clanmates die by his claw anymore anyways." Rosewater added.

Oakstar parted his jaws to speak but seemed to think about it more, so he closed them again. "I suppose I'd better go now, it's been about the longest day in my life. I'll talk with you tomorrow Oakstar." Rosewater meowed, her eyelids heavy with weariness.

Oakstar only nodded to her, seeming too deep in thoughts to speak. Rosewater exited his den to be washed over by the cool night air. She breathed in the crisp wind before heading to the warrior's den to curl up in her cozy nest next to Stonefang to sleep.

"Rosewater, wake up. We're going battle training." The dark cream she-cat slowly blinked open her eyes with exhaustion as she felt a paw prod against her side. Her blue eyes nearly scrunched shut with weariness; Rosewater got to her paws and looked to her side.

"Leafsparrow?" she meowed with recognition of the long-furred brown and white tabby she-cat. "But… why are we going battle training? That's something only apprentices do." She meowed with a tilt of her head.

Leafsparrow quickly bobbed her head. "Oakstar thought it would be a good idea." She explained briefly. "You know, with the threat of WindClan and all." The senior warrior shuffled her paws.

Rosewater nodded. "Of course." She meowed. "That makes since." _Good to see that he is taking action. _"Who else are you bringing?" Shea asked with a quick glance at Stonefang's empty nest. _Already gone on a patrol I guess. _

"Rockheart, Swanwhisker, and Ravenfire." Leafsparrow informed her with a flick of her tail. "They're out waiting."

Rosewater purred with amusement. "Sorry that I'm the lazy slug."

Leafsparrow just grinned. "I think it'll be fun to see how everyone's fighting skills are going." She commented as she flicked her tail. "Especially you younger warriors, see if old Rockheart and I can still beat you." She meowed.

Rosewater smiled. "We'll have to see, now let's go." She suggested. Leafsparrow nodded, turning tail to walk out of the warrior's den. Rosewater noticed Rockheart, Swanwhisker, and Ravenfire waiting by the exit of camp.

Hesitantly, Rosewater glanced up at the sky to see it faltering along the horizon line. She blinked with confusion. _How long have I been asleep?_ She looked at Leafsparrow. "What time of day is it?" she asked.

"Nearly sun-down." Leafsparrow answered quickly. "You've been sleeping all day; Oakstar insisted that I not wake you up earlier.

Rosewater tilted her head curiously but continued along. She padded up to her waiting Clanmates, swishing her tail as she walked along. "So… battle training?" she meowed.

Swanwhisker nodded feebly. Rosewater remembered with a jolt that this was a cat that was just a few moons older than her, who had already nursed kits, now warriors. _I'm not that old! Am I? _Rosewater wondered. She took a sideways glance at Swanwhisker's muscles, a bit sunken in by their bone. She looked over her own shoulder. _I'm definitely more muscular! _She noted. _But… will I ever have kits of my own?_

She pondered her thought for a moment longer before pushing it away hesitantly. _I have bigger duties to do. _She thought with a shudder. _That involves the death of Adderstar. _

"Follow me," Leafsparrow meowed as she flicked her tail.

The tabby she-cat ducked away into ThunderClan territory, Rockheart tailing her. Rosewater fell into step beside Swanwhisker who had her son, Ravenfire to her left.

They padded away with odd silence, Rosewater mainly focusing on the sounds of the birds singing in joy as their season passed by. _Leaf-fall is here. _Rosewater thought. _Soon the birds will leave and prey will be scarce. _

"So… how are things?" She decided to strike up a conversation. She looked at Swanwhisker. The brown and white she-cat looked over her shoulder at her.

"Oh, hi." She blinked her green eyes.

Rosewater felt frustration build inside of her. _And to think that Forestclaw would pick that mouse-brain over my sister… _"So," she repeated. "How are things?"

"Oh… their great!" Swanwhisker purred. "Ravenfire, Leafshine, and Redstreak have grown up to be magnificent warriors!"

Rosewater nodded, her head hung slightly. She remained silent as they picked their way to the destination. Swanwhisker had a quiet conversation with her son. What was it with Swanwhisker? She was far too quiet for Rosewater's likeliness.

"Okay here we are." Leafsparrow meowed, drawing to a halt, Rockheart striding beside her. Rosewater trotted to catch up.

"Great!" She meowed. "So what kind of practice will we be doing?"

Leafsparrow blinked her green eyes and shuffled her paws as though embarrassed. "Actually, Oakstar said he wanted you to pick out what we did." She explained briefly.

"Oh," Rosewater mewed. She dipped her head in thought as her Clanmates watched her with expectation, their tails flicking slowly as if in rhythm. Rosewater parted her jaws to speak when a scent passed her nose. She closed her mouth and blinked with curiosity.

"Rosewater? Anything for us to do?" Swanwhisker asked lightly.

Rosewater ignored her as she tilted her head to the sky. The sun was crashing onto the edge of her vision, bleeding out in scarlet, pink, and ginger as it went. She took a whiff of the air and froze. _Rotten blood so it smells… _She let the scent pass her by momentarily; it surely was just a dead mouse, rotting as it lay forgotten in its nest.

She lashed her tail. Something was definitely off though. "Rosewater?" Rockheart spoke up, his deep voice gruff.

Rosewater lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Do you smell that?" she asked.

Rockheart's eyes darkened a bit. He parted his jaws to take in the scents. "Only rotten blood." He commented.

"No… there is definitely something more to it." Rosewater argued. She opened her mouth again to breath in the scents. One she recognized. The wind was blowing in the scent of fresh blood mingled with rotten blood, the scent also foul, like crow-food. _It's Rushfall._

Rosewater blinked. She had heard that the black she-cat was killed before. "It's Rushfall." She breathed. She opened her mouth again, but the lanky black she-cat's was all that she could smell.

"Rushfall?" Leafsparrow repeated. "You mean the cat that was killed by Adderstar at the last Gathering?" The brown tabby looked baffled.

"Obviously she is _not _dead." Rosewater hissed. "Follow the smell of rotten blood, we need to find her." Rosewater snapped the order.

Ravenfire looked at her challengingly. "Why should we listen to you?" he scoffed.

"That's not important right now." Rosewater shot back. "We must find this cat."

Swanwhisker gave her a confused look but glided arrogantly forward, following Rockheart as he trailed the scent. Ravenfire went after his mother in clear reluctance. Leafsparrow took up the rear, her experienced nose catching anything the others might not have noticed.

Rosewater sprinted to the front beside Rockheart. _Why in the name of StarClan is Rushfall here? _She wondered. She kept her jaws spread as the followed the scent of the wind, her heart drumming rapidly at the thought that her friend may be alive.

After what seemed ages, Rosewater peered across the land, through the trees. Her blue eyes caught the flash of a black pelt. "There she is!" she called as she raced forward. Excitement nipped at her paws as she saw the familiar dark blue eyes of Rushfall.

"Rushfall?" she called, coming to a stop in front of the WindClan she-cat. She let out a gasp at the sight of her. Fresh and old wounds tore across Rushfall's entire body, barely any glimpses of her shining sleek black fur. And what was left of it was so very dusty it made her seem light brown, with dried blood caked on top of it. Her blue eyes were restless, exhausted and weary. They seemed to hang like her limp tail behind her.

"Rushfall!" Rosewater shrieked in alarm. Rushfall only scarcely lifted her head in acknowledgement.

Rosewater skidded around to see her Clanmates racing up to her. Swanwhisker's fur was stuck out. "What is this WindClan cat doing on ThunderClan territory?" she hissed.

"Put a mouse in it Swanwhisker." Rosewater hissed her tail lashing with fury. "Can't you see she's in harm?" her eyes snapped to the black tom. "Ravenfire, go get Petalwind or Iceblossom."

"Why should our medicine cats use their herbs on an enemy warrior?" Swanwhisker sniffed.

Leafsparrow spun around to face the younger warrior. "If you don't _shut up _this instant then I swear that I'll make you an enemy warrior, my daughter." The brown tabby shot back. Swanwhisker recoiled in fear and silence of her mother.

Rosewater tilted her head at this. Leafsparrow and Swanwhisker had never had the best mother-daughter relationship; you'd forget they were even related if it wasn't for Swanwhisker's coat color matching her mother's. Leafshine was even named after Leafsparrow in hopes of improving their friendship. Redstreak however had seemed to inherit more of his father's level-headedness and Leafsparrow's wisdom.

Rosewater's eyes flashed to Ravenfire. "Go. Now. Get Burningheart while you are at it." She commanded. Without opposition, Ravenfire turned tail and sprinted away in the direction of camp.

Rosewater then leaped over to Rushfall's side. The she-cat's breath was shaky. "Just lay down." She insisted. Weakly, Rushfall's legs crumpled beneath her as she fell to the ground. Rosewater noticed Rushfall opening her jaws to speak but only grunts of exhaustion came out.

"Don't speak." Rosewater said softly. "Just wait, our medicine cat will be here soon." She insisted.

"No!" Rushfall gasped. A trace of blood slid from her mouth and onto the grass. The she-cat released and outbreak of coughing for breath. "You must know!" she hissed.

Rosewater opened her mouth to speak but no words came out at the horrific scene of Rushfall. "Tell me." She whispered.

"I died." Rushfall gasped. "But Thornpaw brought me back…. She said I needed to go…. Though I pleaded her to let me die." Rushfall winced as more blood poured from her open wounds.

Rosewater's head snapped to Rockheart. "Place your paw against the bleeding. We must prevent it while we can." Rockheart did as she said wordlessly.

"I had to come back." Rushfall quivered. "But when I did Adderstar was outraged. He told me better off dead and attacked me." She shuddered. "He clawed me until he was sure I was dead, but Bramblebreeze and his new apprentice Runningleaf saved me. They told me to run and I did. But not before hearing Adderstar's plan." She hacked up some more blood.

Rosewater looked desperately in the direction where Ravenfire had disappeared. "Adderstar… they're attacking." Weakly, Rushfall raised her head to meet Rosewater's gaze. "Today." She rasped before an outbreak of cough erupted her and blood pooled around where Rockheart's paw was placed.

Leafsparrow looked at Rosewater, her eyes wide. Rosewater shuffled her paws with nervousness. How quickly her world had become spiraling downward.

"Rushfall!" At the rustling of a few leaves, Rosewater snapped her head up to see the long ginger pelt of Burningheart as he raced to his fallen love.

"Burningheart." Rushfall grumbled, her eyes lighting up.

Burningheart buried his nose into Rushfall's fur. "Oh don't worry Rushfall, don't worry, we'll make it through this." He reassured her.

"Step aside Burningheart." Rosewater looked over to where Iceblossom was pushing her way through, her jaws enclosed around a leaf that held all of her herbs. "And no more talking." She added as she set down her leaf.

"Rosewater… go… tell Oakstar!" Rushfall gasped.

"Enough." Iceblossom snapped. "No more out of you until I say." She continued.

Rosewater turned away from her friends. "Stay here and keep an eye on things." She whispered to Leafsparrow. The brown tabby nodded with understanding.

Rosewater sighed as she turned away, starting off at a full sprint, the cooling wind blowing through her fur. What a beautiful sunset it was, and a gorgeous night it would be. Too bad it was the night doomed for destruction.

Rosewater sighed as she ran, ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The day was ending soon, who knew when Adderstar was planning on arriving? She had to get to Oakstar and soon, though Rushfall's appearance had shaken her a little bit, but she still had to hurry.

An awful scent shook her to the core as she skidded to a halt in front of her camp's entrance. WindClan. _They're here! _Rosewater cried. She cringed, hearing screams erupting from the hollow. _Oh Stonefang! I hope that he's alright! _Quick as a rabbit, she pushed her way through to a horrific scene.

Blood splattered the grass, everywhere. A screech erupted from the nursery; she could hear yowls in the medicine cat den. And warriors were tangled in a mess between WindClan, ThunderClan, and blood.

Rosewater didn't have time to think as a large body shoved against her. She was sent sprawling into the clearing. This didn't stun her though; she jumped up onto her paws and whipped around, her fur fluffed out to see her attacker. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat; muscles rippling underneath her torn and stinking pelt, Rosewater recognized her as Eveningbreeze.

Rosewater released a hiss of fury as she bowled into the she-cat. Eveningbreeze was caught off guard for a heartbeat which Rosewater immediately took advantage of. The cream she-cat raced up, her ivory claws unsheathed as they batted and tore at Eveningbreeze's ears.

Eveningbreeze didn't seem to be evaded by Rosewater's attempts to get the WindClan she-cat to retreat. The tortoiseshell drew her lips up into a snarl. "Coward!" She spat. "A true warrior will fight to the death! What a mouse-brain you are to think that I'd retreat!" She growled as she lay out a vicious barrage of clawing against Rosewater's muzzle. The ThunderClan warrior growled in alarm as she used her weight to knock into the starving she-cat.

"Rosewater!" The dark cream she-cat raised her head at the sound of her name. Her blue eyes flashed in confusion.

"Oakstar?"

Suddenly, the old brown tabby was on her attacker, ripping Eveningbreeze into shreds. Rosewater gasped in alarm. The ThunderClan leader looked up for a moment, his green eyes raging and fresh wounds tearing across his shoulders.

"Rosewater! You must take Featherfoot, Goldenkit, Petalwind, and Squirrelfang away! Take them on the hill by the Moonpool! It's too dangerous here!" Oakstar grunted.

"But… I need to stay and fight!" Rosewater argued.

"You will go!" Oakstar's eyes flashed with anger. "That's an order!"

Frustration built up inside of her like a dam. "Fine." She snapped. She turned away from her leader, her eyes scouring the camp. She peered over at the nursery to see Firestripe fighting off the WindClan deputy, Bloodwhisker.

Quickly, she pushed her way through the enraged cat. Rosewater couldn't help but let her eyes search over the chaos for Stonefang. _StarClan let him be alright! _Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. In a moments time she reached the nursery. Firestripe was clawing at Bloodwhisker, his eyes sparking angrily.

Silently, Rosewater struck forward, her thorn-sharp teeth enclosing around the WindClan tom's furry red tail.

Bloodwhisker shrieked, he whipped around ferociously, his crazed green eyes glistening with rage. Firestripe leapt forward at this, landing heavily on Bloodwhisker's back to tear into his flesh. Rosewater cast him a grateful look before she pelted into the nursery.

"Whose there! Get out!"

Rosewater cringed at the cold harshness of Featherfoot's voice. She padded forward, closer to see four cats huddled in a corner. Squirrelfang and Goldenkit were pushed to the back, Petalwind stood after that and Featherfoot stood in front, her claws unsheathed and her eyes wide with fear and fury.

"Oh… Rosewater… it's you." She murmured, her head lowering a fraction.

Rosewater nodded gently. "Yes, it's just me." She meowed. "I've come to get you, I will take you to a safer place." She meowed reassuringly.

Featherfoot's posture still seemed as though she was trying to appear frightening, and her eyes gave away all her emotions. "What of Goldenkit? If we go out the main entrance a WindClan warrior will surely nab him." She growled, Goldenkit slipping underneath her.

Rosewater sighed. "There's a hole in the nursery." She meowed shyly, flicking her tail towards the familiar exit where she used to slip out with Stonefang when they were kits. She ducked her head. "I used to escape through it while I was a kit."

Featherfoot's eyes flashed to the hole. "But it's much too small for one of us to get through." She argued. "And he can't go alone."

Goldenkit peered up at her. "Yes I can!" he squeaked. "I'll go there and hide in the brush until you come and find me!" he said.

Rosewater couldn't argue with the young kit's idea. He was smart enough for it to be safe. She looked to Featherfoot for approval.

"Fine!" The silver she-cat appeared easy, though buried deep in her eyes, Rosewater could see fear and worry. "But you stay right there you promise?" she said, her voice rising.

Goldenkit nodded. "Of course! Just hurry or else I'll get bored." Quickly he padded over to the hole, ducking his small head in soon followed by his body until the tip of his ginger tail disappeared.

Rosewater looked to the other she-cats who looked at her. Squirrelfang gave her a slight nod to signify her readiness. "Alright." Rosewater murmured. "Follow me closely and we can go." She spun around to push her way out of the nursery.

"Swanwhisker! No! Swanwhisker!"

Rosewater jumped at the caterwauling cry of Forestclaw. Her eyes snapped to where she saw a brown and white pelt lying awkwardly on the ground, a pool of blood underneath her. Forestclaw sat hunched over the body. Firestripe knelt beside her too, Swanwhisker was his sister.

Rosewater took in a sharp breath. As many grudges that she held against Swanwhisker, it was very difficult to see the Clanmate that she'd known her whole life lying on the ground, dead beside her. She looked back at her followers who stared at Swanwhisker, their jaws open and eyes clouded.

"Come on." Rosewater whispered. "Now is the perfect time of heading out." She slipped through the gathering cats until she reached the exit. "Hurry now." She hissed, snapping her tail at each as they pushed through quickly. She went last, with one look over her shoulder at Swanwhisker's limp body.

With grief heavy in her heart, Rosewater turned away at a fast pace, taking the lead ahead of Featherfoot, Petalwind, and Squirrelfang. "The exit of the nursery is this way." She meowed.

"StarClan let him be alright." Featherfoot pleaded with a look up at the pink sky.

"Such a lovely evening." Squirrelfang murmured. "One Troutclaw would've enjoyed.

Rosewater cringed at the sound of Troutclaw's name. "Now is not the time for grieving." She said darkly. "We need to get to Goldenkit right now." She murmured.

Featherfoot's eyes flashed. "He's right there." She meowed, pointing her tail to the golden pelt that stood out fiercely.

_Lucky no WindClan warrior came by here. _Rosewater sent a silent thanks to StarClan.

"Featherfoot!" Goldenkit cried, bounding over to her, his fur ruffled.

"Oh Goldenkit! Look at you!" Featherfoot scolded. She grabbed him by the scruff to pull him closer to her and then began to lick the tangles out of his fur.

Rosewater couldn't help but purr with amusement. Featherfoot would serve as a good 'mother' for the former RiverClan tom. "Keep going." Rosewater encouraged. "We'll be there soon."

She spotted the side of the hill that could easily be climbed quickly. "We'll climb over there." She told them, pointing at it with her tail.

Featherfoot nodded, holding Goldenkit in her jaws. He hung squirming. "Please, I can do this by myself." He meowed.

Rosewater shook her head. She padded over and grabbed Goldenkit by Featherfoot. She was surprised by how heavy the kit already was. _He'll take after Lionfire in that way. _She figured. Featherfoot looked at Rosewater quizzically as she took Goldenkit from her. "You're expecting kits fairly soon." Rosewater pointed out.

Featherfoot nodded in slight understanding, though Rosewater could tell that she was reluctant to let go of Goldenkit. Rosewater began to uphill climb; it was rather steep, though with her young muscles, she could easily climb it.

The other cats followed slowly behind her, their pace slowly lagging, except for Petalwind. The young medicine cat pranced up right next to Rosewater. The cats eventually made it to the top of the hill, the tall yellow grass swishing in rhythm with the wind. Rosewater made her way to the edge of the cliff, setting Goldenkit down before she looked off of it. Quite a precarious fall it was.

"Why did Oakstar order us to come here?" she asked openly.

"No one would expect it." Squirrelfang answered quickly. Rosewater admired the she-cat's cleverness.

"I suppose so, though isn't it rather dangerous?" She asked.

The mood stiffened almost instantly. Rosewater was just peering down from the long fall that would result to tumbling into the rolling river below.

"Rosewater… somebody is here." Petalwind meowed quietly.

Rosewater turned around. "How do you tell?" she asked. The wind wasn't blowing in their favor; she couldn't get in any good scents of what might be coming.

Petalwind blinked. "I… I can just tell." She answered.

"Then everyone, get down and hide in the grass." Rosewater hissed. Goldenkit tucked underneath Featherfoot, his eyes fearful.

Rosewater scourged the land beyond her. There was nothing there. She felt her fur relax. "It's okay, nobody is here." She turned back around to face the dizzying heights, though not dizzying to her. She found it beautiful.

"Rosewater!"

The cry was too late. Rosewater felt a hard body slam against hers. With a yowl, Rosewater was sent tumbling over the edge. She flipped her body around in an instant to see the smug face of Adderstar above her. With a final effort, she lunged upward to hook his leg with her paw.

She pulled him off and in her grasp they screamed and clawed at eachother with fury as the bloody day turned into night.

Falling….

Falling…

Death ensured.


	36. Rebound

** Wow. So I read through some of my old chapters and I must apologize for my poor grammar and the fact that I was awfully un-descriptive… so I am trying to rewrite all of the past chapters where my grammar is as awful as it was… sorry again… And I am terribly sick right now, I've missed a week of school already…But in other news, we adopted a new puppy! He is a big sweetheart though the poor thing is afraid of nearly everything :( We are working hard for him though, he is adorable! Please adopt & spay and neuter your pets! :)**

** Next chapter will be the second to last chapter. Thank you so very much for sticking with me through this!**

**DahliaStarr****: Hehe, quite dramatic huh? I am still pondering the sequel, I have it mostly planned out… I think it'll mostly revolve around a tom though; see how well I can write from a guy's perspective. Remind me that I must be: Insensitive to she-cat's feelings, think I'm pretty tough, and to be disgusting. Haha! Here's your update! :)**

**Amberflame****: hello! :) Yeah, I'm leaning towards a tom too, and I feel the same way about cliffhangers! Hehe! Well thanks for reviewing! Here's an update!**

**Starbomb****: Hm good thinking there, Rosewater does have very leaderly qualities! Speaking of which, did you know that leaderly isn't a word? Hm… hehe… thanks for reviewing; my loyal reviewer! :)**

**ScourgeXScarlet****: Hey there! *Sigh* don't we all want to hit Adderstar with a frying pan? XD**

**Foxbracken****: I love your name, if I haven't told you before :) Rosewater and Stonefang's kits **_**would **_**be adorable :) Thank you so very much for reviewing!**

**Cinderleaf of SnowClan****: Very cool and interesting name, Cinderleaf! Hehe! Thank you so much for reviewing, I love to see people's input! :)**

**Pengirl:**** Hi! Honestly, I'd prefer to just be called Mistyflower; I know somebody at my school named Misty… and lets just say she's not my favorite girl… haha. Sorry I haven't updated ASSOTAC! I can work on it today… so go ahead and review Mistyflower's story for further chapters so that I can do a few of them in maybe one day! :)**

**XSpiritwingX****: Hi! Holy poo! That made me laugh out loud! I have to say, I've never heard that expression before, hahahahahahaha! I love hearing your input on the story. Very cool idea for the sequel to be on Goldenkit… hm… might have to ponder it.**

**Please****: Hey there! Don't die! Here is your update! :)**

**Chapter 36: Rebound**

To Rosewater, it seemed that falling, entangled in a life-threatening battle with Adderstar happened much slower than in reality. As Adderstar tore apart her back Rosewater could only cry in weakness. She couldn't fight while in the air.

So instead, she struggled to dig her claws into the tabby fur of Adderstar, into his large muscles. Adderstar just yowled in anger and ferocity as he leaned over to sink his long yellow fangs into the back of her neck.

Rosewater knew that she was in an awful position. One wrong move and it was over. _Over_ over. Off to join Leopardheart, Brightpaw, and Morningfeather. As careful as she could while falling through the air, Rosewater gripped Adderstar with her front paws.

Skillfully, she used her hind legs to find enough ground while batting at him with them to push herself up higher. As she rose slightly above him, his jaws tore her neck open more. Rosewater cried in pain as blood from her new wound trickled down onto Adderstar.

With a hiss, she twisted her neck as much as she could to grab his ear in her mouth. She continued to claw at him with her hind legs, clawing open his exposed belly that his hind legs were trying to guard, and failing. _Yes! _She thought. _I'm winning!_

The rushing water below was roaring in Rosewater's ears now. She cast a glance downward to see it coming up fast. With a final effort, she pushed off of him. His teeth tore open her neck but after released their grasp. She gave a shriek of pain, but now she had the high ground. She used her claws to push him further down as they both sank into the water.

Rosewater normally enjoyed the rush of nice cool water to wash away her worries and concerns. But when there was blood pooling out into it, it was much more concerning.

Immediately, Adderstar tried to push his way up from underneath the river to get a breath, but Rosewater held on strong to keep him beneath her. Though she could feel her own breath giving away, she glanced down at Adderstar to see his jaws parted open. _Of course… he doesn't know how to swim…_

The water sent the cats tumbling further down the water. Rosewater struggled to avoid the large rocks in the way, but she couldn't do it. With a hard _thud _the current washed her up onto one. Rosewater coughed and hacked up what she had swallowed as she hooked onto the rock, her hind legs still attached to Adderstar's tabby pelt.

However, now that the tom had the advantage of land to him, he got to his paws shakily. He couched and hacked though his eyes glittered darkly. Rosewater looked weakly over at him as she bled out onto the stones.

Adderstar grinned at her as he got up to shake his short coat. The river had washed out all the bloody wounds that Rosewater had given him, but the vicious neck injury that he had given her was still bleeding profusely.

"Mouse-brained little warrior." Adderstar spat. "Do you really think that such a small young cat could stop me?" he grinned. "And now I can take away ThunderClan. It's survival of the fittest after all." He lifted a paw to place it down hard on Rosewater's neck.

Rosewater squirmed underneath him, struggling hard to be released. "So tell me Rosewater." He leaned his jaws down to her ear, his breath rotten in her ear. "Are you ready to die?"

Rosewater felt cold rage fill her up. She released a hiss and twisted around swiftly, Adderstar's paw caught underneath her, she hurried to her paws. Adderstar quickly re-gathered himself to block her from the leap to land. "You've still lost." He growled. "No where to run." He smirked.

Rosewater tilted her head at him cockily. Through the fear and pain and the threat of death looming over her, she managed to find some strength. Some fire sparked inside of her. "No where to run." She repeated. "But somewhere to swim." Without waiting for a reaction, Rosewater spun around and jumped into the cold fast water that screamed downhill.

She heard a hiss of frustration from Adderstar as he leapt on land. Rosewater pawed at the flimsy clear water. _Remember what you've learned. _She told herself, using strong strokes to push herself up towards the surface. She broke free from the watery chains on her to gasp for air as she struggled to remember what she'd taught herself.

She looked up to at the sky to see only pitch black. The moon not showing. _Good to know StarClan is on our side. _She thought sarcastically. She looked to her right to see Adderstar racing alongside with the flow of the stream. "You have to come to land sometime!" he snarled.

Rosewater turned away from him to keep paddling until the river broke into the calm waters of the lake. She felt the tension in her shoulders relax at the easy strokes as she swam along. Adderstar raced along the shore line. Growling and hissing as he went with frustration.

With a deep breath, Rosewater pushed aside the pain in her neck and continued to swim further along. _I'll probably reach ShadowClan soon. _She thought sadly. _That won't stop Adderstar from following me though…. _Her legs were tiring and she continued to bleed out into the water.

"Rosewater!" The dark cream she-cat looked up at the sound of Iceblossom's voice. She located the white she-cat standing by the edge of ThunderClan by the shoreline. "You must come to land! You'll bleed to death if you stay out there much longer!" Rosewater recognized the she-cat standing near Snowfeather and Stonefang. Rosewater smiled at sight of her mate.

"I… I can't." she looked desperately over at Adderstar who had run over to the ShadowClan border and waited for her with a look of pleasure on his face.

"Rosewater! Stonefang can hold him off while we try to heal you up!" Snowfeather suggested.

Rosewater just nodded numbly as she started to swim towards show, fear growing in her stomach.

Adderstar waded into the water. Rosewater looked over to see the ThunderClan cats heading off at a trot to cross the Thunderpath. But wait. There was a monster, asleep by the shore. She saw Iceblossom padding across slowly at first. But the monster roared to life.

"No! Iceblossom! Watch out!" Rosewater screeched.

The monster began to race towards the white she-cat. The medicine cat froze, staring with fear at the upcoming monster. Rosewater pushed herself to swim faster. Rosewater caught the striking white coat of Snowfeather. _StarClan! Why aren't you watching us!_

Snowfeather raced up to Iceblossom and nudged her forward though the monster was dangerously near. She heard the faint voice of her former apprentice. "Run! Go!" But it was too late. The monster crashed into them. She heard a blood-curling scream though she couldn't figure out which one it was.

Rosewater felt helpless as she swam as fast as she could to reach them. The monster continued rolling along as if it hadn't struck two cats, two cats with lives and families that loved them. Rosewater could hear her heart beat in her chest as Stonefang bolted over to the fallen she-cats.

Rosewater turned to face Adderstar, subsiding her fear with anger as she looked at the smug expression on his face. He was only a fox-length away now.

"You'll have to get through me first." The tom snarled.

"No, you'll have to get through me." Rosewater's blue eyes caught the ones of Oakstar. The leader of ThunderClan was nothing more than a blur of brown fur as he barreled into Adderstar. Adderstar was caught completely off-guard by the ThunderClan leader and was bowled over by the smaller tom.

Soon it was just them tangling around, bloodshed and fur in their wake, with shrieks and screams as they went along. Rosewater reached the shore, the sturdy land felt good underneath her paws, though she was still shaking to the core.

"Oakstar!" she meowed. "You must leave Adderstar now!" she could feel pleading rising in her meow.

"No. Go, you must be helped." Oakstar grunted.

"I'm not nearly as important as you are!" Rosewater argued.

"Rosewater, take this as not a command, but a personal request. A request from your friend." Oakstar met her eye for a heartbeat and Rosewater understood.

She took off towards the Thunderpath where Stonefang was hunched over two bodies. Rosewater's heart sank down. Down low, her face dropped. Stonefang looked up at her, his eyes glittering with sadness.

Rosewater padded to his side weakly, to lean against him for support. She looked down at the bodies. Stonefang was nearly frozen with shock, and Rosewater could feel herself shocked as well. Iceblossom lay at an awkward angle, blood trickling down her jaw. Her flank didn't rise and fall. She didn't move at all. She was dead.

Tears fogged up Rosewater's vision and she buried her muzzle into Stonefang's fur. The grief she felt right now was too much. Not particularly for Iceblossom, of course she loved and respected the she-cat, but her world was coming crashing down little by little.

She kept her eyes shut as he pressed into Stonefang. She felt his muscles move underneath her. "Rosewater." He said with his soft and soothing voice. "Look."

Weakly, Rosewater lifted her wet, bloody mess of a head to peer at the two bodies again. Iceblossom's was the same, but Snowfeather's flank so very barely rose up and down. Rosewater saw the white she-cat's green eyes shut rapidly. Her leg was bloodied and nearly flattened. Rosewater realized the monster had just crushed it. But Snowfeather was still alive.

"Help me!" she cried as she rose to her front legs, her hind legs sprawling out behind her. "I can't move my leg!" she wailed, her tail swishing over the bloody mess it was.

"We need to get help!" Rosewater meowed, blinking away tears of both grief and relief.

Stonefang touched Rosewater's nose with his nose. "You need to go to the hill and get Petalwind." He meowed. "stop by camp and get some warrior to come help me as well."

"No, Stonefang, I can't leave you and Oakstar here alone." Rosewater could feel her voice quivering. She hated that. It made her seem so weak.

"Go Rosewater." Stonefang meowed, meeting her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Rosewater looked at him with worry. She'd already lost so many, she couldn't lose Stonefang too. "Fine." She meowed, her voice hard. "But don't you dare get her." She said, her tail lashing. "I love you Stonefang."

Stonefang smiled to her weakly. "I love you too Rosewater."

After a heartbeat, Rosewater tore her gaze away from Stonefang. She set of quickly towards camp, her paws itching and her tail twitching. She took one more glance over her shoulder to see Stonefang helping Snowfeather to get off the un-active Thunderpath.

Blinking away tears, she quickly picked her way closer to ThunderClan camp. She peered ahead of herself at the bright green forest. Her eyes found two still bodies. She picked up her speed to reach them and drew in her breath when she did.

Lying dead was the brown tabby and white pelt of Leafshine. Her green eyes were glazed over and her flank was still. Rosewater felt fresh tears spill down her face. _Death is everywhere. _She thought miserably before she looked to the next cat, a brown tabby tom who she recognized as the WindClan tom named Brownclaw. Rosewater dipped her head in respect.

With a large sigh, she continued onward to ThunderClan camp. She found herself trotting through pools of blood, though she didn't see any other cats brawling anywhere. She shortly reached ThunderClan camp and cringed when she heard the caterwauling yowls coming from inside. With a deep breath, she pushed herself inside.

She was met by the same violent sight as earlier, cats screaming under the darkness of night. The bloodshed was awful. Everywhere she looked. And not to mention the bodies. Bodies of WindClan cats. Rosewater felt tears prick at her eyes again when she saw the body of Swanwhisker… and was that the dark gray pelt of Rockheart? Rosewater held back her tears. With a shuddering breath, she glanced at her paws.

"Rosewater."

The dark cream she-cat raised her head to meet the dark blue eyes of Stormwhisper. The gray she-cat was covered and blood and wounds. "Rosewater!" she repeated. "Have you seen Oakstar? He left quite some time ago to go get help from ShadowClan." Stormwhisper's eyes glittered with worry for her mate.

"Yes I have! He's fighting Adderstar! You must send help!" Rosewater begged.

Stormwhisper looked at her. "I wish I could go." She murmured. "But I must stay and monitor the fight here…" she looked at the warriors. "Grayblaze, Leafsparrow, Forestclaw, and Lionfire." She called out.

Rosewater's heart slowly rebuilt at sight of her brother's golden pelt as he came running up. _Thank StarClan he's alright! _

"Go assist Oakstar by…" Stormwhisper looked at Rosewater for help.

"By the Thunderpath." She said, her voice shaking slightly. "And I need Lionfire to come with me to the hill." She said more quietly. "That's where the queens, elders, and medicine cat is hiding."

"Only Petalwind is there right?" Leafsparrow confirmed. Rosewater nodded grimly. "Then where's Iceblossom?"

Rosewater opened her jaws but found herself lost for words. She didn't want her voice to crack like before, it made her seem too weak to be in a battle. "She's dead." She meowed solidly. "Got hit by a monster on the Thunderpath while coming to help me." She lowered her head for them to see her bleeding neck.

"Iceblossom…. She's dead?" Stormwhisper said in a hushed voice. Rosewater gave a small nod. "She…" Stormwhisper's blue eyes shadowed with grief. "She was my sister." She murmured.

Leafsparrow lowered her head. "She will be missed greatly." She sighed.

Lionfire was eyeing Rosewater. "You need to get to Petalwind soon." He meowed, staring at her neck.

Rosewater sighed, pushing away the pain of it. "I know… let's get going then?" She suggested. Lionfire nodded in agreement, slipping out of the hollow. Rosewater looked back over her shoulder before snapping her head back around to follow Lionfire.

"Excited to see Goldenkit?" Rosewater asked, her voice dry and herself weakening as she padded along the scent trail towards the hill.

Lionfire's eyes shone. "Of course!" He purred. His eyes flashed. "I sure hope he's alright…" He murmured. "Larchwing too… and of course Brightkit, Honeykit, and Sunkit." He continued.

Rosewater smiled at him weakly. "I'm sure they'll be fine." She meowed. "They aren't in this battle after all."

Lionfire's eyes darkened. "But they very soon could be." He murmured.

Rosewater sighed. She looked forward to see the steep climb up onto the hill. She shuddered. It was hard to believe that she had nearly fallen to her death so little ago. Her mind wandered to Oakstar. _Please StarClan, watch over him._

"Father!" Rosewater's eyes snapped up from watching her paws to find herself watching a small golden kit bouncing over.

Lionfire smiled. "Hey Goldenkit!" he meowed.

Featherfoot's silver head popped up from the tall grass, her ears fastened back and her eyes wide with fright. When she saw who it was, she relaxed, sliding out of her hiding spot. "Rosewater!" She yowled. "You're alive!"

"Just barely." Lionfire muttered, eying her neck.

"I'm fine." Rosewater snapped at him. "I just need Petalwind to take a look at it." She explained.

Featherfoot's eyes glazed over. "Petalwind's with Rushfall right now." She meowed.

"Where?" Rosewater asked. "Is she alright?" her voice laced with worry.

"I think so." Featherfoot murmured. "Come with me." She turned around, nearing the closer edge of the hill where Rosewater caught sight of the dreadfully skinny black she-cat laying at an awkward angle, Burningheart crouched over her and Petalwind plastering cobwebs over her.

"Rushfall!" Rosewater bounded forward to lean beside her friend. Rushfall's blue eyes blinked open.

"Rosewater." She smiled. "Good to see you again."

"I can say the same."

"Did I say that you were allowed to speak yet?" Rosewater looked at Petalwind, the she-cat had her tail twitching with amusement and irritation.

Rushfall rolled her eyes. "You said it yourself, I'll be fine." She meowed. "Especially with that tasty rabbit Burningheart managed to catch me, it's more than I've eaten in weeks!"

Burningheart lowered his head. "It was a scrawny rabbit too." He muttered.

Rushfall whipped her tail at him. "Don't be so disrespectful." She scolded.

"To a rabbit?"

"Oh put a mouse in it."

Rosewater grinned as they bickered. Rushfall and Burningheart were good with eachother. Each complimented eachother perfectly. Her heart sank to Stonefang, which reminded her of why she was here.

"Iceblossom is dead."

"What?" Petalwind's head snapped up from her work. Her fur fluffed out with disbelief. "Iceblossom can't be dead! Even WindClan wouldn't stoop to killing her!"

Rosewater lowered her head. "She was hit by a monster. Same with Snowfeather."

"They're both… dead?" Squirrelfang butt in, Rosewater just noticing the elder curled up nearby.

"No!" Rosewater shook her head. "Snowfeather is still alive, but… her leg…"

Petalwind blinked her eyes. "How far is she? Do you think that I could help her?"

"Perhaps if you hurry." Rosewater nearly pleaded.

"I'll be fine Petalwind." Rushfall spoke up. "Go and help Snowfeather."

"No." Lionfire hissed. Goldenkit looked up at his father with surprise.

"Why not Lionfire?" Rosewater turned to her brother.

"Petalwind has to look at you first. You're too weak to even make it back to the Thunderpath." Lionfire argued.

Rosewater opened her jaws to argue but she was cut off. "He's right Rosewater. You need to let me fix you up. And you aren't allowed to fight with your medicine cat." Petalwind meowed firmly.

Rosewater sighed, rolling her eyes as she lowered herself. "It's nothing really." She meowed gruffly.

Petalwind ignored her; setting to work at chewing some of the herbs she had brought along into a poultice to rub against Rosewater's bloody wound. Rosewater gritted her teeth. It stung, but she wouldn't complain, she couldn't. Petalwind then got more cobwebs to cover the wound.

"I'd advice you stay here." She meowed.

Rosewater shook her head. "I can't." she meowed sincerely. "But Lionfire… why don't you stay here with Burningheart to protect them against anything that happens? And Petalwind can come with me to Snowfeather." Rosewater meowed.

Goldenkit dipped his head. "Whatever you say Rose_star_." He scoffed playfully.

Rosewater turned to him. "I wasn't talking to you." She purred.

Goldenkit dipped his nose in the air. "I speak for my father."

Rosewater smiled but then looked at Lionfire. "So, is it understood?"

"Whatever you say Rose_star_." Lionfire meowed, rolling his eyes. "Be careful though."

Rosewater touched her nose to her brothers. "You too." She meowed. She turned to Petalwind. "We need to go now. I've gone back and forth for so long, my legs are aching, but we need to."

Petalwind nodded. "Would you like some traveling herbs? With as much running and fighting as you've done, it's like you've run to the Moonpool and back a dozen times."

Rosewater purred, leaning down to lap up the foul-tasting herbs Petalwind had pushed to her. "You sure did come prepared."

Petalwind stiffened. "I prepare for the worst." She answered.

Rosewater nodded. "Nice to hear so, because we are going through the worst."

Petalwind's eyes darkened. "Iceblossom…" she murmured.

Rosewater didn't respond to that. She kept her eyes forward ahead of her, focusing on the sound of her heartbeat and the sound of her paw steps as she treaded towards the far away Thunderpath.

A scent caught her nose. She halted and opened her jaws. _WindClan! No StarClan! Not now! _Rosewater slid out her claws. "WindClan is here." She hissed. "stay behind me." She told Petalwind.

The white she-cat with brown patches stepped back, her eyes glistening with fear and her fur fluffed out to the extreme.

"Don't hurt us!" Rosewater blinked, surprised at the voice of a WindClan cat. She paused for a moment, confused. She then saw them. Three cats emerging from the long grass. She recognized the largest one to be the large tom called Grayblood. The second was a slender warrior named Bluewhisker, and the third a small pale gray she-cat, Dewpaw.

"What are you doing here?" Rosewater snarled.

"We don't want to fight!" Dewpaw squeaked.

Rosewater blinked in confusion. "What?" she murmured.

"We don't want to fight." Grayblood repeated in his gruffer voice. "We hate living in WindClan… we don't know where to go to escape the battle. Surely the other Clans would reject us." He murmured, glancing at his paws.

"Don't trust them." Petalwind whispered in Rosewater's ear. "If we send them to ThunderClan they could easily turn on us."

Rosewater twitched her ear in acknowledgement of Petalwind's words. She met Grayblood in the eyes boldly.

"I know a place for you to go." She meowed.

"Where?" Bluewhisker asked, her voice soft.

"The Horseplace."

Dewpaw spat. "I don't want to be a kittypet!" she hissed.

"It could only be temporary." Rosewater defended. "You won't run into any battles there."

Dewpaw opened her mouth to protest but Bluewhisker slapped her tail across the apprentice's mouth. "That's a wonderful idea." The she-cat purred. Grayblood turned, in direction of the Horseplace.

"Thank you Rosewater." He meowed. "Peace maker of the Clans"

"Rosewater! Petalwind! They're here!" Rosewater picked up the pace at the sound of her mate's voice. She sprinted over to the large gray tom who stood beside Snowfeather, and Leafsparrow who was hunched over the still body of Iceblossom

"They're still time." Leafsparrow rasped, motioning towards Snowfeather. Snowfeather looked to her former mentor with hurt in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have gone onto the Thunderpath… I didn't even save Iceblossom." The white she-cat murmured. Pity stabbed Rosewater for her first apprentice.

Rosewater leaned forward to lick her on the forehead. "Don't worry Snowfeather." She meowed. "StarClan admires you." Snowfeather smiled weakly, her eyes lighting up slightly.

Petalwind set to work immediately. Rosewater turned to Stonefang. "Where's Oakstar?"

"Forestclaw and Grayblaze went to help him fight Adderstar." Stonefang explained.

"I'm going over there." Rosewater meowed.

"No!" Stonefang's voice cracked. Rosewater looked over at her mate. "I'm not losing you again." Rosewater was surprised at the fire that lit in Stonefang's green eyes.

She leaned forward to touch her nose with his. "I need to go." She meowed softly. "I have to."

Stonefang's eyes held whispers of all that he wanted to shout, but the wise tom held his tongue back. He licked her forehead. "Be safe."

Rosewater dipped her head to him. She padded up to the old Thunderpath. _What's the likeliness that a monster shows up at the day of our battle? _She wondered angrily. Not bothering to look around, she quickly sprinted across and into ShadowClan territory. _Oh joy. _She thought. _Good old ShadowClan._

She peered ahead of herself and into the pine trees, straining her ears. She heard a scream. Rosewater bolted, her reddish tail streaming out behind her. She weaved through the trees quickly, not bothering to take in her sights; she was too focused on the yowls.

Then she saw a moment of the scene. Forestclaw was no where to be seen. Grayblaze stood behind Oakstar. Oakstar was bloodied and battered. His face barely recognizable as well as his scent, overcome with the smell of blood and fear.

Adderstar stood before him. A pronounced smirk on his face, though the tabby tom was bleeding heavily. Adderstar lashed out a strong blow, his claws out. It raked across Oakstar's face, leaving prominent long scratches across the leader of ThunderClan's face.

Oakstar screamed.

He turned tail and ran, with Adderstar close on his tail. He looked helpless. Grayblaze turned to follow quickly too, not wasting a moment.

It took Rosewater a moment to take in what was happening. Though she didn't wait a moment longer before streaking after the three toms. Brambles snagged at her pelt but she kept pelting through. She couldn't lose their scent though she had already lost sight of them.

She heard another scream.

She picked up the pace, dodging everything in her path until she reached a clearing with nettles nothing but dark shadows on the ground. And the blood. Fresh scarlet blood slowly dripped from a frail body. Rosewater peered her eyes. In the moonlight, it turned the brown tabby fur of Oakstar to silver. And under Adderstar, it turned Oakstar's already silver fur, to blood.

Rosewater's heart dropped.

Her world spun around crazily.

Grayblaze had his head dipped to the sky, yowling in grief. Adderstar looked at the tom with a smile on his face.

Oakstar was… dead.

It had been his last life.

Rosewater gave a blood-curling screech. She launched herself at Adderstar, knocking him off balance. She gave a screaming rage, her claws drawn, her eyes bloodshot, narrow and furious. She battered Adderstar back quickly, her claws drawing quick blood.

Adderstar was caught off guard, bloody and weak from Oakstar's attacks, Rosewater noticed that he seemed close to death. Inspired by this, she dodged his deadly blow towards her and ducked underneath him to spin around and claw at his exposed belly. Adderstar yowled as his stomach was torn open. He rose to his hind legs and fell onto his back.

Dead.

Rosewater huffed and panted. Her claws coated in layers and layers of thick blood, dry and wet. Her normally calm blue eyes were wild and angry. She turned towards Oakstar's body near her father who was hovering over it.

Oakstar was dead. There would be no final words for him, except for the blood-curling scream he had given when he was killed.

By Adderstar.

But Adderstar was dead now. Things were over. Rosewater told herself again and again as she tried to calm herself in the heat of the moment.

"Foolish little she-cat… Do you not understand that leader's have nine lives? Maybe because you only have one. Or should I say had?"


	37. Fearless

** So sorry for not updating very quickly… really terribly sorry, I've been awfully busy. But I won't delay you any longer! I'd advise you to read the past chapter because even I've nearly forgotten what I've written… I have big plans for the sequel to this story… but since I decided it will be a tom (with some she-cat POV's) I'm still stuck on the title: **_**Twisted in Brambles, Brambles of the Night, or Entwined with Secrets. **_**Next chappie is the last one… oh I'll miss you Roses in the Dark… by the way, there is a little hint for the future in hear, if you look carefully…**

**Foxbracken:**** Thanks for reviewing and your compliments! :)**

**HawkHeart-and-Sandflower:**** Sorry! I have big plans for the future, and names are important! :) And who said Rosewater was having a litter? Hehe! I will add a Quailkit to a different litter if you like though?**

**Pengirl:**** Sorry! I didn't mean for that to sound… offensive… I've been terrible about updating! I'm very sorry, I know I have terrible excuses! I'll work on it though! It must be frustrating to be you; again, sorry.**

**Willowstripe:**** Heh, well said about Adderstar and Rosewater! And of course you can use Mistyflower, I don't own the name. And I love Rushfall too! She's just had… a very difficult past so to say… she used to be a loner until she joined WindClan thinking they'd help her in her health and that she'd find good friends there… poor Rushfall. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rini the Flareon****: Hi there! Thanks for the reviews and compliments! I would read your story but I'm not really a fan of Pokemon… sorry! Thank you again! I hope your story gets reviews!**

**Wildstep:**** Wow! Thank you so much for your support and compliments! I really can't thank you enough!**

**Emberstar of IceClan:**** You summed it up there! Of course you must save it for last! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cinderleaf of SnowClan:**** Haha so many cats needed to die :3 I was having a hard time keeping up with myself! Wonderful wonderful name. I am hereby obsessed with it… I could say it all day really… Cinderleaf! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MysteryWriter000:**** Hello! Why yes… that first thing would be quite interesting… And oo… perhaps Swanwhisker's death is a good thing? Hehe… And thank you so very much!**

**Frostbliss:**** EEEP! Adderstar had better run for his life! Haha! Aw I love Goldenkit too! I find him adorable… and I wrote him… hehe. Thanks so much for reviewing! I love hearing from my readers!**

**Stuck in a mirror:**** I can say now he is on his last one, he lost several to battles he caused, one to Oakstar and one to Rosewater (so far). Thanks for the compliments!**

**Blazingnight:**** Here you are! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Wow… 12 reviews on that last chapter… that's insane! Thank you guys so much!**_

**Chapter 37: Fearless**

Fear was a funny thing. How abruptly it can come up, like strike of lightning, no warning except for the storm around you; though even that may not be enough. Now Rosewater was truly terrified. She quivered, trying to find the courageous young kit she used to be. Fearless.

Rosewater turned to face the large dark tabby immediately to see that he had risen to his large paws with an unmistakable scowl on his face. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. With a growl, Adderstar launched himself at her. Rosewater ducked the side, his claws missing her by a hair. She squeezed her eyes shut for an instant. _How is he alive?_

"How do you have nine lives!" she gasped.

Adderstar smirked. "I'm a leader of course, mouse-brained fool!" he snarled in her face, his breath stinky.

Rosewater leapt away from him, launching a paw towards him as she went claws to their full extent. "Why would StarClan give you nine lives?" Rosewater yowled, ducking at one of his life-shredding blows. She countered with a barrage of small strikes to his head, drawing quick blood, in fury of Oakstar's death.

"Obviously I tricked them!" Adderstar growled. "Mouse-brains!" he spat. "All of you!" He gave a slight grin. "They thought I was only ambitious and protecting my family! The idiots they were fell for it!"

Snarling, Rosewater dove at him, flashing out her claws at him to send a non-stop attack to his chest. Adderstar screeched and withdrew for a moment before leaping up in the time it took for a heart to beat; he was behind her, his claws raking down her back.

"Enough yet?" Adderstar growled. Rosewater screamed, she spun around in an instant and lashed out a paw for his legs. She hit him just in the right spot for them to buckle for just a moment. Rosewater took advantage of this; she looked at the back of Adderstar's neck, his scruff. _Tough shot. _She thought, though it was the only lead she had right now.

"So are you going to attack me or not?" Adderstar scowled, getting to his paws. Rosewater's heart thumped in her chest, her eyes flashing, she lunged forward.

Then, right there she realized who'd she had lost. Who he'd killed. It bundled up inside of her like a re-sparked fire. Her heart went out to the innocent cats caught in the crossfire of Adderstar's rage. His own Clanmate; Thornpaw, Snowfeather's sister. How hard it had been for Rosewater to lose her own sister Brightpaw, it must've been worse since Thornpaw was Snowfeather's only known kin.

Adderstar had killed Troutclaw too. The brave old tom that died as he lived, fighting for what he loved and for what he thought- _No, _what he _knew _was right. And of course he was the indirect cause of death for Iceblossom and Snowfeather's injury, though Rosewater blamed herself equally for that. And Rushfall, poor Rushfall had been simply torn apart by the claws of Adderstar.

Rage flared up inside of Rosewater. She dug her claws into the soft ground, an old flame reunited. She bared her fangs, furious. "Doesn't matter who you fooled!" she spat, her teeth enclosing around the back of his neck. She tugged against it as the larger tom struggled beneath her, kicking and squirming, screaming in pain.

No mercy. Not for him.

She tore open a hole in his neck and blood pooled out, warm against her muzzle. She twitched her whiskers to shed the blood and leaned back. Adderstar's eyes flashed angrily as he attempted to get to his paws. He staggered and stumbled back to the ground, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Rosewater stopped, standing still to pant for breath, her blood dampening her pelt. The cobwebs that Petalwind had stamped against her neck had torn off and now her wound was spewing out fresh blood. She lowered her head for a moment, peering over at Adderstar's trembling body. _He's losing a life. _She thought.

"I've killed him twice." She murmured. "How many lives does he have left?" She shook her pelt, struggling to recover quickly from her injuries.

_It'll take Adderstar awhile to recover as well. If I can jump on him the moment he wakes up I could get him to lose another life more easily. _Her heart sank slightly at the thought. _It's playing rather dirty… but it's all I can rely on now._

She positioned herself behind him, crouching down low. Eventually, Adderstar lifted his head delicately. His tabby tail lashed, he twisted his head in different directions, and Rosewater could feel confusion coming off of him. She couldn't waste time.

Silently, she lunged forward, grasping the open tear that she recently made in the back of his neck. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of his blood. Shock lapsed through her as Adderstar flipped over on his back, crushing Rosewater beneath him. She lost her breath, trembling underneath him.

_StarClan no! I've only got one life! _She thought desperately. Adderstar stood up, pinning her down with his claws. Rosewater hissed, snapping her head back and forth. Terror flooded inside of her, filling her up.

"Why do you do this?" Rosewater asked desperately, her blue eyes squinted.

Adderstar smiled. He leaned down to hiss in her face, his breath smelled of rotten blood. "Why not?"

In an instant, his jaws enclosed around her neck, his teeth pressing further in. Rosewater shrieked in pain and fury. _This is it. _She gave a soundless cry as blood poured down her face.

"My…"

Adderstar's head suddenly snapped up. Rosewater gasped as she was released. Her head thudded against the hard ground. _What was that? _She wondered. She looked uncertainly at Adderstar. The tom's eyes were glazed over with confusion._ It sounded so familiar… but_ _I can't waste time. _She told herself again.

With a screech, Rosewater pushed herself up, knocking Adderstar back. Her breath came in ragged, struggling from the blood dripping down it. Adderstar seemed over his moment of confusion. The bulky tabby stalked towards her.

"What was that?" he hissed. "One of your ThunderClan friends trying to distract me?"

"No." Rosewater mumbled. Her thoughts turned in her head. "It was your daughter."

Adderstar froze. His fur erect, his eyes dark. "She's dead."

"I know." Rosewater meowed, followed by a cough. "But she's not on your side."

"She wasn't there. She wasn't there to give me my nine lives."

"Because she knew." Rosewater murmured, dipping her head.

"Knew what?" Adderstar growled, blinking his eyes.

"That you were a murderer." Rosewater snarled. "And how many lives do you have now? How many have you taken?"

"I don't keep track." Adderstar grumbled. "All I know is one more gone, and another." His eyes darkened.

"Not anymore." Rosewater snarled.

In a flash, Adderstar had lunged towards her. Rosewater jumped straight up in the air, everything happening so quickly she could barely keep track of her own actions. She landed on Adderstar back and he crumpled underneath her weight. She snapped her head down, her heart burning with fury.

"Not anymore."

She whispered in his ear. The tabby tom struggled underneath her, Rosewater could tell he was weak, but then again; so was she. She had to be the stronger cat. She snapped her jaws just above his scruff, enough to be able to deal more damage.

Then she tore it open, using all the strength she could muster. Hot blood poured onto her paws, soaking into her fur. Adderstar screamed- a horrific, blood-curling screech. Then his head fell down onto his paws, twisting in an awkward angle.

Rosewater stepped off of him, her breathing jagged, her wounds weakening her. She looked at Adderstar's body, her vision dotted with small black stars. _He's not coming back…_

_ Thank you._

A voice whispered inside of Rosewater's head. She recognized it after a moment to be Adderstar's tawny daughter, Bloomkit.

Rosewater mustered a smile, her legs trembling beneath her, struggling with the effort to hold herself up. She tipped her head back to the sky to see the stars starting to appear dimly before her. Her gaze flickered back to Adderstar's body. Finally, it was over.

Underneath the night sky, lying in a pool of blood was the dead body of Adderstar.


	38. Lives

**Behold the last chapter of Roses in the Dark… I'll add an excerpt to the sequel after this... I still need a title for a sequel so please vote! Here are the results so far:**

** Entwined with Secrets: 1**

** Twisted in Brambles: 0**

** Brambles of the Night: 0**

** Please vote when you review this chapter! It rains in this chapter at a sad point… sorry! I just couldn't resist! And 200 reviews? That's crazy, pure insanity. Thank you so much my reviewers, thank you SO much!**

**WildCroconaw:**** Oh yes, Leopardheart… she has been missed :-[**

**DahliahStarr:**** Oh I read it! Sorry if I didn't review, I have a terrible case of laziness, but I'll review it now! :) Thanks for reviewing of course, can't wait to read the next chapter of your story! And please tell me in another review which title you want for the sequel :)**

**Foxbracken:**** Thanks for your support! :) Please tell me in another review which title you want for a sequel. :)**

**Simply Peachy:**** Thank you so much! And we'll see about Rosewater & Stonefang and kits… Thanks for your suggestions too, please tell me in another review which title you want for the sequel. **

**Kittyninja321:**** Thank you so much!**

**Warriors Fan:**** Oh! Hehe I hope I didn't interrupt your homework too much! Haha, had no idea my story was **_**that **_**good. I love warriors too, and that you disagree with some things with me is fine, to each their own.**

**Cinderleaf of SnowClan****: Thanks for your input! I hope you do read my sequel, I have big stuff planned for it. :)**

**Pengirl:**** Hi! Congrats you were my 200****th**** reviewer! Congratulations! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stunningfire:**** Thanks so much! Thank you for reviewing and every single thing! :)**

**Luna the Umbreon:**** Okay! I'll check your story out! I love Percy Jackson! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emberstar of IceClan:**** Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Echoflight66970:**** Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 38: Lives**

A vast array of different shades of sunlight poured into the dark hollow where Rosewater stood, her dark cream fur on end. She blinked her icy blue eyes, looking around in confusion. Beneath her paws was dust, but above the ditch she stood in were long and lush grasses. The taste of prey lingered in Rosewater's mouth. This forest was bountiful of it.

_I need to find a way out of here. _She figured. She looked at the steep walls surrounding her. She took in a long breath and gathered her strength into her hindquarters. She pushed off and leapt towards her barrier, scraping it with her claws but finding no grip. She slid back down onto the ground, a cloud of dust brushing up behind her.

"Rosewater? What are you doing?"

Rosewater snapped her head up, instinctively, her claws slid out of her paws. "Adderstar!" She hissed, looking around furiously.

"You are quite mistaken my dear." Rosewater looked up out of the hollow. Her gaze rested gently on the speaker. It wasn't Adderstar, not the least. She saw the slim tortoiseshell she-cat, Leopardheart.

"I…" Rosewater sheathed her claws shamefully. "I thought you were Adderstar."

"He's messed you up good then." Leopardheart murmured. "But you don't need to worry, you can relax, he's gone. You killed him."

Those final words seemed to tear into Rosewater. "I killed him." She repeated. "He's gone… but then why am I in StarClan? Who has killed me?"

Leopardheart gave a weary smile. "You're not dead my dear. Your wounds got to you, you were down, knocked out cold. You came to StarClan for us to congratulate you." The tortoiseshell purred.

Rosewater inhaled sharply. Of course she couldn't feel any of her wounds right now, but she expected the pain to be far worse when she woke up… if she woke up. Something about her was still tense though, how could she be sure Adderstar was really gone? She remembered killing him, clear as falling water, but why was some threat looming over her.

"Where's Oakstar?" She breathed. "And Iceblossom, Swanwhisker, Leafshine?"

"Let's get you out of that hollow first brave one. You'll find it easiest here in the corner." Leopardheart flicked her tail, sitting above the hollow and in the long grass.

Rosewater nodded. She took off at a sprint and scaled up the portion of the wall that Leopardheart had suggested she climb, with ease. She joined her friend, touching noses in greeting. "All of your friends are here. And more than you've mentioned." She added darkly, her face shadowing.

Rosewater felt her heart fall in her chest. _Is Stonefang alright? _"Who else has joined your ranks?" she asked dryly.

"Hey sister."

Rosewater swallowed back tears. She turned around slowly to see Lionfire's striking ginger pelt emerging from the thick undergrowth. "Lionfire." He voice crackled.

Her brother looked magnificent in StarClan, like a leader fresh from LionClan. He gave her a weak smile. "Rosewater…"

"Who killed you?" Rosewater demanded, her voice squeaking as she struggled to hold back a wail of distress. Lionfire wasn't with her anymore. He wouldn't be with her back in ThunderClan. But… what about Goldenkit? He would be devastated.

Lionfire shrugged. "I don't know. They came up behind me and simply finished me off like that though. There was no time for me to try and fight back." He said. Rosewater could see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh…" Rosewater murmured. "Anyone else?" she asked.

"Many have come… but you can't see them now. You're waking up." Leopardheart meowed. She smiled at Rosewater once more. "Remember what you've done Rosewater. It's the key to the future."

Rosewater's vision dotted to dark stars as Leopardheart and Lionfire were covered. _Oh StarClan… how many have we lost? _ Darkness succumbed her, accompanied by an eerie silence. Then she heard a she-cat's voice.

"She's waking up!"

"Rosewater!" That was Stonefang's whimper. He was alive! Feeling more encouraged, Rosewater snapped her eyes open to see the familiar worried gray face of her mate as he peered down at her, his leaf-green eyes were stretched open and weary, she could tell he was barely keeping himself awake.

"Stonefang!" Rosewater purred. She was surprised at the rough and rusty sound of her voice. She leaned up to touch noses with him but felt the stretching of cobwebs on her back, she was tearing open her wound again. She fell back down to the ground, gazing up at Stonefang miserably.

Stonefang leaned down to touch her nose. "You did it Rosewater!" he purred. "You've done it! You killed Adderstar! You've saved the Clans!"

Rosewater smiled. "Well glad to hear all the Clans' problems are gone because of me." She teased.

"Not entirely."

Rosewater twisted her head slightly to see Petalwind sitting before her. The medicine cat's white and brown pelt was ragged, even stained with a little blood. Her green eyes were sorrowful and tired. _Is everybody exhausted? _She wondered. "What do you mean not entirely?" she asked dryly.

"Oakstar's dead."

Rosewater felt a claw enclose around her chest. "Right…" she mumbled, blinking her eyes. "But… we still have Stormwhisper. She'll become our new leader."

"Not exactly." Petalwind cringed at her own words. "Stormwhisper was killed in the battle." She said softly.

Rosewater's eyes widened. "Then who will lead-

"Just what I'm trying to figure out." Petalwind mumbled. Rosewater's heart went out to the young she-cat. Her trusted mentor had been killed and she was the only cat who others in ThunderClan could look for advice from at the time.

Rosewater nodded slightly. "Yes… I suppose you'll just have to keep your ears perked for StarClan's whispers of advice."

Petalwind smiled lightly. "I guess so. And we still have to bury all of the dead bodies on our land, we're holding vigil for all of them tonight, and then Squirrelfang and some others are going to be burying them."

Pain stabbed into Rosewater's heart. "Lionfire…" she mumbled.

Stonefang leaned down to rub his cheek against her. "Goldenkit's devastated." He murmured.

"As he should be… can I visit him? He probably doesn't trust anyone right now does him?"

"He really doesn't." Petalwind meowed softly. "But you're not in good enough conditions to go and see him."

"But… I must at least see who we've lost." Rosewater insisted.

Petalwind dipped her head. "They're bodies are splayed across the clearing. Hopefully you'll be able to identify them; they're bodies' reek of rotten blood."

Rosewater gently rolled onto her paws. "I can make it there. I must say goodbye to those we've lost." She insisted.

Petalwind nodded passively. "Take it slow." She ordered. "And Stonefang, go with her. I must look after Rushfall."

Rosewater's head snapped to the medicine cat. "Rushfall? Where is she? How is she?"

"Sleeping in that corner." Petalwind meowed, motioning with her head over to a bundle of black fur. "She's still alive; even though she doesn't look like it. I'll be able to keep her alive, save for numerous scars."

Rosewater looked at Rushfall for a heartbeat. The scrawny WindClan she-cat was splattered with cobwebs, with blood seeping out of the edges. "I'll visit her when she wakes up." She told Stonefang. Her mate nodded in agreement.

Rosewater slowly got up to her paws. Her body ached and popped. "Are you sure you're up to going out there?" Petalwind asked her eyes wide.

Rosewater nodded. "Of co-

"It's Rosewater. You know as well as I that she doesn't take no for an answer." Stonefang interrupted.

Petalwind purred in amusement as Rosewater butted against Stonefang, her eyes jaunting nervously with embarrassment.

"Let's go." Rosewater murmured. She took slow steps out of the medicine cat den, Stonefang beside her every mouse-length.

The sight that she saw when she got out was horrific. Dead bodies were placed all around camp, each groomed as well as possible to reveal the familiar, heart-breaking pelts of loved ones.

Rosewater took in her view as Stonefang pressed comfortingly beside her. Oakstar's pale brown tabby body was among the first she noticed which stabbed at her heart. Stormwhisper's body was placed beside his, they're eyes closed as if they were only sleeping peacefully.

Iceblossom was lying nearby. Though the monster hitting her had caused permanent damage to her lifeless body, she still looked as though she could by alive and well. Her heart dropped as she recognized more of her Clanmates: Swanwhisker, Leafshine, Ravenfire, Thornbird, and Rockheart. And of course, the still body of Lionfire was near.

Rosewater recognized Goldenkit pressed against his father, the spitting image of her brother. Rosewater hobbled over slowly. "Goldenkit." She murmured softly.

Goldenkit raised his head slowly. His fur by his eyes were matted down where fresh tears had slid and his eyes were watering, on the brink of crying again. "What?" he said.

His voice was heart-breaking. The squeaky bouncing voice of a kit was gone, replaced by an empty and hollow one. "It'll be alright. Don't worry, I'll look after you." Rosewater ensured.

"I want to go back to mother." Goldenkit meowed, lowering his face to press it into Lionfire's fur again.

Rosewater cast a helpless glance at Stonefang; she'd never been the best with kits. Her mate gave her a slightly reassuring half-hearted smile. He pressed his nose into her side, encouraging her to carry on.

She stumbled past her brother and sat down where no bodies were littered. Stonefang sat down beside her, his eyes watching her; ever-diligent.

"Where's WindClan at? How are they fairing?" Rosewater asked.

Stonefang smiled weakly. "WindClan is doing well, though they're numbers are few. They returned to their territory and have chosen Burningheart to be their leader. I believe he's traveling to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives sometime soon."

"How did they decide which cat would be leader?" Rosewater asked. "That could help us decide what we do."

"They asked their Clan which cat they trusted the most; Burningheart was mentioned a lot, so they decided he would become the next leader of WindClan; Burningstar."

"He's not changing his name?" Rosewater asked curiously. "Before he'd told me he hated the name Burningheart."

Stonefang shook his head. "He's hoping the 'Burning' in this one will bring out a different burning trait, like determination." He meowed.

Rosewater smiled. "Oh… so as soon as Rushfall is well they'll come back for her then?"

Stonefang nodded. "That's they're plan."

"What about Snowfeather?" Rosewater demanded, remembering her broken former apprentice.

"She's in the warrior's den." Stonefang smiled. "There wasn't enough room in the medicine cat den, but Petalwind said that eventually Snowfeather will have full use of her leg again."

"Good." Rosewater sighed, releasing some tension built up inside of her. "Can I visit her?" She asked.

Stonefang nodded. "I'll go over and see if I can try to get Goldenkit to feel any better." He said, deflated. He cast a look over at the miserable kit. "Come and get me when you're finished." He meowed.

Rosewater purred gently, rubbing her cheek against his before turning away, her gaze set on the warrior's den. She lowered her head as she padded inside, feeling the branches of the bush gently brush against her fur. She raised her eyes when she entered to look around. Many cats were sleeping, covered in cobwebs with dry blood on their fur. She recognized the white pelt of Snowfeather quickly, and quietly made her way over to her sleeping form.

"Snowfeather," She whispered, prodding her gently. "Wake up; I need to talk with you."

Snowfeather's white eyelids rolled themselves back to reveal distant green eyes. "I thought Stormwhisper said I didn't _have _to go to dawn patrol today." She mumbled.

Rosewater stifled a purr of amusement. Even in this depression, her former apprentice could find light; at least when she thought she was going on dawn patrol. "It's Rosewater, Snowfeather." She meowed.

Snowfeather's eyes brightened. "Rosewater?" she mewed, twisting her neck around to see her former mentor. "Oh! You're alive! You're alive!" she exclaimed, hopping to her paws.

"Careful!" Rosewater stopped her. "You still have your injured leg." She cautioned.

Snowfeather twitched her whiskers irritably. "Oh yeah..." she mumbled, holding it above the ground. "Mouse-brained thing! I'm stuck in here all day according to Petalwind." She hissed.

Rosewater gave her a wiry smile. "You've still have friends popping in and out, though since all of our fresh-kill pile is gone and our borders need resetting, _and _we need to bury these bodies and find a new leader; I think we'll be pretty busy." She murmured.

Snowfeather nodded her head sadly in agreement. "Yeah… but Redstreak promised he'd stay in camp with me." She said encouragingly.

Rosewater smiled slightly. "Okay Snowfeather, I've got to go, I hope you do well."

Snowfeather nodded. "Take care." She meowed.

Rosewater turned around and padded out of the den, met by the weak light soaking into camp. She looked up at the sky to see dark gray clouds hovering over, partly covering the sun and threatening to cover more. _Today has been a miserable day… at least it's nearly over._

"Hey Rosewater, come over here!" Rosewater lifted her head at Stonefang's call. She noticed the large gray tom sitting at the medicine cat den entrance, Petalwind sitting nearby.

Rosewater trotted over, her heart wincing every time she had to go around a body of her beloved Clanmates. She shook her head in shame before reaching her mate. She raised her head to meet his gaze questioningly. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's time to say goodbye." Stonefang murmured his head low.

Rosewater fought back bitter tears as she looked at the scattered cats. "Which one do I go to?" she asked softly, attempting to keep her voice from rising into a squeak. "There are so many loved ones." She whimpered.

Stonefang pressed his nose against her pelt, it felt comforting to Rosewater, but only slightly so. She watched as light rain began to trickle down, ever so gently. She noticed the gray and white head of Hailwhisker peek out of the warrior's den, eyes dull, her head low she crept out to pad over to her mate Rockheart's lifeless body. Many other warriors followed her; each and every one had the same criteria as they spread among the dead ones.

Rosewater breathed in the air slowly. She saw Petalwind get up and walk over to press her nose into Iceblossom's snowy white fur. She too rose to her paws, leaving Stonefang's side she made her way to where her brother lay peacefully; his son snuggled up next to him. She took her place by his side and leaned forward to bury her head in his golden fur, tears streaming down her face in the eerie silence.

Her muscles stiffened as the night went on, going so long without any movement and sitting still as cold rain splashed down on it; she was drenched. It was probably moon-high about now, and no cat had even attempted to leave the spot where they were positioned.

"It's time for a new leader ThunderClan." Petalwind's cry was subtle and surprising after so long sitting under silence. "We can't carry on without one."

"Who would be leader though?" Hailwhisker piped up in a small voice.

Rosewater stayed silent, her tears dried on her face as she stayed motionless by her brother.

"I… I've got a message from StarClan." Petalwind murmured.

That got Rosewater's attention.

"What was it?" Firestripe asked.

"Nothing much… I just heard Iceblossom's voice… she said "remember the key to the future"."

Rosewater's ears swiveled up as she got to her paws, her head snapping towards Petalwind. "What?" she asked, remembering her visit to Leopardheart earlier.

"Remember the key to the future." Petalwind repeated, meeting Rosewater's icy blue eyes.

"That… that's what Leopardheart said to me." She mumbled her heart racing rapidly in her chest.

"What exactly did she say?" Petalwind asked, her green eyes narrowing.

"She said "Remember what you have done, Rosewater. It's the key to the future." Rosewater meowed.

"Rosewater…" Petalwind murmured. "Do you think that means…" she broke off from her sentence.

"Rosestar."

Hailwhisker lifted her head, her eyes lightening.

"Rosestar!"

Rosewater's head snapped down to little Goldenkit. The small tom sat up, his eyes bright as he chanted.

"Rosestar!" Stonefang encouraged, a broad smile across his face.

"Rosestar!" Leafsparrow called.

"Rosestar." Petalwind meowed, catching Rosewater's eye with a smile.

_What? This must be a dream. _Rosewater told herself, looking at her Clanmates with pure bewilderment.

"Rosestar." Rosewater was surprised to see Grayblaze raise his head too, his gray fur hung in clumps from the seemingly endless rain that continued to pour down now. Grayblaze gave Rosewater a small nod when she met his gaze.

"Rosestar!" Goldenkit cried again. "Rosestar!"

"Rosestar! Rosestar!" Featherfoot joined in with Firestripe.

"Rosestar!" Snowfeather called.

"Rosestar!"

"Rosestar!"

Rosewater sat in awe, watching her Clanmates around her chant for her to become_ leader_ of _ ThunderClan. _Something so many cats dreamed of, but rarely achieved.

"You… you can't be serious." Rosewater protested modestly lowering her head. "I'm not… I can't be the leader." She murmured. "I'm not fit for it."

Petalwind padded over to her, her green eyes burning. "StarClan has spoken Rosewater. Do you accept it or decline?" she questioned.

"… I accept."

Cheers broke out from her Clanmates as they chanted "Rosestar".

"We'll travel to the Moonpool as soon as possible." Petalwind meowed, her eyes bright even in the dim of time itself. "But you must pick a deputy. To watch while we are away."

Rosewater smiled lightly. Was this really happening? Who should she pick as deputy? Stonefang? _No. That was too obvious signs of favoritism among her Clan, besides Stonefang wasn't assertive enough to be deputy, he couldn't give out orders. _

Dawnpool? _Not experienced enough._

Leafsparrow? _Petalwind had mentioned she would be retiring. _

Hailwhisker? _Perfect. _

Rosewater turned away and padded for the high-ledge. _I never imagined myself up here; not in a million seasons. _She jumped up onto it and turned to face her Clan. _Her _Clan. They would be her responsibility now.

She looked over them as they gazed up at her, their eyes sparkling with excitement and anxiousness in the dark of night and the dreary of the rain. _Perhaps rain is rather a good thing. _She thought absently.

"ThunderClan! As I am becoming your new leader, I must assign a new deputy." She called. She was surprised at how naturally the words came to her, simply rolling off her tongue like nothing.

"Hailwhisker."

Hailwhisker looked at her in utter surprise but delight. _Perfect… _Rosewater thought.

"You were the best mentor an apprentice could hope to have, like my mother who diminished so long ago. Will you be my deputy?"

"Of course."

"Hailwhisker! Hailwhisker! Hailwhisker!" The Clan chanted.

Rosewater raised her tail for silence. "Now I need to travel to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives." She meowed. "I'll be back by sunrise." She hopped down from the Highledge, watching as cats swarmed around Hailwhisker to congratulate her.

"Ready?"

Rosewater turned to meet Petalwind watching her expectantly. Rosewater sighed. "I suppose so." She murmured. This was still such a shock to her, such a large surprise. Never, not even as a kit had she seen her as a leader. She was ambitious, but not that ambitious.

Petalwind prodded forward a leaf containing herbs on it. "Eat them, they're traveling herbs we have a long night ahead of us." She meowed.

Rosewater nodded, bending down to lap up the foul tasting medicine. "I'm ready." She meowed, looking up at the sky, invaded with dark clouds.

Petalwind nodded. "Let's go."

It didn't take the ThunderClan cats too long to reach to Moonpool. Rosewater and Petalwind both knew the worn path by heart and quickly made their way through the undergrowth and upstream to the cavern.

Rosewater shuddered when she reached the entrance and looked down at the crystal clear creek. Memories of Adderstar hung recent and thick in her head. She looked back to Petalwind who sat patiently watching her.

"Are you ready for this?" the medicine cat asked, her own eyes wide and nervous.

Rosewater nodded taking a deep breath. "I think so." She meowed. _I'm ready to become the leader of ThunderClan. _Petalwind padded inside of the Moonpool and Rosewater hung near. She saw the dark pool in the corner, its water still. There was no reflection of the moon tonight, only storm clouds were above.

Rosewater padded quietly over to the pool, Petalwind at her side. She gave a large exhale to relax herself and then lay down to lap up some of the cool water.

"Welcome to StarClan Rosewater, I see that you've interrupted our message clearly."

Rosewater lifted her head to meet the clear green eyes of Leopardheart. She broke into a smile. "Leopardheart!" she raced forward to rub her muzzle against the tortoiseshell WindClan she-cat.

Leopardheart purred, lowering her head. "Rosewater, we are here to give you your nine lives, and your new name." She meowed, blinking her eyes.

Rosewater scanned the forest setting, noticing eight more unidentifiable silhouettes on the horizon. "When will they come over here?" she asked.

"They'll come when it's their turn to give you a life." Leopardheart informed her. "Now be brave, young warrior and stay strong; this will be different than you expect."

Rosewater tilted her head questioningly as Leopardheart vanished from her vision. She cast a sideways glance back to see the white and brown patched she-cat sitting a few fox-lengths back. She gave her an encouraging nod and Rosewater faced forward again, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

The first cat who stepped forward was Iceblossom. The former ThunderClan medicine cat's pure white fur was sleek and shiny; small stars entwined in her. She blinked her blue eyes warmly and gave Rosewater a smile. Rosewater could feel surprise and delight radiating off of Petalwind behind her. Iceblossom dipped her head to them.

"Hello Rosewater," Iceblossom meowed.

Rosewater smiled. "Hello Iceblossom," she mewed. "It's great to see you again!"

Iceblossom purred in amusement. "You too young one." She paused. "I'm here to give you your first life; the gift of mentoring." She leaned forward to touch noses with Rosewater, and the dark cream she-cat felt a jolt course through her, her memory snapping back to when Snowfeather was just an apprentice and passing her skills down to her.

Rosewater gave her pelt a quick shake of surprise, her icy blue eyes rising back up to Iceblossom. "Thank you." She meowed quietly. Iceblossom smiled, turning around to pad back to where the other identifiable cats were.

The second cat padded forward at a slow gate. Rosewater could see a dark gray tabby pelt and scented a she-cat, it was Stormwhisper.

The former deputy walked up to Rosewater with a smile on her face, her light blue eyes shining and muscles rippling underneath her starry fur. "Rosewater." She purred.

"Stormwhisper." Rosewater murmured, feeling a hole form in her when reality sank in that she wouldn't be able to see this cat any more.

"I've come to give you your second life, a gift of love."

"Love?" Rosewater asked curiously. She hadn't known Stormwhisper to have much of a love life besides her mate Oakstar.

"Though I didn't often show my love often, you knew that Oakstar, or rather _I _knew and he knew. Love is expressed in many ways Rosewater, whether it's through loyalty or protectiveness. But I loved Oakstar and I trust that you love Stonefang as well." Stormwhisper meowed solemly. With that, she leaned forward to touch noses with Rosewater.

A warm feeling was spread throughout Rosewater as images of Stonefang flashed through her head, all the way as far back to when they he was just a kit, exploring the forest in the middle of the night. She smiled in happiness. "Thank you Stormwhisper, I'll miss you." She murmured. Stormwhisper smiled and gave a nod before turning and vanishing back with the other dark shapes of the cats.

The next cat who stepped up wasn't one who Rosewater recognized. It was a small pretty tabby she-cat, probably the age of an apprentice, with bright green eyes. Rosewater looked back at Petalwind with confusion, but the medicine cat shrugged as well.

"Hi Rosewater." The tabby spoke. "My name is Thornpaw, former apprentice of Rushfall and sister of your apprentice, Snowfeather."

Realization sank into Rosewater. So this was Snowfeather's sister, and the cat who Adderstar had brutally slain resulting in Burningstar's banishment. "It's a pleasure to meet you Thornpaw." Rosewater meowed, lowering her head in respect.

Thornpaw nodded back, her eyes holding wisdom beyond her age. "I've come for your third life, the trait of justice." She meowed. "I was killed by Adderstar for no good reason, even though Burningstar came to my rescue, it was too late. I give you this life to judge your Clanmates fairly, use it well." She meowed, reaching up on her hind legs to touch noses with Rosewater.

Rosewater felt a jolt of determination and wittiness, covered by anger over misjudgment. She closed her eyes to take it in, and when she opened them she only saw the tip of Thornpaw's tail disappearing on the horizon.

The next cat that came forward was a small cat too, though Rosewater instantly recognized her. "Brightpaw!" She smiled at her sister.

Brightpaw showed up with a spring in her step. "Hi Rosewater!" She purred. "I'm here to give you your fourth life." She informed, settling down slightly. "It's the gift of tireless energy, for you to have the ability to serve your Clan to the utmost." Brightpaw reached up to poke her nose against Rosewater.

This life felt differently, Rosewater could see herself running; sprinting, but her weariness never catching up with her, just to keep running and running and never stopping. She opened her eyes to Brightpaw still sitting there; the bright ginger she-cat's eyes were dulling. "Goodbye Rosewater, I'll see you… again." She murmured.

Rosewater smiled sadly. "Goodbye Brightpaw." She whispered to her sister. Brightpaw dipped her head before racing back away, her tail streaming behind her.

The next cat to show up was one whom Rosewater hadn't seen in awhile, her glorious mother Morningfeather. Morningfeather's long dark brown tabby fur was hung softly and her green eyes shown with love. "Rosewater." She greeted her daughter, rubbing her head against hers. Rosewater only purred in response.

"With your fifth life I give you the same desire for your Clan that a mother has for her kits." She paused. "I would've fought for the death and furthermore for you and your littermates, Rosewater." She reached over to delicately touch her nose against Rosewater's.

Rosewater nearly jumped out of her skin with surprise at the fierce anger burning inside of her, full of utter determination, so that nothing would get away with hurting her Clan. Rosewater shuddered with the sudden feeling of it all. "Thank you." She meowed quietly to her mother. Morningfeather smiled warmly as she turned to walk out of sight.

The golden tabby pelt that arrived next was a sight for sour eyes. Lionfire smiled at her kindly, large muscles underneath his short fur. "Rosewater! It's great to see you." He meowed.

Rosewater purred in response. "Goldenkit misses you a lot." She murmured.

Lionfire dipped his head sadly. "I trust that you'll take care of him." He insisted.

"Of course!" Rosewater meowed.

"And if you happen to see Larchwing and my other kits, tell them that I love them."

Rosewater nodded more solemly. "I will." She promised.

"Now here is the life that I give you." Lionfire meowed. "The life of loyalty, to what you know is right. To understand this will lead you to look beyond just that of the warrior code." He meowed. He quickly granted her this life and Rosewater felt a mild jolt of finding something new, a discovery for the better, and just like that Lionfire was gone again.

The next cat was barely recognizable for Rosewater. It took her awhile to realize that this well-muscled large light brown tabby tom with gleaming eyes was the Oakstar that she had knew, but here he was in his prime.

"Oakstar!" Rosewater parted her jaws in joy.

Oakstar purred. "Rosewater, how lovely it is to see you again." He meowed.

"I've missed you a lot… thank you, for saving me from Adderstar." She held back tears.

Oakstar's body stiffened. "There are still many secrets behind these events." He murmured.

Rosewater widened her eyes with suspicion. "What? What do you mean?" she demanded.

Oakstar shook his head. "Now is not the time of it. Now is the time for your next life." He meowed. Rosewater quickly shook of her curiosity to prepare herself for this next life. "Here I give you the gift of nobility, certainty, and faith." He meowed. "So that you'll be able to lead your Clan in the way of the warrior code."

He touched her nose and Rosewater felt the life wash over her. "Thanks." She murmured respectfully.

Oakstar smiled, dipping his head to say goodbye as he turned to leave to join the other cats.

The slender tortoiseshell coat of Leopardheart came forward next. Rosewater noticed how, even though she was born a rogue, she had a WindClan cat's qualities, with long legs and a light build. Rosewater remember how Leopardheart's name had formerly been Turtleblood; what a foul name that was.

"Rosewater," Leopardheart purred.

"Leopardheart," Rosewater meowed. "I sure hope that you like the name I gave you, I was just a kit when I did it, I'm glad it didn't turn out to be Turtleheart." She twitched her whiskers with amusement.

Leopardheart smiled. "You did a wonderful job with my name; I hope that you pass it on to any other cats who you name from now on."

Rosewater purred. "We'll see."

"Anyways," Leopardheart shuffled her paws. "I will now give you your eight life, the gift of compassion, you must be mindful of those weaker than you Rosewater, as you always have been." She meowed. She touched her nose to Rosewater's, a warm feeling of wanting to help, help not being a burden, but a wish.

"Goodbye Leopardheart." Rosewater murmured.

"Goodbye." Leopardheart meowed as she vanished in the shade of the surrounding cats.

The final cat to come forward. Rosewater smiled with joy to see the dark gray pelt of Troutclaw. He was now in his youthful years as a young warrior; his fur was a darker shade and his muscles large, his movement swift.

"Hello Rosewater." Troutclaw meowed, his eyes twinkling with kindness and wisdom.

"Hi Troutclaw! Are you here to give me my ninth life or tell me that story that you never got around to."

Troutclaw gave a hearty laugh. "It's always nice to have a leader with a sense of humor." He meowed. "And yes, I will be giving you your ninth life." He added. "It's the gift of courage, to defend your Clan in battle as whole-heartedly as you can muster." He reached forward and Rosewater felt a spark, a light as if signifying the glory of achievement. She took in a deep breath and met Troutclaw's eyes before looking around to see that more StarClan cats had gathered around.

"Rosewater, you have gained your nine lives and been approved as the new leader of ThunderClan." Troutclaw announced. "You have met goals that StarClan set out for you before we expected, achieving in ending Adderstar's massacres and unraveling mysteries." He paused.

"I grant you the name Rosestar! Leader of ThunderClan!"

"Rosestar! Rosestar! Rosestar! Rosestar!"

StarClan chanted loudly. Glory encased over Rosestar as she stood in front of the whole of StarClan.

"Rosestar!" Troutclaw continued. "Lead your Clan to its peak!"

The image vanished from Rosestar with only the chanting of her new name ringing in her ears. "Rosestar! Rosestar!"

"Rosewater! Er- Rosestar! You're back!"

Rosestar smiled and broke into a sprint when she saw Stonefang standing in the entrance to ThunderClan camp; his green eyes were exhausted though he had a large grin on his face. He wound his gray body around her dark cream one and touched noses with her.

Rosestar purred. "I'm back Stonefang, I'm back." She purred, looking over the lake at the rising sun. She leaned against Stonefang's solid build as she stared at the horizon. The pinks and oranges of the sunrise blended into the sky, evading the dark clouds of their space.

"It's finally time for an era of peace." She murmured contently.

Stonefang just touched his nose against her ear, and together they watched as the sun rose, revealing a new time.


	39. Chapter 39

And that was the last of _Roses of the Dark_… I hope that you enjoyed it! Special thanks to Galefire, my first reviewer who encouraged me to keep writing, my 100th reviewers whose penname was: Hundredth Reviewer, who helped me complete my personal goal, Pengirl, my 200th reviewers of course too. And ScourgeXScarlet and Starbomb who reviewed nearly every chapter I've made. Another thanks to Click Clock for suggesting an amazing title for the sequel! I have decided that it will be called…. _Tangled in Secrets._

Okay! So in this chapter I'll include an excerpt from the prologue of _Tangled in Secrets._ And I hope to get the prologue and story up by …. Keep your eyes open for it! Now… how about a few fun facts about _Roses in the Dark_?

Okay so first, you may have noticed but Adderstar changed appearance in this story. He started off as a tortoiseshell but then I realized how rare it is to have a tortoiseshell tom, so I changed him to a tabby about midway through the story. When I go over the story to fix it I'll make sure he was always a tabby.

Next, do you remember when Rosestar (that's taking some getting used to) was only a kit and she was rescued by RiverClan? That was back before I had this story's plot figured out and I strongly considered making her join RiverClan because she thought her mother didn't love her. I was planning on making her fall in love with Larchwing's brother, Rockthorn. What a twist that would've been huh?

There are many cats that changed gender and appearance in this story…. For example you probably don't know her, but Whiteflame was a RiverClan tom. I was looking for a mate for him and Splashingfire but I was fresh out of she-cats. So, since Whiteflame hadn't made a formal appearance in the story, I changed him to a her.

You also know Rushfall (I hope) and near the semi-beginning of the story she and the WindClan tom Streamfang had several interactions. I intended on them being mates been then I realized that there would be Stonefang and Streamfang who were two major characters' mates. I decided against it, besides Burningstar offers the protection that Rushfall needed, he was a strong character whereas Streamfang was a weaker one, and I believe Burningstar serves as a better mate for Rushfall.

Another Rushfall one, if you look in Chapter 8 under the Allegiances, her name was Rushtail. That was before she became a main character, I changed her name because I've heard it several times before and I wanted her to be more unique.

Burningstar used to be a tortoiseshell and white tom… now he's a ginger and white tom. Why did I make so many tortoiseshell toms? The world may never know… but they aren't torties anymore!

My aspirations for Featherfoot of ThunderClan is to be like Ferncloud… a never ending kit machine.

Remember the black tom ShadowClan apprentice who Rosestar fought when she was a kit? His name is Blackstorm now, and he plays a pretty big role in the next story.

** And now for: The summery of **_**Tangled in Secrets**_** and the excerpt!**

…**..**

Bramblepaw knows why he is here. His only reason in life is to protect his small sister, Rainpaw, from the dangers of being a former loner in a Clan cat's world. Bramblepaw has to be brutal to protect his sister; she's the only family he has left. But little does he know that a cat of his past is slinking nearer and nearer, responsible for the outraging murders in the forest framed on Bramblepaw. But can Bramblepaw step up for justice?

…**.**

"I need to speak with Heatherstar." Dustpaw mumbled in a mouthful of fur, his eyes flickering from cat to cat.

He noticed the blue-gray pelt of his leader as she slid out of the Leader's Den. She flashed her sharp blue gaze towards him and her eyes narrowed, her nose wrinkled in opposition. "What is this Dustpaw?" she confronted as she stormed up to them.

"They're kits." Dustpaw meowed ignorantly. _Duh._

"And why are they here?" Heatherstar demanded.

Dustpaw struggled not to crumple underneath her gaze. "I found them." He excused himself, dropping his eyes down to his paws.

"And why you brought them here?" Heatherstar continued, flicking her tail with displease.

"I couldn't let them die in the cold if that's what you would have wanted me to do. It's in the warrior code, you know; never neglect a kit in danger." Dustpaw meowed half-heartedly.

Heatherstar took in a deep breath. "Well what do we do with them now? We certainly aren't taken them in. Unlike ThunderClan, ShadowClan has pure warrior blood. The day we start taking in rogues, Half-Clanners, and kittypets will be the day I die."

**Intense right? Haha… I didn't add too much of the prologue though, so you'll still have to read it! The first chapter will include the Allegiances too. I'm still begging you for reviews of course because now I'm just gonna have to start all over with them :)**

** Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
